


Between Two Worlds

by jashykins



Series: Rin Duology [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 187,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin helped Daenerys Targaryen escape a ploy to kill her as Daario sought to take power from her. Now Rin, Daenerys, and Jorah Mormont must find a way to put the former queen back on her throne. Making this harder for Rin is the fact that she keeps being pulled between her home and another reality where her feelings for Jorah cloud her judgement concerning Doctor Isaacs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Divide Begins

I rolled over in the bed as I woke up from the nightmares that always haunted me. Nightmares that were always added to as the days added up. As the years went on. Of course waking up wasn't the proper term as I never really slept completely, part of my mind was always on constant alert for attacks.  
  
A constant alert for enemies that would come when you least expected them.  
  
"Ah." I moaned through gritted teeth and remembered how I had gotten to my current predicament.  
  
If I were to start my story at the beginning I would tell of my countless days not knowing I was human while running around Westeros. My family, I didn't know who they were nor did I care, had abandoned me early on. So early that I never remembered forming a familial connection in my youth.  
  
I would then recount how I only realized I was human after the grey scale took over me completely and made me a stone man. Part of my mind looked out and watched as...the family that cured me would say that it was being more animal than human that saved me.  
  
Like that helped me.  
  
Of course I would have to talk about the dragon egg hatching and me connecting with her. I would have to talk about our five years together before she died. When she died she was transferred into me. I could become a dragon at will. I also retained some of her qualities while human.  
  
Not that her passing was any less because part of her would always be with me.  
  
"You're awake?" A maid asked, rushing in.  
  
"Fine." I replied as I rolled over to a more comfortable position.  
  
I didn't like the bed, it was too comfortable. Too easy for me to forget to be alert. Not that the family would let me rest like I wanted, they wouldn't feel like good hosts.  
  
Humans.  
  
"The Queen wants to-" The maid said and stopped as I held up a hand.  
  
"I'll be ready in the morning." I said. "Just waking up after..."  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Three days is a little unnerving."  
  
She bowed out as I recalled exactly how I had gotten into my current predicament. The few that knew me, really knew, me would say that my large heart had gotten the best of me yet again. They wouldn't be wrong.  
  
When I had found out about the ploy in Meereen to overthrow Daenerys of a thousand names, I had to help. I didn't know why, I had a drive to. A need that I couldn't properly explain to anyone, even myself. So I had helped her escape and took the blame for killing her as she, in reality, flew away on Drogon to the family.  
  
After many days of torture, I had waited until they decided to kill me to escape. It was something that I barely accomplished and had to actually ride a horse the last few miles. Something that sent the family into an uproar with fear.  
  
I was immediately bed ridden until I felt good enough to move around. I could fight if need be but that didn't seem to matter to them.  
  
And, as I went back to sleep, I realized they might have a point.  
* * *  
I hobbled around as I got used to walking with the staff. It was the only way the family would allow me to move around the estate. Earlier, as the sun had risen, I had tried to do my usual run around the estate.  
  
Running and focusing on the vineyard, or the various fruit trees, tended to calm me down. But I couldn't do it. I felt weak.  
  
So I had waited until lunch to finally move out of my room. The area I was going to was under a canopy and you could hear the waves crashing on the cliffs nearby.  
  
"Rin!" Daenerys exclaimed and got out of her chair while a man kept seated, though it looked as if he could fight at a moment's notice.  
  
Her face consumed all of my attention as the pained look in her eyes got to me. I didn't like pity, hated the way it made me feel weak, but I understood it.  
  
"It's not that bad." I said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"You look..." She said and then looked away. "Rin, this is Jorah Mormont. He's my advisor."  
  
"You're the one who was recently cured of grey scale. Must be someone special to father, you looked like you paid with something other than money. It doesn't look like you're rich."  
  
Franc Raqus, who I usually just referred to as father, had made a lot of progress with a cure for grey scale. Sometimes it worked so well that no words could describe his treatments. But other times the patients had to be put down as they turned into twisted and demented creatures.  
  
I admit my eyes spent a little too much time on him as I confirmed that he was cured. His face, his hands, and everything about him awoke something in me and I focused on Daenerys again.  
  
"Raqus had a new treatment." The queen explained. "I think he was impressed by Jorah."  
  
"Doesn't seem that hard to do." I said and we all sat around the table.  
  
Soon servants brought out a simple meal full of what was grown on the estate as well as a few fish that had been caught the day before. All the while we were discussing what had happened to all of us before this meal.  
  
"You risked your life for her." Jorah said and I shrugged.  
  
"I helped her escape the city." I replied. "If I didn't put my life on the line for her afterwards, that would be quite a waste."  
  
I swear a small smile formed on his lips and I had to concentrate harder on the conversation. Especially as talk would most likely soon come to what to do next. I knew a queen such as Daenerys wouldn't stay down for long and would want to rise up again.  
  
Like a majestic predator going after prey.  
  
"What was Meereen like when you left?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"Daario was acting like a vengeful lover," I replied, leaning back in the chair and taking note of all my pains. "I don't know if he'll continue your plan of taking over the Seven Kingdoms and claiming the Iron Throne. He doesn't have a claim, per se, but as your lover he might be able to rally support."  
  
"But once they see her they'll know they have been fooled." Jorah said. "Daario will have to flee so that I don't kill him."  
  
"Won't work. They painted me, near the end, to be a practitioner of some questionable magic. They might say that my fellow conspirators also knew some of the same questionable magic."  
  
"They wanted to make sure any inconsistencies weren't pointed out."  
  
I nodded and took a sip of water so I had an excuse not to talk. To say that the current situation wasn't favorable was an understatement. There wasn't going to be an easy way out.  
  
"We could defeat him." Daenerys finally replied.  
  
"You have one dragon and no army." Jorah pointed out. "You can't conquer Daario, not like you would have been able to before."  
  
Even though the conversation was less than pleasant, Jorah's voice was like thermals lifting me up. Making it easier for me to fly. The determination in his eyes was as fierce as a wolf's but there was kindness there. A humanity to him that animals lacked.  
  
Maybe it was my fascination with him that moved me to do something I wouldn't have done otherwise. It had been kept secret how I had arrived in Essos and my history before and after. I didn't want to be admired and the Raqus had wanted me not to be sought after purely for the cure I could provide.  
  
But Jorah made it difficult for me to concentrate.  
  
"I have some allies." I said and the pair looked at me. "Before I settled down I was mainly called Scourge and later Stonebreaker."  
  
"Why Stonebreaker?" Jorah asked and it took all my control not to answer him.  
  
What helped me keep quiet were the memories of being a stone man. The terror of feeling anger without the ability to fully comprehend the world around me. The feeling of reality being down a long tunnel that I could never get to the end of.  
  
"I'll tell you that story later." I said, putting fear out of my voice. "The point is I could gather some, including what the Raqus can provide, as well as something no one will be expecting."  
  
"Will it be enough?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"At this point, it'll have to be."  
* * *  
I stood on my balcony that overlooked the cliffs with only a little bit of the vineyard between me and them. I would have to tell the queen and her advisor tomorrow the truth about me. Tonight would be the last bit of calm before I either made an intelligent decision or an extremely costly one.  
  
Upon leaving after lunch, Jorah had been the only thing on my mind. He had infiltrated every moment of calm. I had just met him but I felt a yearning for him that was strange to me. I wanted to always be with him and him to be the only person to conquer my body.  
  
To smell him, taste him, and-I turned around sharply as there was knocking on my door. I put a hand on the dagger that was now on my side, my weapon that was my only protection.  
  
"Yes?" I asked as I walked through my room to the door.  
  
The door opened and he appeared. All rational thought left my mind as I walked over to him. A want, a need threatened to make me lose all control.  
  
"Jorah Mormont?" I asked. "Does Daenerys ne-"  
  
"No." He said and shut the door behind him.  
  
Without letting him explain himself, my body not caring, I grabbed his head in my hands and kissed him. Stopping to look into his eyes, to make sure I wasn't making a mistake, he grabbed my tits in his hands.  
  
"Ah..." I moaned as he pushed me against a wall.  
  
I put my hands around his neck, our lips connecting in animalistic ferocity. His hands went all over my body, each touch sending shivers down my spine. Not being able to take it anymore, I quickly pulled his pants down and his cock came out hard.  
  
Large and hard.  
  
Jorah then pulled my undergarments down and entered me.  
  
"Yes..." I moaned as I felt his cock fill me up.  
  
"R..." He said as he thrust in and out, his hands on the wall as he steadied himself.  
  
I leaned my head back and Jorah kissed my neck as I came, screaming loudly while blood came out of my cunt. When he glanced down it seemed to awaken in him a deeper fever than before. We pulled our clothes off of each other.  
  
Sometimes nearly falling over as we tried to keep our balance while undressing. My legs ended up around his waist as we made our way to my bed. Soon the sheets were below me and he was above me. My legs still around his waist as I tried to make him go deeper and deeper where no man had been before.  
  
"Rin..." He moaned as I felt him shiver.  
  
"Jor..." I moaned, trying to hold out the scream of pleasure that wanted to come out.  
  
But then I couldn't. I bit his shoulder as his cum went in me and then he exited me and lay by my side. Utterly exhausted in a way I had never imagined before, I felt more comforted by Jorah's arms around me than I had ever been by any other embrace.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you." Jorah said softly, seeming to be about to drift to sleep.  
  
"You could never hurt me." I said and I blinked.  
  
After I blinked I was somewhere else. I was dressed in strange clothing and seemed to be herded somewhere. There was a voice coming from strange objects in a language I couldn't understand. I pushed the fear to the back of my mind, only acknowledging it enough to know what would be the worse course of action. I didn't let it make me act like less than an animal.  
  
I pushed against the crowd and soon humans dressed in strange garb and holding metal sticks were by me. They spoke in a language I couldn't understand but I knew they wanted me to go back to the herd.  
  
But I wouldn't. I was the Stonebreaker, I wouldn't back down.  
  
Was Jorah okay?  
  
I saw them about to pull something on the metal stick so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed it and punched one of their necks, a part where their strange armor seemed to be lacking. Assuming it was armor.  
  
I used the force of that move to grab the stick. I didn't have time to figure out how it was supposed to be used so I used it like I would a mix between a sword and staff. As I avoided the strange things fired from the metal sticks, I knocked out the humans.  
  
Every now and again what felt like metal came from the metal stick and hit my skin. I guess because of my dragon side I was able to resist better than a normal human. I could tell this as they seemed to speak with more fear than before.  
  
I finally realized that it was night right before they managed to overpower me.  
  
"No!" I yelled out when I fell down and blackness overcame me.  
  
The next series of images I saw were blurred together. I finally could understand the language and tried to follow along as well as I could. There was a t-virus and the world, the majority of it, was now full of creatures that had the mindset of stone men. I was considered unique and the Umbrella Corporation wanted to use me in experiments as I was resistant to the virus in a different way than they had seen before.  
  
They had identified me as something other than human but didn't know where I came from and who had made me.  
  
Whenever I was conscious enough I would attack anything in my way in the hopes to finally escape. This was the reason I was completely drugged unless certain testing needed to be done. In which case the security had quickly caught up to my methods and I was drugged to a lesser extent than usual.  
  
"We're giving this shit to Doctor Isaacs." A voice said and I was slightly aware, on the far corners of my mind, that I was in a container. "Let him figure it out."  
  
"You think he can?" Another voice asked.  
  
"I don't give a shit, I just want this away from me."  
  
"Sir, is its brain activity supposed to be like that?"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
And then I was plunged into oblivion once more. Time without measure passed me by as not even dreams touched my mind.  
  
"Doctor, we should-" A voice said, one of the clearest I had ever heard in recent memory.  
  
Not that I knew what was recent and what wasn't.  
  
"The restraints on the subject are secure." Jorah's voice said, a voice that was very different but still gave me the same comfort. "We have to continue the study once she's conscious, can't do it before."  
  
As my senses came to me I first became aware that I was sitting in a chair with cuffs around my arms, feet, and neck. Moving slightly I quickly recognized that they were too strong for me to break free of in one swift move.  
  
I would have to wait for my moment.  
  
Finally my sight came to me and I followed where I had heard Jorah's voice. There were three 'scientists' in their white 'lab coats' looking at me.  
  
Two of the scientists stepped back once they all realized I was fully awake for the first time since I had arrived. This version of Jorah was sure of himself or else didn't care that there was no barrier between me and him.  
  
"Doctor Isaacs..." One of them spoke to Jo-no, Isaacs.  
  
Isaacs hadn't stepped back an inch and it was clear to me that he wasn't Jorah. His voice and his body were the same, but something was intrinsically different. There was an animalistic curiosity to his eyes but his fearlessness, even in its stupidity, was admirable. His body didn't show the wear and tear that Jorah's did so I assumed that he also didn't know how to fight.  
  
If only I could break free...  
  
"It is fine, the subject is secure." Isaacs said, not breaking eye contact with me.  
  
The other scientists nodded and the two seemed to be about to attach more devices to me. From what I had glimpsed in my brief glances at reality, I knew that they were going to test my blood and brain activity again.  
  
It must be why the face stealer wanted me awake, results would be more accurate with me awake.  
  
His mistake, not mine.  
  
Once the first scientist came to me, I managed to free my legs. He tried to jump away but failed and I managed to swing the chair to crush his head as I rolled over him. The other scientist ran to the farthest corner of the small room as I freed an arm and my neck.  
  
"Face stealer!" I yelled out in their language to Isaacs.  
  
As I prepared to throw the chair, putting my tiredness to the back of my mind, I saw the face stealer putting on a strange contraption over his nose and mouth. It was clear and gave me a bad feeling.  
  
Seeing white smoke appearing, I realized I was slowly collapsing. My senses were all alert but I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. I could only move my eyes up as the false Jorah stood over me and looked at me much like a predator did with its prey.


	2. Meeting the Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really busy during the weekends so I was able to get two chapters out. There probably won't be another chapter released until Friday at the earliest as during the week I am working on blog work, commissions, and the general chaos that is real life.

"This is the fifth try of the test." Isaacs said, his voice devoid of empathy.  
  
It didn't matter to him that the test was on me and I was the subject. It had taken him and the others some time to figure out how to have me both not drugged and secured. I had to compliment their ingenuity even as it made an even more secure prison for me.  
  
I moved my head to try and make sense of the strange machinery in the room that I hadn't taken into account when I had first arrived. I don't think even the wisest Maester would know how they worked. Myself, knowing how they worked was much less important than finding a way out of here and back to Essos.  
  
Back to my home instead of this fiendish landscape.  
  
I allowed the scientists to perform their tests and avoided Isaacs' gaze, doing my best to appear unfazed. Though this was useless as they seemed to have the ability to see when I was afraid which made lying much harder.  
  
For two hours the test ran and I was forced to endure being treated as nothing more than a sack of meat. I was being treated as less human than I had ever felt before.  
  
"I need a blood sample." Isaacs said. "And then we'll leave her here for the night."  
  
I looked at him, all the rage of a pent up beast in my eyes. He didn't look phased at all because he knew the truth as I did. He knew that I wasn't escaping today. He knew that I couldn't hurt him and was secured to the point I could hardly move. Or maybe he didn't know I couldn't hurt him, maybe he always felt like he couldn't be touched. That he was always right.  
  
For a moment, a brief moment, I felt both jealousy and admiration of that part of him. Then the moment was gone and all that was left was rage at my situation and the face stealer. I would get out of here and go back into the arms of Jorah.  
  
My love.  
  
Not flinching while the scientist took some of my blood through a device called a 'syringe', I decided to mess with him and turned my head quickly. His nerves got the better of him and he accidentally injected himself with my blood.  
  
I just looked at him with a distant gaze as he started collapsing in pain. His screams loud to my ears but not moving me. Not moving me at all. Soon I saw why he was in so much pain, he was burning from the inside. The scent of burnt innards filled my nose and a thought occurred to me.  
  
What if I could do that to Daario? What if, when the city of Meereen was taken back and the traitor was to be executed, I killed the traitor this way?  
  
He had fooled the dragon, rode the dragon, and so he would die by the dragon. Burnt by the symbol of the queen's house.  
  
Once the screams stopped, I looked at false Jorah. He was looking at the scientist in a similar way to me, a distant way removed of all care. No empathy at all in his eyes for his companion. At least I didn't feel empathy for the scientist since he was one of my captors.  
  
Or was I lying to myself? How honest was I being with my animal side? The side that struggled to be human at times?  
  
"Do you need a syringe for that to happen?" I asked Isaacs.  
  
He stared at me for a moment and I swore he looked somewhat impressed. A small, cruel smile formed briefly on his face before he looked at the burned corpse. For a moment I worried that my plan to kill Daario would be put down as quickly as the dead scientist had been.  
  
"All you would need to do is inject your blood into a person's bloodstream." Isaacs said and then looked at me, observing me with an eagle-like gaze. "Why?"  
  
"I was thinking of killing someone." I said simply.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"I'll be careful around you."  
  
His tone was stoic and yet playful. A tone you would use to talk to a child. Looking at him he was back to concentrating on what he had been doing, his work more important than to spare a moment for human feeling.  
  
I kept his answer as the only comfort as another scientist took my blood. I could kill Daario like I had the scientist if only I could inject my blood into his bloodstream. I needed to know how to do that. Maybe father could help me or maybe this was beyond him.  
  
Could an arrow cut into Daario's skin the right way? Could my blood become a weapon?  
  
I smiled and everyone but the face stealer cringed in fear.  
* * *  
The lights had long since gone off and a strange contraption was by me that seemed to keep me fed without me eating. I hoped that they brought me food sometime as being kept full was much different than eating.  
  
It was impossible to sleep now and not just because of this strange place, but because of the fact that I had been in a daze for an unknown amount of time.  
  
"Do you need to sleep?" Isaacs said, another question that I refused to answer.  
  
I was his prisoner, his toy, but I could make things as difficult for him. At least as difficult as I was currently capable of. He had asked me questions such as who had made me and about something called DNA.  
  
He was undeserving of answers. He hadn't earned a right to know me like a friend.  
  
"We'll be running a test." Isaacs said and there seemed to be a fearful excitement in his voice.  
  
Why was he warning me? Did he like torturing me that much?  
  
Nothing happened in the room and I wondered what experiment he was planning. If he wanted to bore me he was doing an excellent job at it. As I started to relax a painful humming started to dig into my head.  
  
After a moment it became a mere annoyance and I tried to locate where it was coming from. With my neck unable to move completely, this was easier said than done. While the noise was merely an annoyance now, I was sure my captor would make it worse.  
  
Within an hour, or maybe it was mere minutes, the noise was at a volume that it was painful and I couldn't pretend it wasn't that bad. My body shook as I tried to escape the sound. This was despite the fact that I knew if I was freed from the chair the sound would still be there. My sanity was slipping to the point where I wouldn't be able to search for it.  
  
At least I had my dignity left as I managed to keep my screams purely in my head. It felt as though the bones in my skull would crack and I would die here. I would die away from the world I was used to and die in a world where I was being experimented on.  
  
Maybe I really was cursed.  
  
My arm felt itchy and I turned to see white scales appearing and disappearing like waves into my skin. Pushing my fear deep down, I couldn't focus on my fear because if I lost control I could end up burying myself and others alive, I tried to keep my body from changing anymore.  
  
I couldn't let myself die now even if my death would kill Isaacs.  
  
Soon enough my body let out screams to someone, anyone, that would help me. Words poured from my mouth in various languages as I only focused on not transforming. My body would have to embarrass me so something worse didn't happen.  
  
As the noise became even more painful, I noticed that it was more than impossible to stop all of me from transforming, so I focused so that it wouldn't go too far. My voice going from human to dragon to a weird mix of the two.  
  
I shivered with a fear that I had not felt in a long time. A total loss of control as I watched reality go forever out of my grasp. After I didn't know how long, I felt myself moving and a sharp pain in my arm. Was I bleeding or was that only my imagination?  
  
The only good thing that was happening now was the silencing of the sound. I reversed all the minor changes before allowing myself to cry, really cry. I was now the one in control of my mouth just mourning the torture that I was now enduring. I was only alive now in a constant state of torture.  
  
What god had I pissed off?  
  
"Why did you stop?" The face stealer asked.  
  
"You would've been dead. I would've been dead." I finally managed to get out. "But that's what you want, right? Death?"  
  
"You misunder-"  
  
"I have seen others of your kind. You rush forward towards your prey like a young Direwolf pup. You don't realize the danger you're going to get into because that doesn't matter. You'll burn in flames because you feel only the need to clamp your fangs into the neck of your prey."  
  
I noticed I was lying on the floor and started to get up when Isaacs shouted, "Don't move!"  
  
Shaking my head, my neck was free, I then fell back on the ground yelling out in pain. Turning my head, my freed neck a blessing and a curse, I saw a small piece of metal wrapped oddly in my arm. More pain had been added and I realized I probably had broken a bone.  
  
"I can't see how badly you're injured," Isaacs voice came over a speaker. "Turn your arm towards the camera."  
  
"Camera?" I asked as I looked around the room.  
  
What the fuck was a camera?  
  
"I'll move it left to right." He said and I finally found it.  
  
The 'camera' was like a rounded stick with glass at the end. I spent some time looking at it and realizing that this is how the humans had been watching me while they hadn't been by me. If Isaacs hadn't been able to see me without me moving in the right place, maybe there was a limit to this device.  
  
Or maybe he was lying and there were other cameras that I couldn't identify.  
  
"Can you move?" He asked as I guess I spent too long trying to find other cameras.  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked.  
  
I then angled my injured arm so that he could see it. The camera moved slightly and I guess that meant he was making adjustments. It was painful holding it in position but I did so.  
  
"It doesn't look good." Isaacs finally replied, ignoring my question. "We'll need to operate on that or else there might be permanent damage."  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked again. "You'll just kill me with your meddling anyways."  
  
"I don't want to kill you. There can't be another like you."  
  
I wanted to continue arguing with him, to fight until I died. But that was beyond idiotic and would have me showing the same kind of pride that the face stealer was guilty of. It wasn't good enough to resist without finding a way out of here. Of a way back to Essos and being back in Jorah's arms again.  
  
"If you want to keep me, let's make a deal." I said, sounding more certain than I felt.  
  
"You're not in a position to make deals." Isaacs retorted.  
  
"You said there can't be another like me. Obviously the experiment I am part of means a great deal to you."  
  
"We are dealing with you well enough."  
  
"Bullshit. You don't know what I am, who I am, or countless other information. If I told you that information you could get your job done much quicker."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"I could ask the same thing, face stealer."  
  
There was a long pause and I worried that he would refuse. He had every right to. It was only logical that he refuse a deal from someone in my position.  
  
"What would you want in return?" The face stealer finally replied.  
  
"First off, more comfortable arrangements. Ever since you humans have been experimenting on me I haven't been able to sleep anywhere resembling a bed." I said, knowing a bed would be the only way to get a room that resembled a bedroom.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"If I give you information you have to give some back."  
  
"It depends on the information."  
  
"About what you've found out about me so far. Hell, if you can tell me about other subjects too I'd like that."  
  
"You won't attack me or my staff?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"I'll open the door after you tell me your name."  
  
"Rin."  
  
"You don't have a last name?"  
  
"Operate on me first and I'll tell you."  
  
"I'll tell you what signs to follow."  
  
Before the door opened I realized a problem. While I had successfully translated the spoken language of these people, I hadn't translated their written language. This could be a problem, a big one. I didn't want to reveal to Isaacs that I couldn't read, but I had no choice now.  
  
"I can't read..." I said in embarrassment.  
  
"Illiterate?" Isaacs asked. "I'll come there to guide you."  
  
I stood up clumsily and leaned against a wall as I waited for him to arrive. I didn't know if I could trust him and wondered how I could really attack in my current state. It seemed impossible. More than impossible.  
  
When the door opened Isaacs was there. I tried to remind myself that it wasn't Jorah, it was a poor substitute. But I couldn't help smiling briefly when I saw him.  
  
"I can do this myself." I told him as I clumsily walked towards the door.  
  
Isaacs, to his credit, obeyed me and started to lead me to what I hoped was the operation room. I looked around and tried to decipher what we passed, but I didn't have that knowledge yet. I was glad to be moving around on my own again. I was glad to be able to interpret what was going on better than I had in a long time.  
  
"You're interested in other experiments." Isaacs said as we walked along the many diverging pathways.  
  
"I want to know more." I told him, ignoring that he seemed almost happy that I wanted to know what he did. "I want to understand what you're doing to me. I don't want to be left in the dark."  
  
"Some wouldn't find the revelations pleasant, Rin."  
  
"I don't care about it being pleasant, Isaacs, I care about knowing the truth."  
  
"You understand how hard finding out about other experiments will be as if you escaped you could destroy all that I worked for."  
  
"You have worked for the destruction of humanity so I don't much care for you keeping a legacy."  
  
"If you stop me do you think you'll save the world?"  
  
"That's why I need to find out about you, to find out if your side is the best shot."  
  
I didn't want to admit it, especially to him, that if the world was already doomed I wouldn't care about saving it. I wasn't one to fight for lost causes. Sometimes things burned down and legacies were destroyed. It had happened in the past and it would happen again, as sure as the sun rose in the East.  
  
"Would you work with us if we were the best shot?" Isaacs asked.  
  
"Yes," I told him. "But first I need to know."  
  
There was no more talking as we were finally at the room. I couldn't recognize any of the strange things around the room and part of me worried that Isaacs had gone back on our deal. I had to remind myself that even if he had, I had no choice but to go through with this.  
  
Either I died or my torture continued, there was no other choice. With the knowledge of the only two options, I was able to calmly walk into the room and allow the people around to prepare me.  
  
"Don't give her any anesthesia." Isaacs said as I heard him pace around the room. "We don't know how her blood will react to it."  
  
Was it really concern or his need to cause pain? Was he being cruel or his version of kind?  
  
I looked up at the ceiling and tried not to cause too much trouble. I needed this piece of metal out of me just as much as my deal with Isaacs to hold true. This was a test for both of us.  
  
"Ah!" I yelled as the metal was finally pulled out, my arm stitched, and a sling given to me for my arm.  
  
After the other scientists left, Isaacs remained. In his eyes I felt a soul, an actual soul, staring out from them. A soul that could care. At least care enough for me to survive the surgery and be functional. Which might not work out for me in the long run.  
  
"What's your last name?" Isaacs asked in his usual voice that betrayed nothing of what I saw in his eyes.  
  
"Stone." I lied, not wanting to reveal either I had only titles or the family that had healed me.  
  
"Rin Stone, Alexander."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alexander Isaacs."  
  
A name for a name.

I blinked.  
  
I shivered as it took me a moment to realize where I was.  
  
"Rin?" Jorah asked.  
  
Not just a poor imitation, but his actual voice. I had left after fucking him and it took me only a brief moment to recognize his arm around me. I turned over to look at his face.  
  
I put a hand on his cheek as I was able to realize it was his, not Isaacs. They looked the same, sounded the same, but they were different on a level that words couldn't describe.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, worry and concern coating his voice.  
  
I cried as I told him all that had happened. I told him about Alexander Isaacs, the face stealer. I told him about all the torture and pain I had experienced in that other world while he pulled me closer to him. He calmed me down by his presence, by his scent, by the smell of our love making that was now all around us.  
  
"Are you sure that wasn't a dream?" Jorah asked.  
  
"No, I would've known if it was." I told him. "Jorah, what if I go back? What if I can't get back next time?"  
  
"I'll be here waiting for you when you return."  
  
As I fell asleep in Jorah's embrace, I tried to believe him. I truly did. But the possibility of returning to that other world, that other Jorah, and never being able to return here would always haunt me. I was sure of it.


	3. The History of Stonebreaker

The cool morning air rushed over my skin as I started my usual path around the family's estate. As I wasn't yet recovered I was confined to the back of a horse. While I would usually complain about such a situation, Jorah was steering and I was placed comfortably in front of him.  
  
He had agreed to this arrangement after what I had told him the previous night. About being tortured by Alexander Isaacs and worrying about not ever coming back here. I had to live in the present as the problem of Daario was still here. I still had to help Daenerys or else a part of me would be missing.  
  
"Thank you," I told Jorah as we rounded a corner of the vineyard, the servants still having an hour before their duties truly started.  
  
"I've heard that doing a daily jog around the estate is part of your routine," He replied kindly. "After what happened the other night I thought you needed this."  
  
"You and the estate are wonderful, the horse on the other hand..."  
  
"What steeds do you ride?"  
  
"Anything but horses if I can."  
  
Jorah kissed the back of my neck as the birds started to sing their morning songs in earnest. This was peaceful, more than peaceful, it was a piece of perfection I needed. It was something I needed to pretend that Alexander Isaacs had merely been a dream, a horrible nightmare. That there was no such thing as Umbrella Corporation. That I only lived in one world, one reality.  
  
"Stop here." I told Jorah and I got off to walk to one of the trees in the grove.  
  
One of the groves that littered the landscape of the estate. The flowers blossoming that signaled a good harvest later in the year. Depending on where I was after helping to win back Meereen, maybe I could help with the harvest this year. I wasn't usually one to stay around long enough to see the usual hustle and bustle of the estate.  
  
"No one will be here for awhile." I told him and sat down, after securing the horse he joined me.  
  
"I'm here." Jorah said, putting an arm around my shoulder as we both looked up at the morning sky. "And when you return from the other place next time, I'll still be here."  
  
"You're so loyal and you don't even know me."  
  
"I know Daenerys trusts you and I know that you're willing to die for what you believe in. You risked your life for someone you didn't know as a friend."  
  
"I don't like to see people overthrowing others with lies and deceptions. If there is a fight, I like it to be fair."  
  
I put my head on Jorah's chest and just tried to understand everything that was happening. I had been a virgin before last night and I had given myself to a man I had just met. It was stupid and idiotic, but my heart was with him.  
  
Or was it just another feeling I wasn't yet aware of?  
  
"You're noble. More than me." Jorah said softly.  
  
"Noble?" I laughed with a shake of my head. "I've had to fight for my humanity, before I didn't care. Not as much."  
  
"What did you do before?"  
  
"I didn't know I was human until I was nearly an adult. I knew I looked similar to them, but it was like humans were an entirely different species. They were both predator and prey to me."  
  
"You ate people?"  
  
"At times, yes."  
  
When Jorah didn't reply I imagined him thinking of who I really was. What I really was. I worried that he would abandon me since I had just admitted to cannibalism.  
  
"You've changed." Jorah finally replied.  
  
"Yes, but that part will always be a part of me." I told him. "I can never be human, not fully. There is always a part of me that will be like I was before."  
  
"Maybe you'll be better because of that. Because you had to fight for your humanity." He said and turned me to face him.  
  
I looked into his eyes which were either full of kindness or pity, I didn't know. As I tried to decipher his look, his hand ran down my chest. His lips were on mine and he started to open my top just enough that he could slide his hand in to grasp my one of my tits.  
  
His kisses traveled from my lips to my neck, I put my arms around his neck. I smiled, taking comfort in his touch as I started to moan.  
  
"I love you." He told me as he looked me in the eyes.  
  
"I love you, too." I told him and he started to undo the rest of my top when we both turned as someone approached.  
  
I didn't manage to close my top before a servant came towards us.  
  
"Rin. Jorah Mormont." She said with a bow, her eyes avoiding me as if she were embarrassed about what she had interrupted. "Rin, will you be using your regular place to make the demonstration?"  
  
I turned to Jorah who had no clue what would happen nor why making sure of the place later would be a concern. While riding with him had been a good start to the day, possibly flying would be better. If only I had recovered enough to fly even for a moment.  
  
"Yes," I replied, facing the servant. "Will it be ready after lunch?"  
  
"Yes." The servant said, a grin on her face as she raced off.  
  
"Demonstration?" Jorah asked once she had left our sight.  
  
"I'm going to tell you and Daenerys my story." I told him. "There tends to be a little song and dance that goes with it. There's a part you won't believe if you don't see it for yourself."  
* * *  
"Why that symbol?" Daenerys asked as her, myself, and Jorah walked towards a field near the edge of the Raqus estate.  
  
We had all eaten lunch before making the small journey, me still using the staff, and I worried that Drogon would cause unforeseen problems. Would he see my dragon form as a threat or would he calmly accept it?  
  
"I designed it in my younger years," I answered. "I didn't expect to be talking to a Targaryen. Especially not a queen."  
  
To prepare me for the demonstration that would be happening soon, I had been given clothing that was easier for me to transform with. I didn't know, nor did any of the family know, exactly why I had an easier time transforming with some things instead of others. Two pieces of clothing could be made out of the same material and only one piece would be easy for me to transform with.  
  
The family had given my current outfit my 'House' symbol as they lovingly called it. Maybe it was because they wanted me to have a family or maybe they found it funny, I didn't know. It showed a Direwolf devouring a dragon while both blended into the other. From the Direwolf's jaw it became the dragon and eventually the dragon because the Direwolf.  
  
"I like Direwolves and I like dragons." I said with a shrug. "I don't mean to say anything about House Stark and Targaryen."  
  
Daenerys paused and then asked, "Why did the Raqus make it for you?"  
  
"I don't know my family and I think this may be the family's way of giving me some way to pretend I had a home."  
  
"What-"  
  
"I'll tell you now." I replied as we entered the center of the field.  
  
I judged the heat, the wind, and a million other factors that could help or hinder my ability to fly. That was if I could even fly in my condition. A short distance away Drogon landed and looked directly at me.  
  
When my dragon had still been alive we had play fought every now and again. It had helped keep both of us at our peak. Well, until she grew to a size too large for me to handle. So I knew I could handle Drogon while still in human form, it would just scare the crap out of the two humans.  
  
I broke eye contact and looked first a Jorah and then at Daenerys. I breathed in deeply and then breathed out. The story wasn't one I normally told and to tell these two, one my lover, was unnerving for me.  
  
"I was born without family, without a house, without a home." I began. "I do not know who my family was and I don't care since they were not there for me as I grew up. I do not know when first I entered the woods, I just know that is where I created my first memories. I found more connection with Direwolves than I found with my fellow humans. Not that I knew I was a human. All I knew was that they were like me but entirely different. I learned many things just to survive and only a few for comfort."  
  
"You lived in the North." Jorah said, a pained look barely hidden on his face.  
  
"Yes, in Westeros. I knew the places where I roamed but I didn't put much importance in the names. They were for humans to navigate while I found my way around by different means. The stars, the weather, the movement of people, and others where names held no wealth of information."  
  
"Did you know the importance of the Direwolf and dragon?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"They were merely symbols for humans, nothing more." I replied. "I still can't fully see how drawing one creature shows allegiance to something beyond nature."  
  
A small smile formed on Jorah's face and I saw movement in the distance. This field was far enough away that it should take the crowd a good while to form. Many of the estate loved to watch me transform. Sometimes when I visited I'd tell the story for no other reason than to provide amusement. With my current company, my reasons were much different.  
  
"There were times that I'd do kind deeds such as protecting a village from attackers, providing protection for travelers, and sometimes I'd even seek revenge for those wronged." I continued. "Some people saw me as a vengeful god or goddess that provided for the best of humanity to survive. Sometimes I'd go by people I'd helped and be fed without question and have a roof over my head if I needed it. But that wasn't all I was, that wasn't all I did."  
  
I would now be telling them the reason I had been nicknamed Scourge. The reason might be too much and scare them away. Might even ruin my chances of helping Daenerys take back Meereen. Would she seek another home than the one the Raqus provided?  
  
I had to tell them as I'd be a coward otherwise. I would not be a coward for something so important.  
  
"Other times I was cruel, more than cruel, and there are still people who have seen me in such a state that they would tremble at my presence." I said, trying to push the fear from my mind. "I didn't connect myself to the rest of humanity and if I was hungry I would go after prey. Sometimes I would go after humans and be more than ruthless in killing them. I would eat them raw. If I saw someone hurt on the side of the road I wouldn't help them, I would merely take any supplies I needed. I was nicknamed Scourge by some for my ruthlessness."  
  
Daenerys seemed to hold back vomit as I talked about eating people. Now that I was aware, really aware, of being human it disturbed me. It was one of the worst crimes I had ever committed. It didn't matter to me that I hadn't known better, that didn't change the fact that it had happened.  
  
"After my pack died, I left Westeros for no other reason than I wanted to see more of the world." I continued, pushing my own bile back down my throat. "My journey took me to Valyria. I knew not to be touched but...things happened. While I was able to stay clean for some time, I eventually contracted the disease and stayed."  
  
"I didn't see any remains of grey scale on you." Jorah said, he didn't seem to believe the truth.  
  
"Maybe there was a part of her you didn't see." Daenerys countered.  
  
There was a brief pause as she looked at Jorah and back to me. Realization dawned on her face and she seemed somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"I planned to kill myself so that I wouldn't suffer the fate of being a stone man." I told them after a moment and I saw that the people in the distance were getting closer. "But that wasn't to be. My planning was for naught and I suffered. I can't properly describe what I was going through and I hope no one you care about suffers the same fate. The only clear emotion I had was anger and the feeling that reality was down a long tunnel I could never get to the end of. There were moments, brief moments, that I seemed to have control over my current situation. I saved Franc Raqus, while killing three of the men who were traveling with him, and he brought me back here as he noticed I was acting differently than other stone men. He thought that I could provide a useful cure for those without hope."  
  
"And he was able to cure you?" Jorah asked, pity in his voice.  
  
"No," I said while shaking my head. "For the longest time I wasn't able to be myself again. He tried many things and I harmed many people on the estate. They feared coming to me and berated father for keeping me here in the first place. He eventually came across a dragon's egg and put it in the room with me. I had to be told these parts as I didn't come to reality often and never to the point where I knew all that was going on. What I can remember clearly is a fire burning all around as the dragon hatched and connected with me. I was, for the first time, resistant to flames and knew what reality was. With the newly hatched dragon clinging on my back, I defeated those who were harming the family."  
  
"Why?" Daenerys asked. "You didn't know them. You just woke up."  
  
"I was protecting myself as much as them. I also could tell that they were outmatched and didn't like the unfair battlefield. So that's a big reason I am accepted on the estate as one of the family's own. I couldn't stand coming back for the longest time as I had the memories of being a stone man. I felt guilty though father said I shouldn't. I roamed the Essos wilderness with my dragon, trying to be as discreet as possible. A few sightings were made of her, but luckily they all remained legends for the most part. I could ride her as well as anything. We sparred until she got too big and we would leave each other for weeks at a time, but we always came back to each other. We were connected in a way that we couldn't leave each other even if we wanted to."  
  
"Are you offering the khaleesi your dragon?" Jorah asked as he looked around for her.  
  
"No," I said sadly. "She has been dead for a number of years."  
  
"Then why mention her?" Daenerys asked, some annoyance in her voice.  
  
"As I said before, we were deeply connected." I said as children's voices started to fill the air indicating the crowd would be here at any moment. "If I was in trouble she could sense it and the reverse was true. Sometimes we even spoke with our minds to each other. Sometimes with words and sometimes beyond words. When she died, she didn't leave me. She couldn't bear to leave me without her protection."  
  
I raised my arms to the sky and the crowd started to form around me. This left Jorah and Daenerys in some confusion. Some parents had to hold their children back as they looked embarrassed on their offspring's behalf. This was the part that they liked to see, the story didn't matter as much to them. My transformation wasn't something seen on an ordinary day.  
  
Focusing back on the matter at hand, I started the change. My arms changed into wings as scales replaced my skin. My neck stretched out and a tail sprouted as my body stretched. I spared a glance to look at Jorah to see that there was a shocked look on his face, his mouth not seeming to be able to figure out what to do.  
  
Drogon pawed at the ground nervously as the final parts came to completion. Once finished I dropped to the ground, the humans around me seemed to become unbalanced with the motion. Feeling prideful of the shocked look on the queen's face, I let out a loud roar.  
  
Some of the crowd started to walk up to me and then touched me. Some of their hands went to the bruises that remained of the torture I had endured for Daenerys. I still wasn't well enough to fly and so I didn't take off to roam around the clouds. If I was to help the queen I would have to get better as soon as possible which meant no flying for today.  
  
I brought my face to Jorah and he put a nervous hand on my snout. After a moment he became more sure of himself and looked into my eyes.  
  
"You weren't offering your dragon for me," Daenerys finally said as she slowly came out of shock. "You were offering yourself. But who'll be your rider?"  
  
I nudged Jorah with my snout and he barely stopped himself from falling over.  
  
"And me as your rider." Jorah said once he had recovered.  
* * *  
"You never said your other name: Stonebreaker." Jorah said as he finished patching me up for the evening. "Why?"  
  
"I'm ashamed." I told him.  
  
"You should be proud of it, you survived something that many would think was impossible. And then you saved an entire family."  
  
I put my clothes back on and we walked over to the balcony. I looked up at the stars and wished I could fly away to them. Maybe the gods, the old and the new, lived there and could give me advice. Could allow me to pick up the broken pieces of my mind.  
  
"I am always haunted by what I did as a stone man." I told him.  
  
"You were doing things that were outside your control." Jorah replied. "No one will blame you for what you did."  
  
"I blame myself if no one else will. I don't know how many I killed or what I did and I keep wondering what horrors I inflicted. There is another reason I am ashamed: it was only by becoming a stone man that I knew I wasn't an animal."  
  
"You have changed, Rin, you have grown. You are helping a queen regain her throne which is a very human thing to do."  
  
"But what if I slip back? It's so easy at times. Just run off and become who I used to be. Part of me craves to become what I was once again."  
  
"You will always have to fight, but it's a fight you can win. That you have won before."  
  
I leaned against him and he put a hand around my waist. I hoped that he was right that the dark in me would never come out again. I could be noble, I knew that, and with him as my rock I knew I wouldn't fall again. But that darkness always tempted me with how normal and safe it felt.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Rin?" A voice similar to Jorah's asked.  
  
"Alexander Isaacs." I said and sat up.  
  
I was back again in the world of nightmares. The world with the person who wore Jorah's face but not his likeness.  
  
"Are you well enough to move?" Isaacs asked in a voice that, if I allowed myself to feel for him, sounded concerned.  
  
"I'm always ready to move." I said as I got off of the table.  
  
"With the test earlier and your surgery I thought you might need to rest a moment."  
  
"I am a survivor, Isaacs, I will move if it's the only thing I can concentrate on."  
  
He merely nodded and a few men with 'guns' put handcuffs on me. I was then brought to a bedroom that was provided to me. A room much different than any I was used to.


	4. Tim

I threw the ball against the wall and caught it when it came back. I listened intently to the sound it made to try and decipher the wall's thickness. How best I could escape if it ever came to that.  
  
The bedroom was extremely bare with the bed I was laying on being the only piece of furniture in the room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all a grey color while the bed was white. There were two cameras that constantly watched me and recorded my movements so that Isaacs could continue his experiments.  
  
After a week I had finally been allowed one item: a ball.  
  
It was a gift of sorts, something to relieve the never ending boredom pierced with fear that I was stuck here with. Fear that I was stuck here and would never see Jorah again nor be able to help Daenerys help retake Meereen. I would end my days in this place of nightmares.  
  
As I bounced the wall against the wall yet again, I reminded myself that there were a few new perks for being such a willing subject. I was being taught reading and writing in English, though I wished the lessons were a little more intense as learning a new language always intrigued me to no end. But expecting a group of scientists to understand the nuances of language was really a useless venture.  
  
I was also now allowed thirty minutes every day to roam around the facility when security was amped up and everyone wore masks so that the gas that paralyzed me could be safely deployed.  
  
Bouncing the ball against another wall I continued to count down the time until I would have my ability to roam free. It was still a caged experience, but at least I got to move around where I wanted, except for a few key areas.  
  
Suddenly a loud blaring of alarms went off and I sat up, looking at the door. Isaacs had sometimes left me with surprises to deal with which turned my free time into not so much free time. I would never admit it to him, but they were fun just as they were exploitative of my existence.  
  
Walking out the door, I made sure that today I would really be free time instead of yet another test. I looked at the signs as I passed them by, trying to recall what they said in this language called English. I spared brief glances to the tormentors as I walked to my destination.  
  
I could track someone from Westeros to Essos by just a name and small description. Nothing else. I had been trying to find Isaacs and surprise him. It was a little game to play with myself to pass the time. I took paths here and there to try and not alert those watching to where I was going, though I highly doubted that they wouldn't know.  
  
I didn't know how far their eyes reached and it wasn't good to underestimate them.  
  
For the first time I heard him, the small sounds he made without thinking, and a slightly opened door. I could hear monitors and his comments to some of what was happening as he recorded his findings.  
  
Was he watching me now? Did he know I was coming?  
  
I walked as quietly as I could and opened the door just enough so that I could enter the room. I was worried that he would look around at the noise, but he was too engrossed in watching past tests on other experiments. Like a vulture waiting for an animal to die so that it could have a feast.  
  
Looking at the monitors I should've been disturbed, but I was more intrigued than anything else. The strange post-human creatures had an air to them that was threatening in a way much different than grey scale. Much different than the tales told of the white walkers. But threatening in a way that was similar. The inhumanity that came from pure humanity.  
  
My past started to fly forward in my mind as I recalled becoming a stone man. The loss of control.  
  
"There is a slight problem," Isaacs continued. "We haven't yet found sensors that can clearly track how the infection takes over. There must be some small area that can give answers."  
  
"I'm immune to the t-virus." I said calmly, still watching the monitors. "Maybe I can help you fill in some of the blanks."  
  
"How did you get in here, Rin?" Isaacs asked, nearly falling over as he turned around to face me.  
  
"Every day I get thirty minutes to explore this base freely. I decided to see what you were up to."  
  
"You should've knocked."  
  
"And you should've worn a mask."  
  
We just looked at each other for a few moments, Isaacs trying to show dominance which wasn't working out too well. But I had to give him credit for trying something even if that something was doomed to fail and fail horribly.  
  
"So can I?" I asked.  
  
"Your arm is still healing," Isaacs said, pointing out my arm that was still in a sling. "And I don't exactly trust you not to ruin the experiment."  
  
"Because you think I'd kill him before he turned? Isaacs, me and him will die anyways. We'll do a whole routine where we hope that we'll escape, but we both know that we're doomed."  
  
"You're aware that you'll be helping me?"  
  
He was right, doing this would help him with his experiments. It would help people who were using me as a mere experiment rather than treating me as an equal. Truth was that philosophical musings had never been my strong point, at least not past a certain point. I could track prey and make hard decisions, but I didn't always reflect on the true depths of my actions.  
  
Right now my mind needed something to fight. I needed to stretch myself in a fight, even if the fight involved using someone like Isaacs was using me.  
  
But we were both going to die here, so why did it matter how someone died?  
  
"I'll be dead before your 'cure' comes to fruition." I finally said. "I doubt humanity will survive with how you and the rest of your lot is handling things."  
  
"I have to believe that I can come up with a cure." Isaacs retorted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Or else I'd be like you, without any hope that things can get better."  
  
We looked at each other again and I wondered if Isaacs felt pity for me. A pity that would never extend to actually helping me out with my current situation. I had to remember that before I started to think of him as anything close to human.  
  
"So can I help out or not?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes," He said with a sigh. "If you don't mess this up I can see about giving you some more privileges."  
  
I shrugged, more concerned about the upcoming task at hand than the 'benefits' Isaacs thought he was providing me with.  
* * *  
"I think Isaacs is going a little soft." One of my tormentors said two hours later as I was about to enter the room with the subject.  
  
"Yeah, letting this dangerous thing out like he is..." Another one said. "Fucking crazy, man."  
  
I didn't pay attention to them as they referred to me as an object rather than a person. I didn't care. Them thinking I was human wouldn't change my current situation. It wouldn't suddenly relieve me of the fear of never going back to Essos. It wouldn't change a damn thing at all.  
  
"Inject him with this like I instructed you before." Isaacs said as he walked in and handed me a syringe.  
  
"Who am I injecting?" I asked as I took the syringe.  
  
"Does is it really matter to you?"  
  
I stayed silent as he had me stumped there. Whoever was on the other side of the door was dead no matter what I did. Besides, I needed some enemy to fight just to relieve myself of everything that was going on.  
  
"I'll do it." I told him and one of the others opened the door so I could walk in.  
  
I blinked a few times as I saw a thirteen year old boy in front of me. His eyes were full of distrust as the door was shut.  
  
"He was the only subject we could get at the moment." Isaacs said casually as if he were talking about a cow or horse. "I wish we could've gotten something more but we have to work with what we have."  
  
Looking at the boy I wasn't thinking about the experiment but recalling what I was before. I remembered hunting humans like they were mere animals. I remembered hunting children with the thought that the parents were idiotic to leave such stupid offspring out in the open. It had been easy to catch a majority of them.  
  
I recalled eating them and thinking of the sustenance they provided and not the fact that I was killing a human being. The same species that I was. Cannibalism at its finest.  
  
"What do you want?" The boy asked, rage in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"Same as you," I told him, making sure not to show any of my inner turmoil. "A way out of here."  
  
"You're lying, you're going to kill me."  
  
"You don't need to talk with it." Isaacs said over the speaker but I ignored him.  
  
I wanted to justify myself to the child for no other reason than to calm my guilty soul. A soul that all of the gods probably looked at with disgust.  
  
"That's the only way people like us are getting out of here." I reasoned, my voice taking on a calming tone.  
  
"I want to return to my parents." The boy said, looking at me defiantly. "I want the people here dead."  
  
"Maybe others will kill people like Isaacs, but that's not something for us to do. They have enemies, great ones probably, and so they'll die by their hands."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, so will you be brave for me?"  
  
The boy held out his arm and I injected him with the t-virus. His eyes were defiant and I felt guilty for killing such a flame for nothing but my own desires. He then sat on the floor across from me and I watched him intently for signs of his transformation.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked.  
  
"Rin." I answered as honestly as I could, fully aware that Isaacs and the others were watching me. "What's your name?"  
  
"My friends call me Tim."  
  
"Hi, Tim."  
  
"Why are you helping them?"  
  
How could I explain to a child, especially one on his deathbed, the complexities of human depravity? How could I even try to justify myself now?  
  
"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I'm trapped here so what does it matter?"  
  
"You're not going to try and escape?" Tim asked.  
  
"I tried to before. I was drugged the majority of the time so I wouldn't hurt the tormentors."  
  
"Why did you stop fighting?"  
  
"Because it was useless. Sometimes you have to know when to stop fighting. You have to know when fighting won't solve everything."  
  
"I would keep fighting no matter what."  
  
"You allowed me to inject you with the t-virus."  
  
"That's the only way I can kill you."  
  
I smiled at his spirit. If he had grown up to be a knight, I would've been honored to go up against him in battle. But he would never be given the chance so the fate he had chosen had to be much less than what it should've been.  
  
Leaning back against the opposite wall from him, we looked at each other, aware that the upcoming battle would be happening soon. He had the untrained gaze of an angry man while I had the calm demeanor of someone who had survived more than one impossible battle.  
  
"I hope you go to Hell," He said and I could smell the changes.  
  
It was similar to the tainted meat of someone with grey scale but the odor was much greater. It also seemed to be happening faster. At least Jorah and others had some time to search for one of the rare cures. I knew that Tim wouldn't have that chance and I prayed, as I rarely did, that any god listening would bless him with a good afterlife.  
  
He more than deserved it.  
  
I never replied before the t-virus fully transformed Tim into a zombie. I just sat there looking at the boy until Tim ceased to exist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Isaacs asked, his voice seeming to break with fear. "It is still dangerous. It can still kill you even if you can't be infected."  
  
The zombie raced towards me with surprising speed and I looked at each movement like I was just a casual observer. I waited until the last moment to jump up and turn so that the creature rammed into the wall, looking confused.  
  
It yelled out with a voice that reminded me of my days in Valyria and it made this moment more bearable. It made it like a little bit of home and with the added benefit that I could actually touch the creature. It was as though the fight was being made easier because I had pleased some demented god.  
  
The next few moves it made at me I merely avoided so that I could better find a series of moves that would kill it. That would provide the least amount of effort for me. Besides that reason, this was the only fighting I'd be doing here for awhile. Maybe ever.  
  
And if I never returned to Jorah, this would be the last fight I'd ever be in.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Isaacs asked and there was a slight tremor of what sounded like actual worry in his voice.  
  
After twisting, turning, and flipping I made my decision on how to kill it. I wanted a swift and clean kill if only for Tim's sake. The boy who no longer existed and was instead taken over by a strange man-made virus.  
  
I waited for the zombie to come at me and let it push me against a wall. While that movement was going on, I used my injured arm to hold the head steady as my other arm broke the creature's neck, ending Tim's nightmare and yet not fulfilling his final wish.  
  
"For the right moment." I said looking at the camera and noticed a scratch on my shoulder that had been hidden by the heat of the small battle.  
* * *  
"That was stupid." Isaacs said after I was patched up.  
  
"Why was it stupid?" I asked. "I wanted a clean and swift kill."  
  
"I wasn't worried about the body being damaged."  
  
"Tim was a human being, I was doing it for him."  
  
"He wanted to kill you."  
  
"Because of a situation that wasn't either of our faults."  
  
Isaacs didn't reply to that and I didn't care why. In truth I was thinking maybe there was a little bit of humanity, a very small amount, hidden in that tough exterior. He allowed me the ability to do things that didn't seem to fit with his usual tactics.  
  
Of course that little bit of humanity hadn't saved Tim. Isaacs had merely looked at the boy full of life as nothing but a tool.  
  
The next half hour was spent going over what I had noticed. I tried to describe what I had found out in terms the people in this reality would understand. It was difficult translating the sense of a human/dragon to something a human could understand.  
  
At different points I found myself resorting to languages I had picked up in my travels from Westeros to Essos. I would notice I had switched languages when Isaacs just looked confused and then I would do my best to translate.  
  
"So have I been helpful enough?" I asked, trying to appear more confident than I now felt.  
  
"Yes," Isaacs said, obviously pleased. "I don't know how much it'll help but you did an excellent job today. Even if you seemed to do your best to try and get yourself killed."  
  
I smirked a little at that.  
  
"I think we might be able to get more out of you if you fight." Isaacs said and I just stared at him.  
  
Fighting, even against creatures not seen in the reality I had come from, was something normal that I had grown up with. Every day of mine had been a constant fight for survival. Ever since the Raqus I had grown calmer with that side of my nature, but it was always there.  
  
An addiction that I was trying to get over.  
  
"Will I be fighting more children?" I asked more out of concern for a good opponent than concern over Tim's fate.  
  
"We'll be getting zombies from outside so we won't need to resort to a subject like earlier today." Isaacs told me.  
  
"Thank you," I said to Isaacs, regretting the words as soon as they were out of my mouth.  
  
"You're being a good subject." He said and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I blinked.  
  
I turned so that I could see Jorah again, could tell that I was back to the only reality I cared about. I kissed him deeply and after I stopped he looked into my eyes.  
  
"You came back," He told me. "You'll always come back."  
  
"I want to believe that." I told him and I was about to kiss him again when he turned me away from him.  
  
Confused I looked at the stars. Their lights shining down on-  
  
"You will always come back, I'll always be here waiting." Jorah said as he kissed the back of my neck while his hands traveled up my sides. "I'll always be here at the end of your nightmares."  
  
I moaned softly as his hands rubbed my tits lightly and continued to kiss my neck. Slowly he undid my outer garments which released my pale tits and cunt to anyone looking. I didn't care, all I cared about was Jorah's presence.  
  
He turned me to face him and we kissed fiercely while his hands squeezed my tits and my hands went around his neck.  
  
"Jor..." I moaned and our kisses stopped.  
  
He bent down and put his hands to support my back as he started to suck my tits.  
  
"Oh..." I moaned as my eyes closed to take in the sensations.  
  
His tongue, his lips, and his breath on my tits. The pleasure countering everything that Isaacs had put me through in my nightmare. The horror of Tim was put to the back of my mind as Jorah's lips went slowly from my tits to my cunt.  
  
"Jor...ah!" I moaned loudly as I grabbed his head while he ate me out.  
  
I felt my body start to shiver as I was on the edge of climax and then he stopped. Quickly he removed his clothing and took me in his arms, his cock going deep inside me.  
  
"Ah!" I moaned as he bit my neck.  
  
"Rin..." Jorah moaned as his thrusts increased. "I...ah!"  
  
We climaxed as one and he still continued his thrusts. His hands and lips all over me as I came for a second time and he caught me as I started to fall backwards.  
  
"I should thank you..." I breathed and started to leave his embrace when he stopped me.  
  
"You don't need to," Jorah said and kissed me lightly on my head. "You need to rest and maybe tomorrow we can see how you're feeling."  
  
I laughed and we went to bed. Falling asleep in each other's arms as the world was quiet for once.


	5. An Army of Compromises

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" I asked Daenerys as I stood beside her.

Both of us were now standing with only a thin barrier between us and the rocks below. Rocks that kept getting pummeled with the waves crashing onto the cliffs. This was one of my favorite spots to be, well close as I could get in my current condition.

If I were to climb down the cliff's edge I would come to a little crevice that was hidden from those looking down below. It was a great way to get away from others when I needed to be alone.

"It is." The queen replied softly. "Why didn't you stay here after you were cured? It seems peaceful..."

"I don't like staying in one place for a long amount of time." I replied as I leaned against the marble barrier. "It's not in my nature to stay in one place for a long amount of time. Besides that, when you have the memories I do it's hard to stay in a place like this."  
"If you're going to be with Jorah, won't you have to stay in one place?"

"More than I'm used to, yes. But he's different and he's worth it."

As I smelled the salty breeze I thought about how big of a change it would be to leave my old routine behind. I would stay with Jorah, I was sure of that, but not traveling like I used to would be unnerving at the start. Though if he still wished to help Daenerys take back the Iron Throne for her House, there would be a lot of traveling and fighting for awhile.

"Why do you like him?" The queen asked.

"I guess...there was just something about him that I liked." I told her. "I really can't explain it. I've never felt what you humans call love before. I don't know why I let him in."

"I should've made a move. He was loyal to me. I exiled him twice and he still came back to help save my life."

As she said that I felt the tiniest hints of jealousy but pushed them back. This was obviously a rumination of the past and nothing about the present. It was her own thoughts and musings on what could've been.

"Why didn't you?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe it was that I was in a relationship with Khal Drogo when I met him or maybe it was that I was scared I was imagining his love for me. I'll always have feelings for him but I'm not going to take him from you. He deserves better than me." She replied.

"He deserves better than both of us. I'm not going to dismiss your bonds you have formed over your long journey and I'm not going to fear them. As long as he serves you, I will also stand by your side."

Daenerys turned to look at me and I realized I had just sworn fealty to House Targaryen in one of the most nonchalant ways possible. I had also sworn my love for Jorah in the identical nonchalant fashion at the same time.

I wanted to spend my life with Jorah and yet I was aware that all love didn't last. That sometimes strong feelings for someone else wavered into nothingness. Some of the humans I had observed had this happen to them. Sometimes forever didn't last.

But with how I felt for the man, I knew that it would work and any hardships could be overcome.

"Do you want to...marry Jorah the Andal?" Daenerys asked.

Marry? Marriage had never been a real concept to me. Of course neither had love for the majority of my life. Not until Jorah. Not until him. It was a human custom across many cultures that meant he would be mine and I would be his. A union of souls as well as well as bodies. A commitment stated for people and the gods. Something beautiful when kept and wicked when broken.

"I don't want to be the one to ask," I told her. "I think if I were to ask him at this moment that it would be in bad form. I want to keep him, not lose him."

"When do you think he'll ask you? Do you think he'll ask you?" She asked and I shrugged. "Just don't hurt him."

"I will not let myself or the world hurt him."  
* * *  
"You've been stressing your body out too much, Rin." Franc Raqus said with a shake of his head as he examined me.

His eyes, as always, were full of love without hate. I knew he was disappointed in me for not taking care of myself like usual, but he didn't hate me for it which was a good thing. I didn't know how to tell him that I needed the peace of Jorah's touch without him finding a way to counter it.

"We haven't been fucking that much or that hard, father." I said, trying vainly to defend myself.

"You have been doing enough." He replied. "You have never had relations with a man like this before. If you had more experience, more endurance, it might not have been that bad."

"So should I stop?"

"I know you won't. I know what it's like to first find that feeling and I know I can't stop you. But I can warn you against it."

I nodded and slowly got up.

"I don't mean to inquire about things I shouldn't, but why him?" Father asked as he looked at me.

"I don't know...there is just something about him." I said, smiling. "It's like he's a light in the dark. Like whenever he is near I'm safe."

"If you do stay with him and don't give up, you'll be involved in a lot of politics and war." Father warned me. "You won't be able to simply go whenever you want. You'll have duties and responsibilities."

"You're right, more than right even, but with Jorah I don't mind. He's worth me changing how I act. He's worth getting into this strange human world. To a world beyond the wilderness and into something much deadlier."

"You'll also be aligning yourself with House Targaryen if he continues to support the queen. I didn't think you much cared for Houses. People, yes, but Houses always seemed different for you."

"There will be a lot of fighting and traveling before I have to figure out that life. But I will if Jorah does."

Father shook his head and left me alone in the room. I was still smiling.  
* * *  
Myself, Jorah, and Daenerys were where I had first met Jorah. While my body was weak, my mind wasn't and so I agreed that I was fine to do this meeting. I could walk around better than before but it still wasn't good enough for me to fight a war or fly. This meeting was more about relieving boredom than anything else.

"So you're saying that you don't have any big armies, but if you get the allies together it should be enough?" Daenerys asked and Jorah had the same disbelieving look on his face.

"They're not going to equal the fighting force that a real army would have, but they should have enough power all around." I countered. "They can't fight but they can make things difficult enough for you to rise up and win. We don't want to destroy an entire city for Daario and his ilk."

"But we still need to win." Jorah replied.

We had been going over the same things for hours it seemed and it had become rather tiring. My allies couldn't provide vast armies but they could spread rumors or cause minor disruptions. Most could put up a good fight but they couldn't hope to throw a full scale assault on a city.

Loyalty didn't always translate into strength.

"I think one of my allies may be able to spare some of his Unsullied." I said and took keen note of Daenerys' look of dislike. "I know you don't like using slaves, I also don't like people being used as mere animals, but there aren't many choices right now."

"I can kill them if they refuse to free the Unsullied." Daenerys replied and a very small grin formed on Jorah's face.

"They are my allies, my queen, I won't let you harm them for nothing more than spiteful pride. If you must, maybe the Raqus have funds to free them."

She leaned back in her seat, not happy with the decision I had reached. I understood her as she was used to taking what she wanted and now she had to have a limit on her power. Hopefully this trouble wouldn't last long and she would have back the army that she was used to.

"How quickly can you contact them?" Daenerys finally asked.

"If I get a message out today..." I said while trying to figure out a rough estimate. "Five days at the soonest."

If only I could fly then I could get the message there in three. If only I wasn't so weak right now. Not that It would make dealing with the ally any easier, especially as Daenerys would be taking away what they saw as property.

"Are you certain that they'll help us?" Jorah asked.

"There's a possibility that they won't because they don't want their business to dry up," I replied honestly. "But I did save them from a bad storm they got stuck in, effectively making sure they made enough off of their slaves they were selling at the time."

"Slaves?" The queen replied angrily.

"Yes, slaves."

"I didn't figure you for a slaver."

"I help people, my queen, I do not look at their sins to see if they're worthy of my help. I did not look deeply into your own soul before deciding that you were worth saving."

Daenerys stayed silent for a few minutes before saying, "I can never thank you enough for saving me and for helping me now. But I cannot deal with slavers."

"Rin doesn't have a lot of options, Khaleesi." Jorah said, trying to calm her down. "We need to get you an army and this may be the only way."

"I will not sacrifice my ideals to take back what is rightfully mine."

"Nor do any of us ask you to, Rin will do her best to get the slaves freed."

"I will," I said as she looked at me. "As I said, I saw them in trouble and so I helped. I do not support the trade and will do my best to make sure the slaves are freed."

"Do the Raqus have enough money?" Daenerys asked.

"I am hoping with the debt they owe me that they won't charge me as much. The Raqus aren't the wealthiest in Essos, not even close, though with father's cures they have been getting somewhat richer."

She still didn't look happy but hopefully we had a plan now. Hopefully she would agree and we could contact the slavers while gathering up other allies. It was hard to have hope in situations like these where all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and sleep for all eternity.

"If you promise to free the slaves, I agree to this." Daenerys finally said. "We do need a start of an army."

With that a meal was brought to us and we ate merely to wash out the taste from all the talking. Jorah looked at Daenerys and I could tell he was concerned as a father was for a daughter. He looked at me with a worried look as he ate.

I knew he would never betray me in an intimate way and yet I would prefer that right now to the worry about Meereen. I hadn't said it, but fighting any war or battle meant compromises. From the stories I had heard, no one escaped with clean hands.

As the meal was finished, we had turned the conversation to things less important. I talked about some of my favorite hiding places on the estate, Daenerys talked about how Drogon was acting, and Jorah told some stories of his childhood in Westeros.  
* * *  
"We will retake Meereen," Jorah said as I lay in his arm in the field where I had transformed before. "And then we'll head to Westeros so that Daenerys can sit on the Iron Throne."

The heat of the sun beat lovingly down on my skin and I was able to find some semblance of peace. I needed hope right now that everything would work out. That things would end with me not having to look over my back so often. That things would end with me not having to reclaim another city or fight in someone else's war.

"Retaking Westeros..." I said and shook my head. "That is going to be far from easy."

"Most good things aren't." Jorah replied.

No, good things usually weren't easy. You had to fight tooth and nail to stay human, to stay some semblance of noble. Both of us had fallen to bad times and both of us had risen out of the darkness that was our pasts.

"No, they aren't." I said, putting a hand on his chest. "It'll be hardest for me to not be able to run off when I wish. I won't be able to run if I stop believing in the fight."

"Why?" Jorah asked.

"I'll have you to worry about and you will fight."

He kissed the top of my head as I could hear the servants in the distance. I liked these moments with him. Moments of peace that made it feel like the whole world had stopped just for us.

"Will it be hard for you to fight?" I asked him.

"I was exiled," Jorah replied. "It will be odd for me to go back there. Things have probably changed greatly since I was there last."

I recounted what he had told me before about how he had ended up in Essos in the first place. How he had come into the service of Daenerys. I could understand, at least on some level, how going back to Westeros would be hard for him.

"You'll be able to do it," I said as I positioned myself on top of him. "You're a strong man and you have changed."

We kissed as my hips started to grind on him without me meaning to. He was intoxicating and I could barely take it at times. He was my-I started to moan as he had slipped a finger under my undergarments and into my cunt.

"I love you," Jorah told me between kisses.

As my breathing increased my clothes felt too heavy on me. I took off my top and Jorah was quick to put a tit in his mouth. I titled my head back as his finger and mouth were too much. My hips kept trying to push his finger deeper and deeper into my cunt.

He took his finger out of me and our positions were reversed, he looked down into my eyes as he squeezed my tits. I moaned and helped him take off his shirt so that I could feel his chest. I kissed his chest and my hands went around his back.

"Rin..." Jorah moaned softly.

He went off of me and I watched him with a little grin. He swiftly took off my remaining garments and his head went between my legs.

"Jor..." I moaned loudly. "Ah...uh..."

My hands went to hold his head as I got lost in his touch. My body shivered as my mouth let out moans that were nearly screams. His hands every now and again would lightly squeeze my nipples and I was lost in the pleasure of the moment.

"Ah!" I yelled out as I came.

Jorah's lips went slowly, but eagerly, from my cunt to my mouth. We kissed and I tasted myself on him. I then felt him entering me and I realized he must've taken off his remaining clothes while I came.

"Oh..." I said as he fucked me.

"Rin...oh..." He moaned as his body shivered.

I bit him lightly on his neck and he went deep into me as he came. I kissed my cum off of him as he rubbed my tits. He kissed both long and lovingly before he exited me and lay beside me. He placed a hand on my inner thigh and looked at me.

His face was exhausted but happy.

"I love you," I told him. "I won't ever leave you."

"And I will never leave you," Jorah told me. "Not even if I have to travel to the darkest places of the world to get you back."

I put my head on his chest wanting to believe those words. But the reality with Isaacs was one that Jorah could never help me with. He could never reach through the wall between realities and grab me back. In those moments I only had myself to lean against.

Just like I had to lean on myself the majority of my life.

"Will you ever be able to go back to your home?" I asked him. "After the queen takes the throne then you will be free to go home if you want, I think."

"Westeros will have no choice but to take me back," Jorah replied. "But I don't know if my own House will. Even if Daenerys were to order them, I wouldn't want to have them forgive me that way."

"Will you live in...King's Landing?"

"I don't know. We'll see how the war goes before I start planning where I'd settle down again."

I had always run around with no real sense of home so I couldn't fully grasp what Jorah was going through. What I could tell was that it was important to him and I would be there for him to lean on.

I blinked.

I felt the face stealer's touch on my shoulder. I was back in the reality of my nightmare. I tried to recall if there was anything I needed to reply to and my last conversation in this reality quickly came back to me.

"There's no reason to cause trouble." I said softly, leaning into the face stealer's touch for no other reason than a sense of crushing hopelessness as I wished for Jorah.

"Do you need to rest before your next fight?" Isaacs asked me and I looked at him.

I was used to running through the wilderness. There wasn't time to ask if you felt like fighting as you'd be dead before you could answer the question. In this situation prey would be provided for me whenever I wanted, I guessed.

"I will fight when needed to." I told him. "When can you arrange the next fight?"

Isaacs seemed surprised. I guess in his comfortable life he had never had to go through true struggles. Just mistakes of his own making.

"Are you sure you don't need more time to rest?" Isaacs replied.

"I spend most of my time locked in a room while the other time is usually being spent on tests. I have a lot of pent up energy."

Isaacs merely took his hand off my shoulder and I felt disgusted that I had even tried to take comfort in him. He was a tormentor, plain and simple. He wasn't Jorah and he didn't have a heart. He merely had something in the demented form of a heart.

"So when can I fight again?" I asked him again.

"We can get a zombie for you to fight within the hour."

I nodded and focused on finding relief in the senselessness of the upcoming fight.


	6. Scourge in Rin Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the weekends I tend to have a lot more time to just write and write and write.
> 
> Hence two chapters out in a very short time.
> 
> Don't know if I'll get another chapter out tomorrow as I'll be out and about for a little bit.

I tried to keep my flinching to a minimum as my tormentors put different devices on my body. They felt sticky but I was assured by Isaacs that they were needed if I were to fight. They wouldn't be anything important like armor, but would track my movements better than someone just watching me.

They did all this while I was naked and I thought Isaacs seemed a little too interested in that fact. At least he wasn't one of the people actually putting the things on me. Not just because he was an evil creature, but because the lines between him and Jorah would be blurred too much.

I was far from ashamed to bring up my own faults. If I were to stay true to myself and Jorah I would have to focus on my faults to better protect against them. But then another dark thought came into my mind: If I was trapped here, never to go back to Essos, shouldn't I focus on being happy here?

Or at least as happy as I could be.

"Finished." One of my tormentors said.

"You don't need to examine her anymore." Isaacs said as the tormentor tried to touch me under the guise of mere scientific research.

The tormentor seemed more embarrassed about being caught than violating another human. That didn't surprise me as I didn't think anyone here had any type of human morality. They saw me as a thing rather than anything deserving of respect. It spoke volumes when Isaacs was the nicest one to me in the room.

The next few minutes were spent getting me dressed. I had some armor like the people I had first encountered in this reality. It didn't make me feel as good as real armor, it felt too light and I feared it would break. It seemed to be made to stop the bullets from their guns instead of the teeth of zombies.

But if this was the best that they could do, I would have to deal with it. I couldn't complain when they were hopefully doing their best to make sure I didn't die. Besides, I could fight naked if I had to.

"We can give you a gun." Isaacs said.

"Do you have a dagger, sword, or even a staff?" I asked, not wanting to admit I didn't know how to fire a gun.

"Your arm isn't healed," He said. "A gun, even a small one, will make it so you don't have to get as close to the creature."

"It won't be as fun."

Isaacs and I looked at each other. Me with a small grin and him with as much anger as he could muster in his eyes. I guess his anger would be frightening to someone who had lived a life where they could appear as clean as him. At least in terms of physical appearances.

"Hand her your hunting knife," He said, looking at one of the guards.

The guard slowly handed me a knife that wasn't as good as a dagger, but it would still tear a creature apart. It would allow me to fight again and get close to a zombie. Allow me to feel its blood splash against my skin.

Once the guard had stepped back a few feet, I twirled the knife around to get a feel of it. How it felt against my skin and the weight. I tried to quickly determine how fast and hard I'd have to swing it so that it would harm a zombie. So that it'd kill a zombie.

"Is that satisfactory, Rin?" Isaacs asked.

I spent a few more moments making my final judgments about the weapon. I went over in my mind how I'd fight while still protecting my injured arm. I would be as weak as when the Direwolves took me in as a baby. But I had learned so much since then that I was a much better fighter in such a hopeless situation.

"It will do, Isaacs." I told him, holding the knife tightly. "I have never fought with one of these before, but it's similar enough to past weapons."

Two of the guards tightened their grips on their weapons and I didn't blame them. I had been given a weapon when I was dangerous enough without one. But I had made a promise to not cause trouble to Isaacs and his ilk, so they were safe.

Unfortunately.

"When you go in the room you will have to go in quickly so that my people can shut the door." Isaacs replied. "We don't need one getting out in the base."

"Are there any protections in case something happens?" I asked.

"As many as we can give in such a situation."

I was then walked through the base to the room. To where the fighting would be. Isaacs walked beside me and I avoided him as much as I wanted to look. He was confusing to say the least. He would torture me, kill a child without thought, and yet he was doing things for me that didn't fit that bleak picture. That didn't make sense.

No sense at all.

Soon, too soon for my liking, we were in front of the door that lead to the room where I would fight. Isaacs gave me one final look before leaving my presence. My blood started to pump through my veins as a familiar excitement coursed through them.

Jorah's presence would always be the ultimate comfort, but this was more natural. More primal. The part of me I had to be careful of and yet was the only thing I was used to. It was a home just as much as the Raqus estate. It was even more of a home than a physical location.

Finally everyone and everything was in position. I controlled my excitement so that I could better concentrate on the fight at hand.

Once the door opened I quickly went in and had to dodge the zombie. It let out a loud scream as it ran at me. For his part, Isaacs wasn't instructing me on how to fight. Due to the plight of Tim I was able to better judge the speed.

I cut the zombie as it got close as I wasn't ready for the size. It wasn't giving me much of a chance to figure out its moves before I had to retreat again. I attempted to jump and kick it in the chest but it moved too quickly so I merely kicked it in the mouth.

I ended up rolling and dodging its attacks as I tried to get to safety. I let fear guide me but I didn't let it control me. If I let it control me then I would be dead for certain. If not dead, I would have no other chance to fight again as I doubted Isaacs would let such a failure happen again.

While on the ground I cut at one of its ankles. Its scream was probably born out of anger of it dropping down on the floor as it didn't slow down at all. I stood up and jumped to avoid the arms that were now coming after me.

It was easier to avoid the creature's attacks and I started to plan an end game. I played around with it for a minute just to make sure my aim was good and then I stabbed it in the neck. Quickly rolling away, I could hear its dying gasps.

I stood up and walked over to it and a made a cleaner cut so that it died a second later. Feeling the blood leak out of the body made me feel a sick kind of alive. Its blood was life to me as it awakened a darker part of myself. I needed to kill again and again to feel this high.

The door opened and a guard was pointing a gun at me. It took me a moment to realize why he would be more than nervous looking at me, more so than normal. The part of me that had enjoyed the fight had reverted me to the me before the grey scale.

In those moments of pure animal ferocity there was little difference between me and a rabid dog. Everything that made me human was wiped from my face and body. At least that's what others had told me. I just knew I felt more alive than I had ever felt before.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told him and got up.  
* * *  
"You fought well," Isaacs said after he had gone over the results.

"It was clumsy," I told him. "More than clumsy. If there had been more than one I don't know if I could've taken both on."

"You were only able to use one arm."

"That wouldn't matter if zombies were to suddenly break in and I had to defend myself against them."

We were now in my room with my door locked. Isaacs trusted me but the others here didn't. Usually when I heard others talking about his decisions concerning me they brought up how crazy he seemed to be getting.

A part of my mind was glad to have him here. Maybe it was the fact that he was the only one trying to treat me as human or maybe it was that even having a fake Jorah was calming. Maybe it was some demented version of the two.

"None will break in." Isaacs replied.

I shrugged in reply as I sat on my bed. My legs were crossed and I held my ball. I wanted to believe him but it wasn't good to believe in safety that didn't exist. That thinking could get you killed. I had never seen the world outside of the base, at least for longer than a few minutes, and so it made me even less likely to think this place was safe.

"If you still want to fight we'll need to wait until your arm is fully healed." He said.

"Why? I can fight fine." I retorted.

"You just said that you fought clumsily because you had one arm. I'm not letting you fight because I want you to fight at your peak."

I sighed and knew he was right. I didn't like admitting that, though.  
* * *  
"You're strange," Isaacs said as I watched a documentary in a room. "You seem to be very intelligent but you haven't lived a day on Earth."

I held back saying anything as it had come out a few days ago that I was less than knowledgeable about Earth. I could answer questions about the reality I grew up in, but not this one. The documentary I was watching now talked about humans getting to the moon.

I had found out that the stars were like the sun that came up every morning. The stars, though, were just much farther away. It was a lot to take in.

"You made up your name." He continued.

"I was given the name Rin." I agreed. "The name Stone was from a...nickname."

"And you had to give me a name even if it was an alias."

I nodded and tried to focus on the documentary instead of him. These humans seemed capable of such great things. Of course they were still humans and subject to those limitations. They could create a better world but they would rather cause harm. A vicious cycle of life and death would continue.

"Who created you?" He asked.

"I was born." I replied. "It's just I was abandoned at an extremely young age."

"There are always going to be secrets between us."

"You are experimenting on me, Isaacs. I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know what you'll tell others and you might get those I care about killed."

Instead of saying anything, we both watched the documentary until it was finished. It was a painful kind of quiet as I could tell that some part of him cared. Some part of him wanted a better past for me. Or was that only me being driven so far into madness that I couldn't tell truth from fiction?

And other thoughts went through my mind that were far from noble and very disrespectful to Jorah.

But if I wasn't able to get back to Jorah, could I really be blamed for carrying on the best I could? Could I really be blamed for that?

What if I did get back?  
* * *  
A month later and my arm was healed enough for Isaacs. I was in the room that was the one where the surgery had been performed. While my tormentors discussed the intricacies of how I had healed, I moved my arm and hand around while sitting in a chair.

I stretched it and knew for the next few days that would take up the majority of the time. I would be doing nothing but making sure I was at peak performance. Hopefully I would be able to fight more zombies soon to both get better at combating them and be able to really move around.

Looking at Isaacs I knew he was still a tormentor, one of the worst, but I had been letting my guard down. Maybe it was that he connected to some dark part of myself or maybe it was that he looked like Jorah. I still held him at distance but I was feeling more comfortable with him.

I didn't like seeing him, but it was a demented kind of comfort seeing him. A perverted comfort but that might be the only kind I had now.

Finally the scientists left and Isaacs remained.

"You said your name was Alexander Isaacs?" I asked, wanting to stop myself but not being able to.

"Yes?" Isaacs asked, confused.

I paused a moment as I tried to restrain myself but he looked so much like Jorah. He wasn't him, I knew that, but I wanted him. I was so scared. A part of me, a part I was hiding from myself, liked Isaacs for his own darkness.

"What is a shortened version of Alexander?" I asked.

"Alex." He replied, still extremely confused.

I flexed my hand as I glanced down at my blouse. I looked back at him.

"Alex, I've been thinking," I said. "I've noticed how you've been treating me and how you aren't afraid of me."

"Yes?" He asked, a small but hopeful tone in his voice.

"You've been kind in your own sick way," I said as I slowly unbuttoned my blouse. "I wanted to know if I was imagining things."

Isaacs closed the door as he looked at me. It took until he could see the top of my tits for him to come over. He stopped my hands from unbuttoning my blouse and kissed me. I kissed him back, noticing clearly that he wasn't Jorah.

His lips tasted like my love, but there was a subtle difference in the movements.

He kissed the top of my tits and I ran a hand through his hair. It was Jorah's hair and yet not his.

Isaacs stopped and looked at me saying, "You're thinking of someone else."

"He's not here," I assured him, kissing him fiercely. "I'm not going to be able to see him again."

He nodded and had me stand up. We went to the table. I went on the table and Isaacs hands went up and down my sides. My breathing increased as I lost myself in this reality, his mouth kissing my neck as his hands greedily took off my blouse.

"Ah..." I moaned as he kissed the tops of my tits.

I wanted him now. I wanted him in me. I helped him take his lab coat off and then he took my bra off. I looked at him and he looked at my tits.

"Are you sure?" He asked, unsure of his good fortune.

"Yes," I said and put his hands on my tits. "I want this. I need this."

As he played with my nipples I lay on the table and he positioned himself over me. He clumsily undid his tie and took enough clothing off so that our naked chests touched. My tits rubbed against his chest as we kissed.

My hands on his back noticed the differences between him and Jorah. Isaacs wasn't as worn down by the world and yet I didn't care. He was a good fuck and maybe I'd like him in the future. Or maybe the truth was that I'd admit that I actually liked him now.

"Rin..." He said as he bit my ear.

"Alex..." I replied as I went to undo his pants.

He kissed my neck and mouth as our joint effort made it possible for his pants to come off. I looked at his cock and knew I was going somewhere that I could never come back from. I would give in to hopelessness, in a sense. But I was more of a realist for the most part and I had to admit my current situation.

I would always love Jorah, always, but I had to admit that me going back to Essos had been because of luck so far. It didn't always have to happen just as it was a possibility I'd never return to this nightmare realm again.

"You're staring." He joked as he started to undo my pants.

Isaacs got off the table and turned me so that I was sitting on the edge as he took off my pants. His kisses traveled from my inner thigh to linger on my cunt. I had to hold myself steady as anticipation was unnerving me. I wanted to push him down and ride him like a dragon.

I held myself steady somehow as his mouth traveled to my nipples where he played with them with his tongue and finally his mouth made its way to mine. He didn't enter me but our tongues touched as his hands grasped my tits.

"Rin," Isaacs whispered into my ear. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done."

"You won't change," I told him sadly. "You're you."

"I want you to be by my side." He said as he slowly started to enter me.

I blinked.

I pushed away from Jorah and turned away from him as I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Rin, what is it?" He asked but I shivered at his touch.

I was back. I was back. I was back.

I should be happy but I could still feel Isaacs' mouth on my body. I could still remember how much I enjoyed him. The only bit of solace I could find was that I hadn't let him fuck me. I had just done a shit load of foreplay and he hadn't completely entered me.

"What is it?" Jorah asked again and turned me to look at him, his voice and face full of pain.

"I didn't think I was coming back, Jorah," I said through tear laden sobs. "I've come back because of luck. I didn't know if I was ever coming back."

"What happened?"

"I was fucking Isaacs. We did foreplay and he was about to fully penetrate me before I was pulled back. He's a monster. He's a fucking monster and I betrayed you."

Jorah looked at me for a few minutes and the sun felt as cold as the darkest winter.

Had I just lost the man I loved? Would there be any peace in any reality now?

"I don't like what you did," Jorah finally said, his voice both sad and kind. "But you're right, you might not come back. I like to imagine you always will because I don't want to live in a world without you."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Whatever reality you find yourself in, I want you to be happy. I want you to build a life outside of the one I know you in in case you never return to me."

We remained silent except for the tears coming from our eyes.


	7. Balerion Reborn

I breathed heavily as I ran my daily route around the Raqus estate. After a week I had finally recovered enough that father allowed me to run this way. A great week where I hadn't had to return to Isaacs and decide what to do next.

Would I continue to fuck him? Would I decide to stand with him? Would I learn to accept him?

Turning to Jorah, sweat dripping down his brow as he kept up with me, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle things without him. Without his love and support I would be lost in a time when I needed to focus.

"Should be just an hour left now." I told him.

"An hour." He said with a nod.

It wasn't that it was easy for him to accept my two realities, it was that he knew he had no other choice. Daenerys had been brought into the loop and I was now usually asked daily by both if I had visited the other reality. The reality of nightmares.

"Do you know what you'd do if you were pulled to the nightmare and you were in the middle of battle here? Would you be able to fight like nothing had happened once you got back?" Jorah asked.

It was a question that had been asked a lot as of late. There was always a brief moment where my body and mind adjusted to being pulled through to a different reality. Usually it wasn't that bad but in the middle of battle there was not room for even a moment of distraction. Jorah was to be my rider and a distraction could possible throw him down to his doom.

I didn't want that to happen. I wouldn't let that happen. I would become a stone man again before I let that become a reality.

"I would like to think I would be able to keep fighting no matter what." I told him as sounds of the servants starting their day began. "Hopefully that doesn't happen during a battle and we never have to find out. If it does, I'm hoping to have gotten used to it so I'm able to cope."

"A lot of hoping." Jorah commented and I nodded.

There was nothing to do but hope as it really depended on what was happening in the other reality when I was pulled. The last time I had reacted worse than I had in the past. What if something like that were to happen during the Battle for Meereen?

"Do you love me?" Jorah asked and I nearly stopped running.

"Of course I do," I told him. "I'll never stop loving you. Isaacs was just because I felt so lost. So trapped. He reminded me of you, if only in looks, and I needed some relief."

"You do like him. I told you that you need to be happy in whatever reality you find yourself in."

"He brings out the dark parts of me that I need to learn to give up. You bring out the good in me. You're good for me and he'd damn my soul. Jorah, I will never fall in love with another man in this reality. In this reality I am true to you and you alone."

Jorah had a sad smile on his face and I resisted kissing him to calm him down.

"And I will be true to you and only you." He replied. "I will never betray you."

I smiled at him and I heard commotion as it sounded like there were people arriving at the estate. Jorah and I looked at each other before turning to go towards the sound. It was probably nothing, but it'd be good to see if my allies had arrived with the Unsullied yet.

The servants we ran across paid us no mind as they were too busy with their own work. If something happened it happened, if not they still had to work. Some did glance up but then they went back to work with hardly a second to spare.

Sounds of high pitched yelling could be heard as we got nearer and I worried that I would have to attack in a moment. If someone threatened the Raqus I felt honor bound to protect the family with my life.

"He died!" The voice could be heard yelling. "You promised that he would be cured and he died! My son died because of you!"

"Didn't Franc warn you that there was a chance of failure?" A woman's voice replied calmly to the man.

"Of course he did, but I still trusted him with my son's life! My son still died!"

Looking at Jorah's face I saw an expression of pain. The conversation must be about a sufferer of grey scale. My love had been cured and he knew the pain as only a sufferer can.

I finally was able to see the distraught father and he turned to look at me angrily. He sneered at Jorah. The woman who had been talking to him before looked at me as though I could help this situation. I really hoped I could.

"How did your son die?" I asked the father and by his look I knew that was the wrong thing to say.

But I needed to know which version of the treatment father had used. If I knew that maybe I could better understand the case of the father's son. I should've said something else but I was in a panic, especially as I kept imagining having to fight the father.

"We went back home and he was fine for two weeks." The father said, his hand going to the sword at his side. "He was doing so well and then he died. Strange white liquid leaked from his eyes as he lost his mind. He started biting himself and yelling words that were in no language I knew."

In my mind I went through what treatment it was and how to calm him down. If I messed up now the Raqus might have a new enemy and I couldn't let that happen. It'd be just as bad as an outright attack.

"That is not one he normally uses," I finally replied. "It's very experimental and has a low chance of success. But it does manage to get rid of any of the lingering physical signs of the disease."

"It was extremely expensive." The father replied. "I spent more than I should've on a thing that didn't work. That killed my son."

"I can understand that the payment you made was in more than just gold. The point I am trying to get to is that Franc doesn't tend to give that treatment even to those who can pay. He must've had great pity for your son. I am sure if you speak with him that he will mourn your son with you."

"I don't care for his tears."

"Nothing will be able to bring your son back. Tears are all that can be offered to you."

The father nodded angrily.

"I still want to meet with Franc Raqus." He replied. "I still want to discuss this travesty with him."

"If you are calm about it, I am sure you will be allowed a meeting." I replied.

As a meeting was arranged, I was just glad worse things hadn't happened.  
* * *  
It felt odd walking with the suit on. I had last worn it when I was training my dragon. It helped me stay safe when we play fought. My dragon had learned where to grab the armor so that I didn't end up dead by the end. As time went on we had gotten rough and I smiled at the memories.

I looked beside me at Daenerys and then turned to look at Jorah who was walking behind us. I had told the queen that I would help her learn how to ride Drogon like I had ridden my dragon. The armor was put on me when the family decided that I'd probably do something risky and wanted me safe.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Daenerys asked me.

"That's not the point, the point is that I stay safe." I replied with a shrug.

"What was your dragon's name, you've never told me."

"I don't think much of names. The majority of my life I didn't have one and animals don't have them like humans do. I called her my dragon."

We were walking to where Drogon had last been seen and all we had was hope that he would still be there. He was a relatively young dragon so he could've moved. Or, possibly, he would come to his mother if he had moved.

"Do you think he's going to attack you?" Daenerys asked.

"Dragons can be unpredictable at times." I said, looking around for the dragon. "He might attack me or he might not. I would rather not be without an arm before finding out so I'm wearing my armor."

She just nodded as we approached Drogon. He looked at me and growled. I didn't blame him as he had seen me go from human to dragon and back. Besides that, I probably smelled different to him than a normal human. A confusing smell that he had probably never encountered before.

"Drogon," Daenerys reprimanded him as I slowly started walking towards him.

"Be careful." Jorah whispered under his breath as I held up both hands.

Talking to my dragon I had the benefit of being connected to her mentally. With Drogon there was no connection like that. I hadn't known him as a hatchling so he hadn't imprinted on me or, at least, grown used to my presence. To him I was probably just a strange smelling creature that he couldn't tell if I was dangerous or not.

As I walked I focused on the tiniest movements of Drogon. This included how the light reflected off of him and the slight movements he made with his wings. If he attacked me I would need all the information I could gather to survive.

While my feet moved me closer to him I tried to put on a strong presence as well as movements that let him know I didn't want to attack him. Once I got close enough he turned his head and snapped at me, the closing and opening of his mouth creating a small breeze that brushed against my face.

I heard gasps from Daenerys and Jorah, but didn't focus on them. If I were to die now, that would be it. I wouldn't die a coward. I wouldn't die weak and broken. I would die strong.

"That's a good bite," I told Drogon as his mouth gave me some space. "That could've bitten half of my body right off if you had wanted to."

He looked confused as I was unmoved by him.

"I had a dragon of my own before," I told him. "She was a great creature. She was loyal and she was strong. She died protecting me and I know you'd do the same for your mother."

I held my hand out as Drogon seemed to debate biting it off. He didn't and turned to Daenerys to see what he should do. I took this time to look at Jorah. He was trying to stand strong, but I could feel the fear coming off of him.

"It's okay," Daenerys reassured him. "Rin is here to help us. She's a friend."

Stepping forward with my hand out I felt hopeful as Drogon seemed to be calmer. Calmer being a very relative term as some of his muscles were tensing up in the right way to attack me. Part of me wouldn't mind a fight as it would take me back to the days when my dragon was alive. When she and I were masters of the sky.

But she was gone and Drogon was here.

I prayed to the gods that things would work out as I put a steady hand on Drogon's snout. I felt a breath come out of his nostrils that felt comfortably warm.

"Careful, Ri-" Jorah started to say when Drogon grabbed my arm.

"Rin!" Jorah and Daenerys yelled in equal shock.

The only thing letting me have any hope of surviving was that the move felt playful. Though with a creature such as a dragon, there was no difference between playfulness and dangerous. Since this wasn't the first time this had happened, I used the motion to try and go towards Drogon's back.

The dragon moved his tail to hit me, but I managed to grab onto it. I didn't concentrate on how my lover and queen were panicking as Drogon was taking up all my concentration. I focused, instead, on getting to his back.

This was made extremely hard with him rolling around and lashing out with his limbs.

"Drogon, no!" Daenerys shouted as he grabbed me with one of his feet and flung me into the air.

I managed to roll off the momentum and turned to face Drogon, my body flattened to the ground. When he ran at me, his roar shaking the ground underneath me, I waited for my moment. I jumped at his neck and was rewarded with him trying to shake me off.

As he tensed some muscles, I prepared for the next part of the game.

"Rin!" Jorah shouted as Drogon flew into the air.

The air passing over my skin filled me with calm. I was in the air where I was supposed to be. Maybe it was the dragon part of me or maybe it was the memories I had formed with my dragon. Whatever the reason, I nearly lost focus in the wave of euphoria I was experiencing.

I attempted to get to Drogon's back but he moved in all directions as he attempted to keep me away from my goal. Just as I was inches away from my goal, there was turbulence. I was used to turbulence but this was a new dragon and it had been awhile since I had ridden one. So it was no surprise I lost my grip and started to plummet to the ground below.

Focusing on my dragon form in case Drogon didn't catch me, I felt a rush of excitement as the wind seemed to dig into my very bones. I laughed loudly while keeping focus on how far I could fall until I needed to change. Suddenly Drogon's claw came towards me and I moved slightly so he didn't end up killing me in the process.

He dropped me again and I crashed onto his back. I laughed loudly after I made sure he wasn't going to knock me off. I stared down at the world below us and noticed how calm everything felt. In the sky there was freedom from everything. Freedom from all the darkness from the world below.

"We need to go back," I told Drogon sadly. "They'll be worried about both of us."

Drogon let out a growl of dissent, but he flew back anyways. Flying back I was able to take note of how he flew. I focused on what directions he took as well as judging his endurance. I tried to figure out how well he would do in battle when he couldn't just use his size to scare people. Rubbing my arm I could tell that it wasn't injured, just possibly bruised.

He landed relatively well, something that would need to be practiced, and then Jorah raced towards me. I jumped off and ran towards him so that he wouldn't be in great danger of being attacked. He took me in his arms and kissed me hard, the strength a clear sign that he thought I had died.

"Don't do that again." He whispered.

"I'll have to." I whispered back.

"Are you okay?" Daenerys asked and I broke away from Jorah to look at her.

"Drogon was playing with me." I explained. "His intent wasn't to kill. He still could've killed me on accident, there is no doubt in my mind about that. But since he wasn't aiming to kill me I wasn't facing an angry dragon."

"You still could've died." Jorah said angrily.

"But it was easier to avoid death since he wasn't aiming to kill me." I said. "The game provided enough time for me to fully look at his abilities."

For five minutes the humans looked as though I was a total nutcase. I could understand that it had looked deadly, and the play fight had been, but a dragon attacking me wasn't the end. Maybe if Drogon had meant to kill me then I would've died. But he hadn't and I was still alive.

"I can help you," I told Daenerys to break the silence. "Maybe after you've calmed down I can teach you what I know."

"I think that's enough for one day," Daenerys said after looking at Jorah. "We can go over this again tomorrow. For now, leave me alone with my dragon."  
* * *  
"I thought I had lost you," Jorah said as I washed him. "Everything happened so fast and I..."

"I'm alive, my love," I told him.

I was naked as he had washed me first and now I was returning the favor. I liked any excuse to touch his body in intimate ways. To see, to feel, the way the world had worn his body to the sharpness of the finest sword. He was weathered but not worn.

There was life in every inch of him. In every corner of his mind.

"Daenerys wants you to teach her and train riders for her other dragons." Jorah said softly. "I'll be seeing you nearly dying a lot, won't I?"

"Jorah, I won't leave you alone." I said as I finished and then kissed his forehead. "I will never let you wander this world alone. I may seem rash in some of my decisions, but I think them out. I don't run without looking where I'm going."

His fingers ran through my hair and I closed my eyes. I might be afraid of dying, some small part of me that I refused to listen to, as I knew that helping with dragons didn't always equal a long life. That same small part was terrified about going through the same ordeal day after day.

But I had to.

Besides, flying was one of the most thrilling things a person could do.

A few minutes later Jorah was out of the tub and I was drying him. We held each other close as we kissed, his hands grasping my ass as my arms went around his neck. I wanted to fuck him again, I always did when he was touching me, but I didn't.

"I love you, Rin, and I know you have to risk your life every day but I wish you could stop." Jorah said once we had stopped kissing, his hands still on my ass. "I don't mind my own life ending, but I don't want to be left without you."

"You won't be." I told him. "After Daenerys wins the Iron Throne we can live in peace. We'll have more than earned our days of calm."

Jorah smiled and looked like he was about to say something.

I blinked.

"Ah..." I moaned as I put a hand to stop Isaacs from going further.

"What is it?" He asked, worried.

Part of me wanted this. Part of me wanted him to fuck me. Part of me, some sick part, wanted to feel his cum fill me up.

I looked at his face and remembered that Jorah wanted me to be happy in this reality. That, even though he didn't like it, if I gave my heart to Isaacs he would still stay with me. He understood I might never come back.

Would I be happy with Isaacs? Would I find some semblance of peace with this monster? Or was I rushing into this because I was so desperate for peace that I would give up myself for it?

"Sorry," I said. "I...I think I rushed into things too quickly."

Isaacs backed away and we got dressed. I didn't know what his look meant. I didn't know if he was disappointed that I wouldn't fuck now or maybe he didn't like that I still didn't trust him.

"I'll lead you to your room." Isaacs said once we were both fully dressed.

"I'm still deciding what to think about you," I told him. "Just give me some time."

Isaacs merely nodded and we started heading back to my room. Looking at him I knew there was some love I could find for him but I didn't know if it was right. I didn't know if that love was healthy. I would keep true to Jorah and make sure I was happy before giving myself to the face stealer.


	8. Over the Wastelands

The zombie's blood drenched the only clean part of my outfit as I sliced its neck. Isaacs had kept good on his promise to let me fight. It had become obvious, with the monitoring devices no longer on my skin, that these fights were less about furthering his research and more about his attempts to court me.

I had been allowed to design a weapon for myself, a gun still not being an option, and so I had decided on what to do for it after a few fights. I had fashioned myself a large, thin metal staff. I wanted wood but had been denied as the weapon was supposed to last and no one felt that a wooden one would.

At one end, the one facing up whenever I wasn't fighting with it, were sharp points in the likeness and sharpness of small daggers. I had forged the metal with my blood. The shock from my tormentors at what I had used, merely because I wanted to see their looks of bewilderment, was second only to the fact that I had let the fire completely consume me while working.

The weapon allowed me to keep my attackers at a distance and yet kill them swiftly when needed. I admit it had taken me a few tries to get a handle on my own weapon.

As the zombie kept coming at me, I shoved the dagger end into its head while using the other end of the staff to knock the other zombie out. Pulling the staff out of the first zombie's head, I used the non-bladed end to stab the other one through its neck.

Breathing heavily I looked at my work. All in all I had killed four zombies this time. I was getting better and faster. Both qualities I would need if I were ever involved in zombies breaking in or if I managed to escape.

"You need to take a break now." Isaacs' voice said over a speaker.

"I can go for another round," I replied as quitting for the day effectively meant I would be trapped in my room unless there were more tests.

"You have fought for six hours, I need some time to go over the results."

That was a lie. He probably thought that if he brought more zombies in for yet another round I would get hurt. But I wasn't tired enough to slip up. I was only beginning.

After the doors opened, my tormentors took off my clothes and sprayed me down with water. Next, a few brave souls washed my body and I could tell that they expected me to kill them. Before they had seen me unprepared and killing. Now they had images in their mind of how I fought when I was well.

When I was clean I was taken into a room where I could clean my weapon myself. I wouldn't trust anyone else with the task. My weapon was the only thing I owned in this nightmare.

As I made sure the edges were sharp, I heard a familiar set of footsteps. Footsteps that made me feel such a confusion of emotions. I should hate him but I felt myself liking the idea of being with him more and more. I remembered that day in the room and the feel of his touch on my skin.

"Hello, Alex." I said once he opened the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Isaacs asked as I hadn't even turned to look at him.

"I recognize your footsteps, your breathing, and your scent."

He sat in the seat next to me as I tried to ignore him. But it was hard as I kept remembering the feeling of his hands on my tits and his cock entering my cunt. I regretted, in moments like these, that I hadn't allowed the act to continue.

"Have you decided yet?" Isaacs asked and I stopped what I was doing. "Jorah, the man you loved before, you still have feelings for him?"

Jorah Mormont was the man I had named my weapon after. It seemed the humans expected me to name it and so I had. Even though he wasn't physically here, he would still help protect me in this reality. In this world of a never ending nightmare. I hadn't told Isaacs Jorah's last name or how I knew my first love, but I had let him know that I loved the man.

That's all the face stealer needed to know.

"I will always love Jorah, that's never going to change." I told Isaacs. "But that doesn't mean I can't let myself fall in love with you. If I get into a relationship with you I don't want it to be because I am running from something, I want it to be real. It wouldn't be fair to you, even though you are a sick bastard."

"I will wait." He said.

"When did you start having feelings for me?"

"I read your files and was hoping that I'd have a chance to meet you."

"And then when you did you experimented on me. Tortured me. Put me through torment."

I put Jorah to the side as I was done with it. Messing with it now would only be an excuse to avoid looking at Isaacs.

"I'm sor-" Isaacs started.

"It's your way of showing affection," I said, resisting the urge to put a hand on his face. "Your way is to cut something up and fuck it. That's what you call love."

"That isn-"

I put one of his hands on my tit and resisted moaning as he grasped it.

"It's the only way you know how," I said and put a hand over his. "I don't know if you're healthy for me."

"I'll learn another way." He promised.

"No, you won't. It's in your nature to be a cunt to others, to be cowardly. To run when you should fight."

"Then why do you want me?" He asked as he removed his hand from my tit.

"You have something I don't have: hope." I admitted. "And you are more like me than I'd care to admit at times."

I swear there was a little smile on Isaacs face. If I were more comfortable with my feelings I'd say that that smile made me happy.  
* * *  
I was reading a book about chasing after some whale as I lay in my bed. I had gone a few days without killing a zombie and, in the absence of an actual enemy, I was allowed some gun training. I was watched over closely, but I had still been allowed to use the strange weapons of these humans.

At least it had been something to fill the void of boredom. At least it had been something to delay me making a decision about Isaacs. The man who had the gifted talent to be both a monster and a caring lover. Well, the term 'caring lover' was an extremely lose term when talking about him.

A knock came on my door and I turned my head to see who would answer. Part of me hoped it would be Isaacs and another part hoped it would be another tormentor who was checking up on me.

"Doctor Isaacs is waiting for you in the 'chopper." A guard said after he opened the door.

I stood up, putting the book on my bed, and followed him. The man didn't talk to me anymore and I could tell that he didn't like this idea. To the majority of people on the base I was merely a subject and shouldn't be given the time of day.

"Rin." Isaacs said once I was in front of the helicopter.

I had only seen the vehicle in documentaries and hadn't viewed it in person before. It was strange as it was mechanical. I had been allowed to look at part of a manual for awhile. Only part of one as I think the people here were afraid that I'd escape on it.

But I didn't want to escape as I didn't understand this world. Surviving sometimes meant compromises and staying here was one of those.

"It is safe." Isaacs reassured me and I put a hand on it.

"Nothing is safe." I said and looked at him. "What is today's test?"

"Have you ever seen the world before?"

"Not since the apocalypse."

"You'll be able to see what I am fighting against today."

I felt both excitement and fear. I knew the history of the outbreak and I knew what zombies were, but I didn't know what to expect when I finally went into the world. I didn't know if I really wanted to see the outside. There was some comfort in not knowing the entire truth.

I nodded and soon we were in the air. The takeoff had all happened inside the base so I wasn't able to feel the air on my skin. As we rose in the air, I knew it would feel dry as the driest desert for there seemed to be no signs of a large body of water.

"Was this a desert before?" I asked Isaacs.

"No," He replied. "The majority of the world's water dried up. One of the horrors that has happened ever since the t-virus escaped to the world."

"Why create such a thing in the first place?"

"It would've been useful as a bioweapon. Science must make advances for society to get anywhere. Some things would've never been created if not for a few risks."

"I think the world can safely agree that the t-virus would count as more than a 'few risks'."

Isaacs was silent and I focused on the experience. When the helicopter had risen into the air it had been extremely uncomfortable. I had been used to flying with my dragon and by myself. This mechanical thing seemed an abomination if only because it defied how I had flown before.

Now that we were up in the air and I had grown somewhat used to this odd method of transportation, I was able to focus on the surroundings below me. The landscape below me must have once been teeming with life. There must have once been people going along their day and enjoying life.

Or maybe not enjoying life as pain was a large part of existence. Maybe they were dealing with all the troubles that could've arisen in the world before zombies had taken over. Before people working for Umbrella Corporation, like Isaacs, had overstepped their bounds and released a plague into the world.

I transformed slightly so that my eyes could see like a dragon's and looked down below for a better grasp of the current situation.

"There is nothing left," I told Isaacs as I continued to observe. "If I could walk down there maybe I'd find the tracks of some surviving humans. Maybe if I walked a little further I'd find the corpses of the many who didn't survive. The only life here is the undead. They're the new masters."

"They aren't," Isaacs replied. "This isn't the end of the world, just a new beginning. There will be a time in the future when we can finally live above ground safely."

"Or maybe this new beginning just means humans won't see the sunlight anymore."

"Could you really live like that?"

"I live how I need to, Alex, and if I can never see the sky again then that is my fate."

"It won't be. I promise."

I turned my eyes back to normal so that I could look at Isaacs, ignoring the guard that was also on this trip, and smiled sadly. There was no hope in the landscape. No inkling that anything would get better. This planet had adapted to its new situation and decided that helping humanity survive was a useless cause.

Maybe that is why the water had gone away. Maybe that is why the planet was now a gigantic desert.

Looking at Isaacs I admired his determination, stupid though it was, and wondered how such a coward could have such hope. If I stayed with him would that spark of hope help me continue on? Would his monstrous nature pull me under and corrupt me?

And the scariest question of all: was his way the only way for humanity to reclaim their home?

"Ale-" I started and then the helicopter rocked in the air.

"It's just turbulence." Isaacs reassured me and I could tell he was uncomfortable, if not outright scared.

"Not just turbulence. There's a storm coming and soon."

Flying had taught me how to spot signs of danger. Signs that I may need to land to stay safe for instance. In my current situation there was no way to land the helicopter and get to safety, zombies might appear at any moment. Even in this mechanical flying machine, I could still judge my surroundings well enough to spot danger.

"Why do you-" Isaacs asked.

"Doctor Isaacs," The pilot said, his voice clear over the speakers. "Storm is coming. I'm going to have to head back now. I don't want to risk it."

"Rin has seen enough."

As the helicopter changed direction Isaacs looked at me and then outside.

"How could you tell that there was a storm?" He asked.

"I've flown before, not in a helicopter." I replied. "It was a little hard to tell but the signs were there."

The helicopter continued its shakes and the wind got worse. I got a bad feeling as it seemed one of the gods had come down to throw the vehicle like a child's toy. I unbuckled myself and looked at Isaacs. If something were to happen and I had to make a move, I didn't want Isaacs to mess something up due to fear.

I didn't want to see him die.

"Sandstorm." I muttered as waves of sand kept hitting the helicopter.

"We'll make it back." Isaacs said as his face became paler than normal.

"Su-" I started and then the door was pulled off.

As I was sucked out, I merely thought that Umbrella needed to invest in better helicopters. I heard what sounded like soft screams coming from Alex as I managed to grab onto the vehicle's tail. I wrapped my whole body around it as I tried to figure out what to do.

With the wind and sand it was very hard to stay calm. I kept losing my grip and then having to find it again. It took awhile, at least it seemed so, to get any plan together. As I started to crawl I focused purely on getting to the cockpit. I put out of my mind the fear of Alex dying and transformed only enough so that my fingers became claws that could easily grip onto the helicopter.

The propellers nearly sliced me and I pressed myself closer to the machine so that I reached the cockpit unscathed. Looking in I could see an unconscious body whose head was bleeding. Opening the door resulted in it getting blown off. I tensed as it just barely missed the tail.

Going into the cockpit was more a case of falling than entering. After five failed attempts I managed to sit on the pilot's lap and put the helmet on.

"Alex?" I asked as I took note of the controls.

"Rin?" Alex said, his voice sounding weak from yelling. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"The chances of you getting us both killed was high. Didn't plan on the pilot being dead, though."

I quickly compared what I was seeing to what I had learned before. I hoped that my knowledge of the skies and the manual would be enough to let me and Alex get out of this alive. If not, I would do the best I could.

"How can you be so calm?" Alex asked.

"There is no other choice." I replied and figured a series of moves that might get us out alive. "Alex, what made you decide to be a scientist?"

Before he could reply I had started the plan. Since the storm was managing to keep us in the air and the propellers were doing nothing, I decided to shut off the engines and hope for the best. Maybe we would be tossed out of the storm.

"Focus on my voice," I told him. "Just focus on me. There is nothing in this world besides my voice."

"Yes..." Alex said, his voice full of more than a little panic.

"I love you, Alex. I will not let harm come to you if I can help it."

"You're...lying..."

"I wouldn't bullshit at the time of my death, not even for your sake. How you face death is one of the most important parts of life."

There was silence as the storm battered the helicopter more and more. Finally finding a tiny opening, I turned the engines back on and we were out. It took a few more minutes until there was no more turbulence.

"You okay?" I asked Alex once I felt everything was fine.

"Yes..." He replied, shaken but alive.

I smiled as I could now reflect on the decision I had come to. I loved him and I shouldn't. Once his life was at stake I found I hadn't been able to think of a world without him. I didn't care about what roads I would now walk, they would be walked with him.

"Let's head back to base." I said and headed back.

It was a little hard to figure out how to read the instruments well enough to find where the base was.

After landing I quickly got out to check on Alex who was also exiting the machine as quickly as possible. I looked at the other man and glanced at him just enough to make sure he was breathing. Then my lips were on Alex's and my arms were around him.

He kissed my neck and I smiled, taking in every sensation.

"I thought I had lost you," He said, rubbing the front of my pants. "I was more scared for you than my own life."

"Love..." I moaned softly. "It's a strange sensation, isn't it?"

Alex moved his hand from the outside of my pants to the inside.

"Ah..." I moaned as one of fingers entered me.

I continued to moan as he fingered me and pushed me up against the helicopter. I kissed his face and his neck, taking in his taste. Taking in how the actions I was doing were making him lose control. I shivered and screamed out as I came.

Alex took his hand from my pants and put it on my face. I leaned into his palm as he kissed my lips.

"I want..." I said as I started to undo his pants. "I want to really feel it."

Suddenly I was facing the helicopter as Alex stood behind me and rubbed my tits and bit my neck. I moaned as he finally decided to take my shirt off. The action animalistic and clumsy, involving more tearing my clothing than taking it off smoothly.

His hand finally went under my bra and squeezed my nipple.

"Al...ah..." I moaned loudly. "Oh..."

As one of his hands continued to play with my tits, his other undid my pants and pulled down my underwear. He kissed the back of my neck before he started to take off his own pants. I tried to stay calm as I imagined his cock and how it would feel.

"Um...Doctor Isaacs?" One of the scientists asked, interrupting my fucking.

"What is it?" I hissed, turning to face him.

"Calm, Rin." Alex said, kissing my neck before backing away from me and pulling up his pants. "What is it?"

"Um...we need to check the helicopter for any damage." The scientist replied, trying to avoid looking at me as I started getting dressed. "You were back late and it...doesn't seem to be in working condition."

"And you need us to leave."

"Yes. I'm...um...sorry about the interruption."

"It's fine, I have something I've been meaning to show Rin for awhile now."

I followed beside Alex, still looking harshly at the scientist, and tried to calm myself down. I had been so excited and to have that feeling diminished for even a moment was hard to get over.

"What do you have to show me?" I asked him.

"My greatest experiment and what I think will ultimately lead to humanity's salvation."

Continuing to walk beside him I was equal parts excited to continue fucking and to see the surprise that he had to show me.

I blinked.

Looking into Jorah's eyes I was a little confused. I knew he had told me to be happy, but would he really stay with me if he knew?

"What is it, Rin?" He asked. "You were in the nightmare, weren't you?"

"Yes," I replied. "I made my decision about Isaacs. We nearly died and I found losing him was one of the worst things that could happen. I couldn't lose either of you and keep my sanity."

Jorah nodded and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"You deserve to be happy in whatever reality you find yourself in." He reminded me.

"You were going to tell me something right before I left, weren't you?" I asked him.

"Rin, you say you never know if you're coming back each time. I don't know what happens if you don't return and if I'll even notice it. If you'll just die in front of me with no warning or if life will carry on for me. I love you and don't want to lose you without offering all I am to you."

I was confused for a few moments as my mind tried to translate what he had said. He had shown love to my soul and to my body. He had been there for me to cry on when my dreams had gotten too much for me. He was supporting me in a situation that was far from normal and he could've easily backed out of. I was sure that he would protect me during battle when the time came. Wasn't that all of him?

"You mean marry me?" I asked and he smiled.

I kissed him in response and said, "Of course I will marry you. I don't want to leave this reality without showing you that I want you. All of you."


	9. Chapter 9

Our swords clashed as we sparred. The sound waking up something in me as I was able to see Jorah in action. We circled around each other as both of us decided our next move. I took in all the information from past sessions and tried to find a weakness. Something I could exploit to land the final blow.

Even if I lost I wouldn't mind as I wouldn't die and could therefore use the information for future battles. So far Jorah had impressed me and I couldn't wait to see how he would test me next.

Jorah made the first move this time and I blocked his sword while feinting to the right. He had caught on my true intentions and my true goal was taken from me. Or at least that's what it appeared lik until I kicked his leg, unbalancing him just enough so that I was able to knock his sword from out of his hands.

"That's cheating." Jorah said, a smile on his face.

"You never said there were rules against it." I told him, my smile answering his own.

"I've never seen a style like yours, you seem to have finesse and yet you'll do anything to win. Your style seems to change like the wind."

"I do what is needed to win. Sometimes I have to change so that I don't die."

Jorah nodded as he picked up his fallen sword. I hoped that we would go over another round as this was fun. It was a way to connect with him without thinking about the fact that my ally would be coming in a few hours. When my ally arrived there would only be talk about retaking Meereen until that night at which point it would invade my mind.

I had rescued Daenerys and not helping her retake the city seemed to make my previous action worthless. She belonged in the role of queen just as I belonged in the role of wanderer. Well, maybe not a wanderer anymore as I doubted Jorah could fully adapt to that kind of life.

A life without a home and without anything that stayed the same.

"You need to take a break?" I asked him.

"Until tomorrow." Jorah replied. "You're quite taxing on me."

"I hope that doesn't become a problem in the future."

I returned the sword to its place on the rack and looked around the room. It was a rather small room, all things considered, that was used to help the Raqus fighters practice. A big downside of the room was that it got hot quickly so practices tended to be short. Well, except when the weather was just right which wasn't the case today.

"It's unusual to see a woman fight." Jorah admitted, placing his sword back in his scabbard. "Even more impressed that you can fight well."

"I've had a lot of practice." I replied. "It was either get better or die. Not really a choice there, I find myself unable to give up even when hope is lost."

Fighting how I usually did, for survival only, was much different than how I would fight to retake Meereen. I would be fighting not just for my own life but for the life of those who would fight alongside me, whoever they would be. It was a type of fight that I was unused to and, truthfully, worried me. Jorah would be in the battle and I would be fighting for his life just as much for mine.

"It worries you, doesn't it?" Jorah asked, seeming to read my thoughts. "We will win back Meereen and you will fight as good as any man."

"Is it that obvious that I'm afraid?" I replied.

"It seemed to be the only thing you could focus on last night."

"I know I can fight and win, it's just a battle is different. I won't just be worried about my own life."

"You're aware I can fight too."

I smiled at that. Jorah wasn't helpless in the least bit. He had managed to survive this long before he met me. I was sure that he could survive many battles before he breathed his final breath.

"Doesn't mean I don't worry." I said. "Doesn't mean I won't blame myself if anything happens to you."

He walked over and ran his fingers through my hair. I took pleasure in his touch and distracted myself from my worries about Meereen. The Battle for Meereen would see Daenerys back on her throne as well as Jorah alive with me by his side. Things would work out, I had to believe that.

"I promise I will be alive and we will find peace in Westeros one day." Jorah said, moving his hand to my shoulder. "There will be a day with no more fighting and I will be with you on that day."

"And we'd settle down and start a family?" I asked.

"Maybe a House. I don't know if I'll truly be accepted back to House Mormont."

"What would you call your house?"

"I'd leave that up for you to decide."

"And where would you want to put this House of ours?"

"Where would you want it?"

Where would I want to settle down? After Daenerys won the Iron Throne, if she did succeed, I could probably ask her for any place in Westeros to have. Jorah was her most loyal advisor and I had risked my life for her. I was also going to be Jorah's wife and so the loyalty she had towards him would also go towards me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly as his arm went around my waist, pulling me close. "I've always been going to and from without a home. Settling down in one place seems strange to me. But if I had to choose...it would have to be some place that had good weather to fly in most of the year."

"I'll help keep a lookout as we conquer Westeros." Jorah replied.

Looking at him, taking in his scent, I felt more than happy. More than safe. My body, as always, yearned to connect intimately with his.

"If we're going to start a house," I said. "We might need to start on a lineage sometime."

"Later," Jorah said. "Right now I think you need to prepare for the meeting. You're not the most diplomatic person I've met."

We kissed deeply and then we walked out of the room to prepare.  
* * *  
"We are always grateful for what you did, Rin," My ally said as I walked him to the meeting place. "But you must understand I run a business."

His name was Henrick Wicks and his clothing betrayed his pompous demeanor. His cloak had an intricate design that detailed his most infamous deals. In other words the design detailed how he had risen to greatness in his trade. Slaves and Unsullied followed behind him as he walked. He had a partner that was absent today and was probably off on what my ally would call 'important' work.

"So the fact that I helped save you financially and saved your life means nothing?" I asked.

"This is purely business now," My ally said through gritted teeth. "I know you but I do not know this dragon queen. Would you say she is trustworthy?"

"If she says something she means it."

I didn't know how to truly judge a queen and what made a good one. I could pull things from history but it wasn't the same thing as judging things in the present. In the former situation you could look things up and in the latter you had to make an educated guess.

An educated guess that could very easily turn out to be wrong.

"And she will pay for any Unsullied that she buys from me?" My ally asked.

"Right now she doesn't have the funds to, but the Raqus will be more than happy to pay for any." I told him. "I would warn you not to anger her as her enemies tend to die. When she originally got an Unsullied army the seller...well, let's just say I'm not looking forward to that happening to you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Just warning you so you don't end up like him. While I do not agree with your trade, I do not want you dead. I do not like to see people die senselessly."

He nodded but he didn't seem reassured at all and I didn't blame him. However, I wasn't going to let him do something without knowing the consequences.

"I thank you for the warning, I just hope that the queen is as kind as you." My ally finally replied. "What will you do if I refuse? Will you side with her?"

"I have put my loyalties in her lap and I prefer them there instead of in your hands." I said and then we were silent until we arrived in the field.

The place had been chosen purely because Drogon couldn't fit anywhere else without breaking something. He was a dragon and could be unpredictable. We could have days of practice where he didn't destroy something and on the day of the meeting chaos could reign.

Daenerys had taken my opinions to heart as she was thinking of me as a dragon trainer. I had trained with Drogon a few more times and he had stopped playing with me as much. I think it was him seeing Daenerys worried that made him a little easier to deal with.

"Henrick Wicks," I said as he looked nervously at Drogon. "This is Daenerys Targaryen."

"My queen," My ally replied as strongly as he could manage.

Drogon was standing a little ways away but his figure was so huge that it probably seemed to my ally that he was standing next to him. Jorah Mormont was standing to the right of Daenerys and watching the proceedings with a keen eye.

"Rin says that you have Unsullied." Daenerys said, humanity replaced with a ruling air. "She says that you would be willing to sell them to me."

"I am, of course, open to any business transaction." My ally replied. "For the right price you can have any of my wears."

"You are talking about people as if they were objects."

"They are slaves."

I got a bad feeling about the rest of this meeting as he didn't fully grasp how violent the queen could be on the matter of slavery. Maybe warning him about what she did to the other slaver had spurred him into egotistical stupidity.

"And what would happen if you became a slave?" I asked my ally. "Would you lose all that you are? Would you become just a thing to be used for sport?"

He didn't look at me but I could tell he didn't want to answer that question. Most slavers didn't and he wasn't an exception.

"What is your price?" Daenerys asked and seemed to ignore me except for a slight nod of appreciation.

The ten minutes were spent haggling over price. The whole ordeal seemed to drain the queen as she was debating the worth of a human life. She would free them afterwards, but the process wasn't any more pleasant. Every now and again I would chime in to try to lower the price but my ally always seemed to ignore me.

Finally I decided it was time to bring out my secret weapon. I had hoped that I could save it for Daario and not have the chance for the traitor to be warned. As I waved to the waiting servants, Daenerys tensed up as she had been witness to one or two of the tests. Jorah, who had been witness to more, managed to remain calm as he steeled himself.

"I've spent some time working on a new weapon," I told my ally. "I had hoped to surprise Daario with it, but it seems that might not be the case."

The servants that came were holding a box and one was leading a goat to the meeting place. I could see that they were disturbed and I didn't blame them at all. It was horrific what I had brought into the world, but it was needed. For now it would help me get an army for Daenerys and later it would punish the traitor.

It was ironic how father brought life and I brought death. It didn't seem to be a good way to repay the debt to him that I owed.

"What is it?" My ally asked, anticipation causing twisted excitement in his eyes.

"It would be better if I showed you," I said as I picked one of the needles up. "It doesn't have the same effect if I merely told you."

The needles were made so that their tips could easily puncture a vein so that my blood could burn a person from the inside. They could be placed on a variety of weapons, though them stabbing a person in the right spot was diminished that way. It would work better if someone were to stab their victim with the needle itself.

"How will I know if your weapon works on people if you don't test it out on them?" My ally demanded.

"I have seen the effects on a human," I told him. "They are the same, I assure you."

"Your assurance isn't enough. I'll offer one of my own slaves to do the test."

I avoided Daenerys' glare as it felt like the fury of a thousand suns was pouring out of them. Even Drogon let out a growl and I assumed he was reacting more to his mother's discomfort than to the actual situation. I don't think a dragon could fully comprehend what was wrong with this scenario. Jorah kept calm but I could see him tense muscles indicating it wouldn't take him very long to unsheathe his sword.

Knowing that there was no way out of this, I looked at the slaves behind him. I was searching for one without hope and that death would be a great mercy instead of a burden. This wouldn't make the queen happy but it was the most moral outcome. I was walking a thin line of morality to make sure she got what she wanted.

"Her," I told the ally as I pointed to a disheveled woman. "I think she'll do good as a demonstration."

I made sure to remove any feeling from my voice so I didn't break down. What disturbed me the most about this was the woman had a smile on her face, her eyes full of happiness. She walked over to me and pulled up her sleeve, still smiling.

"Thank you," She said. "May the gods bring only good things your way."

I pushed back the thoughts of how horrible her life was that death was the best way out. That she was so broken that death was her only escape. I briefly, in the span of a single breath, thought about finding a way to pay my ally in full so that I didn't have to do this.

But that possibility wouldn't exist in time to save this woman's life and help Daenerys bring back Meereen.

After I injected her, I stepped back a few paces to see the effects. I avoided Jorah's eyes as I felt ashamed for what I was doing. I retreated into my own mind as the woman burned away from the inside. Her prayers in her native tongue were said as the scent of burnt flesh filled my nostrils.

I looked at the burnt corpse as objectively as I could, attempting to think only of how this would affect the deal with my ally.

"That is more than a little impressive." My ally said gleefully. "Even a few of those would help pay greatly, I don't think there's anything like them. At least not that I could get my hands on. What are they made of?"

"We are offering them to help pay for the slaves," Daenerys replied. "We are not offering to help you make them."

"I am sorry, my queen."

The next hour was spent with more negotiating and me explaining how they worked. If my ally found out that they were made from my blood I trusted him to try and drain me. It might take awhile and he would become rich by the end.

Finally a deal was struck and he would leave in a few days.  
* * *  
"We did what had to be done," Jorah said later that night. "With luck they won't use them correctly or stab themselves by accident."

We were in my room and I was sewing on the bed while Jorah lay beside me. I had learned many things while traveling and one was how to make and repair clothing. In the Raqus estate I was free to practice without the threat of outside danger. My current project was one born out of a need for distraction and a gift for Jorah.

"It's not the weapons we gave my ally, not exactly," I told Jorah as I continued making an outfit that was nearly identical to his current one. "I keep seeing the slave embracing death because it was the only way for her to be free. That she was in so much pain that death was the only release that would save her. I should've found a way to save her."

"Rin," Jorah said as he kissed my neck. "You can't save everyone. Sometimes you have to choose the best solution out of terrible ones."

I knew there was nothing I could do for the slave and knew there would be many more I could not save. I would be fighting a war after Meereen and wars always entailed loses. At least from the stories I had heard.

"I just wish that wasn't the case at times." I said as he pulled me to face him. "I just wish I could do the right thing every time. I wish I would want to always do the right things, too."

I dropped my project to embrace Jorah, putting my head on his shoulder. I started to fall asleep in that position.

I blinked.

"There are many ways that could save humanity," Alex said and I felt the sexual needs of this reality returning to me. "But this way is the way that has the highest chances of winning. You've heard of cloning right?"

Cloning was the process of creating a duplicate of a creature. It had been mentioned throughout the base though I had never found out what cloning experiments were being done here.

"Yes, I know about the process." I told him as we continued to walk.

"You are aware of the Spencer Mansion?" Alex asked excitedly.

"It's connected with the outbreak of the t-virus."

We entered a room full of more monitors and on them were images of a mansion. I assumed they were of the Spencer Mansion or at least a very good recreation of the mansion. Why would they recreate the place? What purpose did it serve for finding a cure for the t-virus?

"So you have a replica of the Spencer Mansion here?" I asked, looking at Isaacs.

"So that the Alice clones can run through it and I slowly try and figure out what happened. I'm planning on using the clones to create a cure." Alex replied. "I also imagine fighting zombies can get boring after awhile and you may need some other opponent."

Clones would be different than fighting zombies. They would be able to think and feel, I would essentially be murdering a human-like being for nothing more than sport. For no other reason than because Alex thought I would find it amusing.

"That sounds lovely," I said, putting my arms around his neck so my tits pressed into his chest. "I'd like to face the clones."

We were kissing as I knew Alex was right. He knew me and knew that throwing prey at me was a sure way to make me open up to him.

As we kissed, his hand went under my shirt and squeezed my tit. I pulled on his ear with my teeth as he pushed me up against a wall.

"Um...ah..." I moaned as he took off my shirt and started kissing the tops of my tits.

I undid my bra and his lips were on my tits as I moaned, arching my back. His lips parted from my body as he undid my pants and then they touched my cunt.

"Ah...Ale..." I moaned, putting my hands above my head onto the wall. "Ple...ah!"

He ate me out and I was lost in the feeling. His lips creating little bursts of pleasure that seemed to radiate throughout my body. It was hard to stay focused enough not to fall down. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, my hands now on his head as I tried to steady myself, he stood up. I kissed him and tasted myself. I tasted him.

I helped him take off his clothing so that he was as naked as me. I pushed him against the wall, his hands on my ass and my arms around his neck, and pushed him deep into me.

"Ri...ah..." Alex moaned as I started to ride him. "Oh..."

"Yes..." I said, grinning at how I was now the one in control.

I went harder and faster as I couldn't get enough. I rubbed my body against his and he bit my neck to try to quiet his screams. I put one of his hands on one of my tits and he clenched it hard.

"Ah!" I screamed as I came.

I continued to fuck Alex and he came a moment later, screaming much louder than me. His mouth went to my tit and he gently kissed my nipple, my hand ran through his hair. This was the man I had chosen in this reality and I didn't regret it.

There was joy in looking forward to sharing a bed with him just as there was a joy in fighting one of the clones tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

I rolled over and looked at Alex's sleeping form. In these moments I could forget how deadly and cruel he could be. He seemed so calm and peaceful that it helped me believe that the zombies were only a dream. That we could just walk out and there would be a world full of a peace.

That was a lie but looking at him sleeping made me think those thoughts.

"Rin?" He asked as he lazily opened his eyes to look at me.

"Yes?" I replied, putting a hand on his naked chest.

He nodded and put a hand on mine, falling back asleep.

A truth was that I was extremely excited for today's fight. I would fight an Alice clone and get to test my abilities against a different enemy. I knew I shouldn't be excited about killing a human for sport, that should be a mere memory of my old life, but there was such a need in me to do something that I didn't think about that.

Besides, was a clone a real person if they were just mass produced? Could a person, one with a soul, really be created like a piece of clothing or a child's toy?

I resisted the urge to wake Alex up and do the fight now. He deserved to sleep and it allowed me more time just to become used to my new situation. After I had dealt with the helicopter incident with such grace and accepted Alex's advances, I was now slightly above the rank of subject. I was now Alex's pet to the majority of those on the base, so I was given more privileges.

Looking around the room I took in the fact that it was nearly as plain as mine but it had furnishings that mine didn't. Besides a bed, there was a desk with some of Alex's work so he could work on it in the comfort of his own space. There was also a chair for said desk as well as another chair in the opposite corner.

I had been reassured that his room wasn't monitored like my old one. I was also reassured that there would be no more tests for me to take. The official reason was that they had learned all they could, the unofficial reason was that Alex was in love with me.

Putting my head on his chest I managed to fall asleep.  
* * *  
I was looking at the monitors showing the replica of the Spencer Mansion as Alex stood beside me. I had spent a few hours examining the layout in case the fight got vicious. It didn't seem like the fight would be as bad as fighting a dragon, the clones didn't have training.

I would have more trouble fighting a baby, though I wouldn't let that confidence get to me during the fight as that could mean my defeat.

Taking a break from looking at the monitors, I looked at the other scientist and guards in the room. The scientist didn't seem happy but he wanted to say on Alex's good side which meant treating me like a human being. The guards tightened their grips on their guns when I looked at them, not trusting me to behave.

I didn't blame them as I was an unknown and hadn't proved my loyalty yet. Their duty was to protect the base and I could easily kill them now.

"Is the next Alice ready?" Alex asked, not turning away from the monitors.

"Nearly." The scientist replied. "Ten more minutes."

Ten more minutes and then I could fight.

A grin fought to come to my face but I held it back. I had to stay calm as anticipating a fight, really wanting it, would open one up to making more mistakes than usual. Even though it was certain that I would win this fight, I would be using this to practice which meant any lessons learned should be to learn how to be efficient in a real fight.

"Ready," The scientist finally said.

"You'll get Jorah just before entering the replica," Alex told me. "You're still not going to be trusted with it for awhile."

I knew the thing he wasn't telling me: he still wanted me to be not just his lover but his colleague.

I was starting to believe that his way of solving the zombie problem was the only way. Just because it meant crossing many lines didn't mean it wasn't the only way. Sometimes to win you had to do anything. With the survival of the human race at stake I couldn't let morality get to me.

If there was someone who needed to dirty their hands, I didn't mind if it was me and I don't think Alex knew what his hands looked like clean.

"As long as I get to fight with it I don't mind following the rules," I said with a slight shrug.

"The Alice clone probably won't fight on her own." Alex said.

"So I have permission to aggravate her?"

"Yes, I don't want your fight to be dull."

With that I was walked to the entrance. I breathed in and out slowly as Jorah was handed to me. My hands curled around it because I needed something to reign me in. I would be killing a creature, even if it wasn't real in the normal sense of the word, and I shouldn't take too much pleasure in this.

Even as I told myself to reign myself in, a large part of me just wanted to be free. To let go of the human morals that I had to constantly remind myself about.

Once the door was opened I felt like a predator whose only purpose was to hunt prey. My eyes looked at the mansion to see any advantages I could gain in the upcoming fight. The tiny smells and sounds changed my opinions on what to do in an instant.

I could clearly tell that this was a replica and not the real thing. There were sounds that I recognized from the rest of the base that destroyed the illusion for me. I walked towards where each clone woke up and started imagining what this reality looked like before the zombies took over.

Maybe, after this reality was saved, I could start to live like I had in my reality. I could move from place to place as humans reclaimed their birthright. I didn't know if I would still be with Alex, I wasn't as certain with him as I with Jorah, and if I was with him I didn't know where he'd settle down.

Walking into the bathroom I imagined he'd want to live in a place like the base. Clean and safe without the chance of anything unplanned happening. He probably wouldn't be up to exploring the wilderness as I knew I'd want to.

I saw the clone wake up and held Jorah as she slowly opened her eyes, pulling the shower curtain close to her to hide her naked body. She looked confused and frightened almost like she was a real person.

"Who are you?" She asked as she slowly got up.

"Rin Stone." I said, wondering how she would put up any kind of fight.

"Alice Abernathy."

I held out my hand to help her up. I could feel a strength in her if only she could find it in time before I killed her. We were silent as she got dressed and I wondered how to irritate her to fight. To make her try and kill me so I could make the most out of this exercise.

The thought of Alex watching and being annoyed that I was taking so long amused me.

"What are we in danger from?" The clone asked as she looked at Jorah.

"Monsters." I told her honestly.

"And you're here to help me?"

"I'm here to get you out of this place."

What I said hadn't been a lie, but it hadn't been the truth either. Something in her eyes told me that she knew I was holding back. Maybe she thought that I was a playing a sick game with her and had captured her merely to kill her later.

That wasn't a lie either, at least not fully. Maybe she didn't know about Alex or Umbrella, but maybe she knew that I was no friend to her.

"Then lead the way." She said coldly.

We walked and I was well aware of the fear pouring off of her body though she did a good job at hiding it. She didn't pause or flinch in response to it. She just followed me with hardly any emotion.

"How did you come here?" She asked. "You didn't seem surprised when you saw me."

"I've seen odder." I replied honestly. "I was in the area and decided to check the place out."

"So you broke in?"

"Figured I could have a place to crash and maybe find something to sell later. Plans changed a little when I saw you."

Her sounds had changed slightly but noticeably and I prepared for her to make the first move. She was quickly figuring out that I wasn't her friend and she was ready to attack me. Somehow I thought that even if she knew the danger she was in that she would still fight me.

In less than a heartbeat she made her move and I twisted away, making sure my weapon didn't touch her. She stumbled to the side and I didn't take her being distracted as an advantaged. This was already and unfair fight and I wanted it to be fun. I needed some sort of excitement for myself.

There was not another word spoken as she ran at me again and I turned easily to avoid her. In her eyes there was not a sign of defeat or fear of defeat. In her eyes there was only the will to kill me. After a few more times of this I kicked her down.

"This fight is amusing but pointless," I told her. "You don't present any problem to me."

"You sick fuck." The clone spat and suddenly I was thrown into a wall.

I took note that she had psychic powers, something that Alex had failed to tell me. Instead of being angry, I was glad of this development. This made the fight much more interesting. I stood up and kept my eyes on the clone, only sparing a side glance at my weapon that was currently too far for me get to if she attacked again.

"I was wrong." I said stoically.

Jorah came at me and I only barely avoided being hit by it. I rolled over and had to do some gymnastics to avoid being killed by my own weapon. All the while I kept focus on where the clone was and trying to get to her.

She didn't make it easy for me and I was thankful that she didn't have real practice with her powers. Maybe that was only a little benefit, but it was enough to keep me alive. Once it became clear to me that I couldn't win a fair fight against her, I allowed the non-bladed end of my weapon to hit me in the stomach.

It knocked me down and I rolled then stayed still to make it appear like I was fatally injured. I got up weakly and then fell back down as if I had no energy left in me. The sound of the clone's footsteps made me hope that this trick would work.

Jorah rolled beside me as she stood in front of me.

"You brought me here to kill me." She said simply. "Or did someone bring me here for your amusement?"

"You were a gift for me." I told her, finding no reason to lie to her.

"Guess you should've learned more about me first."

Instead of replying with a witty one liner, I grabbed my weapon and she wasn't able to back away in time before I slashed her stomach open. In her surprise she only managed to trip me. I quickly got up and slashed at her neck as she looked at me in surprise.

That look brought me some perverted sense of joy. As I bludgeoned her skull with my weapon I thought that I may let the next one get further with her powers. After I had made sure that I could survive. No need to make my life exciting to the point that it was dangerous.

Once the human-like creature was dead I smiled.  
* * *  
"I was worried." Alex said once the scientists had finished patching me up and left. "It seemed like Alice was going to kill you."

"One way to lure people to their deaths is to make yourself look extremely weak," I told him as I stood up. "If they underestimate you then you have the upper hand. I wouldn't have needed to scare you if you had warned me about her full capabilities."

I started to double check the work of the scientists as I worried that their dislike of me might make them not do their best. If they could get away with an 'accident' I was sure some of them would try. I wasn't an actual member of the team, not yet.

"I figured that you would be able to deal with it." Alex said simply. "And you were able to handle her."

"So are you still testing me?" I asked him as I stood up. "I'm thinking that's a part of you that you'll never get over."

"No. I-"

"I don't mind, it did make the fight more exciting. I was afraid I'd be dealing with an extremely easy fight."

Alex seemed very confused at my words and the kiss that followed as I grabbed his tie. I felt hate and love for him coursing through my veins and it made me excited. I stepped away from him as his hands went to my tits.

"We have our whole lives," I told him. "For now I want to go over the footage you have. I want to see how far I can test her abilities safely. I need to know how I can improve for the next fight."

The man I hated just as equally as I loved nodded.  
* * *  
I watched the fight for the thousandth time. I was constantly rewinding to see the small movements of the clone. I saw the slight movements that indicated when she had truly known I wasn't one to be trusted.

Every now and again I would write some notes down so that I could go over them later. Some things I could see clearly, but I needed some time to think about other things. It was nearly half a day before I felt comfortable with what I had gathered.

Fighting against non-magical creatures was one thing, dealing with magical ones meant taking a highly cautious approach. An approach I don't think Alex fully understood. He was at the top and his ego would probably be his undoing.

I walked out of the room that I had been given as a temporary office to look for Alex, just to tell him I had finished my research for the day. A few scientists and guards looked up at me as I passed them by. It was odd, but a good kind of odd, to see some form of respect from them.

No longer would I have to be tormented by them, if I truly joined Alex they would have to listen to me. They would have to follow my orders.

Finding Alex I was silent as I watched him work. Work that could very well be the salvation of mankind.

"I'm done with looking at the fight," I told him and grinned as he jumped ever so slightly. "When can I fight her next?"

"She's much different than procuring a zombie," Alex replied, turning to face me. "In three days I think I can find time to get you another fight."

I nodded. I could be patient if being patient meant another fight.

"You seemed to pay a lot of attention to the recordings." He said. "What did the footage reveal that your personal experience couldn't?"

"It let me look at things at different angles and understand the fight better." I replied.

"Did the footage make you feel like the fight did?"

I just grinned and walked out of the room.  
* * *  
I ran on what was called a treadmill. It didn't provide the same type of comfort as my run around the Raqus estate did, but at least it was something. At least it allowed me to run even though all my eyes could look at was the wall in front of me, the other equipment, or the other people that were using the small gym.

In these moments I was an equal to those around me. We all had the same goal of keeping in shape and trying to push the present to the very back of our minds. At least I had come into this reality when it was all falling apart, they had watched the world they knew collapse. Some probably had left families or at least lovers.

We all stopped to turn to the man who had entered the room as he didn't usually come in here.

"Alex," I said and got off the machine to walk over to him. "What is it?"

With a look from him everyone but us had left the room. The room felt more confining than it had before even thought it was now only Alex and myself.

"You staying here isn't easy for me to arrange," Alex finally said. "You are not a part of Umbrella and you aren't anyone except a subject officially."

"What is your solution?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Do I just have to join Umbrella?"

"To make sure that your personhood isn't questioned it is best if you were officially connected to me in some capacity."

I nearly fell over laughing at that part. It had been horribly worded and yet it was meant with such love. It was meant with such kindness. The only marriage proposal I had been given was by Jorah and I wasn't exactly an expert on such things, but I thought it sounded horrible.

"Alex, are you asking me to marry you?" I asked with a small smirk.

He seemed to have to gather himself for a few minutes until he nodded. It was cute, almost, how scared he was about being rejected by me. He usually showed such calmness in his work that his current emotions were a huge contrast. The only times he was scared was when he was personally in danger.

"You want me to marry the person who used me as merely a subject for experiments? You want me to marry the person who will say he's helping humanity while doing acts of great cruelty?" I said and watched as Alex's face couldn't decide what feeling to show. "Is that it?"

A flurry of emotions came over his face as I took hold of his hands, feeling his pulse quicken.

"But you're also the man who has more hope than me. You're also the man who is the only one who sees me as human." I said as I put his hands on my tits. "Yes, Alex."

We kissed deeply as he squeezed my tits. His kisses going from my lips to my neck and back again. As I felt pleasure I also felt stupidity. I wasn't saying yes to keep myself alive, the logical thing to do, I was saying yes because I loved this man who sometimes lacked humanity.

I broke away from him and slowly took off his clothing. I got on my knees and looked up at him right before putting his cock in my mouth.

"Ah..." Alex said as he started to moan.

I loved the taste of his cock and the feel of it in my mouth. The feel of it wasn't as good as it was when it was in my cunt, but it was still enjoyable if only for how Alex was losing control. His moans and tight grip on my head spurred me on.

"Ri...ah...ah..." Alex said, trying to control the volume of his moans. "Ah!"

As he came I pulled his cock out so that his cum went on my tits. I stood up quickly, putting my arms around him and kissing deeply. My kisses were returned with more ferocity.

"I love you, Rin." Alex said between kisses.

"I love you too, Alex." I replied.

I put my head on his shoulder as he held me close. It was so comfortable to be like this.

I blinked.

My head was on Jorah's shoulder and I felt my body in this reality feel sleepy. But before I fell asleep I needed to tell Jorah something, even though it was extremely awkward. I had accepted his marriage proposal and I was returning to tell him that I had accepted the face stealer's proposal.

"Jorah?" I said. "I just returned from my nightmare."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Alex gave me some new information. To stay in the base, to be able to stay with him, I have to join the group he is in."

"There's something else, I can hear it in your voice."

"Alex proposed to me and I accepted. It wasn't just to stay safe, I love him even though he's a monster."

There was a long silence as Jorah ran a hand up and down my back. The silence was maddening as it made me more than a little worried.

"If you had to choose, who would you?" Jorah asked, his eyes now looking into mine.

"If I had to choose?" The question reeked of jealousy but I couldn't blame him, this wasn't exactly a normal situation for either of us. "Alex has hope where I have none but he brings out the darker side of me. Makes me feel glad about things that I should take no joy in. But you, Jorah, make me believe that I can have the humanity that feels impossible for me to even touch."

He kissed my lips and I took comfort in the feeling.

"I would choose you, Jorah, I can trust you." I told him. "You are better for me."

"I won't make you choose, you deserve to be happy in any reality." Jorah replied. "Just don't do anything you'll regret over there."

I wish I could promise him that, but I couldn't. I already felt like I had done wrongs that I couldn't undo. And I didn't feel like I wanted to undo them.


	11. Chapter 11

"You wanted to see me, Daenerys?" I asked as I walked into her room.

She was sitting in a chair by her bed. She looked more human than she had earlier. She seemed to show a weakness that wasn't apparent for the most part. I guess that being a leader meant not showing any weakness an enemy could use against you.

"You haven't flown with Jorah yet," She replied. "Why not?"

"I've flown a few times on my own now," I told her. "I didn't want to risk that I'd make his first flight dangerous."

The first few times I had flown since arriving back on the Raqus estate had been clumsy. Take offs weren't as good as they usually were and it seemed I had lost some of my touch. It probably wouldn't make that much difference and I admit part of the reason I hadn't flown with Jorah yet had been purely because of my pride.

I wanted to show the best for my future husband. One of my future husbands.

"I was planning to fly him later today." I told her honestly. "The weather is more than perfect for flying and I thought today would be a good day to start."

Daenerys nodded but I could tell she hadn't called me here because of me not flying with Jorah. There was something different and I stayed silent as she should be the one to start the conversation. It wasn't for me to take control right now.

"Do you think I can do this?" Daenerys asked. "You saved my life and you have no reason to lie to me. So do you think I can do this?"

This human queen wanted reassurance from me? She said she wanted the truth but I knew she was lying in that respect. She needed the courage to go on not just for retaking Meereen but also for conquering Westeros. Daenerys was right in saying I had no reason to lie about my opinions on the matter of if I thought she was fit or not.

"I think you have accomplished much so far." I told her. "You don't have the army that would let you easily reclaim your city but you do have the fire inside of you to inspire people. If men are courageous enough they can accomplish much more than if they are afraid."

I waited to see how my words affected her and saw her calming down. I saw her posture become much more relaxed than it was when I had first entered the room. If she truly believed me I didn't know. All that I knew was the fact that she was acting like she believed my words.

"What is flying like for you?" Daenerys asked.

"I can't really describe it, not to the extent that you'd truly understand." I replied. "There is something more than freeing about being in the sky, either by your own wings or on a dragon, that makes all the danger worth it."

"And you became an expert while raising your dragon?"

"The term expert on the subject of training dragons doesn't have much weight. Dragons have been extinct for awhile now."

The fact that the queen's dragons were now the only three left in existence was more than scary to me. A world without dragons, after meeting my own, seemed an extremely lonely place. There was something about the creatures that made life worth living.

"You're right," Daenerys said with a slight laugh. "And you're the only one I have."

"You are doing excellent with Drogon." I told her. "You were doing a great job with him before I met him."

"I hope my other two dragons are doing well. I don't trust him to treat them as anything but slaves."

I didn't have to ask her who he was. He was Daario. He was the traitor who had wormed his way into her bed and then tried to kill her. I hadn't seen her bare stomach since the murder attempt but I could guess there was a scar from incident. He had left her for dead when I found her and was only barely able to save her.

From the stories the queen told, Daario would not be able to understand dragons as beings in their own rights. Beings that deserved as much love and respect as any human. He hadn't been able to kill Daenerys plainly and, instead, covered the murder attempt with a bunch of fanfare. A coward's way to act.

I would be glad to kill him for any mistreatment of Daenerys' dragons.

"Dragons are strong creatures, Daenerys," I replied. "They won't waste away to nothing because of the actions of one man. An entire kingdom couldn't quell their fury."

"But they did become extinct at one point." She said softly.

"Their downfall couldn't be orchestrated by a man like Daario."

"What about the people he works with?"

Daario could have never done what he had without the backing of powerful people. One man like him couldn't take down two dragons, but if he were to surround himself with people of a more clever air he could.

"They would have no reason to kill them." I said. "They are the symbol of you and if Daario wishes to keep in rule they would be kept alive. Besides that, they are powerful weapons that a knowledgeable man wouldn't simply give up."

"I don't like the thought of my children being used as mere beasts of burden." She said angrily, clutching the arms of her chair.

"Which is why your arrival would cause them much joy. They would love the taste of their tormentors' flesh in their mouths."

I hadn't let my dragon eat humans as I didn't want her to grow to like the taste. I had been afraid that that enjoying human flesh would make it easier for her to accidently eat a human because she was hungry. Humans could taste good, but it was immoral to eat them and I wanted to impart that morality onto my dragon.

Daenerys hadn't raised her dragons in such a fashion.

"Will you be able to repair any damage done to them?" She asked.

"I do not think there will be any damage done to them that I can't fix." I told her with more confidence than I felt.

Physical injuries were one thing to fix but how badly they'd be mentally injured would be another thing. I didn't think that their love for Daenerys, like Drogon had, could ever been destroyed but I didn't want to assume. I didn't want to walk into a situation only to have all my hopes destroyed.

"Good," Daenerys told me. "I lost one of my children and I can't think of losing another one."

"You will not lose another one." I told her.

"Jorah was right to choose you."

"And he was right to decide to serve you."  
* * *  
"Riding a dragon is nothing like riding a horse." I told Jorah as we walked through the field so that I could transform. "Horses are simple beasts of burden and can only go in certain directions. Dragons can fly in any direction that they want to which means, to ride one well, you need a good sense of balance."

Jorah walked with a confident gait as he followed me. I felt excitement burning in me as I would finally fly with him. The joys of the skies were things that couldn't be described in mere words to someone who had never experienced them. Such freedom couldn't be talked about in any human language as all were extremely limited.

I hoped to show him things that would make him happier than anything. Sex was great but there was a reason I had never sought it out in the past. Quieting my sexual hunger was easier than silencing my hunger to experience all that nature had to offer.

"You won't be showing off for my first time, will you?" Jorah asked.

"I don't want you to fall to your death," I answered. "So no fancy moves until I'm certain you can actually stay on me."

He merely nodded as we continued to walk, the sky seeming to call to my very being. I had enjoyed flying with my dragon but ever since she had died there was a new desire in me to touch the clouds. It was quite possible that she had imparted not just her abilities to me, but some of her instincts.

Looking at Jorah I smiled, what we would soon be sharing would be more intimate than sex could ever hope to be. At least that is what I thought and what I believed.

He stood away from me so that I could transform without harming him. Daenerys trusted me with his life so much so that she wasn't here to make sure that I didn't kill him on purpose of accident. It was a weird feeling to have her trust.

It also made me feel afraid if I ever broke it. As I grew in size and changed in shape, I remembered that Jorah had paid with grey scale for making her distrust him. It might not have been what she intended, but it had happened because of her. Because he was loyal to the point he would risk everything to have her take him back.

Once I was fully transformed I knew that he had loved her at one point, but it hadn't worked out. Both had come to an agreement that they would not pursue each other in the future. What he had done before for her had been out of love, now it was platonic loyalty.

I lay as flat as I could so that Jorah could climb on me. He had a little bit of trouble and I felt some discomfort but I said nothing. Partially because I couldn't speak any human language and partially because I knew what it was like riding a dragon for the first time. I had been able to ride my dragon as she grew up while my future husband had to ride a full grown dragon for his first time, but riding a new mount was the same basic thing no matter the size.

He finally made it to the sitting spot, where my neck met my back. It had felt as though he moved with excitement and disbelief that he could ever be so lucky. I would wait until he told me that he was ready to take off. I still lay flat on the ground as he made tiny adjustments.

"I'm ready." Jorah said and I stood up.

My muscles tensed and loosened as I readied myself to make my first flight with him.

With a little bit of running, I gathered enough speed to take off. I tried my best to keep track of how Jorah was fairing but it was hard as his weight was nothing compared to my dragon body. Rising up so that the Raqus estate wasn't distinguishable from the rest of the landscape to the human eye, I was able to get to an altitude that I didn't have to change direction that much. There was hardly a thermal that I could ride, but at least I wasn't moving around that much.

I focused on Jorah and how his breathing had increased.

"Thank you," Jorah said in amazement. "Is this what the gods see?"

I laughed softly as I thought that the gods had a much better view. While this was an amazing sight for mere mortals, the gods must be able to ride better winds than these. Maybe the winds that blew where the gods stayed were of a different kind.

"I can see why you like flying." Jorah said.

The point of bringing Jorah up here wasn't merely to show him the sights but to have him practice how riding me in battle would go. He would have to learn to balance well enough that I could safely do my maneuvers.

I turned so that one wing pointed to the sky and one pointed to the ground. After less than a moment I righted myself once I could feel Jorah struggling to keep steady. I felt a little guilty for possibly letting him fall to the ground but I pushed that to the back of my mind. If need be I'd catch him before he hit the ground.

I had the ability to pull that off.

After I felt certain that Jorah had regained his grip, I turned but in a way slightly different from before. I went side to side slowly and felt his reactions. He didn't give up and the exercise was not that difficult. At least in my opinion and, I admitted, it was hard to remember how I was when I had started flying.

It was such a long time ago that I was sure to accidently push Jorah past his limits accidently.

I dove down and flew back up to see how he reacted. Falling, even in a controlled state, tended to be uncomfortable to some humans. I hoped that wouldn't be the case with Jorah.

For an hour I did simple maneuvers for the sole purpose of testing Jorah's abilities. The only way I knew how to train was to throw a person at a problem and see how they reacted. Sometimes people reacted fine and other times they walked away cursing my name.

Drogon flew by us to see what was going on. He didn't interrupt, a fact I was grateful for, and there was no problems that happened before we landed. Drogon stayed in the sky, circling around us, as Jorah sat on me. I didn't know whether he was catching his breath or if he was so happy he didn't want to leave a dream-like state.  
* * *  
"I understand that it is necessary." Father said as the servants finished packing the weapons for my ally. "I can understand a need for revenge against Daario, but to give them to such people as Henrick Wicks. He'll probably use them to threaten his slaves."

"The weapons are valuable." I told father as I tried to ignore the dank smell of the room.

"Even if only one of these weapons is used on a slave it is too much. I've been there for a few of the tests, I know how horrible these things are."

The room we were in was close to the docks. Said room was kept clean but the smells would never go away. Maybe my nose was too sensitive or maybe it really did smell like crap. I was here to oversee the packaging of my weapons to help make sure that my ally got a good product.

"At least my ally won't be able to make more of them," I told him. "At least any horrors they cause will be limited in scope."

"Don't you think that Daenerys will want to use them in her war?" Father asked. "Even if it horrifies her, even if it shakes her to her very core, her goal is to reclaim the Iron Throne. That won't be done with morals and it'll be easy to fall into darkness if you let her use you."

He was right, of course, but I wasn't the most righteous person in Essos. I would do what was needed. Maybe I'd regret what I'd done, but I'd still do it. Right now I could only focus on taking back Meereen and didn't want to spare anytime to think if how I was doing it was right.

As long as Daenerys retook Meereen everything would be justified.

"I know you battle with your inner turmoil on a daily basis, Rin." Father said. "But it's a battle you need to win or else you will lose everything."

"I thank you for your advice, Father," I replied. "But to get Daenerys an army lines need to be crossed. There is no other way."

Father sighed as we both watched over the packaging.  
* * *  
Jorah and I walked on the Raqus estate as the stars shown down from the night sky. I held his hand as we walked to the orchards. Our wedding had to wait for when the family could spare time. Daenerys taking back Meereen was the most important thing to focus on.

My future husband and I had been silent as we walked, taking in the simple comfort of each other's presence. I was wearing a thin nightgown and he wore his usual outfit. The flight earlier had left him excited and we had talked about it for hours it seemed.

Once we were deep enough in the orchards we kissed. Tasting him, feeling him, made everything feel okay. My hands on his chest and his hands on the small of my back. My body called out for his, to let him consume me and for me to consume him.

"Rin." Jorah said, kissing my neck.

"Jorah." I replied, tilting my head back as his kisses continued.

His hands went up and down my sides as I moaned. I moved backwards so that a tree could support me as he undid his pants. My hands started to squeeze my own tits as I didn't want to wait. I needed him in me now. I needed him.

Jorah kissed my lips and took my hands off my tits. I kissed his lips and our tongues touched.

"Jor..." I moaned as he kissed my tits through my nightgown.

He lightly bit my tit through the thin clothing and I bit my lower lip so I wouldn't moan too loud. As he continued I lifted up my gown wanting him. Needing him to fuck me. As he kissed my tits he stuck two fingers into me.

"Ah!" I moaned loudly as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You want to start a house?" Jorah said, moving his kisses to my lips.

"Ye...ss..."

My legs were soon around his waist as he entered me. As always the sensation nearly made me lose control. His lips were at my neck and my arms were around his neck. He went faster and harder to great effect.

"Jor...ah..." I moaned loudly.

"Ri...n..." He nearly yelled as he went even faster.

His face a mixture of extremely pleasured and determined to go to an even great height. I smiled even as I started to yell when I felt my body tensing for release. With my arms and legs I pushed him as deep into me as I could.

"Ah!" We yelled as one as we came, him still thrusting a few minutes after he finished.

He placed me gently on the ground and he stayed in me as we embraced. Neither of us wanting to leave the other for a moment.

I blinked.

I felt the cum on my tits and the closeness of Alex. Admitting that waking up to this reality in his arms brought me peace wasn't something I would do easily. But even though he was a poor substitute for Jorah, Alex's embrace brought me more peace than I'd like to say.

"I'm going to need to get cleaned up." I told him, kissing his lips gently.

"Yes," Alex replied. "I'm sorry for interrupting your exercise."

"You're making progress, you're apologizing now."

As he looked at me with an angry glare, I could feel the love behind it as well as see the small smile on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

"Liar!" The clone shouted and a chair was thrown at my head.

I had fought with various clones and had improved each time. The long wait between fights had allowed me to carefully plan up strategies. I wanted each clone to be powerful before I took them down, but I also wanted to be alive once they were dead. I wouldn't really win if I died in this reality.

Besides wanting to live for the sake of the fight, I didn't know if I died in this reality if I would die in the other reality. I wasn't going to leave Jorah simply because my ego got the better of me.

While I dodged the chair I slowly led the clone into the death trap. Rage was in her eyes as she ran at me. The air around us seemed to be charged of electrical energy. All my senses told me that this was a dumb idea but I had to continue.

The only way out was to tease death.

My weapon had long since left my possession which had surprised me. It had happened a few times before which meant that the death trap was the only way out for me. I stood up and tried to determine how much more I could risk before running.

If I could run, that was.

"Dammit!" I yelled as the clone's psychic push was just enough to make me stumble.

I pushed the thought of her getting closer to the back of my mind. All I could focus on now was getting to where she would die. Where I would have her make her final stand.

"Who sent you!" The clone yelled as I was nearly to the death trap.

This time I had lied about me being sent by some mysterious person. Some person who wanted her dead and that I felt no joy in doing the job. The fact was that these fights were the highlights of being here. While I felt like I was at death's door, the fact was I knew there was only a small chance that I would die.

I would only die if I messed up and wasn't cautious. I had to respect the clone even as much as I thought of it as something fake. As much as I thought of it as some perverted child's toy.

Without replying to her, I entered the death trap. The clone came at me with all the confidence of ignorance. I steadied my mind and prepared myself for what would happen. The clone smirked as she realized that I was afraid and not hiding it.

When she stepped forward the lazars did their mesmerizing net pattern and went for both of us. I don't know how I did it, not exactly, but I did. I wasn't able to tell Alex the exacts of my theories as, while I loved him dearly, he wasn't trustworthy. He could tell the leader of Umbrella and that could be my downfall.

I guess I trusted Alex, but not those he would report to.

My personal theory was that besides transforming into a dragon, I could also use the energies that a dragon had. Increase my weight or, in this instance, harden my body so that the lazars only appeared to graze me. I was building up my mass like I had previously transformed my hands into claws during the helicopter incident. In other words, it was a different way of partially transforming.

I didn't focus too much on the clone's shock as she died and I lived. As she died I remembered the numerous near fails that had left me with small burns or bruises for a few days afterwards. It was always uncomfortable to do this and I wondered how many times I could taunt death before it came for me.

Soon I was out of the replica and was in what were now my normal clothing. I was about to go over the fight, like usual, when I saw Alex walk in. His face was stoic and calm but I could see the storm underneath. The storm that wouldn't be unleashed until he was asleep and his body couldn't help but react.

"I'm sorry that I messed up again." I told him. "I admit I was a little too confident this time."

"That's not it." Alex said simply. "What language were you speaking?"

When I looked at him confused he went to the part of the footage where I had said 'dammit'. I was sure that's what I had said but listening to it I could tell it was in no human language. Before I had realized I was human I had created a pseudo-language to better understand the two legged creatures that looked similar to me. Its purpose was to help me learn languages easier and had become one that I spoke. Ever since meeting with the Raqus I had stopped for the most part.

But I had used it and I would have to explain it to Alex without revealing the entire truth about myself.

"It's a language I made to help me learn others easier." I told him as honestly as I could. "I haven't spoken it for awhile now. I know how to talk now so its purpose is gone."

"How does it work?" Alex asked.

"Basically finds a similar link through different languages and dialects. If you know how one language works it's easier to figure out how another one functions."

My future husband merely nodded though I knew he couldn't comprehend what I had said. His expertise was biotechnology and not the functions of language. I don't think he was ever in a position where he had to learn a language or risk death. Learning languages had helped me fool humans when I had hunted them.

"You'll need to practice before next time, I can't risk losing you." Alex finally said. "Just don't destroy the room this time."

I smiled as I remembered what had happened when first trying out the ability I had used to kill the recent clone. The fact is that transforming to a dragon is one thing, but using its energy without fully transforming is another thing. There are a lot of things that can and will go wrong when trying out those powers for the first time.

When we had tested my 'lazar bending' abilities the energy I used backfired and had destroyed the room. Luckily the damage wasn't so bad that the room had to be abandoned. It had just taken a lot of work to figure out what exactly had gone wrong and how to do things right the next time.

But we had figured out the problem and I had gone on to improve my newfound abilities.

"Don't worry, Alex," I replied. "I will practice and I will improve. If there's anyone at risk of dying it's you, you're unfit for a world at war."

"The base is secure and I take precautions." Alex retorted.

My future husband did take precautions to such an extent that he didn't mind losing a colleague or two. As long as he was alive he was fine. I too cared more for his safety than anyone else's on this base, though I wouldn't be so callous as not to try saving someone first before abandoning them.

"Not if your whole plan of getting back the original Alice is to happen." I said. "These clones are dangerous and they're only allowed to live for the span of a blink of an eye. The original will have a lot more experience and anger."

"But you will protect me." He said.

I liked that he trusted me so much but I did have my limits. I wasn't all powerful, no matter how many incredible things I did. I would always have a weakness and always an enemy out there who could exploit it. Not many, but I would be a fool to underestimate the original Alice.

"I will try to." I told him. "I'm a part of Umbrella now, thanks to you, so I would have a duty to protect you and not just because we'll be married soon."

Alex remained still but I could see the agreement in his eyes. I wanted to protect him against the horrors of this reality, but that was just a fantasy. He was starting to realize that the original Alice would be the only thing that would yield good results as well as the fact that he would most likely have to send me out to find her. That would leave him without my personal protection.

I was the best fighter and tracker that Umbrella could spare. No matter how much Alex loved me, he would send me out into the harsh wilderness because he knew I was the one most likely to get her. Fighting the clones I had grown to respect the original as she would have more abilities than the ones i had fought. The courage I could only glimpse for a moment would be greatly expanded on in the original.

"If you're going to go you need more practice." Alex said. "What you have seen in this base is only a fraction of what the world is like. Here there is safety and out there you will never be safe. There is a reason this base is underground."

"I won't go until you feel I am ready, I promise." I told him. "Besides, I might not even be needed if you find a way to get what you need without her."

"It would be easier if I didn't have to find her. But each day the results are never good enough. I'm going to keep testing, though."

I must mean a lot to him if he didn't want to use me to go after his prey. A prey that seemed to make him become more obsessive than usual and that was saying something.  
* * *  
I felt for the power that ran through my veins as I heard the lazars charge. The lazars weren't as deadly as those in the death trap to both protect my safety and keep the room intact. But if I were to fail any of the exercises there could still be injuries. Injuries that would limit my ability to fight for a few days.

"Ready." I told the tormentor as I felt I had a good grasp on what I had to do.

The lazars came towards me. At the beginning this had scared me but now it was routine. I had gotten used to this strange technology like I had gotten used to finding out I was human. It was odd but something I now didn't feel compelled to run from.

As they were about to hit me it was as if they curved away from my body. It tickled but I couldn't focus on that or things would go wrong. I imagined fighting for Meereen and the Iron Throne using this magic. I would be deadly in my dragon form and just as deadly while human.

Maybe the time in the nightmare was best spent perfecting skills for real fights.

Once the lazars were turned off I looked at my singed clothing. Maybe figuring out clothing that could endure the trials I'd put it through would be best. While Daenerys walking naked out of a burning fire worked for her, I was looking for something a little more practical.

"Again." I told the tormentor and the same thing happened again.

When I called the magic of my dragon it was serene. There was only peace as I remembered raising her and flying her. The adventures that we had were good enough to be put into legends if that is what I wanted. Maybe once Jorah and I were able to settle down I could write a long epic.

After the test had been done a number of times I started to analyze the results. I knew these records would be used by Umbrella and that it was possible they would try to make their own version of me. That was an added reason why I couldn't tell Alex the full truth about myself. I wouldn't say anything that he couldn't guess.

My dragon and I had had a sacred bond that I wouldn't desecrate by helping humans to replicate her gifts to me.

It was odd to see magic in such scientific terms. Sometimes the cold logic couldn't make sense of what was really going on and I smiled. Alex was doing a good job at making me as knowledgeable about his field as he was. So when I looked over the results they made more sense than before. Results gathered from devices that measured energy as well as cameras and devices attached me to make sure the results were accurate as possible.

"Hello, Alex." I said as I didn't break my eyes away from observing the results.

"You sure you're just using your human senses?" He asked.

"I don't need to expand my senses when someone so loud is walking towards me."

There was a moment of silence and I turned around to face him. He looked at me and then looked at the computer I had been using. I didn't know which one he was more amazed at: me or records showing what I was.

"You're an amazing creature, Rin." He told me as he walked behind me. "There will never be anything else like you."

"Are you talking about me or what I am?" I asked.

"Is there even a difference?"

"One shows you have feelings towards me and the other shows you still view me as a science experiment."

Alex put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I took comfort in his touch even as I didn't understand what it meant.

"I wouldn't be doing all this if I didn't care for you." Alex finally said after moments of dreadful silence. "Project Alice is just a project to me. The only reason I'm investing so much in her is I believe she can provide the world with a cure and return it to normal. If I thought of you just as an experiment I would've killed you by now as you don't have any use in that respect."

As we lightly kissed I thought he had said both one of the cruelest and sweetest things I had heard. As our kisses deepened I knew it was sweet because of his love for me and cruel that he could view another human as merely an object. An object worth less than a slave.

"I...I need to get back to work." I said and broke away from him.

"And I have work I have to focus on." Alex said. "At least now we share the same bed."  
* * *  
I sat on our bed reading a helicopter manual as Alex set at his desk going over work from the day. His work would be life changing and some nights he was busier than others. I had taken a keen interest in helicopters ever since the incident where I had declared my love for the demented man at the desk.

As Alex got up from his desk I closed the manual. Handing the manual to him he put it on his desk before laying next to me. In times like these I was in only underwear and a shirt while Alex wore only boxers. We were both extremely relaxed in times like these when the rest of the world didn't seem to matter.

"Have you thought about it?" Alex asked putting a hand on my waist.

"Thought about what?" I replied confused.

"The wedding. I know it's usual to wait for awhile but we might die any day."

"I thought you said we were safe here." I teased.

His hand traveled up my side to rest on my face. I leaned into his palm as I took in his scent. He was a dark man but I wasn't clean either. None of us were blameless and it felt so right to be with him.

"And I thought you didn't believe that." Alex replied.

"I'm not good at planning a wedding." I said as I put hand on his chest. "All I know is that we declare our love for each other."

One of his fingers traced my lips as we just looked at each other. There was nothing better than tuning out the horrors outside of the room. I was his and he was mine. I couldn't let him fade away into nothingness just as he couldn't experiment on me. We viewed each other as human without truly caring about the other's faults.

"Good," Alex said. "Right now I can't afford anything like I'd want it."

"The world has ended and you can't give me a fancy wedding?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

His lips were on mine and we kissed as he rolled on top of me. His kisses went to my neck and then my mouth.

"I will never let you come to harm, I promise." Alex said and then I was on top of him.

"And I will never let the gods take you away from me." I promised him all the while hoping that I could keep that promise.

We changed positions again so that we were lying next to each other, cuddling. Sometimes it was nice just feeling his body heat and knowing he was alive. I put my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. I took in everything and smiled.

"What will you do once this is all over?" I asked him.

"I'll continue my experiments, I can't imagine life without them." Alex replied honestly. "Moving above ground without the fear of zombies will be good."

"Where would you live?"

"In a city where there is no chance that anything unexpected will happen. I'd imagine you'd have a hard time adjusting."

"Why do you say that?"

"You enjoy fighting and if there is no battle for you to participate in I would think you'd be bored."

"I'm sure you'd do some crazy experiment and I'd have to rescue your sorry ass."

Alex let out a rare chuckle. Maybe he believed me and maybe he didn't. Truth was, I think he would always push the limits to the point where death could be certain for him. Maybe he wouldn't release something like the t-virus, but there would always be danger in his future unless he changed.

I didn't think he would change and, in all honesty, I didn't want him to. I liked him as he was.

Was it bad that I was becoming so accepting of him?

I blinked.

I smiled as I felt Jorah's cock in me, the dirt of the orchard, and his arms around me. I looked at him and smiled. Any darkness I had during the nightmare, of which I was always sure to inform Jorah of, was washed away when I came back. I felt like a snake shedding its skin when I came back to my reality in that I felt assured of my humanity.

"Jorah," I said putting a hand on his face. "How can you stand what I do over there?"

"You just got back." Jorah replied and there was a brief moment of silence. "I believe you are making the right decisions over there. At least as right as you can. If Umbrella does hold the only answer, you will be walking down dark roads for a long time. But you and....him both want to save humanity."

"What if Umbrella isn't the way and I'm being lied to? What if I'm being fed false information because of my abilities?"

"If you are I doubt it'll be from him."

Jorah's jealousy didn't cloud his judgment at least. He was right in that Alex wouldn't lie to me as it seemed I was the only thing the twisted man loved. He would tell me the truth but that didn't mean the people he worked for would be as honest.

For now I would push that reality out of my mind so I could focus on this one. So that I could focus on Jorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin was originally going to speak her 'language' more but figuring out how to write it well for the fic was too difficult.
> 
> How it is now at least it has the perk of showcasing that Rin is going down a dark path if she doesn't stop herself and soon.


	13. Chapter 13

I raised my hands and the two vases appeared to shatter into dust. I felt my dragon's memories flow through me as the final shards fell to the ground. Daenerys and Jorah both looked at me and to the destruction I had caused.

I had told both about my newfound powers that I had discovered in the nightmare realm. Besides using these powers to help retake Meereen and Westeros, I was hoping that there would be people in this reality that could help me control these powers. That could help me fully understand what was going on.

"You just don't have the form of your dragon," Daenerys said once she was able to speak through the shock. "You are a dragon."

"I'm still human." I replied as I avoided both of their gazes at me.

"You were once but not now." Jorah said. "A human can't connect to a dragon's power like that. Maybe someone powerful could warg into a dragon, but not use its power like you do."

I had tried for so long to be human ever since learning what I really was. To find out that the search for my identity had become more complicated was a devastating blow to me. I wanted to be human and yet I was not.

What rules would it be moral for me to follow?

"I know I'm half-human and half-dragon." I conceded to Daenerys and Jorah. "But at the end of the day I consider myself human."

"You're not," Daenerys argued. "You're something else. Why are you showing me this? If it were to help with retaking Meereen I'd assume you'd show us in a different manner. You showed us that you can turn into a dragon with a lot of fanfare."

"I want to learn how to control this power. It could help you in reclaiming not just Meereen but Westeros."

"I don't know where you'd find a Maester wise enough." Jorah replied. "Whatever magic you're using is beyond ancient. It might date back from before the first men. We can't have you flying all over Essos and Westeros to find an answer, there isn't time now."

Now wouldn't be a good time to start my long journey for answers, Jorah was right about that. But what about when the war was over? Would he join me in this venture or would I be doomed to ignorance? Or would Daenerys send for people that could give me answers?

So many things were uncertain and not all were important. I would leave these worries until after the war was over.

"You are right," I finally replied. "I won't do anything until after Daenerys is sitting on the Iron Throne where she belongs."

"Would the Raqus know anyone that could help you learn well enough for the battles ahead?" Daenerys asked, a soft calculating look to her gaze.

"I don't believe so. I could look through their old books and see what I can find."

I didn't want to leave all my learning for when I went to the nightmare. Over there I had no one I could trust and many secrets I had to keep. So many secrets as I wandered a dark path that I didn't trust Jorah when he said that I would never wander too far.

Breathing in the scent of the flowers around us and feeling the sun on my face, I tried to calm myself. I might not become an expert on my powers by the end of the queen's war, but I would become good enough. There would be dangers ahead and they would be much greater if I doubted myself.

"I want you and Jorah to practice with your new abilities." Daenerys said.

I nodded and started to plan in my mind how to fit everything into a day. I didn't want to stress myself out too much and end up broken by the start of the battle of Meereen. I needed to be at peak performance when that happened.  
* * *  
I focused on my dragon's power and focused on raising the plate a few feet into the air. I couldn't think of anything else while I did this as doing a delicate action like this was much different than the trick I did with the lazars. It was a very different kind of focus.

"Shit." I said as the plate exploded.

Jorah was standing out of rage and I got nicked by a small shard as it flew past me. We had ended up switching from vases to plates as the destruction wasn't as bad. My future husband had to stand back to a safety point as my abilities could easily harm him. It had taken half an hour to figure out how to raise objects up.

"You're improving." Jorah said. "You're not going to master your abilities in a day."

"I'm waiting for everything to line up and I don't know when that will happen." I replied, trying to not relax too much. "What if everything lines up tomorrow or the day after? What if I don't have time to master even the simplest of my abilities?"

"You can turn into a dragon, Rin, there's not too many people that can do that. And you're an excellent fighter, you don't need your new abilities to fight a battle."

He was right, of course, I was a force to be reckoned with even without these new abilities. I shouldn't be concerned to the point that I forgot my real worth. At the same time I couldn't relax to the point I wouldn't consider learning about these abilities.

I needed to bring my full fighting force if I was to help Daenerys with her plan.

"Try again." Jorah said as he placed another plate a few feet in front of me.

Looking into his eyes I felt encouraged all the while not wanting to disappoint him. Soon we would have to stop this exercise as I needed to spar with Jorah, ride with Jorah, and help Daenerys deal with Drogon. But now I just had to raise this plate.

I held my hand out to better focus the energy that rain through my very being. Looking at the plate I tried to direct my energies to raise it up again. Part of the problem was it felt like whenever I used any energy it just wanted to come back. It didn't want to be outside of my current form.

Raising the plate was mostly me combating the need to let the energy back into me. I controlled my breathing as the plate started to raise up and I felt the energy cry out how wrong this was. It wanted to be safe and I wanted to let it back in.

Finally I couldn't control the plate anymore and it fell gently to the ground. I felt exhausted and relieved when the energy went back to where it felt that it was supposed to be.

"You didn't destroy it this time." Jorah said and picked up the plate. "That's an improvement."

I nodded in silent agreement. It didn't feel like anything to celebrate as I hadn't completed the task. But at least I could not destroy the plate. In the middle of battle the ability to move things could be useful. If I needed a few extra seconds to counter a blow or pushing an arrow or two out of the way, I could do that.

This was merely the beginning and I guess the beginning only included me not destroying the object. Jorah brought the plate to me and I could see that it was only slightly cracked. I had still harmed it but at least it wasn't as bad as being completely destroyed.

"It's an improvement." I agreed. "Maybe one day I can actually do what I mean to."

Jorah was silent as I contemplated what taking too long would mean for Meereen. Slavery needed to end and as long as Daario held control of the city, the practice would continue. I also didn't like to see a man such as him win his way by deception and wanted him gone for that reason.

"Are you going to help with Drogon or spar?" Jorah asked.

"Sparring." I replied.

Sparring would allow me to get lost in the motions. It would be much easier to escape the fear that was now threatening to overwhelm my senses. The fear that I wouldn't be at my best for the battle.  
* * *  
The world was below me and all around me only sky. It was peaceful up here and the sunset added a lovely touch to the scene. I felt Jorah on my back and smiled. We had been practicing for a few hours and now we were relaxing after a hard day's work.

I wish I could let him feel what wind felt like as a dragon. Riding a dragon was one thing, flying as one was completely different. Earlier I had started getting a little more adventurous with the moves I was showing him. For his part he was able to stay seated though there were a few moments when I thought I would have to catch him.

My eyes looked out for any of Daenerys' dragons that might've escaped Meereen and headed our way. I knew it wasn't likely to happen but having even one more dragon for the attack would improve our chances. Also I wanted to see them merely to know that they were free and not involved in any human matters. When Daenerys won back Meereen they would be involved with the affairs of humans for a long time, most likely their entire lives.

"We need to head back." Jorah said softly.

I knew he was right but I wanted to spend more time in this peaceful setting. As a dragon I felt like I could never be stopped even though I knew that was a lie. My dragon had died and I had firsthand experience how they weren't invincible.

I roared and headed back even as I wanted to fly further and maybe hunt. I don't know what I'd hunt but Essos and the rest of the world was full of prey. Any excuse to stay out would be good but I headed back to the Raqus estate.

As I got closer to the estate I heard the waves crashing onto the cliffs become louder as well as the salty air becoming stronger. I could see Drogon sleeping a short distance away from the estate. I stayed quiet as I flew over him and he looked lazily up at me.

Daenerys had kept her other two dragons locked up so I knew that they would be smaller. Unless they had been let out since then, which I doubted, and could fly around freely. It wasn't right to cage beasts such as dragons up, but I understood why she had. Letting them roam could be dangerous as Drogon had shown.

Looking down below I could see Daenerys walking hurriedly to where I would land. I was worried about landing now as there would not be good news when I did. The queen would not be walking in such a manner if she had good news to tell. Her movements would be much slower and more fluid.

I made sure my dive wasn't too step so that Jorah would stay on my back and judged how quickly I could land before Daenerys would be in my way. I timed the landing perfectly and Jorah got off quickly to greet the queen.

"Khaleesi," Jorah said with a worried tone to his voice.

"I need to talk to Rin." Daenerys said and stared at me.

I had wanted to spend a little more time in dragon form before changing back. Unfortunately I couldn't talk as a dragon and so I quickly changed. My human body quickly started to sweat as I had changed at a pace much quicker than normal.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Henrick Wicks has offered an extra slave as thanks for the weapons." Daenerys said angrily. "I thought that dealing with that man would be simple. I thought that we merely had to have one meeting with him, not many."

I was utterly confused as that wasn't my ally's way of doing things. We had a friendship as much as a hawk had a friendship with its prey, so him sending gifts was an oddity. There was a reason I didn't tend to look after his welfare and he didn't look after mine, he owed me a debt but wasn't kind enough to always remember that fact.

"Usually he just grants one meeting," I told Daenerys. "He likes to sell as much of his ware as possible. The deal he is making with you isn't so profitable as to waste time on other ventures."

"Could it be a trap?" Jorah asked and I shook my head.

"Father cures grey scale and now is the only place for my blood weapons, he wouldn't risk such a benefactor. When Daenerys ends slavery he knows he will have to start looking at other options."

"And the Raqus could be an easy way to not lose too much profit."

"So Henrick Wicks is sending the slave here to try and please me?" Daenerys asked.

"Probably not as he knows you don't agree with slavery." I replied. "My ally is dense but he isn't stupid. He is well aware of how to make deals."

"So why?"

While it wasn't usual for my ally to send extra gifts, if he wanted to make sure he had a living beyond slavery he might be willing to take a risk. Taking a risk with someone like Daenerys didn't make sense but maybe his fear was making him act out of character.

"Maybe he is letting fear overpower his other senses." I finally said. "His whole life he has been a slaver and to stop that is beyond terrifying. It might even be why he didn't want to lower his prices as he may think his business with you will be one of his final ones."

Daenerys didn't calm down but looked at me and I felt some fear come through. In terms of physical power I could easily overcome her, but she held power that went beyond mere muscles. She was a ruler and had it in her to get allies of great power. Some who would be happy enough to avenge her.

"I will not be the one to meet him." Daenerys finally said. "I will not be seen working with him more than I need to. You're the one that got me involved with him, Rin, it'll be your job to accept the gift."

"Yes, my queen." I told her and watched her walk off.

Walking away her gait was slower but still just as angry. I felt guilty for getting her involved in a practice she loathed, but it wasn't as if there were too many choices. I couldn't hope to provide her with an army the way she was used to.

"She will calm down." Jorah said once the queen was far away.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "She seemed angry."

"She'll forgive you once you help her retake Meereen and the Iron Throne."

"Will I need to get grey scale first?"

Jorah looked at me with an anger borne more out of exhaustion than actual hate. He must know what Daenerys had done to him had nearly cost him his life, but he had forgiven her. A forgiveness that I could never give her. Even if I didn't love Jorah, the truth was that she had thrown away a loyal ally without looking into the matter more.

Extremely foolish.

"You merely need to show your bravery and honor." Jorah finally replied. "She is growing up into a ruler, she won't learn everything in a single day."

"She better grow up before she sits on the throne." I told him.

"She will, Rin, don't worry."  
* * *  
The candlelight lit the room and I used the light to look over the plans with Jorah. On the papers were plans for our wedding. Mother hadn't been able to wait and had bugged me enough that I had promised to look over her plans.

"This is a little extravagant, isn't it, Jorah?" I asked him.

"I don't think so." He told me. "They don't seem to be spending beyond their means."

I had to remember that he and I came from two completely different backgrounds. I came from the wilderness and he from the society of Westeros. He was aware of all the intricacies of that society while I was an outsider. Of course we would have two different ideas on what the meaning of extravagant was.

"This is frightening to you, isn't it?" Jorah asked with a small chuckle. "You can train a dragon without a shred of doubt and this terrifies you?"

"With any type of fighting there are only two options: life and death." I said with a smile. "With this...there are so many options to consider. What will make the family happy, what will make you happy, what will not interfere with retaking Meereen, and what will make me happy?"

"I want this to be good for you. I don't care about my own happiness now, I care about yours."

My happiness?

My happiness was his arms around me and hearing his heartbeat. I didn't care about the fanfare that this wedding would bring and only wanted to simply say I was his. But humans seemed to put a lot more thought into their mating rituals than some animals. The courtship had led to a union and that should be the end of it. But it wasn't, not to him or other humans.

"I think mother is onto the right idea." I told him. "Though I would want to change the ceremony's location nearer to the cliffs. I like hearing the waves crash against them."

"I'm just glad you won't want the wedding in the sky." Jorah said, kissing me on my forehead.

"I'm not too impractical."

I stood up and Jorah pulled his chair back so that I could sit on his lap. My lips were on his and his arms were around me. His hands traveled up and down my backs as I pressed my tits into his chest. We stopped for a moment as we just looked at each other. I tried to take in how odd this was: I had previously been a stone man and he was a man who had been on death's door.

We both should be dead or, at least, not able to think. Not able to comprehend the world like people.

Then we were kissing each other again as I took in this moment. His hands started to undo my top and then I stopped him. He simply looked at me as I pushed the plans off of the table and took off my outfit. I could see in his eyes the yearning to come at me now and yet there was control in them.

I lay down on the table, smiling at him, and then he was on me. It was as if he had gained the speed of a Direwolf with how quickly his fingers were in my cunt and his lips were on my tits.

"Ah..." I moaned as my back arched. "Uh..."

He bit down on my tits as his fingers moved quicker. I grabbed his head as I bit my lips, trying to control myself. It was hard and I felt my body shiver when Jorah stopped. I looked at his eyes and then they were out of my sight.

My legs wrapped around his head as he ate me out. My hands tried to push him in even deeper as my moaning turned into cries of longing. I felt myself come so close to climaxing and I knew with just a little more time I would find that pleasure.

"Oh..." I moaned. "Jor..."

Then he stopped and it was a joint effort to get him out of his clothes. My hands with a warm hunger and his hands with a cold calmness. Once he was naked, his body beautiful in the candlelight, I kissed his chest. I felt his hard cock with my hands.

"Rin..." Jorah said, pushing me gently down on the table as he entered me.

We looked at each as he started to thrust. His movements were madding slow. I wished that we weren't on this table so that I could be on top and go faster.

"Jor..." I moaned loudly as his thrusts finally became quicker and harder.

We kissed each other and I felt blood coming from my lower lip and smiled. I licked my lips and I felt the familiar shiver happening again.

"Don't stop." I growled. "Don't you dare sto...Jor...ah!"

I closed my eyes as I came. I pulled him in deeper with my legs as he continued to thrust. Finally I felt the cum as he came. I opened my eyes to look into his and we kissed gently as he exited me.

I smiled as I looked at the plans on the floor. Mother wouldn't be happy but I didn't care right now. Besides, Jorah and I would clean up before we left. I turned to look out the window when I heard the sound of the servants having their own party.

"They're probably excited about the wedding." I said as Jorah started getting dressed. "Some will even been allowed to join in if they don't have other duties."

"You should really get dressed." Jorah said. "We can continue in the bedroom."

I sat on the edge of the table and spread my legs. He walked over to me and squeezed my tits, using his fingers to play with my nipples.

"I'll fuck you again in our bed." He said as he kissed my neck. "Not until then."

I blinked.

"You won't always have to rescue me." Alex said, his fingers continuing to run through my hair.

I chuckled as the memories of this reality came back to me in painful clarity. I was with this twisted man that I loved. I didn't want him to die and would do anything in my power to keep him alive. That probably made me a monster of the worst kind.

"After you're dead I doubt anyone could bring you back." I said kissing him lightly.

Alex pulled me closer to him and I put my head on his shoulder. He wasn't strong in the physical sense but the control he needed to have hope in this reality was impossible. To even think humanity could reclaim its birthright didn't make sense to me.

But feeling Alex's touch I could pretend that there was more than a little reason to hope.

"If there is anyone who could bring me back from the dead it would be you." He said and I shook my head.


	14. Chapter 14

I tasted the dry air as it blew past my face. It was the first time I had been allowed outside and I was taking in everything I could. The helicopter above me sounded as faint as a fly buzzing by my ears. If there was even a remote chance zombies were coming my way it would come down and I'd fly away on it.

For now there was blessed silence and I could really take in the scenery around me. I couldn't see much but there wasn't much to see as the world around me had ended years ago. What was once a place for humans now saw the species living in fear of the world's new masters.

Standing up I felt Jorah on my back and was glad I was able to finally move around freely with it. I was now trusted to not cause a massacre in the base and so I could take it wherever I pleased. Out here it was important I had a weapon or two in case anything went wrong.

I looked to the sky and wondered how flying would feel in this reality. Would there be happiness to be gained from it even as the world was just ashes?

There would be no prey to hunt in this barren landscape unless I wanted to eat zombies. While I was immune from the t-virus, I didn't know what the difference between being bitten by a zombie and digesting one was. I didn't think the risk was worth it.

"We need to go back soon." The pilot said over the headset I was wearing. "Running out of fuel."

"Copy that." I replied. "Can you give me five more minutes?"

"Yes, but no more than five minutes."

I didn't know how long it would be until I could see daylight again after this. I had grown used to the artificial lights in the base but there was always a part of me that needed to see the sunlight. To see that there was a world outside and this wasn't just a terrible dream.

Without wind under my wings it was like this wasn't real and that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Though that wasn't entirely true. Alex was a light in this darkness and I didn't want him to be just part of my imagination. Everything else could be but not him.

When the helicopter landed I got in quickly and shut the door. I watched as the world became much smaller under me. I wished that Alex had joined me today but I could understand why he had stayed in. He wasn't a fighter and if anything went wrong he could've died today.

The need to be in his arms while we looked up at the stars was a desire that would never be satisfied. That didn't mean my dreams would stop, just that I would have to counter them with reality.

"So you'll be Mrs. Rin Isaacs soon?" The pilot said and I could tell that he had to strain to sound kind.

"Yes," I told him in a stoic way that was reminiscent of Alex. "And that would make me your boss, wouldn't it?"

"I work for Umbrella, not Doctor Isaacs."

"But as long as you're on this base you'd be under my control?"

"Yes."

I looked outside as I thought about what my marriage to Isaacs meant for the rest of the tormentors on the base. They most likely wouldn't be thrilled with the fact that an experiment had risen so high in the ranks so quickly, but they wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

That would make another person feel powerful and ecstatic, but I was more concerned with survival over how many people I could control. People following me meant I had a better chance at survival though it also meant I had to watch my back a lot more.

The flight was peaceful and soon we were back in the base. Opening the door and breathing in the recycled air, I saw Alex walking quickly towards me. Each footstep was full of fear and yet he wouldn't risk letting his composure fall.

"I'm fine, Alex," I told him.

"For now you are." Alex said as he stood in front of me. "This time you were lucky."

"If you didn't want me out there you could've easily stopped me."

"This will be your only time out."

With that he started walking away and I followed him. Even though his statement felt restricting, I knew I had been foolish to go out. I had been foolish to risk my life when I was worth so much here. I also felt guilty for possibly leaving Alex alone in this world where he was sure to do something stupid and get himself killed.

"I've been waiting for you." Alex finally said. "Someone has been brought in who has information on Project Alice."

"Why have you been waiting for me?" I asked.

"You can talk to these people better than me."

That was laughable as I was not a good people person. I could have a pleasant conversation with a human but the intricacies of humankind were lost on me for the most part. They lied like animals could, but their lies could become elevated to a level not known to a good majority of animals. While I had the ability to tell when bullshit was being thrown my way, I couldn't always counter it.

"You know I have no real dealings with the world," I replied. "How am I supposed to convince someone who has?"

"You both have the knowledge to fight and live in the world." Alex replied. "That is something that no one here can understand."

"I'll do what I can. I can't promise more than that."

If I could do this then maybe I could convince the others on the base that I should be respected and obeyed. It was one thing to be obeyed, it was another thing to respected. The latter had the benefit of men following me to their deaths.

At least I no longer had to worry about gaining Alex's trust. He had allowed me out and I thought if I wanted to I could go out again. If he asked me to do anything, like interrogating someone which made me uncomfortable, I would do it. We both were a slave to the other's wishes.

Finally I was at the door to talk to the person. I would be talking to an adult who had grown up just to watch their world burn. I had learned as much as I could about this world but learning through books and documentaries was much different than living in the world. If I were to tell someone about Westeros they would have a very limited understanding of what I was talking about.

Opening the door I was greeted to the sight of someone handcuffed to a table with only one hand. As I shut the door I wondered if it was to give a false sense of comfort to the woman or a challenge for me. Maybe it was both. Though it being the latter made more sense as I doubted Alex understood how to manipulate a person with comfort.

"I'm not going to betray her." The woman said.

"Who is she to you?" I asked as I sat on the opposite side of the table from her.

"A good person who doesn't deserve to be involved in Umbrella's bullshit."

"Umbrella's bullshit? So the company trying to solve the zombie problem isn't to be respected?"

I took Jorah off my back and leaned it on the wall behind me. I hoped that the simple action would allow her to trust me but it didn't seem to have that affect at all. Instead it seemed to make her more nervous than before.

"Umbrella started this problem in the first place." She told me. "All they care about is power and don't give a shit about the rest of us."

"I am not denying that they started the problem." I agreed. "But they don't want to live in a world that is overtaken by the undead."

"The only reason they give a shit is because they have to hide underground like the rats they are. If they could survive the end of the world living without fear, they wouldn't give a shit about the rest of us."

I was quickly becoming bored with this conversation as I didn't see it going anywhere. But I couldn't just think of my amusement as I had Alex to think of. Project Alice was something near and dear to his heart. I couldn't make it so that it was easy to give up on his dreams.

"If you help us get rid of the zombies you are able to live like you were before." I told her. "I feel it is a win-win scenario."

"And what world will you give me?" The woman asked, leaning towards me. "A world controlled by Umbrella? If you are able to bring the world back to like it was before I doubt you'll give up control."

"There will most likely be a transition period as everyone grows used to the world returning."

In all honesty I didn't know what came after the zombie threat was gone. I couldn't look that far as it seemed impossible as a world without sunlight. I would get lost and lose sense of what I had to do. I couldn't lose myself as I had to think about Jorah and Daenerys as well as this reality.

"Why did you join?" She asked. "You have to admit that you liked the idea of power. Or maybe you were scared."

I paused as I thought of how I could best explain it to her. It was beyond confusing why I was working with demons now but it had happened. I was part of Umbrella now partially because of my love for Alex and partially because I truly believed he had the right idea. Maybe not right but the only way that would end up working in the end.

"You don't think I want this to end?" I asked. "I don't care about power but I do care about the world returning to the way it was."

"What were you before this all started?" She asked.

"A normal person doing everyday things. Then the world turned to shit."

From all my knowledge about this world I didn't know how to tell a convincing lie of living in this reality. My only knowledge of this world had come after the t-virus had already infected the entire globe. The only personal knowledge I had of this world came from this base. I didn't know how to make my lie feel authentic so I was trying not to risk it.

"You're just going to kill me so why are you lying?" She prodded.

"If you are well behaved then you won't die here." I told her and felt the lie burn as it came up.

"I'm supposed to believe you? You're not in charge here."

"Why do you assume that?"

With her free hand she pointed to Jorah. It was an odd weapon that stood out from the guns used by the humans here. I assumed that she thought that the weapon indicated I wasn't in charge.

"You're a guard." The woman said with a sadistic smirk. "A high ranked one. No one high in Umbrella would use a weapon like that, it doesn't have the flair that they like."

"As you said, I'm someone of high rank and can convince Doctor Isaacs to let you live." I told her.

"For how long? And what life will I have? I'll just be one of his twisted experiments. I trust him less than I trust you."

"Where is Alice? If you give me a location I can give you a swift death."

"She's in Hell, just like the rest of us."

Part of me admired the woman's loyalty. Instead of caving into fear she was protecting her friend. It was admirable but it wasn't getting me anywhere with her. Maybe if I started appearing weaker and not focusing on Alex watching me I could do this.

"I was an experiment." I told the woman. "I was tortured and looked at as if I were less than human. I don't wish Alice any ill will. I know what will happen to her when she'll get here. I promise that I will treat her kind."

"And what will happen to her afterwards?"

"She won't need to worry anymore."

A moment before the door opened by a panicked guard, the woman had pulled a sharp piece of metal from her sleeve. The blood on it indicated it had been in her arm mere moments before. Security had slipped up and now everyone would be afraid of punishment.

I felt my dragon as I put out a shield without thinking about it. The only thought I had was to stop the crude weapon as what was happening started to slowly enter my mind. The guard stopped in surprise as the piece of metal seemed to just stop as flakes came off of it.

However I had accomplished this feat, it felt similar to raising the plates up, the fact was that I had stopped the weapon from even grazing my skin. The woman's face was shocked as the skin on her arm peeled back to the bone. As she started to scream I saw her body seem to boil like water. She was able to let out one final scream as blood, bone, and skin exploded.

Her body exploding seemed to take a lifetime for me but it had taken place in less than a minute. I wiped the parts of her that had flown onto me off as her crude weapon hit the desk.  
* * *  
"How did you do that?" Alex asked once I had cleaned myself up.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "All I know is that it happened."

I didn't bring up that I felt guilty for killing the woman without getting the information. I had failed him and yet he didn't mind. I admit we were probably feeling fine for the same reason: more of my ability had shown itself.

"If you could figure that out then you could combat Project Alice." Alex said with an obsessive glint in his eyes. "Your fighting skills are good enough on their own but now...unstoppable."

"I don't understimate my opponents." I told him even as his hope was infecting me. "My power is becoming great but what if she finds a flaw? What if she sees something that my ego has overlooked?"

"Do you think you can combat her now?"

"I think there is a high chance that I can."

He nodded and a small smile formed on his face. It was as if I could see his thoughts in the simple expression. We talked for awhile about how I would train myself and also take tests to help determine how to best amplify my powers.

I knew he would want to use me as a weapon, but I was determined not to become a mere tool.  
* * *  
The shower was a communal one as the base couldn't afford to waste space for personal showers. Not even for Alex and not even for me. I had practiced shooting with guns and fighting a few zombies before calling it a day. Tomorrow would start training with my newfound powers that were gifts from my dragon.

I needed a day to relax from the woman exploding. No amount of soap would wash that away. I turned around as I heard some people enter. By the footsteps I knew I didn't have to worry about hurrying up as there was room.

We showered in silence and I took in this strange sensation of water pouring onto me. I didn't need to wash in a bath and could rely on the plumbing to get water to and from one place to my body. Soon enough I had finished and started changing into my clothes.

No one said hi to me and I didn't mind at all. My place in here wasn't to be anyone's friend and it was better they remain silent than make snide remarks about me and my place in this base.

"Rin Stone." A scientist said and I looked up when I finished dressing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Doctor Isaacs would like to see you. It's about the wedding."

The way he said 'wedding' was like he was trying not to vomit. His facial expression was nearly comical as he tried to keep an emotionless face. Something he failed pretty poorly at.

"Then lead the way." I told him.

The scientist was very stiff as he walked with me. I didn't know if he was stiff because he was controlling himself from lashing out at me or if he still didn't feel safe with me. As our footsteps landed on the concrete I longed for the feeling of dirt under my feet. I longed for wind under my wings.

Arriving in the room Alex was at I knew all I had to do was tell him the truth about me. I didn't doubt that he would give me time to fly if I wanted it. All I had to do was ask now or later as we fucked. But that would mean giving Umbrella more information than they should have. That would be betraying my dragon who had blessed me with such gifts.

"You can leave us." Alex said and the scientist shut the door when he left.

"So what about the wedding?" I asked.

"As I said before that it is customary to wait, I don't want to. I know we agreed in two weeks but if you want it tomorrow..."

For me the wedding wasn't important. I had only asked for more time until the wedding to help comfort Alex. It meant a lot to him, this waiting part.

"I don't mind." I told him. "Not at all."

"I love you, Rin," He said with a small smile on his face. "I haven't met anyone who I cared about like you. I want to give you a good life after all this is over. You'll be able to experience the world like you should."

"Working for Umbrella? I will probably be watched constantly."

"I will do everything in my power to give you privacy. You have my word."

While Alex's word could be less than trustworthy at times, I knew when he spoke to me that it was the truth. There was a softness to his eyes when we were alone that he didn't give to anyone else. If there was one of his colleagues dying he didn't bat an eye. When I seemed slightly uncomfortable while we were alone he made sure to do everything in his power to make me feel better.

"I know I do." I told him. "And if you can't grant me my privacy I know you will try everything you can think of."

"I will risk everything for you." He said.

I doubted Alex on that. There would always be fear that would hold him back, that would make him choose his life over mine. But there was something in how he said it that made me trust it, maybe this was one of the moments that he was fooling himself.

"I love you, Alex, and I will protect you from anything you create." I told him and kissed him lightly.

"For now the wedding can only be the vows." Alex said right before he deepened his kisses.

"All I care about is I'll be yours and you'll be mine by the end." I said between kisses. "Officially speaking."

As his hands went on my wais there was knocking on the door. I didn't want this to stop. His touch and the moments of kindness were what I craved when doubt came into my mind. I had to remind myself of these moments when I thought he was just a monster.

He wasn't a monster, he was much too complicated for that.

"Come in," Alex said as we broke away.

"You wanted me to inform you of how the clone testing went today." The scientist said, avoiding looking at me.

"Wait one moment." Alex said and waited until after the scientist left us. "I'm going to be a little late tonight. These results are something I've been aiming for a few days."  
* * *  
I opened my eyes as I heard Alex open the door. I turned over to see him shut the door and remove his clothing.

"Hard day?" I asked with a smile.

"I need things to actually go as planned for once." Alex said as he lay in bed next to me.

"If there is one person who can fix the zombie outbreak it is you."

"I thought you didn't have faith in me."

In reply I kissed him and felt all the tension in his body go away. With each kiss it was as if he shed all the stress of the day. One of his hands went under my shirt and squeezed my nipple. I moaned softly as I rolled and Alex was on top of me.

"Of course I believe in you." I told him as his hand finally found a resting spot on my back. "I'm just not going to praise you needlessly."

Alex looked in my eyes and that scared me. I needed him to provide me hope as I had none.

I blinked.

I took note of my open legs and Jorah's hand. I wanted to fuck him again. I wanted to do it here and now. I saw no reason why we had to go to bed. I took his free hand in mine and moved it to my cunt. He started to finger me and I started to moan.

Right before I climaxed he pulled his fingers out.

"Now get dressed so I can take your clothes off." Jorah said as he backed away.

"You're a real ass at times, you know that?" I said playfully.

After I got dressed we fixed the mess that we had made. My wedding with Jorah would be so much different than the one with Alex. With Jorah our wedding would bring a sense of life while my wedding with Alex would be clinical. It fit that my weddings with two different men, though they looked the same, would have two very different feels to them.

Jorah and I walked next to each other, his hand around my waist. His warmth so close that I both wanted to fuck him and fall asleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Jorah and I walked across the estate to my room. The night had no sounds but of the servants still throwing their small party. I liked coming out of the nightmare to moments like these. Ones of pure bliss with no need to worry.

As soon as we were in my room Jorah pulled me to him, his hands going up and down my sides as we kissed. His hands always paused for a moment on my tits so I could take in their pressure. I took his face in my hands and ran my fingers across his cheeks.

I took the moment in as with each breath I fell more in love him. He pushed me against my closed doors and I leaned my head back as he kissed me. I moaned softly as he nearly ripped off my clothing. When I was fully naked he carried me to my bed, my legs around him.

I closed my eyes as he kissed my inner thigh. At times he would get close to my cunt only to move away.

"Ah..." I moaned softly as he lightly kissed my cunt.

I started squeezing my own tits, playing with my nipples, as Jorah seemed to be refusing to eat me out. When he finally started eating me out I nearly yelled out with all the built up tension. My legs pressed his face harder on my cunt as my hands grabbed his head.

"Mm..." I moaned loudly as I got lost in the sensation.

I felt the pleasure build up and my body seemed unable to take it. Shivering I knew I was about to come.

"No...you...stay...there..." I moaned as I felt Jorah about to get up again.

In response he kissed my inner thigh before continuing to eat me out. I closed my eyes and yelled out as I came. I released my prisoner from my grasp and he kissed my lips. I helped him out of his clothes. I took great pleasure in removing each article of clothing.

I kissed him in various parts when I removed different articles of clothing. It was amusing to hear his breathing increase as I continued. Once he was naked he entered me and pushed me down on the bed. As he started his thrusts we were able to get fully on the bed.

My fingernails dug into his back as he went harder. It was hard to think of him as anything but young and virile with how well he fucked me.

"Rin..." Jorah moaned as I felt him shiver in ecstasy.

"Jor...ah..." I moaned and we kissed.

Our position changed and I was on top of him. His mouth went to my tits and I rode him. Soon enough both of us yelled out as we came, me a few seconds before him.

I rolled off of him and found myself in his arms. My eyes were tired and I smiled at him, glad that he was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.  
* * *  
I held my hand up and Drogon growled. He was not showing any sign of backing down and neither was I. Currently I was trying to make him stay and seeing how well he'd take the command. Daenerys, as usual, was able to control him with less difficulty than me.

Of course she was his mother and so he considered her his alpha. I was just a strange creature that was commanding him.

"He's staying still, I think you've done enough." Daenerys told me.

"The point isn't just to stay still but to gain my trust that he'll continue to stay still until my say so." I replied.

Currently Daenerys, Drogon, and myself were a short distance away from the Raqus estate for training today. Jorah wasn't here and was, instead, being pampered by mother most likely. I was continuing my duties as 'dragon trainer' though I had to constantly remind the queen that her dragons would never get over their nature.

Dragons could learn to take commands but if they really wanted to do something, no amount of training could stop them. They would always be dangerous and would always be wild. Their play could end with the death of those they cared about.

"Why do you need to train them so hard on that fact?" Daenerys asked as Drogon finally sat completely still.

"Because telling a dragon to stay or stop is extremely important." I told her. "If they try to kill your ally or they try to kill you it lessens the chances of death. Not completely but enough for some semblance of hope."

"My dragons would never kill me."

In her voice I could hear absolute certainty about that fact. She had absolute faith that her dragons wouldn't think of harming her. She thought she was safe from their wrath. Her pride would be her undoing if she didn't get control of it. Humility was needed when working with dragons.

You had to accept that death could come at any moment.

"I'm not saying they would mean to, my queen." I told her as I slowly backed away from Drogon, all the while watching for any sign of movement from him. "But they might be angry for only a moment before calming down. That one moment could mean death for you. I am certain that they would mourn, but sorrow means nothing to a corpse."

"Sometimes I think you worry too much, Rin." Daenerys said.

With a simple hand gesture I indicated to Drogon to come forward. He looked over to Daenerys and then he walked to me.

"Slower." I told him as he was moving much too quickly.

As I thought I would have to get out of the way of an angry dragon, he slowed down. I raised my hand out and he lightly touched it with his snout. He made a soft sound and then I petted him. I didn't say something like 'good boy' or 'that was good' and instead let my actions indicate I was pleased.

Not for the first time I was impressed to see a living dragon. Dragons were some of the most wondrous creatures in this world and I was honored to be working with them again. I wondered about the other two dragons and how they would differ from Drogon.

Drogon seemed to share a loyalty to Daenerys that was akin to my dragon's loyalty to me. I hoped that the other two had such loyalties as that would make things easier. But I wouldn't keep my hopes up for nothing.

"Have you thought about the qualities you'd look in for the other dragon riders?" Daenerys asked as Drogon relaxed.

"I was thinking that you would decide on that." I told her and backed away from the dragon. "You are their mother and I don't want to intrude on what is yours."

"They are my children but you seem to be able to connect to them in a way I can't."

"I had a dragon for a number of years. You'll get that experience in time."

"I don't have years to figure out how to understand them."

I understood the rush of figuring the creatures out. Unlike my problems with my own powers, training the dragons was more important. I could fight as a dragon and as a human with my powers being the 'cherry on top' as the people of the nightmare would say.

"It depends on the dragons." I told her. "I would expect the dragons to pick out who they would prefer as riders."

"And what if they chose wrong?" The queen asked. "What if they chose a traitor as a rider?"

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. Most dragons aren't bound like I was to mine. If a rider fails there will always be another."

Daenerys just looked at Drogon and I wondered what was going on inside her head. I wondered how much she really trusted me and how much she trusted me because there was no other choice. If she only trusted me because I was the only choice then if another trainer came there would be more competition.

I don't know why that worried me as I needed the help. Especially when I was in charge of three dragons and still needed to perform my other duties. Maybe it was the fact that I was worried that if she felt angry with me or Jorah then there would be nothing I could use to stay in her good graces. And if Jorah was again dismissed by her I'd have to deal with him trying to get back in her good graces.

If that happened while trying to retake the Iron Throne things could get chaotic extremely quickly.

"How did you figure things out with your dragon?" Daenerys asked me. "You had no one."

"And you have done great with your dragons on your own." I told her as Drogon walked away. "We both learned the same way: there was no other choice but to go forward."

"You didn't think of your dragon as your child?"

"Why would I? If anything we'd be sisters."

I had grown up with Direwolves as my only family and the land as my home. My dragon was connected to my very being, even when she had died and I couldn't understand thinking of her as my child. We were both children of the world. Her home the sky and mine the land.

"When I retake the Iron Throne you will be rewarded." Daenerys replied. "I do owe Jorah more than I can ever repay."

"So you're paying part of his rewards to me?" I asked, glad she was acknowledging her mistake with him.

"I know he has forgiven me but what I did could've killed him. I should've questioned him more and held judgment until later."

"He still would probably cut off his cock for you."

Daenerys laughed and I was surprised at the sound. It was so unlike her royal posture that it was shocking. It was a bit of humanity that seemed to be shown rarely. Maybe she still thought of me as too distant to treat like a friend.

I didn't blame her.

"I do want him to have an heir." She finally said, a grin still on her face. "And I want you to have a child."

"So he has told you about our House?" I asked.

"I will let you choose where you will find your home."

It was the least she could do for Jorah. This was all about Jorah and I just happened to get a good deal out of it. Except that I would be in one place and no longer free to roam around as I was used to. But falling asleep next to him would be worth it.

"I've been all over Westeros and deciding where to settle down is a hard choice to make." I told Daenerys. "Each part has its own beauty."

We both watched as Drogon took to the skies. Each flap of his wings sending shivers down my spine. It was such a freeing sight to see a dragon fly and I yearned to join him. The call of the sky was so strong at times.  
* * *  
A pillow flew at my face and I dodged it. For an hour Jorah and myself had been trying to recreate what I had done to the woman without making the pillow explode. A shield would be useful even outside of the field of battle. We had chosen pillows as if I messed up there wouldn't be deadly shards coming at me.

Jorah still stood back in case my shield caused him to explode. It was a fear that would be engraved on my mind until I fully mastered my powers.

"You seem tired." He told me and I shook my head.

"I'm not tired." I lied. "I need to understand what I did so I don't accidently make someone die again. It all happened without my meaning to that one time."

Jorah seemed to pick up my tiredness but again threw the pillow at me. The power inside me demanded to be kept inside as it didn't see a point to this. I managed to put a shield up for a mere moment before it rolled towards me on the ground.

I picked it up to see if I had managed not to damage it. This was the first time one of these exercises hadn't resulted in something being damaged. I held it up with a smile.

"Now to figure out how to make an actual working shield." I said, a smile still on my face.

"I think a break is in order." Jorah said and stood next to me.

"I guess I can spare a moment or two."

I put the pillow down and imagined how dangerous I could become if I wanted to. I still preferred using pure human abilities and I still worked on keeping those abilities intact. I wouldn't let them go away because I had found something better. If I were to be pushed into a corner, I would need all my resources to win. All my abilities would be important then.

"Have you ever been in battle?" Jorah asked me.

"No." I replied. "I've watched humans kill each other that way, though. Sometimes going to the battlefield to look at the corpses. Sometimes eating them if I needed an easy kill. I've fought for my life countless times but what you would consider a battle, no."

"So retaking Meereen will be your first battle." Jorah said. "If you were any other woman I would say that you had no place on a battlefield. But you take the issues of life and death without question. Without comment."

"If I die I won't die as a coward. I won't scream but will merely bow my head at my fate."

"Battle isn't a glorious thing, especially when you're in the thick of it. Sometimes it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist as things are bleak."

I remembered watching battles. While I had never been 'in the thick of it' I could tell the toll it took on the participants. My then human senses could pick up moments where some of the fighters forgot who they were. Their movements didn't change, but it was as if something in their essence did.

"Then why fight if there is no glory to be found?" I asked him.

"Something awakens in me when a sword is in my hand." Jorah replied. "And while there isn't glory to be found in battle, the causes they are fought for are such I can't stay silent."

Looking at him I saw the loyalty that burned in his veins even when his journey took him deep into the night. Loyalty was something that guided his actions even when he couldn't see and was blind to what was truly right.

"I want to run away from this humanity," I admitted to him. "But I keep on finding it calling to me. Even when I didn't know I was human I reached out a caring hand to help. I think father is right in that I have too big of a heart. I see someone in trouble and I can't help but show my support. I was just as kind as I was cruel."

"Franc Raqus says you don't see Houses and that you see people," Jorah said after a moment. "Are you fighting for Daenerys' House to reclaim the throne or are you fighting for me?"

"I do not care who sits on the Iron Throne. One House can quickly turn to darkness while another can spend years in the light before falling down in the vastness of the abyss. Houses also contain people who have a variety of opinions. Any fighting I do for Daenerys, outside of retaking Meereen, is so that you can sleep at night. If you are lost to me I don't know if can keep fighting a fight that doesn't make sense to me."

"Can you promise me something, Rin?"

"Anything, Jorah."

And for a moment I was worried the promise I would have to keep. I was worried it was a promise I could never keep. The heat of the day turned cold as my worry built up in me.

"If I die, continue to fight." Jorah told me. "If there is one person who should rule it is Daenerys. I do not know a better ruler than her."

"I will do it." I promised and took his hands in mine. "If you fall in battle I will die before I let her join us in death. I promise this by my dragon."

"And I will hold you to it."

I didn't doubt that he would rise from the dead if I broke the promise. His loyalty to others ran deep or at least it could. I also didn't doubt his love for me and if someone wronged me he would seek vengeance against them.

The question of who was the alpha here I didn't know. I think he would follow me as much as I would follow him. Unlike with Alex, I could trust Jorah with my whole being. With my very essence.

"What do you think Daenerys will do once she is on the throne?" I asked him. "Will she still be the same person?"

"She will be a wiser person." Jorah answered. "No one stays the same after war. Not even the purest soul can stay sane."

"Will she be able to stay clean after having to make the choices we have had to?"

There was silence that I read as doubt. It was a great battle to stay a beacon of light in such a dark world and I didn't know if Daenerys could remain as she was. Already I could see a ruler when I looked at her which meant dark times ahead for her.

"She will make the decisions she has to." Jorah said simply. "Are you rested enough to try the pillow again?"

I nodded and realized the dodging of my question. If there was doubt in his mind about her I wouldn't help it grow. It wouldn't be fair to him or Daenerys.

We stood back to our original positions and I kept my senses fully focused on the pillow. I didn't get distracted as I watched Jorah. When the pillow left his hands I focused on the power in me. I decided instead of forcing my power to my will to instead calm it.

I promised it that though its journey would be scary that there would be a home for it to return to. That I would not leave it in the nothingness where it would go to.

My eyes paid attention to the world around me and when the pillow bounced off the shield I smiled. Laughter poured out of my mouth as I felt relief. It was just one instance where things had worked out and I would have to repeat the same thing, but at least it could be done.

At least it wasn't a helpless venture after all.

For thirty more minutes we practiced. The majority of the time I could put up my shield successfully, though the instances of failure were a little too numerous for my liking. We stopped once the pillow exploded.  
* * *  
Jorah and my swords clashed as we sparred. While sweat dripped down both our brows, it was much more relaxing than putting up the shield earlier. As the reverberations went up my arm I felt centered to the world. I felt centered to the world I knew.

We parted ways and then we came back to each other. A dance for the ages I thought. My breathing increased but I kept calm, the only thing I focused on was him. I focused on his sword and the tiniest movements from him. I looked for the small signs that his body couldn't help but give away. The fact that I had to hide my movements from him was constantly on my mind.

The sword came too close to me and I was barely able to block his swing in time. My mistake took me a few more moves to finally correct. Jorah used this time to try and make the winning blow. I gave credit to the one moment where I felt I would lose the fight. But then I recovered and the moment was gone.

There were no words traded as we only talked the language of blow to blow. We spoke only the language of metal against metal now. The beauty of the world was summed up in our two movements. There was nothing else that mattered.

Jorah feinted left and I didn't parry his move soon enough. The next few movements, quick and yet slow enough for me to study, saw his sword at my throat without a way for me to get out.

"So you can fight." I said and he lowered his blade.

"I've been fighting much longer than you." Jorah said with a small smile.

"I can see that now."

We had already been sparring for quite some time. There were still some things that had to be done before I was able to rest in my bed. Before I could fall asleep in Jorah's arms and pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Didn't the Raqus want to have an early dinner tonight?" Jorah asked as he put his sword back in its scabbard.

I blinked.

Looking into Alex's eyes I was scared of the hopelessness I saw. I was so used to seeing a loving, obsessive, or stoic gaze coming from them. Him not having hope made me fear for the fate of this reality.

"Know what helps me sleep at night, Alex?" I finally asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Seeing the hope in your eyes. It gives me hope and the ability to cope in this reality."

"What if I lose mine?"

He was asking the question that was tearing at me and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to tell him that if he didn't have hope, neither did I. I couldn't tell him the truth this time.

"If we are the only two people left, I will not back down." I replied. "I will not stop fighting until my last breath is stolen from me."

"Now which one of us is an idiot?" He asked.

I smiled up at him and we kissed. Soon I was on top of him and the hopelessness had left his eyes. He looked at me like I had all the answers to the questions he was too scared to ask. Maybe I couldn't answer them all, but I would be here for those that I could.


	16. Chapter 16

"You're cooking?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

For the majority of the time the food that was given to us in the base was beyond plain. There wasn't enough supplies to spare for anything that tasted edible and was easy to swallow. For the most part the 'food' tasted like dirt and when it didn't taste like dirt the flavor was so faint it was barely there.

"It's a wedding, a good excuse to actually make something edible." One of my tormentors said. "Not the best I ever made but at least it's something."

The cake in question was small and only a thin single layer. Even in my own reality, before I came to the Raqus, the cake was like a little feast. For some celebration like a wedding, though, I could see why the tormentor was so concerned.

Maybe she was worried I'd be angry and tell Alex. If I told him that I didn't like it there would probably be consequences. He wouldn't kill her, but he could make her life a living hell on the base. Or maybe she was worried I'd do something to her if I didn't like it.

My abilities were well known and she knew how quickly I could kill her.

"I'm not expecting the ceremony to be outwardly extravagant." I told her. "This is the end of the world and there are more important things going on. My marriage to Alex isn't so great as to overshadow the greater good."

The tormentor nodded and continued cooking.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do to land yourself in such a good position?" She asked. "Doctor Isaacs seems the least likely person to fall in love."

"So you think we both have ulterior motives?" I asked.

"No, just that I'm surprised that he could love anything outside of his experiments."

This tormentor, like many on the base, disagreed with what would happen. She had to be careful not to cross certain lines. Maybe she thought I had fallen for her lies and maybe she thought she had mere moments to live.

"People can surprise you." I told her, deciding not to call this person out. "I don't know why I fell in love with him and why he fell in love with me. Sometimes things fall into place oddly like that. Might I give you some advice?"

"Sure." She replied.

"I do not care if you like me or not. The problem comes when you betray me or the ones I care about."

"I did not mean..."

"I know you don't mean any ill will to me at the moment and I hope you don't grow any ill will towards me in the future."

My tormentor merely nodded and the air in the room seemed much colder than before. I should've been more diplomatic so that any anger wouldn't fester in her. I did need allies with these people so that they wouldn't try to stab me in the back. My future position would mean little if I had to watch my back all the time.

"I am sorry that I couldn't give you a few more hours to bake." I said once she had put the cake into the oven.

"Maybe if you planned your wedding better this wouldn't happen." The woman replied, seeming not to react to my try at kindness.

"Did you bake before the world turned to dust?"

"Before the world went to shit? Yeah, I baked a lot. I learned from my dad and every Christmas we'd make something for Christmas Dinner."

I had heard about Christmas which was a holiday in this reality. It seemed to originally be about celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ, a religious figure in Christianity, and then other humans had left out that part. The concept of giving seemed interesting but I doubted I would ever experience it.

This was after the end of the world and I doubted Alex would allow some of the celebrations for the holiday that I had heard others around the base talking about.

"What happened to him?" I asked her.

"He died, just like everyone else that isn't underground." She replied.

"Don't some humans survive aboveground?"

"Some do but I've lost any hope that my dad is one of them. He would've contacted me by now."

I didn't want to tell her that a reason her father wasn't contacting her could be because he didn't agree with her choices. While I had never lived with a human family while growing up, I knew that sometimes families didn't stay together. Sometimes there were differences so great that death could ensue.

Maybe her father had taken the zombie outbreak as an excuse not to see her again.

Pointing that out would be too cruel no matter how factual it could be. I had overstepped the bounds of diplomacy and didn't need to overstep them further. I stayed in the room as she finished baking the wedding cake. It was a good change of pace from the usual sights of the base.

It helped remind me that my tormentors had more to them than mere cruelty. Like Alex they were more complex than they first appeared. I would always have my memories of them in full control of my actions, but I had to remind myself of my present situation. Now we were on equal footing. Now we were colleagues.  
* * *  
I felt the warmth of the newly washed clothes. They were similar to the ones Alex wore and would probably become my normal clothing. The only time I would most likely change would be to fight or when I rested next to my soon to be husband.

Putting them on felt odd as they didn't seem to properly allow me to fight. Well, not like I was used to. I was afraid that if there were an attack I couldn't protect Isaacs or myself like I should. Pushing that thought out of my mind was hard but doable.

Finally I was fully clothed and I looked at myself in the small mirror. Alex had left our room already, leaving me to remain alone for this. In the mirror I studied my face and tried to judge my soul. I tried to judge if this was really the best decision.

Alex was...he was complicated to say the least. He was cruel, cowardly, and obsessive which should be my warning to leave. But he was also kind to me and there was a layer to him that not many saw. Maybe he wasn't aware of that part of himself. Whatever the case was, that was the part that I loved and craved.

I chuckled as I knew that his darker nature attracted me. The Scourge part of myself loved the ruthlessness that Alex was capable of. The cowardly nature was something that neither of us enjoyed, but all creatures had their faults.

Alex was my love in this reality and someone that I didn't want to be parted from. With this ceremony, this wedding, we would officially become one being in two bodies. It would be declared to the world and that slightly frightened me. I didn't know why but it did.

Opening the door there was no one to walk me to where the ceremony would take place. While the majority of people on the base were involved with the ceremony, Alex had seen no need to stop everything for this. Everyone involved would be in the room so as not to hold up anything if a breakthrough was discovered.

Each of my footsteps seemed louder to me than normal. The sounds echoing off the walls seemed to be a warning telling me to stop. Telling me to leave now when an escape was so easily within my grasp. I controlled that fear and quieted that voice, maybe Alex wasn't the most noble of men but I loved him.

I didn't think I could change him, his nature was much too ingrained in him, but I knew I could have a life with him. Maybe it wouldn't be like the one I had with Jorah, but it would be a life. The world had turned to ash and to pick humanity up from the embers required a certain grey morality. I didn't mind crossing the line if humanity could once again roam the world freely.

Upon nearing the room I heard some music. It was one that my tormentors had told me was the kind used for weddings. I would've liked to know the history behind the music but knew that I wouldn't get good answers. In any case the music was both relaxing and thrilling to me.

Entering the room I was greeted by the stares of scientists and guards. They looked at me either with anger, boredom, or worry. I could understand the emotions and focused on Alex to calm myself down. The rest of the world didn't matter, not even the threat of zombies mattered at this moment, all that mattered was the man I loved.

Alex's usual expression was replaced by a smile. I could understand people being frightened by his smile as it seemed out of place on him. It was like looking at a flightless dragon, something whose very existence seemed to be an abomination or at least something to be frightened of.

I wasn't frightened as I had seen him happy and all the other emotions he was actually capable of showing. When I finally reached him, I put my hands in his. The usual calm man held my hands tight and I smiled up at him.

He was nervous and so was I.

"Rin Stone," Alex began. "You came to me in unique circumstances. Ever since learning about you I saw something unique. I saw something that the world had never seen before and would never see again. You awoke feelings in me that I never thought I had. I love you, Rin, and I will do my best to provide for you."

I focused on his words and not on the fact that there was no one acting as priest. I focused on his words and not on the fact the happiness inside of me was more than ready to explode.

"Alexander Isaacs," I began. "When I first saw you I saw only a mask of a man. I saw someone that should be feared and hated. But, as time went on, I saw your kindness in your darkness. I saw your love in your callousness. I fell in love with your hope and the part of myself that I saw in you. I will not let a day go by where I don't risk my all for you. I love you, Alex, and I will never let any harm come to you."

For a blessed moment there was nothing that existed but me and him. There was no world beyond us. There was no pain, despair, or death. There was only this moment and that was more than enough. It was more than I had ever been given before.

"Rin, I take you as my beloved wife." Alex said.

"Alexander, I take you as my beloved husband." I replied.

"We now pronounce you as husband and wife." The people in the room said, some more excited than others. "You may now kiss the bride."

With his hands still around mine, Alex kissed me. When I kissed back I thought that this kiss was different. I didn't think I would feel another kiss like this, not until Jorah and I got married, and I wondered why that was. It was the same action that I had felt countless times before so why did it feel different?

Was it because this wasn't just a kiss but a commitment?

We parted our lips from each other and I looked into his eyes. There was a hunger there and my body yearned to fulfill it. I calmed myself down as I also saw loyalty right beside his hunger. Maybe another time I would wonder how far his loyalty would go, but for now I was sure he would do anything for me.

I was more than sure of it. There was no choice but for me to believe in his dedication.

I turned when I heard footsteps and smelled the cake. The tormentor who had cooked it wasn't here and the person carrying placed it on the table. Alex and myself walked over as my mouth started to water as we drew closer. I felt weak and had to remind myself this is how humans acted at such events.

It was perfectly alright for me to lower my guard down for moments such as these. I had paid attention when the cake was made and its scent wasn't changed to indicate poison. It was safe and I should lower my guard down just this once.

As we cut into the cake I felt Alex's hand shaking and helped steady it. He shouldn't show nervousness to his men. A leader couldn't show such weakness. We cut slices for both of ourselves and then handed slices to my tormentors in the room. Some, of course, had to go without a piece of cake.

Soon enough there was dancing and a sense of relaxation that I doubted many of them had felt in a long time.

"Rin Isaacs," Alex said as he kissed my lips once the 'ceremony' had ended.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it." I said sparing a glance for the now empty room.

My arms were around his neck and his hands were around my waist. The warmth of his hands was maddening at this moment. Even though there had been no wine for this wedding, I felt light headed. I could tell by the strength of his kisses that he didn't want to wait until we got to the bedroom to consummate this marriage.

"I wish I could've done more for you." Alex said as he kissed my neck.

I took my lab coat off as his kisses became more insistent. He helped to guide me to the table where the cake had been earlier. His hands hungrily sought out my tits that were hidden underneath my clothing.

"Al..." I moaned as I clumsily started to undo my pants.

I leaned my head back when he squeezed my tits and forgot what I had been about to do. I helped him as he took off everything but my bra and underwear. Alex kissed my lips as he rubbed my cunt. I leaned my head back and he kissed my neck.

"Oh..." I moaned loudly.

"I want you, Rin." Alex said as he finally took off my underwear and kneeled in front of me.

"Just fuck me, Alex, fuck me."

He kissed my inner thigh and I sat on the edge of the table. Alex kissed my cunt and then my moans started to turn into screams as he ate me out. My fingers tightly gripped his head as I screamed louder and louder.

I took my bra off as the thin piece of clothing felt too heavy for me.

"Stop." I moaned and pushed Alex away from my cunt. "Take off your clothes."

To his credit, he was confused for but a second before he was nearly tearing off his own clothes. As he was about to get up, I pushed him down to the ground. He was naked and he was mine. He was but my prey and he knew that. He liked that.

"Riin..." Alex moaned as I slowly sat down on his cock.

I took a moment to find a good position, me holding his arms above his head, before I started to ride him. Fucking him now was like I was trying to scratch an itch I just couldn't reach. I kept going faster and harder. But the need couldn't seem to be satisfied.

"Oh..." Either Alex or I moaned, I couldn't tell at the moment and I didn't care.

My body arched back as I climaxed but I didn't stop my motions. I needed more and more. Alex came once but I kept fucking him. I liked being in control and I liked hearing him yell out in pleasure. Finally I took him out of me and lay beside him.

We put our arms around each other as we were more breathless than any other time we had fucked. I felt something happening in my body but figured that's just how you felt when you fucked on your wedding night.  
* * *  
"Doctor Isaacs?" A guard asked.

It had taken some time to get used to my new name and status. As I worked alongside Alex they had decided to give me the title of Doctor, especially as we were now married. Sometimes my tormentors agreed I could have been one of them if my life had given me a different path.

"Yes." I replied, turning away from reviewing the results of my latest tests.

The tests were on how well I could use my powers. It had been awhile since I had been to Essos and I wasn't going to waste time when I could be preparing for retaking Meereen. I wouldn't waste the extra time that was given to me.

"We have the results of your pregnancy tests." She told me. "Are you ready to view them?"

I nodded and silently followed her after making sure I would know where I had left off. She walked beside me and I could tell there was some form of respect there. I hadn't gone berserk in the past month and many had come to believe I would stay loyal.

"It will be good to have a child here." The woman said. "Me and my husband had a child of our own. They really do bring out the best in a person."

"Maybe having new life on the base will help inspire people that there is hope." I agreed.

Personally I was scared about having a child in this reality. If there was no cure my child would have to grow up without a sense of calm or family. My child, in short, would have to grow up like me and that was terrifying. Even when I hadn't known I was human the world hadn't ended. The dangers were the normal ones that nature or humans brought.

A child brought up in a wasteland where his species was dying seemed more horrifying than anything my childhood had given me. I remained calm and collected as I followed the guard. The question of whether I wanted to be pregnant or not wasn't something I could answer right now. There were so many pros and cons to both possibilities.

"Doctor Isaacs," The tormentors said as I entered the room.

It was easy to tell that the whole purpose of the room was like the majority of this base. This room, like countless others, was to deal with the zombie outbreak. But now it was being used to keep track of a possible pregnancy.

"Is my husband coming?" I asked.

"Yes, he should be here any moment." One of the scientists said.

I stood waiting and calmed myself by looking around the room. When I had first arrived I never thought I could think of this place as a home. Now it wasn't just a place for me to live but for me to possibly start a family. If the world was never reborn then this would be the only home my son or daughter would know.

I kept thinking of the possible child as a son and realized I was coming up with many different names for him. There was some excitement brewing in me when Alex finally arrived. Looking at him I could see the happiness hidden deep behind the bored look he was wearing.

He stood next to me and we waited for one of the scientists to speak.

"I want to be the first to congratulate you." One of them finally said.

"So I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Alex asked.

"We can't tell at the moment." The scientist said.

I wanted to shout in both joy and fear. I would be having a child and it would be Alex's. His hand touched my belly and I put my hand on his. In the future I would be in confusion but now I knew what I felt. I was just nervous and I didn't need to be.

This base was secure, as much as I tended to disagree with Alex about that point, and would provide safety so that I could give birth in peace. I didn't doubt that my husband would be very interested in how my body gave birth and I also didn't doubt that he would care for our child.

Later we could discuss baby names but for now we would just rejoice that having a child was even a possibility.  
* * *  
I lay in bed next to Alex, his arm around me. I smiled at his touch and warmth. He might not be the best father, but at least he was here. If he was here for me I could deal with our offspring.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Hmm." He replied, looking sleepily at my eyes.

"What do you want to name him or her?"

Alex ran a hand through my hair and I smiled. He was delaying answering but I didn't mind. We had nine months to figure this out. We had more than enough time.

"I'm not good with names." Alex admitted. "I'm good with facts, but naming things isn't what I'm good at."

"Yeah, Project Alice lacks creativity." I said with a smirk and was rewarded with a small laugh from him.

"What would you name our child?"

"Franc if a boy. Franc was basically the only father figure I've had."

"I would like to think I'm some sort of father figure."

"People don't normally fuck their fathers."

I wished that Alex would smile and laugh more. It seemed that I was the only one that knew he did those things. At the same time, though, it made his smiles and laughs even more wonderful to me. They were something only I could see.

"What if it's a girl?" Alex asked, putting a hand on my belly.

I blinked.

"I think so." I replied to Jorah and was a little shocked at how well I was getting used to this.

Jorah looked at me for a moment and I knew he could tell I had just come back.

"I'm pregnant in the nightmare." I told him. "I'm nervous."

"You'll be a good mother even if your husband is a terrible father." Jorah replied. "You can tell me about your pregnancy after dinner."


	17. Chapter 17

Jorah and I stood by the vineyards in silence. I was preparing myself to talk as finding the words was more than a little difficult. Dinner had been good except for the small reminder that the gift from my ally would arrive tomorrow. I tried to avoid Daenerys' eyes when that reminder was brought up.

Now the silence was deafening as I tried to figure out words for things I wasn't sure of myself.

"I'm pregnant in the nightmare." I finally began. "I didn't expect myself to have a child and now I'm worried. I love Alex, I truly do, but I don't know about carrying his child. Of bringing a child of his into the world."

"Whatever problems you face you'll be able to solve them." Jorah said and I could hear the things unsaid.

"With you I know I want to have children with you. You're kind and noble while he has so many faults he'll never be able to change. I know he loves me but...what if he doesn't respect my child like he does me? What if he views it like just another experiment?"

"Then you should leave him."

I shook my head. I had told Jorah about the nightmare, but he must not truly understand that horror of a reality. The landscape was only dust and humans were now an endangered species. I closed my eyes and could remember my fights against caged zombies. I had gotten much better but had yet to encounter them in their natural state.

"And go into a world that I don't know how to live in, never mind that I'd have to raise a child in it." I said defeated. "The only thing I know about the nightmare is that base. I've been outside with no one around only once. I've flown above the landscape in one of the strange machines. You can leave me in any part of Westeros or Essos and I'd be able to survive. But the nightmare's landscape is...it's terrifying. It isn't natural or right."

"Do you want to stay with him?" Jorah asked and his voice was pained.

"It hasn't gotten so bad that I want to leave him. I still love him and feel a need to protect him. I just know he's going to do something stupid and he'll need someone to rescue him."

"Does it have to be you?"

"It won't feel right if I let him die due to my inaction."

Jorah put an arm around my waist and I leaned into him. He was there to support me and I knew it must hurt him to have a problem he wasn't there to fix. I had lived the majority of my life without a human hand to help me and could carry on my own if need be.

I looked at the vineyard and tried to focus on the process of making wine. To calm myself I went over the steps in my mind so that the pain wouldn't be as strong. That my worry would be drowned and so be silenced for a little time.

"Franc Raqus is right." Jorah said sadly. "Your heart is too big. I can't help you with what you go through over there, I can only give you advice."

"What do you advise, Jorah?" I asked him.

"I still believe you need to be happy in whatever reality you find yourself in. That even if I don't like sharing you, you may never come back and I would rather leave you in a state where you're happy. You don't seem to be happy with him, you're having to keep so many secrets. And with a child on the way I worry for you, more than you can ever know."

"In the nightmare happiness can be momentary and passing. I love him and being with him makes me happy. I know the situation isn't perfect but it's the best I can get."

"How do you know you won't be happier away from him?"

I wondered how much of Jorah's advice was born from jealousy but I had to agree he had some points. I had no experience in the reality of the nightmare and there could be a way to survive. With all the practice I had gained I might even be a good survivor.

The air I breathed there was recycled and wasn't the actual air of that reality. Maybe I could survive on my own but I wouldn't risk the life of my child. Besides, I liked being with Alex as well as working on the only way to a cure. Even though those Alex worked for had created the mess in the first place when they decided to create the t-virus. Maybe my husband in the nightmare had worked on the initial discovery, I didn't know. All I knew was he was trying to solve the problem.

"I don't." I admitted to Jorah. "I don't want to risk my child for a maybe. If I go away from the base Alex won't agree and even if he did those he works for would seek me out. I wouldn't just be surviving the end of the world but those who caused it."

"You're right, Rin," Jorah replied. "I just wish that there was a way for you to find happiness over there."

"Maybe there will be. If I can help Alex discover a cure there may be a chance to start anew over there."

"Will you stay with him?"

"I don't know. With you I know I'll be with you until my dying breath. With Alex it's uncertain."

Jorah kissed the top of my head. I wondered if he was happy that I was uncertain about Alex or that I was so confused when I was over in the nightmare. Maybe it was a combination of both. Maybe emotions were battling in his head while which one would win wasn't known.

"I will always be here for you." Jorah told me. "For now let's go rest for the night."

Daenerys probably wouldn't be very happy come tomorrow.  
* * *  
I stretched and watched Jorah dress himself for the day. It was almost saddening to see him cover himself up and yet I didn't mind. Getting dressed seemed to add another layer of desirability to him. I would feel the same desire for him whether he had clothing on or not. There was no denying that fact.

"You should get ready." Jorah said when he finished.

"I will." I reassured him. "Just wanted to make sure you were able to get dressed before I did."

He walked over to me and we kissed lightly. A smile graced both of our faces. I liked moments like these where there was nothing to worry about. Brief moments of calm to help me weather the storms that would rage endlessly against me.

This was the man I truly loved and had no doubts about. It was him who I knew deserved all my love and affection. As long as he served Daenerys I would pronounce her as my queen. It was my loyalty to him that would make me help wage a war all across Westeros. I didn't care who sat on the Iron Throne, but he did.

I got up and started getting dressed. Today was going to mainly be full of dragon training for Daenerys. She already knew how to fly Drogon, but there were little tricks to make the experience better. In the middle of a battle I would assume her dragon would want to use his full range of motions. That meant she had to be able to hold on without falling off.

"I'm going to be riding with her which is going to make things awkward." I told Jorah once I was fully clothed.

"Daenerys is a ruler but she isn't harsh to those who don't deserve it." He replied. "She knows you are on her side and, at the end of the day, she will protect you as well as you protect her."

I didn't bring up the grey scale. I didn't bring up the fact that Jorah had done everything for her and yet she had thrown him away. Luckily he had been cured of the grey scale and lived to serve her another day, but even Daenerys knew that it was a mistake that she would never be able to make right.

Jorah, on the other hand, had forgiven her completely.

"I hope you're right." I told my future husband. "And tonight is the small feast before the wedding."

"You still don't think we should take time off to celebrate?" Jorah asked with a small smile.

"I'm a little worried about that but...marrying Alex was so clinical. They couldn't spare much for the wedding. I'm glad that our wedding will be more lively."

After Jorah kissed me deeply, we went off to go to our duties for the day.  
* * *  
The small feast seemed like a big feast to me. I knew that the family was keeping the actual big feast for the wedding and it was odd for me 'to be in the spotlight' as the people in the nightmare would say. I was used to being in the shadows and only coming out briefly.

Even in Westeros my legend as Scourge wasn't well known. There were people there that knew the stories, but not many. After my death I was sure they would die down and become lost to time. But the wedding was much more permanent.

I assumed any stories told about Daenerys reclaiming the Iron Throne would include the woman who both helped her reclaim Meereen and married her advisor. I doubted the feast for my wedding would be talked about, but my name of Rin Mormont would be spoken by the Seven Kingdoms.

Of course some details from this small feast wouldn't be known by me as I was currently waiting for the slave to arrive. I was standing at the entrance to the Raqus estate when I could've been eating. The sun was starting to go down and I was growing impatient. I didn't like dealing with slavers longer than I had to and I was worried that this had all been a trick by my ally. That didn't make sense but neither did the tardiness.

Finally I heard horses in the distance and sighed. Now would come the semi-difficult part of talking with slavers and then showing the slave to Daenerys. Neither prospect interested me in the least bit. I had a sword at my side for no other reason than decoration. It was one I used when practicing as I didn't yet have another sword.

My fighting style, or like thereof, made me quite particular when I acquired one. I wouldn't pass up a good sword, but I wouldn't mind giving it up for another either.

The slavers were more lavishly dressed than the slaves around them. I looked around to try and see which one my ally would be giving me. There were some that looked less broken than others and I was hopeful he was giving me one of those that still had strength. I didn't have time to waste on rebuilding a slave into a human. There wasn't time to spare for that.

"We were wishing to speak to the Dragon Queen." One of the slavers said, his eyes at once angry but not surprised.

"Daenerys is happy for your help but she doesn't find meeting you here important enough for her presence." I told him.

"We had to gag this one all the way from Meereen."

"As long as he isn't injured I am sure that the queen will be happy with your gift."

"I am sure Queen Daenerys will be more than pleased."

I didn't react but merely took in the motions of two slavers coming towards me. With the fact that whoever they were bringing to me was so short that the slave didn't reach their shoulders, I assumed they were giving either a child or a dwarf to me.

"Take his gag off." I said once I saw Tyrion Lannister.

He looked at me and his impish eyes were in shock. I don't think he had expected to see me alive. I was unsure of if he had heard Daenerys' name or not. So his shock could be for the sole fact that I was alive but could also be because I was working for Daenerys or he thought I was going to kill him.

While I knew he had been fooled, or at least I assumed so since he had been sold into slavery, I still harbored some anger against him. He had been one of those looking over me and not helping me as I was tortured then eventually 'killed'.

"She will be pleased." I told the slaver. "I will recommend you to the Raqus once the events have taken place."

"That is all we ask." The slaver said and soon enough I was alone with Daenerys' adviser.

Short lived as he had been in that position.

"Come." I told him and he had no other option but to follow me.

"You did a piss poor job at dying." Tyrion said after a few minutes.

"I try to be as horrible at dying as I can." I replied. "What do you know about what happened in Meereen?"

I wanted to know what was going on with Meereen currently, which is the reason my ally had brought him to the Raqus estate, but knew that information should be heard by Daenerys first. For now I had to make sure that Tyrion being here wasn't a trap. If he was here purely to check that the rumors of Daenerys being alive were true or not, he would have to be killed.

"Daario had lied to me and the rest of Meereen." Tyrion finally replied. "It wasn't you who killed Daenerys but someone needed to be a scapegoat. Someone needed to make it so that Daario wouldn't be found out."

"Daario wanted to rule and couldn't do it on his own." I said. "He had to use another means to gain power. What better way than to get into the bed of a young queen and then use her to get what he wants? If it wasn't such a despicable way I'd admire it."

"Why didn't you try to proclaim your innocence? Seems like that would've helped."

"If I had said that I was innocent I would risk saying that Daario was wrong about killing the queen. I made it appear like he succeeded so that she could survive and my survival wasn't important to that cause."

"So the queen is alive?"

I merely nodded. I had been brought into Daenerys' plans to regain Meereen from a simple belief that Daario's plan shouldn't succeed. Maybe it would've been better if I had died in Meereen as after Essos I would be traveling back home.

"How did you survive? It seemed like a good execution." Tyrion said as the smells of the small feast started to become potent.

"I am good at surviving." I replied. "I can play dead and act weak when I need to. I would've tried escaping sooner but I knew that if I was alive Daario would have people after me. Just as I knew if Daenerys clearly survived than Daario wouldn't rest until she died. It is better for her to attack when she has the element of surprise."

"I assume working with slavers was your idea and not hers. She doesn't seem to partake in that practice even if it was the only option."

Daenerys would never have interacted with my ally if I hadn't suggested it. The fact that she had agreed with me meant that she was out of options and was weak. She wasn't used to her current predicament and I hoped that she never had to feel so hopeless again. I hoped that there was a future for her that included never having to compromise her beliefs.

"I have allies and one of them included a way to give her an army." I tried to explain. "Not a large army but more than she had. It meant dealing with slavers and it wasn't an easy decision to make."

"And why would slavers want to cooperate with someone ending their trade?" Tyrion asked.

"The Raqus have a cure for grey scale and that is enough to make an ideal trading partner. My ally isn't so blind as to not think of ways to survive outside of slavery."

While many slavers were not keen to the idea of giving up their trade, maybe my small influence over my ally gave him the idea to stop selling people as property. Or maybe he sensed something in the wind telling him that his livelihood would end with or without the queen.

"Stonebreaker," One of the servants said as she came out of the dining hall. "Is this the gift?"

"I'm a gift now." Tyrion said in a jovial tone.

"Yes, Daenerys will be happy about this one." I replied. "He is Tyrion Lannister who was sold into slavery. Before that he was one of the queen's advisors. He will have information on the current situation in Meereen."

The servant bowed and lead us into the dining hall. In less than a minute had questioned about wine more than I thought a human was capable of. The species amazed me at certain points and this was one of the times I didn't wanted to be amazed.

I distracted myself with the smells and sounds of the small feast. I smelled fish and livestock as well as food grown on the estate. It would be good to eat after standing waiting for the slavers for so long. Jorah was the first one to look at me and Daenerys slowly turned her eyes towards me.

My future husband and queen then looked at Tyrion.

"Tyrion?" Daenerys asked.

After the moment of shock was gone I could see anger start to seep through. For me he hadn't helped to save my life, for her she saw a man who hadn't stopped a man from taking over her throne. For her he was a dark stain on her rise to power and glory.

"Daenerys, it's good to see you alive." Tyrion said somewhat nervously. "And I'm assuming you've been cured of grey scale, Jorah?"

"Yes." Jorah said looking at the queen's expression.

"You didn't stop him." Daenerys finally said. "You allowed him to nearly kill me. If it wasn't for Rin I would be dead by now with the usurper in power."

I knew Tyrion had been fooled by Daario's words just like many others had been. Just like the queen had been. Only I had been able to see through him and do nothing but save the queen. I hadn't been able to stop his plan and had nearly died because of my knowledge.

"Daario fooled an entire city, Daenerys." Tyrion said. "If you're going to blame everyone who was fooled for your attempted assassination you're going to have many enemies and few friends."

I agreed with him and saw the hatred simmer down on Daenerys' face. At least she wasn't so unreasonable to think everyone should know what she had not. Maybe she would make a good queen and Jorah was right about her ruling.

"We're going to have to thank your ally." Daenerys said. "Maybe it wasn't a mistake to make a deal with him."

I took my place by Jorah and a seat was brought in for Tyrion. It felt good to be sitting by the only man I loved in this reality. It was good to see people happy about my marriage. I doubted that mother had really expected me to get married and so was very excited that this was happening.

"So what's the occasion?" Tyrion asked as soon as he had a little wine.

"I'm getting married." Jorah said as I had food in my mouth.

"Congratulations, Daenerys. He'll make a good king I'm sure."

"I'm not the one getting married." She replied with a smirk.

It took a few seconds for the dwarf to look at me. He saw my position to Jorah as well as how the advisor looked at me. It was in a small glance that love and adoration were shown.

"It didn't work out between us." Jorah explained. "I will always love her but like one does a daughter. Rin is my love and will be my wife."

I remembered seeing Jorah for the first time and how he had overtaken my thoughts. I had never longed for a man like I had longed for him. And then he had come to my room and we had fucked without any real conversation. How he had felt in me and how he had made the blood spill from between my legs. How that action had made him even more hungry for me.

Thinking back on that made it nearly unbearable to not fuck him now. I wanted to climb on him and feel his lips on my tits, his cock in my cunt.

"And what exactly was the love story for you?" Tyrion asked me.

"I don't know." I said as I controlled myself. "I saw a man that I thought was good enough for me."

"How does he compare to others? He's not the youngest and has more than a few years on you."

"He is the first man I loved."

Tyrion looked at me like being a virgin for how long I had been was impossible. I smirked and looked at Jorah. He was my first but he wasn't my last. That honor belonged to Alexander Isaacs, a man that I would always be conflicted about but would always love.

"Then you must be highly picky." Tyrion said as the feast continued. "You must have a reason for choosing him. There must be more to the story than 'I don't know'."

I didn't really know if there was a reason other than that. Something in me had been awakened and felt a need for Jorah's touch. An all consuming need when I had first met him.

I blinked.

"Khaleesi." I replied.

"Is that from some fantasy novel someone let you read?" Alex asked as he put a hand on my belly.

"What if I made it up?"

"With you, I believe that."

I adored moments like these where I could be certain of my decision to stay with the face stealer. He seemed so loving and caring that I could forget how horrible he could be. I could forget how he had treated me as a mere experiment when we had first met.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going away for a few days and might get a chapter out before I go.
> 
> Just warning about a pause between chapters for those that care.

Some things about being pregnant were good. I had a new life in me and that felt oddly thrilling. Maybe it was the fact that I was so used to creating death that creating life gave me hope. If I could bring a new human into this world then there was hope that I wasn't just a harbinger of death.

One of the downsides I was focusing on now was the fact that being pregnant meant I couldn't fight zombies or one of the Alice clones. I was stuck practicing my abilities or helping Alex with whatever project he was doing that day. It was good working with him but without the thrill of a fight something was missing.

I liked him complimenting how much I had improved since we first met but that was nothing like surviving death. Some of the guards had taken to helping me with gun practice to try and keep me calm. Those that helped me weren't worried that I would hurt them and were helping me purely because they didn't want my stress to make a miscarriage happen.

A few of the women had taken to talking to me about their children that they had lost contact with since the end of the world. Those women were also the main ones suggesting baby names.

Currently I was practicing my trick with the lazars. For around two more hours I would have nothing to do. I could relax, go over other experiments, or do what I was doing. Flexing my powers wasn't as invigorating as fighting with a sword, but at least it was something.

The feeling of the lazars passing by me was a sort of massage. It calmed down nerves that had become extremely heightened while also filling me with a sense of power. Tapping into the gifts from my dragon made me feel like the creature itself. At least in terms of pure strength. I felt like there was nothing stopping me and it was hard to focus when I was in the thick of those emotions.

"I think you should break, Doctor Isaacs." One of the tormentors told me.

"I am far from stressed." I told him with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"You do remember the tests from a week ago, right? We are not sure how these abilities affect a baby in the womb."

I had asked for those tests to be run. I had wondered about how my powers affected other areas of my life. The life of my unborn child was especially important to me. I wanted to make absolutely certain that my child could at least survive long enough to live in this reality. Even if this reality seemed populated by demons from the darkest nightmares.

For some reason worrying about this child affected me more than any other problem. I was worried for my unborn child's survival as well as dealing with Alex. I still worried that Alex would treat my child as just another experiment.

"You are right," I said with a sigh. "Do you think one more trial will have an adverse effect?"

"There is a small risk." The tormentor said after a moment's pause. "Do you want to continue?"

"If you are sure the risk is small then we'll go for it."

I knew that any risk, no matter how small, still had the possibility of killing my child. If anything went wrong, no matter how small of a chance, the child could never live to see the day. But I wanted to prolong my boredom and figured if the risk was small there would be no harm.

There couldn't be any harm.

Again I heard the lazars starting up and focused on my own powers. I timed my own actions with the lazars. Timing was essential and I was becoming extremely good at that part. I again felt the calming presence of the lazars but then I felt something I hadn't felt before.

It was such a great pain that it was a miracle I was able to complete the trial without losing my focus. Once the lazars had turned off I fell to the floor. I found myself in a little ball as I tried to control my breathing.

The tormentors tried to contact me over the speakers but quickly figured out that that wouldn't work. It seemed like a lifetime until one of them decided to come into the room.

"Doctor Isaacs?" The tormentor asked. "Rin, can you hear me? What happened?"

"Ah!" I screamed as that was the only word I could manage to get out.

A few more lifetimes went by before two tormentors picked me up and lead me through the base to a room. By this time, luckily, my screams had turned into painful moans. In my pain and grief as I guessed what had happened. Now all I wanted was Alex. I just wanted him to be next to me and somehow this would all be alright.

"Focus. Focus." One of my tormentors said as I felt myself glide away into oblivion.

I knew that my unborn child had been removed by the dim pain in my abdomen. There was no one in the room now as the operation must have been deemed a success. I lay back and tried to calm myself down and get my bearings.

My head turned to see the door open as I lay on the makeshift bed. A faint smile graced my face when I saw that it was Alex. My husband, my love, wore a pained expression on his face. He quickly came over to me and put a hand on my belly. His hand caressed the place where our child had been.

"How?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." I told him, my voice filled with pain. "I was doing another trial and then...there was only pain. Only pain. If only I hadn't been so stupid our child would be alive. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"It isn't, Rin, it isn't."

"If I had made a different call then our child would still be alive."

Alex left my side briefly to pull up a chair. His expression was more pained than I had ever seen it before. I didn't think he was capable of feeling such a deep and intense emotion. I longed for his cold look that he usually gave. It would be horrible for me at this time, but it would help remind me that there were things that never changed in this world.

"You didn't know." Alex replied, taking my hands in his. "None of us did. You are an anomaly that we haven't encountered before."

I wish I could express to him, as tears coursed down my face, that I would always blame myself. I had been foolish and selfish in a way that I blamed him. I should've known not to take risks but I had feared boredom. I hadn't wanted to just sit around and do nothing. My insistence on doing something had cost an innocent his life.

I was a horrible person. I was a horrible woman. I was more than unfit to be a mother. A mother would know not to do something so reckless. She would protect her child at any cost and I had failed to do that.

"I knew there was a risk." I said softly, squeezing his hands. "It was a small risk but I never should've taken it. I never should've risked the wellbeing of our unborn child. But I did and his death was my fault."

"Don't blame yourself." Alex pleaded. "You are a wonderful woman that made a mistake. We all make mistakes but we don't need to live with the shame. We have to pick ourselves up and carry on. We take our mistakes as lessons for the future. We don't carry the shame."

"I wish I could believe that, Alex, I really do. But all I am feeling is the pain of our child dying."

"The pain will pass and you will move on. You will be a stronger person because of it."

I looked in the eyes of the man who had done so much wrong and yet, in this moment, was giving me hope. Was pulling me up from this darkness. We embraced and I put my head on his shoulder, trying to escape everything. Maybe I would escape the pain of murdering our child or maybe I wouldn't. In either case Alex would always be by my side.  
* * *  
It was a week later and I was slowly recovering. Physically I was fine and had been allowed to fight zombies on a daily basis. The simple excursion on my body allowed me to distract myself hours at a time. I merely waited until the strain on my muscles was too great and then stopped.

I looked up at the showerhead and allowed the water to flow down my face to the rest of my body. The water was cold and allowed my mind to open. It calmed me but I knew that calm would only be momentary.

Once I was dried and dressed I decided to look for Alex. My husband was most likely engrossed in yet another experiment. Maybe he was even thinking about finding the original Alice. There were so many possibilities that could distract me until I went to sleep and was forced to confront my thoughts.

The atmosphere on the base was normal and it wasn't long until I was able to figure out where he was. Before opening the door I took a breath so that I could be as stoic as he.

At first I thought that Alex was merely dissecting something that was brought in for him. It wasn't often he dissected something and he only tended to do so when there was no one to spare. I walked over to see what he was studying today and it was a miracle I didn't pass out.

"Alex, why?" I asked as I stared down at our unborn child's corpse.

"It's a boy." Alex said as if nothing was odd about this situation. "He doesn't seem to show any odd conditions. Well, except for a few."

My husband was dissecting our son like a common lab animal. Each movement was pristine and flawless, nothing to show he viewed the child as anything other than a lowly animal. At the moment our son's organs were cut out of him. Each organ put into a container for further studying. If it hadn't been our son I would've complimented the structure.

"Did you still want to name him?" Alex asked as he took a moment to pause.

"Franc." I said as he cleaned up.

I controlled myself from asking him why he was torturing me like this. When he looked at me again I ran over to him and put my arms around him. This sickening sight wasn't evil in his mind, in his mind it was how he was coping. I had my way and he had his.

"Franc Isaacs." Alex finally said, pulling me close to him. "With you as his mother and me as his father he would've been a force to be reckoned with. He would've been smart and deadly."

I could hear his voice start to break and part of me wanted to soothe all his worries. Another part, a small part that was quickly becoming very vocal, wanted to punch him until he understood the truth of what he did. That part knew his way of coping was the way of a fiend.

"Franc would've loved you as a father." I lied as tears threatened to come forth from my eyes. "He would've enjoyed taking up your art. I'm sure the two of us could make him be the smartest boy on Earth."

"And you could've taught him how to fight." Alex said, kissing my neck. "The two of you could become the two deadliest people on Earth. If there was no cure you could've lead the world into a new age."

The saddest part of his kiss was that I liked it. I liked everything about him and yet I hated everything about him. He was the part of me that I wanted to avoid but would never escape.

"We can have another child." I told him and kissed him.

Tears started to come down his face with each kiss. I wanted to strangle him as it would be easier if they were faked. But they weren't as Alex didn't have the capability to cry on command. He was sad about the death of our son and yet had dissected him like an animal.

"It won't be him." Alex finally said and broke away. "Do you want to do this?"

"I do." I told him. "But first, a shower for you."

I didn't want to fuck him now because the sight of my dead son turned me on. I wanted to fuck him because I knew this would be the last time I would do so. I needed to feel his touch one last time. After this I would find a way to escape and roam the wilderness of the apocalypse.

"Yes." Alex said and let me lead him to the communal bathroom.

"Don't take off all of them." I told him and took off my footwear.

He followed suit and I could see the expressions on his face mirroring those that I was feeling. I wanted to put the pain away and yet doing this was awkward. Our bodies would always yearn for one another and yet I would have to deny mine his in the days to come.

I locked the door and we went in the nearest stall. I let the water pour over both of us before pushing him against the back wall. We kissed and I took off his lab coat. Then he took off mine. His hands grasped my tits and I let out a small moan as he bit my neck.

Taking off his pants ended with me kneeling in front of him. I kissed his cock before giving him a blowjob.

"Oh...Riin..." Alex moaned as he grabbed my head.

His moans became louder and louder until I felt him about to climax. I stood up and his mouth was on mine as he seemed to struggle to take off my pants. Before they were half way down some of his fingers went in my cunt.

"Ah..." I moaned softly.

His free hand ripped my shirt open and then his hand went under my bra. I leaned my head back as I moaned louder. He pinched my nipple and I bit my lower lip to stop myself from crying out in pleasure.

"Do it..." Alex said and pinched my nipple yet again.

"Al...x...ooh..." I yelled out and felt my body start to shiver.

I took the rest of my shirt off and Alex put one of my tits in his mouth. I ran my hands through his hair and then grabbed his head when I came.

"Al...ah!" I yelled out and pushed him away from me, I had to hold him for a moment as he nearly slipped in the shower.

I took the rest of my clothing off and embraced his cock in my cunt.

"I love you..." Alex moaned as he started to thrust, pushing me against a wall.

"I love you too..." I moaned back and kissed him.

The water went down me and his cum went in me. He bit my neck as he came and I cried on his shoulder, my tears mixed with the water.  
* * *  
"Rin?" Alex asked and I rolled over to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked in the darkness of our room.

"Something seems different about you."

After we had fucked I had tried to act normally, but some things were hard to do when you were about to betray the man you loved. It was hard to look him in the eyes while I lied. I should tell him the truth and maybe say something about needing some time apart. I wanted to give him hope for a future with me and yet I couldn't.

I had seen what he did to center himself and I couldn't stand it. I had seen him do things before but had hoped that he would never do things like that to his own flesh and blood. I had hoped that he would be able to show some restraint and love Franc like he loved me. But I guess that hope had been too much to be realistic.

"You mean losing a son?" I said, trying to brush his questions off.

"You're acting like when we first met." He replied.

Trying to be close to a man I both loved and hated was hard. I wanted to give up my plan of escaping the base and Umbrella but I couldn't. I finally realized the dark path I had been going down was too dark to even feel when I moved my fingers. A darkness that was all encompassing and had been suffocating me for some time.

I wished that I could reassure Alex with the truth, but I couldn't. The truth would be too much for him and would make my escape impossible. Would he kill me if he knew the depths I was going for my betrayal? How much was his love worth in the end?

"I'm sorry, it's with the loss of Franc I'm not myself." I said as the image of Franc's violated corpse flashed through my mind again. "I fucked you and hoped that it would make things easier."

"If I upset you just tell me." Alex replied as he ran a finger down my face. "I want you to be happy. I need you to be happy. I will do anything for you."

He would do anything for me except showing basic signs of being human. If I were to stay with a man, to give my life to a man, he had to be human. He didn't have to be perfect but he had to make attempts. Alex loved me and didn't give a damn about anyone else.

If Alex had to make a decision to sacrifice himself for his own child he wouldn't. He would save his own hide and I couldn't stand that. There was a nobility, a sense of honor, needed for those close to you. I didn't mind my tormentors dying because of his cowardice, but my child was different.

I would have to take a risk in the wastelands to keep safe.

"I can't be happy." I told him and wished I could take pleasure in his touch, but I had made my decision. "It's the end of the world. There's no humanity left and I wouldn't be surprised if the species became extinct. All because some people wanted to risk everything for something that turned out to be nothing."

"Risks had to be taken." Alex said and I didn't resist as he kissed my forehead. "No one wanted the end of the world to happen. No one could've predicted this outcome."

"Then more precautions should've been taken. Or maybe there are lines that should never be crossed in the first place."

I blamed Umbrella for not taking precautions when my poor planning had killed Franc. I had killed my son because of something I blamed Umbrella for. I wasn't so different from Alex or the people who had released the t-virus. I made the same mistakes and would make them again in the future.

Maybe, just maybe, when I escaped I could work out a cure. That sounded insane but maybe I could find a way to make one. Maybe Alex didn't have the only solution for a cure.

"And where would you draw those lines?" My husband asked. "Morals have changed throughout history and some of the greatest discoveries wouldn't have happened unless lines were crossed."

"I don't know." I admitted to him. "But there has to be lines that you can't cross or we're as vicious as the zombies outside. If you're to make a great discovery shouldn't you wonder what to do after? Shouldn't you think about what your discovery will mean to the rest of the world?"

"Let's focus on a cure first. How about focusing on making the first part a reality?"

I answered by laying my head on his chest. It was calming and yet painful as I knew I'd never hear it again. Feeling his arms wrap around me I wished I didn't have to make this choice. I loved him and yet had to tell him good-bye. I was sure, though, that his cold heart would heal quickly.  
* * *  
I ran on the treadmill as I tried not to think about how stupid the plan was. A plan that would take a few more hours until it could be enacted. For now I focused on straining my muscles to make sure every part of me could endure what I would do.

"Are you going for a new record, Rin?" One of my tormentors joked.

"Possibly." I replied. "I've been running for two hours, right? I think I'll go for three."

I had been going at a steady pace helped by the non-human part of me. None of them knew what power I had in my veins and would probably never guess a dragon's love is what powered me. Dragons here were myths and I doubted many people at the base knew about love.

Though I didn't doubt that some had been excited when I had been pregnant.

"Don't strain yourself too much," The tormentor teased. "You'll be fighting an Alice soon. I've heard you've nearly died fighting her a few times."

"I've had to retreat." I retorted. "I don't take risks because I think I'm invincible."

"May I speak freely?" The tormentor asked and I nodded. "Are you and Alex trying for another child?"

"Yes and I'll be more careful with this one."

His face showed understanding and I swear there was a pained look there. It was as if he, too, had suffered a miscarriage. I wondered if he knew what Alex had done to Franc and if he cared.

I blinked.

"That's all there is to the story." I told Tyrion and my fingers twitched as they recoiled from the events in the nightmare. "I couldn't stop looking at him and then he visited me in my chambers. Since then I haven't wanted to part from him."

"So he was a good fuck." Tyrion replied.

Remembering that first night I had to agree Jorah had been a good fuck. He had awoken in me the desire to pursue a romantic and physical relationship.


	19. Chapter 19

I fell down on my bed and let out a sigh. The small feast had been exhausting and, luckily, the real work with Tyrion wouldn't begin until the sun rose up again. There was time enough for me to relax and take in everything that had happened in the nightmare.

"You left during the feast." Jorah said as he lay be me in bed. "I saw the twitch of your hands."

He was becoming extremely good at picking out when I left to go to the nightmare and when I returned. Maybe we were two souls connected across space and time so he could keep track of me. Maybe it was my love for him that had taken me to a reality where the face stealer existed because, upon meeting Jorah, I couldn't imagine a reality without Jorah.

Controlling myself during the small feast had been quite a task. I had wanted to cry out and lie in a corner for days. The decision I had made and the reason for it had slowly been tearing me apart. There could be no peace in the nightmare and I had just made it worse. I should have never entered into a relationship with Alex in the first place.

"What happened?" Jorah asked when I didn't look at him.

"I lost the child." I told him and found myself wrapped in his arms. "All because I was stupid. All because I was bored."

Jorah said nothing but allowed my sadness to build up and come out as tears. I was glad for the silence and the kindness of his warmth. I cried for awhile and all he did was run his fingers through my hair without saying anything. I had to build up strength to continue with my story as saying it would feel like I was dying.

"That wasn't the worst part." I told him and looked into his eyes, trying to find the calmness that I needed. "After...after my son died I ran into Alex dissecting him. Alex was so calm and collected like nothing he was doing was wrong. It was his way of coping but he was desecrating his own flesh and blood. That's when we named our son. We named him Franc Isaacs."

"Rin." Jorah said and didn't seem to know how to react. "You shouldn't have had to endure that. I should've been there for you."

"You can't help me there." I told him sadly. "I have to make my own decisions. I've lived before you and I'll manage without you when I have to."

"You shouldn't have to endure the actions of such a callous man."

Jorah was kind enough to not blame me for marrying him and staying in the base. He knew that's not what I needed to hear and I was glad at least one of the men I love understood that. He wouldn't cut up my son in his grief, his actions would be much more human.

"Are you still staying with him?" Jorah asked me. "Do you have a way to get out of there?"

"Now that I don't have a child to worry about I'm leaving." I told him. "I can't stay there any longer, not after what Alex has done. Once I'm out in the wilderness maybe I can even find a cure. It's not likely but I'm not giving up the human race because I'm no longer with Alex. My husband in the nightmare had the right idea to search for a cure, it was just his ethics were causing a problem."

"You say that you never have hope to spare and yet you're now talking about a cure."

I didn't want to say that Alex had rubbed off on me. Not the monster side of him but the human side. A side that was so small and insignificant to his nature had implanted itself in me. I only wished that my humanity had done the same to him but it hadn't. He wouldn't have done what he had to our son if it had.

"It'll remove any boredom from not talking to anyone." I defended myself and a small smile formed on my face. "I plan to fake my death so they won't be looking for me. I'll still have to hide from them but at least it won't be as bad as if they knew I was alive."

"If anyone can survive when the world has ended, it is you." Jorah reassured me.

His reassurance was kind but I didn't know if I could survive. I knew about the world of the nightmare but I also knew that could mean little once I was in the world. There were so many factors that reports couldn't talk about. If they did talk about certain factors they didn't show them in their full scope.

Reports couldn't properly describe being alone with no one to talk to. Reports couldn't talk about the finer points of despair when you had to constantly move when all hope was lost. Reports weren't there to tell you how to deal with a situation that wasn't predicated. Reports were without feelings while I was human and emotions could cloud my judgment.

"You have said that there are survivors on the surface." Jorah continued. "Maybe you'll run across some."

"Possibly I could but I'm not counting on it." I told him. "I don't want to plan for a variable that turns out to not exist. I won't give myself hope when it has the likelihood of never existing in the first place."

I didn't know how to interact with people in the nightmare, real people that weren't living on the base, and wondered if my oddities would drive them off. I didn't know how good of a job I could do with pretending to have been born in the nightmare. I was worried if they suspected me of not being human that they would connect me to Umbrella and figure me finding them was a trap.

Not likely but I kept the possibility in my mind just in case.

"At least plan for the possibility of finding a group." Jorah replied. "If you become a part of one you don't need to be at a loss for what to do."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. One of his hands went down my chest and I was glad for a touch that I wasn't confused about. I knew I loved this man and would do everything for him. I was certain of him and could safely get lost in him.

"I love you, Jorah Mormont." I told him as he positioned himself on top of me. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"I will never let you go, Rin," He told me before he started to kiss me. "I love you so."

As my body yearned for him the memories of my dead son came to me. I wanted to get lost in Jorah but at this moment I felt too sick.

"Not tonight." I told Jorah. "I keep seeing..."

"I understand." He replied and we ended up cuddling for the rest of the night.

I needed to feel his touch, to know I was out of the nightmare, but I could fuck him tonight. I needed to calm myself down before I could.  
* * *  
Daenerys and Jorah were busy talking with Tyrion so I had taken it upon myself to start to check Drogon's health. I would hear from Jorah any details that weren't repeated later. The fine planning of the battle wasn't something I was particularly good at, especially if it involved the complex relationships that humans had. Sometimes actions weren't taken just because they would make a killing blow, but because there were alliances to think of.

I could track and kill my prey, but alliances with humans were much more complex.

"Don't look at me like that." I told Drogon as he angrily turned his head to see what I was doing. "I need to see how your scales are doing. You've been flying all over Essos with no one to properly clean you. Not even other dragons have been around to help you."

Drogon grumbled but didn't stop me as I continued to inspect his scales. They weren't infected or too dirty, but there was always room for improvement. I was inspecting the area by one of his wings and wondering if I should task myself with cleaning him.

"Do you want to look the best for your mother?" I asked Drogon.

If he wasn't into the idea I wouldn't bother. While fighting with a dragon seemed like a good bit of exercise, it wasn't worth the risk. Besides my own inner turmoil, there was the fact that Daenerys didn't need to come rushing to see my plan going all wrong.

Luckily Drogon looked at me and nodded his head. Maybe it was the fact that I was offering him greater affection from his mother that made my idea seem good to him.

"You're going to need to wait a few minutes." I told him. "I need to get some things first."

Drogon growled but allowed me to go back to the estate to get what I needed. It wasn't long until I was back to Daenery's dragon with what I needed. For the most part he was calm but there were a few parts of him that turned out to be extremely sensitive.

"It's okay." I told him as one of his claws tried to get me.

He rolled over as he attempted to have his claw reach me on his back. I jumped around as I managed to keep my grip on the beast. A few minutes later he was fine and I slowly tried to mess again with the scale. Listening closer to his sounds I realized he was ticklish there.

"You dragons are more surprising than humans." I said with a chuckle as I realized that I had almost died by tickling a dragon.

In my mind I took note of the exact spot and to avoid it in the future unless there was no other choice. I would be sure to tell Daenerys about it when she had time. Being extremely careful I was able to clean the area without another incident.

Once I was done I stepped back and admired my work. Drogon still had his ruggish appearance but there was a new shine to him. Sunlight was reflecting off of him differently than before. The cleaner appearance made Drogon appear even more deadly and fierce.

"I am more than certain that Daenerys will be impressed." I told him and he leaned his head down so I could pet him. "She will be more than proud seeing you like this. Hopefully she won't expect me to clean you or your siblings all the time."

Petting him I felt happiness again. There were dragons in the world again and I felt it was my duty to protect them. Seeing Drogon made me think of my dragon and how I hadn't been able to protect her at the end. I wouldn't lose another dragon and would help the species rise up again.  
* * *  
"No one could find you for a few hours." Daenerys told me.

In the spot where I had first met Jorah she, him, Tyrion, and I had gathered. The sun was giving a lovely glow as it disappeared beyond the horizon. No meal was yet in front of us as this meeting was supposed to have begun a little bit ago.

"I'm sorry, my queen," I told her. "After washing Drogon we flew for a few hours. I lost sense of time as it was perfect flying weather."

"You washed a dragon?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes. I was originally seeing about his health and then I decided to wash him."

"And how is the health of my dragon?" Daenerys asked.

"Purely going by the state of his scales, he is in good condition." I informed her. "How he flew today I highly doubt he has any illness."

We were silent and I knew I should've done a better job at returning back on time. I had known there would be another meeting, a smaller one, that I had to attend. But when flying everything else seemed so insignificant. There was a calmness in the skies that I needed and it had done me good. It was like I was now wearing armor when I would go back to the nightmare. Armor made of the finest metals so that not even a dragon could tear through it. Drogon and I had hunted so I wasn't very hungry, but it seemed those around me were.

"What prompts a woman to wash a dragon?" Tyrion asked. "I have been informed that you are, in fact, the dragon trainer to Daenery's dragons but washing one of them seems like the actions of a madwoman."

"I understand dragons." I explained to him. "They are deadly, one of the deadliest creatures to exist, but they aren't unreasonable. Their wrath comes out of thought and they know who is a friend. They are not dumb beasts. If you make a friend with one they will trust you. They will always be deadly, but their wrath will be quelled towards you."

Even though what I said was logical, Tyrion looked at me like I was insane. I admit that to someone who hadn't raised a dragon on their own, my words would sound insane. While I would've liked to talk about the rest of this meeting about dragons, I knew that that hadn't been the original point.

"We should get down to business." Jorah said. "Rin, we have decided some things in our first meeting of the day. Daario has Rhaegal and Viserion under his control as well as riders for both."

I could see the anger burning in the depths of Daenerys' eyes. I could well imagine why. They were hers and some usurper was now using them. They were also her children that were being abused by the man she had loved. It wasn't a good state of affairs no matter how you looked at them.

Trying to imagine my dragon being captured and abused by someone else wasn't something I could do. She had always been a part of me and having part of myself as a slave to someone was too horrible to think of. She was her own entity that deserved all the love and respect of a human.

"Is there any plans to free them before the battle or do we want to fight them?" I asked.

"I would prefer my dragons aren't harmed." Daenerys replied. "I will not injure my children because of Daario. I will not have them killed because they were taken by my usurper."

I nodded and was glad of that answer. I wasn't too keen on injuring any dragons no matter what side they were on. They had just started to come back into the world and killing them might be destroying the last vestiges of their magic from the world. Their fire and determination shouldn't ever be silenced again.

"So you want to free them before the battle?" I asked.

"Would you be able to do that?" Daenerys asked.

"There is only one way to find out. Tyrion has the most recent update from Meereen and could help with a plan. I am more than well enough to fly the distance to the city. If Jorah agrees to go on this venture then I have a human to go where my dragon form won't allow."

While I kept my voice calm and self-assured, there was a large portion of me that was doubtful. Tyrion could tell us all he wanted to about what he knew and still there could be holes. Even if he provided enough information there was the fact that I didn't want to be spotted during this whole ordeal. If Daario thought there were only three dragons instead of four, that could be an advantage.

Sure Daenerys could win easily with the information about me out, but there was always the chance that she would fail because Daario knew about me.

And then even if I was kept secret there was the fact that Jorah, or whoever was going, wouldn't have me as backup. I could only pick up and drop off without attacking. At least with the plan I had in my mind and the plan I hoped the queen agreed with.

There were so many variables that my mind was going through. My heart was much too big and I wished I could just cut it out of my chest at times. I sometimes wished to have my ignorance back so I wouldn't be faced with dilemmas like this.

Who was I kidding, though?

Even at my most animalistic I would want to help her take Meereen back from the deceitful Daario. It's just I wouldn't have high of stakes in the venture. I wouldn't have made a deal with my ally and, therefore, we wouldn't have Tyrion to help us.

"I am willing to offer myself for this venture, Khaleesi." Jorah said.

"And how are you with the other dragons, Jorah?" Tyrion asked. "I trust you to ride your wife but what about when you encounter the other two dragons?"

"I can free them and get out of their way."

"So our plan is to sneak into the city and hope for the best?"

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked Tyrion.

For a brief moment I imagined that he had no plan and would just complain. There were people that complained without having a real idea of their own. Their whole purpose was to bring negativity into any conversation without offering any real advice. While Daenerys trusted him as an advisor I knew everyone could make a mistake and slip.

"How good are you at flying, Rin?" Tyrion asked.

"I consider myself a good flyer." I replied.

"What about catching the dragons while their riders are flying them outside the city?"

I and the others looked at the dwarf. He could say I was stupid for my plan but he seemed to have entered a different level of craziness. My plan took some risks but catching a dragon mid-air was a different beast all together.

"Could you do it?" Daenerys asked and looked at me.

"It is possible but there are entirely new variables for Tyrion's plan." I replied after a moment. "First we would need to know the flying patterns of the dragons and where they usually are when flying. We would then have to wait for a time when they would be outside the city. The best way to kill the rider and take the dragon would be an ambush which adds another level of complications. It would also be easier in that scenario to take one rider at a time which would greatly increase how long it would be until we got the dragons back."

"So could it be done better than your idea?"

I would've loved to bring up the fact of this way having the increased risk of injuring the dragons, but I didn't as it would be counterproductive to worry the queen unnecessarily. While Tyrion's plan did have a new set of risks they were no greater than the risks posed by my plan.

"I would have to practice with Jorah as I won't just have to dislodge riders from their backs, Jorah would have to take the fallen riders' places." I told her.

"Have you done similar things with your dragon?" Jorah asked and I could hear the smallest hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes I have. Though I had more time than you to try it for the first time and it had been on a dragon that I knew was loyal to me. You'll have to gain both dragons' trusts in an instant. I can catch you if you fall but we'll only have a certain number of tries until Daario decides to up his security around the dragons. Possibly he'll make their flying areas closer to the city which means I'll have a higher of being attacked."

I knew I could catch Jorah if he was merely falling. I didn't mention the fact that with a rider aimed on attacking both me and him there was a little more difficulty. It wasn't simply catching him but something a little more complicated.

"We will attempt Tyrion's plan first and, if that fails, we try Rin's." Daenerys finally decided.  
* * *  
"You didn't tell her everything." Jorah said later that night. "How hard will it be to do Tyrion's plan?"

We were on the balcony and I was in a simple nightgown. It was nearly see through but I didn't mind. It wasn't like I was going to any formal event. I was here with my future husband and I admitted the idea of fucking him was coming to my mind again.

"Jumping on and off a dragon requires a certain level of trust in both yourself and the dragon." I told him. "Even before I could grow wings, I didn't mind falling great distances because I knew my dragon would be there to catch me. I had no doubt in that fact. Your footing will have to be beyond good to survive."

"How do you plan to get the riders off?" Jorah asked. "You can't use your powers while in dragon form."

"I plan to dive from above and cleanly grab them off with one of my claws."

"But you don't think it will be that easy."

Flying wasn't easy, far from it, I just happened to have a lot experience. There were tiny factors that I went over subconsciously and hardly really thought about. While I might know some tricks that Daenerys' dragons didn't, it wasn't like the fight would be in my favor.

"There are a number of factors that could make it more difficult." I told him honestly. "Even catching you I'm not sure I could do."

The image of Jorah went crashing down while I could do nothing filled me with fear. In this image I saw a very detailed moving picture of how his body would crash against the ground.

I blinked.

"The last thing I want is another miscarriage." I told the tormentor. "I don't know if I could suffer another one."

"I've obviously never had a miscarriage but my ex-wife did." He told me. "She had a few, actually, each time worse than the last. In the end she blamed me and we got a divorce."

"Was she ever able to conceive?"

"There comes a point when you have to stop keeping tabs on ex-lovers."

I nodded. He had figured out that pursuing her was useless and cut all communications. I was doing nearly the same thing.


	20. Chapter 20

I controlled my breathing as I went over the plan in my head. There was no room for mistakes this time as I didn't know if I could try this escape a second time. If Alex knew about my betrayal I didn't know if there was a way I could escape without killing him and everyone on this base. There were so many worries going through my mind now.  
  
Jorah was on my back and I went over how I would still have it when I woke up in the wastelands. The land now owned by zombies and where humans merely trespassed. It was the weapon I had been training with and now I would have the chance to test it out in the field.  
  
If it failed there I would truly die.  
  
I looked over at Alex who was wearing his usual calm and collected face. He didn't know that soon I would be out of here and he would think me dead. I had written a will so that I would be buried with the one who killed me or I had died fighting with. In this case, an Alice clone.  
  
"You are becoming a much better fighter." Alex said, calmly looking at the monitors. "Wesker will probably want me to send you out to search for the real Alice soon."  
  
It nearly pained me to hear Alex's voice having the tiniest bit of pain in it. He didn't want me to leave and part of me wanted to stay with him. I had to remind myself that no matter how human he appeared, he wasn't good for me. There would be a part of him that would always lead me further into darkness. That part would never go away and if we had another son I didn't want to risk his life with my husband.  
  
"Thank you," I told him with my arms crossed. "If I'm sent out I'll come back as quick as I can. I don't know what stupid situation you'll get yourself into."  
  
"I will be much safer than you will." He said, his expression not changing but the love in his words being felt nonetheless.  
  
Was it hope for his death that I was feeling?  
  
If he died then I wouldn't be tempted to come back. I worried that my dedication to living away from him would start to deteriorate. That I would slowly, but surely, start to long for him again. At the same time that I wanted him to die while I was away, I also wanted him to live. I had gone down such a dark road for him.  
  
"Unless some zombie sneaks in and kills everyone." I replied and he just looked sternly at me.  
  
I would miss these moments and yet I had to move on. It wasn't safe to love a monster. It was almost like loving a stone man in terms of how dangerous it was.  
  
"How long until she's ready?" I asked just wanting this whole ordeal to be over.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." Alex replied. "With how fiercely you like to fight her I have to put up extra precautions when you fight."  
  
"You know she can't kill me. I'm always one step ahead."  
  
"And I thought you were supposed to be the cautious one."  
  
I couldn't help but let out a small grin. I was usually cautious, true, but sometimes it was better to throw caution to the wind so that certain plans could take place. Like the plan that would happen in a few minutes and I would be freed from Umbrella's grasp.  
  
"They're ready for you." Alex said calmly. "I know you've been...I was thinking about doing something tonight to maybe..."  
  
"You don't need to do anything." I said and kissed him deeply. "I just need a little time to recover is all."  
  
Alex nodded and I walked into the replica. I had been here so often that it was a kind of home. I could remember what had happened in every corner and it was as though the past fights were playing as holograms right before my eyes. Each time I had failed and succeeded.  
  
I walked to the bathroom and saw the familiar sight of the Alice clone slowly coming into this world. The clone's mind was starting to open as were her eyes. It had come to my mind to help her escape even if she wasn't human. Maybe helping one of the clones escape would start to repay the large debt I owed to the nightmare.  
  
I was careful to hide the liquid I was injecting into her veins from the cameras. Just like how I had hid the creation of it from the people on the base. Once the clone had been 'killed' by me the body would reflect that. I also injected myself with the same liquid.  
  
"Sh." I told her. "It's alright. I'm here to help you."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"A friend."  
  
I helped her up and got her into clothing. This wouldn't be odd to those watching as sometimes I had drawn the attack out in the past. I sometimes spent thirty minutes slowly becoming friends with a clone before turning on them. I shivered internally as I remembered the great sense of joy I had felt at stalking a human like prey. I had felt great joy at killing a human like I had before the Raqus and before the grey scale.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
I leaned and made it hard for those watching to see what I actually said. There was still a chance but there would always be a danger of being found out. The trick was to be more clever than those after you and to not show nervousness. You could never show any sign that deception was going on or all would be lost.  
  
"In a few minutes attack me and be angry." I whispered to her. "Blame me of lying or anything else you can think of. Don't worry about hurting me. I'm getting us out of here. I'll explain later."  
  
I broke away from her and my steps were more steady than the emotions that I felt. I remained silent and I waited for the clone to make her attack. I waited to make some verbal defense before words turned into actions and actions turned into blood.  
  
"You never told me where we are." The clone said angrily. "You just told me you're here to help and that's fucking bullshit."  
  
"Just be patient." I told her with a small grin. "There might be others watching."  
  
"And why are ot-you're one of them!"  
  
I turned and pretended to try to slice off her head but she dodged me. Rolling away Jorah barely grazed her neck. It had been an extremely close call. The next few minutes were full of close calls and I waited for the psychic powers to come into play.  
  
"Finally, a fight worth fighting." I told her as I was slammed into the ceiling before falling down onto the floor.  
  
I put up my own shield but she still managed to push me back a few feet.  
  
"It will be the last fight you have." The clone hissed.  
  
I was slightly impressed by the psychic energies she was throwing at me. In this fight I realized that my dragon's gifts could flex themselves like fingers. This would be an interesting thing to fi-a chair was thrown my way and I knocked it away with Jorah.  
  
Twirling my weapon I sent out a shield to counteract the clone's shield. I noticed shrapnel coming my way and decided the fight needed to end now. This was the perfect ending to my twisted romance with Alex.  
  
I pretended to be confused and tired from the fighting, it had happened in the past, and half-heartedly defended myself. This time the clone and I landed physical blows, Jorah conveniently lying too far from me to reach, and we became bloodied.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said and didn't know who I was talking to.  
  
The clone took the chance to land a 'killing blow' and then she seemed to shut down, the battle having worn her out to the point of 'death'.  
  
I felt my mind pick up the next hours or days as if from a distance. The vial had been broken into my skin during the fight so that it appeared to be just more shrapnel from the battle. The only clear thing I remembered from the whole ordeal was Alex.  
  
"No. No. No." Alex said and it sounded like he was crying.  
  
I felt him hugging my 'corpse' and for some reason I wanted to tell him the truth. Another part of me, a part that was much louder now, wanted to laugh. The face stealer was getting what he deserved. He would feel pain if only for a little bit. He deserved every bit of harm he got.  
  
If only I could cause him more pain.  
  
Soon enough I faded into blackness and then woke up to the clone coughing. I quickly felt for Jorah and then focused on getting out. The placement of the coffin should be far enough away from base that no one would disturb us for some time as well as easy enough to make our way out of.  
  
"Remain calm." I told the clone and made sure that the high-tech coffin would work like supposed to. "We're going to get out of here but we're going to need to do some digging. Just tell me when you're ready."  
  
"Fuck you." The clone said and I smiled. "Ready."  
  
Upon opening the coffin dirt quickly came in. I held the clone up and I used my dragon's gifts so that we weren't buried alive again. It took a good ten minutes until I pushed the clone out of the ground and then followed.  
  
I breathed the desert air and was glad to be breathing in real air instead of the recycled air from the base. I had been born again and, this time, would be a better person. I'd live a better life. In around three more minutes the coffin would close. I had been focusing on keeping as much dirt out of it as possible and hopefully Alex would not feel the need to open it back up. There would still be dirt and I would be missing as well as the clone.  
  
"So you told me you would explain things." The clone said as I positioned Jorah securely on my back and searched the skies.  
  
"I'll explain on the way." I said as I picked a direction and started walking.  
  
"On the way to where?"  
  
"I don't know. But we can't stay here or the Umbrella Corporation will kill us both."  
  
The clone's look wasn't happy and I didn't blame her. Our meeting had been an odd one and I wasn't one to trust. I wasn't expecting her to stay with me long and then I would be alone in a world I had no knowledge of. It would be hard but I could survive. I was a survivor that could live in a world consumed by Hell.  
  
"Are you coming?" I asked and looked back at her.  
  
"You're acting like I have a choice." She told me as she followed. "So who are you?"  
  
"The name people knew me on the base was Rin Isaacs wife of Alexander Isaacs."  
  
I realized that the mock fight from earlier might very well turn out to be a real one soon. What if the clone didn't care if she survived and only cared about revenge?  
  
I also realized I had no choice but to tell her the truth and let her make her own choice on the matter of my life. I had committed such scenes in the nightmare that I would face judgment one day or another. If dying here meant I could live in the world I grew up in, I didn't care about death.  
  
I just wanted to return to Jorah.  
  
"And why should his name mean anything to me?" The clone asked.  
  
"Alex was obsessed with Project Alice." I told her and dearly hoped she would handle the truth well. "He quickly, well relatively, lost track and control of Alice Abernathy. As he needed her for a possible cure, he decided to clone her to see if the clones would yield good results. You are one of the Alice clones but the majority of them died. Some by me."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
In her eyes I could see that she believed but couldn't consciously accept her reality. I didn't blame the clone as finding out you weren't the original you, maybe believing you weren't real, could be a 'mind fuck'.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked as I was surprised she hadn't attacked me.  
  
"You rescued me." She said. "If you were really that cruel I'm sure that you could've found a way of escaping that didn't involve saving me."  
  
I wanted to laugh as what she said made sense. It was another case of someone confusing one good action as a case for my whole morality. I could be a blessing and I could be a curse. Morality was entirely grey with me and I sometimes thought my morality could differ greatly from what humans considered as normal.  
  
"I saved you to ease my own soul." I said as I looked up to see crows in the sky. "Just because I saved you doesn't mean I didn't fall down a dark hole. Just because I saved you doesn't mean I'm a good person. There's a reason I married Alex."  
  
Alice looked at the crows as I reached out my senses to be on the alert for zombies. Birds were one problem and zombies were a much more serious one. I'm sure Alice and myself could form a shield to stop the birds from coming, maybe even discouraging them. Zombies wouldn't be deterred and our shields might just be our graves.  
  
"It means you're not a murderer." The clone replied though she sounded less sure of herself now. "Or at least you're not now."  
  
"I saved you because I needed to gain some form of redemption for what I've done. If you attack me I won't hesitate to save my own skin." I replied. "I don't want to, mind you, but I will."  
  
"So what was your plan? Save me and then take me as a companion?"  
  
"To save you and let you make up your own mind if you want to follow me."  
  
For a little bit we walked in silence with dread of what would happen next. If Umbrella found out I was alive I wondered if they would think to check with Alex first or figure that he was too close to the situation. I wondered if we would need supplies sooner than we found them if I would revert back to cannibalism. I wondered if a hoard of zombies appeared and I wasn't able to save the clone.  
  
"And what if I want to follow you?" The clone finally said. "I don't know about what has happened since I...since..."  
  
"Since you came into being?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that little shit stain of a mind fuck. I figure you'll know what is going on better than me."  
  
The original Alice had been born into this reality, before it had become the nightmare I knew, and she would know about this world better than me. But I was the only one that knew about the zombies and how they had wrecked the world. If she stayed with me we would be a good pair because of that.  
  
"I came into Umbrella as an experiment." I told the clone. "I didn't tell any of them my full story and I won't tell you it either. At least not until I know where we stand. What I'll tell you is that I have no memory of this world until after the zombie outbreak. I know the science of what has happened but not anything that I think you would find important."  
  
"Zombie outbreak?" She asked and stopped walking.  
  
The next two hours were full of me explaining what had happened. Before I would've talked about Alex's dreams in a positive manner but now I only referred to them in clinical terms. I gave his part as no better or worse as anyone else's as a compromise. I couldn't be with him anymore but I also owed him no unjust hate. His past actions would provide enough loathing.  
* * *  
The sun was about to set and there was a small cabin in the distance. The clone and I had taken a few breaks. Luckily we had found provisions. They had been held by the skeletons of unlucky humans. Against the clone's wishes, I had taken a few of the bones and ate a bit of the skin after offering her some which she declined.  
  
The provisions hadn't included meat and I didn't know when there would be more. Maybe it was because she had no other choice that she stuck with me or maybe she agreed with my stance. In either case we were still traveling with each other with a cabin in the distance.  
  
"Please tell me that you have transportation." The clone said. "I don't think we can outrun anything without a vehicle."  
  
"We won't need a vehicle to travel." I told her as we started to approach the cabin. "If you decide to continue traveling with me you'll see what I mean. If you don't I'm sure we can find something."  
  
The clone looked at me with a less than reassured face. I didn't have time to study it as I was more worried about physical dangers. If she hadn't attacked me yet I would probably be safe until the sun rose in the morning.  
  
She raised her gun as I slowly opened the door. Every small sound was important to my ears. Every small movement and scent was taken in carefully. I didn't want to make a mistake with the clone's life on the line. I didn't mind dying but I wouldn't let my redemption die because of my mistake.  
  
I stepped in the cabin first and soon we both were going over the entire house to make sure there was nothing hiding there. Besides the threat of the undead, humans could cause chaos on their own. Just because humanity was under attack didn't mean all humans were on the same side.  
  
Alex had taught me that.  
  
"It's safe." I said after awhile. "You should rest."  
  
"Where are you going?" The clone asked as I put the bones and remaining provisions on a table.  
  
"I want to make sure there are defenses in case anything attacks us during the night."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Just sit here?"  
  
"Try to find anything useful."  
  
I looked to see distrust in her eyes and then went outside to do what I had said. I tried to judge how the surroundings could be used against us as well as how we could use them against attackers. There were really no structures that could be used as a defense.  
  
I didn't know if Umbrella would be looking here as it depended on if my deception had been discovered or not. There wasn't a high likelihood of that happening but it was good to be prepared just in case. No need to become too sure of myself. That's how Franc Isaacs had died and it's how the zombies were released on this reality.  
  
I finally decided on an alarm system so that at least the clone and myself would know something was coming. I spent awhile on finding things to use for the plan before setting it up. There were lots of spaces that weren't covered but I had made sure to focus on the more important areas. Those tended to be escape routes.  
  
Finally everything I could do was done and I walked into the cabin where the clone had made a small meal. There was bread and some other foods. They were still in small amounts but at least we wouldn't starve tonight.  
  
"If we ration these we should last longer." I told her.  
  
"Is that your form of a thank?" She asked.  
  
"Does the plumbing work?"  
  
The clone lead me around the house and showed me. I had never been in a real house and this was a new experience for me. True it was only a cabin but it was more human than anything on the base. It was less clean and polished than what would be considered acceptable there. The clone found herself having to explain normal things to me more than once as I tried to control my wonderment.  
  
"Only cold showers and the water smells funny." The clone admitted. "But at least it's something."  
  
"Depending on how long we stay here." I said with a nod. "There is always the problem of nourishment and how to get it."  
  
"There might be some place to raid nearby."  
  
"Or there might be nothing else for miles around."  
  
I started to think about farming and how that would work. Of course that required time and the hope that we wouldn't be spotted, something that neither of us could count on. Besides that I still wanted to find a cure which meant I couldn't spare time for farming. Maybe if I found somewhere I could use as a base farming would be acceptable then.  
  
We went back to the living room and I sat down on a couch. It was so much less than what was on the base which made it more valuable. It had more of the essence of this reality.  
  
"So you were an experiment?" The clone asked as she sat beside me. "And you fell in love with the person experimenting on you?"  
  
The way she phrased the love I had for Alex it sounded downright stupid. I shouldn't have cared so much for him and had an easy time leaving him. But I hadn't as even now I cared for him.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"If there is one person I trust to catch me, it's you." Jorah replied.  
  
"And I wouldn't trust anyone else to catch you." I said with a smile.  
  
The smell of the ocean was a relief as the desert of the nightmare had become unbearable. Endless miles of nothing but heat and death would be hard to live through. While I had momentary reliefs from that reality, the clone didn't have that option. She could only live in that world.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I left the base." I told him. "And now I have a traveling companion."  
  
In his face I could tell that he wanted to share my pains with me and wanted to protect me over there. In a sense he was as my weapon was my remembrance of him.


	21. Chapter 21

"So you left him." Jorah said as he put his arms around me.

"The plan was successful." I said as I put my head on his chest. "For now at least."

Now that I had time to think about what had happened my heart rate increased. I realized, fully realized, what could've happened if things had gone wrong. The clone would be dead and death would be too kind of a blessing for me. Unless Alex's love for me had made him let me get off easy.

I don't think he could've killed me but another on the base might have.

"Who are you traveling with?" He asked, his arms tensing as though he were resisting pulling me closer.

"A clone." I replied. "If I'm going to redeem myself I thought it would be best to save one. Let her live in the world even if it has turned to shit. Not that I expect to travel with her forever over there. I was working with Umbrella and I did kill other clones. I expect to have to fight her or flee in the future."

Jorah didn't reply and there was a long moment of silence with only the crashing of the waves making any sound. I lost myself in the sound as I needed to center myself somehow.

"You will be able to protect her if she stays with you." Jorah finally replied as he started to kiss me.

I put my arms around his neck as he quickly opened my nightgown. He took my tits in his hands and squeezed them while kissing my neck. I moaned softly as I took in his comfort. As I took in his presence. He put his hands around my waist and looked into my eyes.

"Why can't I just stay here?" I asked him.

"Maybe the gods have bigger plans for you." Jorah replied as one of his hands slowly went to my cunt.

"I wish they di-oooh..." I moaned as his fingers entered me.

My back arched as his movements were maddening. My hips thrust as I needed him. I needed him in me now. I took my nightgown off as it was too heavy and was making me much too hot. Losing balance I fell down, slowed down by Jorah who did not stop his movements.

He grinned at me as he removed his hand from my cunt and started kissing my inner thighs.

"Jor...oh..." I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I felt my pulse quicken as Jorah refused to eat me out. He stood up and started to undress himself. I fingered myself as I watched, not wanting to waste a moment. Jorah put a hand out to help me up once he was done. I was slammed into the nearest wall as he entered me.

His kisses traveled from my lips to my neck. Each kiss punctured with a thrust. Each thrust becoming harder and faster. My finger nails dug into his back as my moans turned into screams.

"Jor...ah!" I yelled out as I came and felt relief.

He picked me up and I put my legs around his hips. His arms steady as he carried me to my bed. When he dropped me down I turned over and held my ass up. Jorah kissed my back and squeezed my ass before slowly entering me.

With both of us on the bed he started his thrusts.

"Oooh...Riin..." Jorah moaned as his thrusts increased in intensity.

"Yess..." I moaned biting my lower lip.

I gripped the sheets as I felt myself about to cum again and I felt my love tensing up. I felt his cum enter my ass and both of us moaned. I came a second after. He exited me and soon I was in his arms. I put my head on his chest and soon we both fell asleep exhausted in the best way.  
* * *  
I was running by myself this morning as Jorah was preparing for his part in the ceremony. The family had decided that today would be a good day for a wedding and I had agreed. Jorah seemed more than excited to marry me and, I admit, I couldn't wait either.

It took some control for me to not go too fast in the run as I wanted to finish to get started. But I also remembered the odd nervousness when I had married Alex and so I knew the beginnings of that same nervousness were happening again. The more time I delayed this the calmer I would hopefully be.

When I had married Alex I hadn't had the luxury of having a run around the Raqus estate. The thought that this might be one of the last runs around the estate was one I pushed to the very back of my mind. While the estate had given me a home I also had to remind myself that the whole known world was my home. No one spot was better than another.

Maybe when Daenerys had taken back the Iron Throne then Jorah and myself could travel back to the North. My original pack was gone, I knew that, but to see the places I had roamed as a pup with new eyes would be exciting.

I saw some servants beginning their duties for the wedding. This would be a proper one with none of the sterilized scenery when I had married Alex. There would be the sounds of the waves and the smell of the ocean. It would be a good send off gift for me.

Looking up at the sky I wanted to take an hour to fly but knew that when I was up there I lost sense of time. Everything happened at once up there and I needed to make sure that I didn't miss my own wedding. Maybe I should've asked for one in the skies though that would be impossible. The family would want to be part of the occasion and there were not enough dragons to go around.

I also didn't want anyone but Jorah to ride me as a dragon. There was no one in this reality that I trusted more.

Hearing Drogon roar I smiled. I was also jealous that he could fly around at will now while I was stuck on the ground. Not for the first time I wondered if my dragon had imparted some of her personality to me. I had enjoyed flying before, but now there was a new longing for it. A longing that made the sky feel like my body and the wind like my blood.

Maybe I was no longer human and that worried me. I had fought so hard to find my humanity and might soon lose the ability to say that I was human. At least I would have Jorah and the sky. If there was neither waiting for me when the sun rose then I would lose all hope. Not until then. Until then I would be comfortable in my changing world.  
* * *  
I stayed silent as the servant washed me. The plan was for me to be as clean as possible for the ceremony. I preferred when Jorah and myself washed each other but I understood the reasons for the day. Ever since I had left for my morning run we hadn't seen each other. It was by design as the Raqus considered the bride and groom seeing each other before the wedding being bad luck.

"I can't believe you had such luck to marry an advisor of the queen." The servant said with a smile in her voice as she washed me. "You could never be average could you?"

"I wasn't aiming to marry for power." I replied.

"Of course you wouldn't understand how to play that game."

I smiled as I heard her chuckle. I didn't mind the comment as it was both true and meant as a joke. It was lighthearted and today was all about being lighthearted. It was about me declaring my love for the man who had been the first one to steal my heart. The first one to fuck me. The first man that I knew I would die for and we would never be separated.

I would do anything for him and he would do the same for me.

Today was all about the joy that love could bring a person.

"I'm glad I don't." I told her. "I wouldn't want love to become tainted with the power play that humans turn it into."

"It's the way this world functions." The servant countered.

"It is and I'm sure the queen will decide on a husband based on political power."

"What do you think would happen if she had acted on her love with Jorah? If you don't mind me asking."

I was certain that Jorah would never leave me for Daenerys. I was more than certain about that. I also was certain that he still harbored feelings for her but not so much that he was replacing her with me. I would know if I was wrong by subtle signs. Signs that he hadn't showed and he would never show.

"I think that she would've married him." I told the servant. "He did everything for her even when she exiled him."

"It would've been a mistake." The servant replied with a laugh. "I guess you saved her from a very stupid decision."

"So who would you marry if you had a choice?"

There was a pause as she started to dry me off from the bath. I didn't doubt that she was taking this time to get a good answer for me.

"I'm not sure." The servant finally said. "All I know is that I would like servants of my own so I could find out what it feels like."

"I prefer wandering in the wilderness to servants." I told her. "You are a good comfort but doing common things is a nice distraction when the days get hard. It's good to get lost in senseless actions."

"You would prefer wandering in the wilderness to anything else."

The wilderness was huge and you could spend years traveling it. Even spending a few months in a single spot could be exhilarating. The structure of cities and human structures limited the spontaneous nature of life. It was that or one could become quickly wrapped up in human drama.

"I won't wander the wilderness forever." I replied.

"I bet you wouldn't argue if Jorah agreed to your lifestyle." The servant said as she finished drying me off. "I bet you have a plan of where to travel in Westeros once the fighting is done."

"Jorah is growing old and I doubt he would want to spend the rest of his life like I spent my youth."

"He must mean a lot to you then."

I nodded and we waited for the servants that would dress me. As we waited I felt the familiar nervousness returning. All this was was a ceremony where I would declare my love for Jorah and he for me. We would kiss and then the celebration would begin in full. There were no enemies to fight and nothing to worry about.

Well, except if the wine ran out because of Tyrion. Compared to the enemies I had faced in the past he was nothing to worry about.

It had to be the fact that I would be wearing a dress. It had to be because I was afraid that the piece of clothing would limit my movements to the point where I couldn't properly defend myself. It was like my wings were torn off to fight in a dress.

No, I knew why I was nervous. It seemed I was doomed to be nervous on my wedding day. I knew everything would go well and I knew that Jorah would be there to support me now to the end of times. That's what the day was about: our love being declared to the mortals and gods.

The servants arrived and started to dress me in my constraining outfit. The dress was white as the sand on the beach and made of fabrics that blew in the slightest wind. The movements of the dress weren't large but small so that it seemed my dress were clouds blowing in the wind.

The dress showed some cleavage but not so great that it would be inappropriate. When the dress was fully put on me I felt a great need for Jorah to rip it off of me as we fucked. I had to hold back my longing as well as a smile. That would happen later as we consummated our marriage.

Maybe I would have a child with him and see him in the role of a father. I was certain that he would love our child as much as he loved me. He might even treat our future child better than he treated me. It would be a great day when our child entered the world.

But, first, the marriage.

"You look lovely, Stonebreaker." One of the servants said with a large grin on her face. "Does it feel comfortable?"

"Much more than comfortable." I told her with a grin to match hers on my face. "Did you make it?"

"Yes, I did. I'm glad you like it."

"I wouldn't have liked it if you hadn't done such a magnificent job."

I had to bow down a little to allow a servant to place the veil on my head. The thin fabric gave the world a whitish tint. My smile went away as I tried to control my nervousness. I was marrying Jorah. A man who I had looked at once, desired, fucked, and then loved above all else. I was going to the next part of our relationship and I didn't regret it.

The servants then started to lead me to the ceremony. Walking I took everything in as if I would be a different person when the ceremony was done. Maybe I would be as I never knew when I would go to the nightmare. Months could pass until the ceremony ended if I was taken.

I didn't want that to happen as this was one moment in my life that felt pure and true. That had only happiness in it as the gulls called out in the skies. I looked up and then focused on where I was walking. Servants were lined up around the estate, at least where I was walking now.

The servants were dressed better than normal and I could see that they had spent some time cleaning themselves up for the ceremony. Their hands were clasped politely in front but I could tell that they wished to start clapping. Their hands betrayed their excitement and I had to control myself from laughing. They would most likely see my laughter as an insult or, at least, they wouldn't consider it polite.

I felt my body tense up as I got closer to where I would see Jorah. It was as if I were about to encounter the mythical White Walkers and have to fight the entire demented species. I felt as if a great disaster would soon be upon Essos and this was the last time I would see Jorah smile. I felt as if my world would change in a way that I would long for my days as a stone man.

I controlled myself and focused on the happy smiles around us as well as the smells of the estate. They seemed to all be in a happy unison about celebrating this occasion. I felt myself getting lost in happiness though I was still on the alert. I was still on the alert in case there was an unforeseen attack. If I were to be the only person that could stop total disaster it was my duty to live up to that calling.

My eyes drifted to where I could see the faint outlines of guards. The Raqus weren't risking this day but that didn't mean the guards could protect me. It was their duty but everyone couldn't fulfill their duties. Seeing the guards did help my dread lessen, though.

Once the sounds of the waves crashing on the cliffs grew louder a servant handed me a rose. It was bright, red, and the part I held didn't have any thorns. I walked and I saw the crowd formed in front of the alter. I felt everything slow down as everything seemed much more real.

When I looked at Jorah I wanted to rush to him and fall down crying at his feet. I was awash with so many emotions that I didn't feel like my body could properly contain them. I loved him so much and I didn't know how to properly respond to his love now.

Outwardly I remained calm even as his smile made me want to collapse in pure joy. He wore armor fit only for ceremonies. The armor shone brightly as if Jorah were made of starlight and he was a star fallen to this world. A star whose compass was loyalty even when its destination wasn't certain.

Each of my footsteps seemed to take much longer than normal. I felt like running just to speed things up as I thought time was about to end and I needed to have my last moments being with the man I loved. The only man that I truly loved. I had to remind myself that my nervousness was getting to me and I needed that under control.

I walked and focused on Jorah. My eyes did look over at the crowd. Some people were servants while others were from the family. All of them looking extremely pleased at what was happening. Maybe some thought that my marriage to Jorah would mean that the queen would look favorable on them and maybe some were even happy for me. Truly happy for me.

Standing in front of Jorah seemed to take a lifetime. But it was a lifetime I would live all over again just to see him in front of me now as I dropped the rose. His small glance to my cleavage didn't go unnoticed by me and made me need his touch even more.

Looking at him I nearly didn't noticed Daenerys walk in front of us.

"Jorah Mormont, you came to me in a cloak of deceit that turned into truth." Daenerys started. "Your advice was more than useful and I should have never doubted your loyalty to me. You risked everything for me and it is right that you have found happiness."

There was a pause and I was afraid that Jorah would start to say that there was nothing to be forgiven. I was glad, though, that the queen had found it in her to declare her mistake in such a public manner. Not only did it show understanding on her part but also showing how deep Jorah's devotions ran. That the Raqus were right in not hampering our marriage.

"Rin," Daenerys continued. "You saved me from death when you had no reason to. You only saw a woman in trouble and didn't care about the deeper sins that were being committed. You nearly died to keep my life a secret and now are helping me to reclaim my throne. Your loyalty compliments Jorah's own."

I would never place myself on the same level as Jorah but I did take the compliment. My husband deserved someone who had the same sense of loyalty as he did. That would risk as he did and who was willing to sacrifice her life for him. The fact that he had chosen me was a blessing I did not deserve.

"Rin," Jorah began. "When I saw you for the first time I saw a blessing come to the world. I saw someone who would protect Daenerys as I do. I soon saw a woman who did not give her heart out freely and so I was not chosen lightly. You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for."

When he finished a servant handed him a crown. The crown was made of wood and had flowers on the top. It appeared as if the flowers were growing from the wood. A mystical quietly came from the crowns which reflected my more wild nature.

I lifted my veil before he placed the crown on my head.

"Before the gods I profess my love for you." Jorah continued. "Before the gods I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect and honor you."

For a moment nothing existed but him and me. There was nothing important in this moment but him and his love for me. The world took on a blessed silence for just a moment.

"Jorah," I began and felt like my mouth was foreign to me. "I have wandered my life alone with only the wilderness as my companion. Before you I didn't feel the need for another to touch me like you have. Before you I could have lived my whole life without a man. You are so much more than I ever knew I wanted."

A servant handed me a crown that looked similar to my own but was darker in color. Holding it I felt like I was going to crown him king and that was the point of these crowns. Like a king and queen ruled a kingdom, we would treat our marriage like the most sacred kingdom known to man.

Jorah bent down so I could put his crown on his head.

"Before the gods I profess my love for you." I continued. "Before the gods I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect and honor you."

He took my hands in his and I felt a happiness unlike any I had ever felt before. There was something more than right in this moment. Something that made me feel like nothing could ever harm me again as Jorah loved me. Nothing else mattered.

Our lips touched and there was cheering from all those watching. Our kisses were deep and I grinned with joy.

I blinked.

"I know it's twisted." I told her. "I'd like to think it was only in a moment of pure desperation that I found love for him, but it was always there."

"Do you still want to go back to him?" The clone asked and I shrugged.

The reality with Jorah was fading into a mere fact, a mere memory. I knew that in an hour or so the hope from that reality wouldn't be as strong. I also knew I had to push it away to its own corner so that I could properly focus on this reality especially as I was out in the wastelands now.


	22. Chapter 22

"So do you?" The clone asked again.

I had to give her an answer or else she wouldn't stop asking. I did yearn to go back to Alex and feel his warm embrace again. He was a monster but I loved him anyways. That didn't mean I'd go back to him as I knew the logical thing would be to stay away and never return.

I could still hope that our lives came together again, though.

"I'm not going back to him, I've risked too much to get away." I told her honestly. "He's not safe to be around even if he does have the best of intentions."

The clone nodded and soon we had started a meager dinner. She made a sandwich for herself and I started to do the same. After I had prepared the majority of it, I cracked some of the bones open to get at the marrow. I carefully took the prize out and put it on my sandwich. It was a little dumb to do this now as the marrow should be saved for emergencies.

It was also a little dumb to do as this didn't win the clone over to my side at all.

"So you're a cannibal." The clone said when I finally completed my sandwich.

"The people were dead and food here is scarce." I defended myself. "I won't kill people to eat them but denying a chance at food is dumb."

She slowly ate her sandwich and I bit into mine. It tasted horrible but at least it was something. If we rationed our provisions then we had a chance to find more before we ran out. I had no clue where to go nor any way to tell where we were at the moment. I started to think that traveling at night would be better as it would be cooler and we wouldn't be as noticed.

Of course it would be a little harder to spot zombies. I could fight them but I didn't know how well the clone could.

"So I'm a clone." The clone said softly.

"You're still important and deserving of life." I reassured her. "You're as real as any other creature on this planet."

"Would you be this calm if you weren't the real you?"

"I'd still be real. I'd be more concerned with surviving in all honesty. Now if I had to encounter the original me then...I'd be disturbed."

"Where is the real me?"

"I don't know and neither does Alex. Since I had become efficient at fighting you there was talk of me bringing her in."

I feared if Alice found me. The clone didn't have the hatred that she would have and a simple conversation could turn deadly very quickly. I was also interested in finally seeing her and see what my husband's obsession was all about. If she was the last option to save humanity I worried that I would use her just as Alex would.

I could turn just as nasty for the only chance at humanity's survival I feared.

"Would you bring her in if you wanted to see Alex again?" The clone asked and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't trade a human life for my redemption." I replied. "Not even in my darkest of moments."

"And yet you killed me for fun."

I looked away from her in shame. I had thought of her as something other than human, like a common animal if that, and so it wasn't really the same thing. I couldn't tell her that as that was no defense and we both knew it. It wouldn't be good diplomacy to explain the truly darker aspects of my time with Alex.

"I did." I said as I looked at her again. "But I wasn't trading clones for anything. I was doing it for sport and to practice my skills. Killing you had nothing to do with redeeming myself."

"So why did you leave?" The clone asked. "It seems you rose up and Doctor Isaacs was in your pocket."

"I had a miscarriage and Alex dissected our son like one of his experiments. I know if I had continued living with him that I would have a child again and I don't trust the man with my children. I had to go before I got pregnant again as I don't trust myself with helping a child survive in this environment."

The clone slowly swallowed the last piece of her sandwich as I finished mine. My outward calm hid the inner turmoil that was stirring inside. I wanted to break down and cry yet I couldn't do so in front of her. I had to be strong in case she turned on me. A momentary weakness could result in my death in the long run. I couldn't risk a single tear.

"I'm sorry." The clone replied.

"It's my fault for staying with him." I said just sitting there. "It's my fault for fucking him in the first place."

Alex had been a good fuck and I had enjoyed my time with him. My body became stimulated with the thought of his hands and mouth on me. With the thought of his cock deep inside me. I had to hold back bile from coming up at how enjoyable the memories were.

"You didn't deserve to have that happen to your child." The clone said, walking over to me to put a hand on my shoulder. "What did you name the child?"

"Franc Isaacs." I told her as my eyes started to water. "Franc was a father figure to me."

"What would you have named him if he were a girl?"

"Khaleesi. It's basically a queen-like figure."

The clone seemed to pause a moment. I wondered if my story of what had happened to Franc Isaacs would win her to my side. I wondered if she would see a monster in me or someone worthy of redemption.

"That will be my name then." The clone replied.

"What?" I asked.

So she was staying with me and had taken on the name I had chosen for a daughter?

I was both glad to have a companion and worried. This had to be a trap. It just had to be.

"I'm not Alice, not really, so why not another name?" Khaleesi said.

"So you're staying with me?" I asked. "And taking the name I chose for a daughter?"

"It's as good of name as any."

I nodded wondering how the nightmare could get any weirder after this.  
* * *  
I stretched my arms out and looked up into the sky. The noon day sun wasn't kind to the desert and I was glad that Khaleesi had agreed to travel at night. Hopefully during that time we could find another place to stay. Maybe a place that we could live in until I found a cure.

Currently it was my duty to be on watch as she was sleeping. I had slept earlier and I would sleep again once it was her turn to take watch. During my watch nothing had happened. A radio would be more than important to help better detect if Umbrella was nearby and if they noticed I was still alive. If they found I had stolen what they considered property I would die. I didn't even know if they would be kind enough to torture me first.

I tossed around some sand with my abilities and thought about trying to train Khaleesi in hers. Our abilities came from two very different sources and yet I thought there could be a chance I could help her. I had successfully fought and killed past clones so I had an idea about her powers. Of course one day she would step out of my realm of knowledge.

Looking up at the sky I wished I could transform into a dragon and fly around while Khaleesi slept. But without knowing if Umbrella was watching it was a risk I couldn't take now. I started to flap my arms as if they were wings and I was in dragon form.

I let out a sigh as I put my arms to my sides and looked around. There had been rumblings of a zombie herd but they weren't close enough to bother with. I kept track of them but wouldn't waste energy on a threat that could just as easily pass us by. I needed to save my energy for the important fights.

Turning to look at the cabin I took in every detail. This cabin was the first thing I had truly seen of the humans living in the nightmare and should forever be imprinted on my memory. I also needed to remember it because I needed to understand the people here to better fit in. I needed to understand how things functioned in the world before the end.

I put a hand on the wooden exterior and tried to guess the materials that had been used to make it. It was nothing but a game and yet an important game. As mere pups there was play that imparted knowledge for later on in life. Maybe it would be so with this simple cabin.

I kept a hand out to touch the walls as I paced around it. The yells of the zombies were coming closer and yet were still at a distance. I dearly hoped that they would wait until nightfall to attack. I also hoped that Umbrella didn't decide to check the herd out. If the evil corporation didn't decide to check it out then I could transform into a dragon if need be.  
* * *  
"Rin." Khaleesi whispered into my ears and I opened my eyes.

"My watch?" I asked and then heard the zombies. "Get the provisions."

I then got out of bed and put Jorah into my hands. We had found two backpacks and put the provisions in them. I put one onto my back and then was out the door. The herd was quickly approaching but there was still time to run or fly.

"Over here." Khaleesi said and I made sure her decision was sound.

It wasn't worse than any other choice of direction and so I followed her. As I held out Jorah in a defensive stance I found that I was quickly starting to think of her as the daughter I had never had. Her stance was self-assured as any well trained soldier. There were signs of nervousness but I knew they wouldn't hamper her that badly in a battle.

She fired a shot as a lone zombie came towards us.

"Shit." She hissed as the shot had made the herd change their direction.

I didn't bother reassuring her as that would take time. I was too busy focusing on the speed of the zombies and looking for somewhere to run. Our luck was to have no other structures to use as a defense. I knew a well trained person could run fast across long distances, but Khaleesi was not such a person. This could be considered her second day of life.

I would have to transform to save us or come up with a second plan of attack that would involve destroying an entire herd.

"Run." I said and kept up with her pace.

She didn't bother to ask me where we were heading as she knew there was really no other choice. Her breathing increased as the zombies got closer and closer. Soon we were surrounded on all sides with no way to escape.

The screams that were once mildly frightening took on a new form of terror. There was still space to run and death was the final destination here. The zombies' eyes showed a madness and hunger that reminded me of stone men. It was a madness and hunger that knew no ends and had no bounds. All that the creatures wished for was death for no other reason than that is the way things were.

I remembered in stark clarity how it had felt to be a stone man. Nothing to live for or die for. Just madness and hunger.

"Rin!" Khaleesi shouted and I snapped out of my memories.

Now was not the time to think on past tragedies but focus on the present. Nothing mattered now but the battle between life and death. The simplicity of the equation was a relief and I felt myself calming down. Death came for us all and making a mistake made it come all the quicker.

Focusing on my dragon's gifts I struggled with their needs to stay in. I reassured them that they'd come back as soon as their task was done.

"Stay still." I said as our momentary pause made the creatures come at us even faster. "Duck!"

Khaleesi ducked and I held both of my arms out. I felt the reassuring surge of power running through my veins and then released it, hoping I wouldn't kill the clone in the process. The hoard of zombies was thrown back and some even exploded.

As zombie guts rained onto the Earth I started to transform.

"Get on me." I said while my mouth could still speak. "Get on me when the transformation is done."

I felt relief as my form quickly turned into that of a dragon. All the power and strength of my dragon came to me. The night sky was calling to me and I wanted to go to it for no other reason than to finally fly again. But I remained calm as Khaleesi made her way onto me.

When the zombies started to come to us again she had made her way onto me. I took off with zombies inches away from me. Each flap of my wings took us higher and higher. I focused on how well Khaleesi was gripping me to see how I should change how I was flying.

Soon enough I was at a steady altitude and checked if Umbrella was nearby before relaxing. I breathed in the night air and smiled. This was the first time that I had taken my dragon form in the nightmare. When I had first met Alex I had nearly done a full transformation but hadn't to avoid disaster.

"So this is what you meant." Khaleesi said with a laugh. "You're a goddamn dragon."

I let out a chuckle and looked around for somewhere to land. I would fly for a little longer as I didn't see a threat and moving this way was quicker.  
* * *  
After two hours I saw a place to land. It seemed to have been a town before the zombies took over. Hopefully it would provide provisions for us to stay there for awhile or have enough until the next town. The buildings were strange and different than the cabin from earlier.

I landed on the edge of town. The flaps of my wings disturbed the sand and made it seem like there was a small sandstorm around me. Once the sand had settled Khaleesi got off of me. I transformed back into a human and smiled at her shocked look.

"I'll explain once we're settled in a house." I told her and she just nodded.

I held Jorah as she kept a good grip on her gun. Neither of us would lower our guard as the fight was fresh in our minds. I could pull the trick again but the threat of being noticed would increase. As long as Umbrella didn't know my full strengths and weaknesses I could fight them better. Plus them thinking I was dead would mean they wouldn't be looking for me in the first place.

The deserted town had only the sounds of the wind and small creatures. There weren't any corpses and the town was littered with stores that were crowded when humans had ruled the Earth. Now no one was in them and I hoped that there would be things in them that we could use.

"Do you know how to repair motorcycles?" Khaleesi asked kneeled next to a vehicle that had been abandoned.

I walked over to look at it. It appeared that the rider had been attacked due to the huge amounts of blood on it. From the outside it didn't look like it was that badly damaged and if the mechanics were able to be repaired we could use this to get around the nightmare.

"Some people on the base owned motorcycles before the end of the world but I've had no experience with them." I said and looked at Khaleesi. "How about you?"

"No." She replied honestly. "I've rode some a few times but I've never had to worry about repairing one."

There were people in the nightmare whose jobs were taking care of various vehicles. She wasn't one of them and she must not have worked on motorcycles as a hobby. Hobbies were odd things as they required one to be so relaxed with the world that they were bored.

I helped Khaleesi pick the vehicle up and we slowly walked with it while looking for a place to rest for the night. My senses were on the alert for another zombie attack as well as another human. If there was another human around then they might know how to fix the vehicle.

I wasn't naive enough to expect them to do so out of the kindness of their heart. I was well aware I would have to be on the alert for them to either destroy the vehicle or take it as their own.

No scent of humans came to my nose and I was disappointed. We had found a vehicle and yet we were both not able to use it. It was as if the gods were mocking us. They had given me a peaceful wedding with Jorah and wouldn't allow me luck in the nightmare.

"This is a hospital." I said.

"You want to see a doctor?" Khaleesi said with a chuckle.

"If there are any supplies left then a stop here could be useful."

She nodded and we hid the motorcycle under some trashcans. The garbage coming out of them smelled horrible as it had most likely been there for years. I would look through them tomorrow night to see if there was anything useful.

Even though parts of me were more animal than human, I still felt embarrassment. To me searching through trash indicated I wasn't strong enough. It was a sign of weakness that I was ripe for other predators to attack. It wasn't the pain of a social stigma I felt, but dangers from stronger predators.

We walked in with our weapons at the ready. She opened the doors and it was nearly pitch black inside. As was a common instinct, Khaleesi started to flip on a light switch and I stopped her before she completed the action.

"If the wrong people see us then there could be trouble." I warned her.

"I can't see a damn fucking thing inside." The clone countered.

"There are more senses to use than just sight. When we're deeper inside we can turn on a light or two. And if I'm ever certain people aren't watching I'll allow even more lights on."

"You're being paranoid, you know that."

I didn't reply and instead walked deeper inside the building. I listened for tiny sounds that would indicate an enemy. I realized that besides teaching the clone about her powers I would have to train her in the ways I knew how to survive. If she was going to travel with me she would have to learn to move as I did.

Or at least as well as she could learn how to.

At one point we came across a broken vending machine. The glass had been broken and the majority of food was gone. I remembered how we had gotten to it and continued walking around. I had never been inside a hospital in the nightmare before and didn't know what a healing doctor did.

I knew how to do experiments and wandering my reality had taught me how to patch up wounds. That didn't equal the training of a real doctor and I hoped that I could identify what different devices were supposed to do. At the base they had equipment like at this hospital but they weren't the same.

"You can turn on the light in here." I told the clone and she did so.

The light revealed a room with two cots. There wasn't much furnishing in the room and that was fine by me. What was needed was a place to sleep and a place that could be defended. So far this hospital seemed to fulfill both requirements.

"So this is where we're sleeping now." Khaleesi said as she looked around the room. "Not half bad compared to that shitty cabin."

I didn't reply and sat down on the bed closet to the window. This was a room where the patients had stayed overnight, I just knew it. The beds were simple and there was equipment to indicate my original analysis.

Maybe during the day we could explore the town and maybe find literature on how to repair vehicles. Unless there was a helicopter I would have no idea how to fix any vehicles we ran across. Vehicles would become more than important and could be a way for us to impose ourselves on other groups.

Looking at Khaleesi I worried about her joining other groups as word might get out about her. Maybe she would even run across Alice. Of course I was the woman still carrying her signature weapon. In my defense I had trained long and hard with my weapon. It was the one thing I trusted to protect me in the nightmare.

"So what now?" Khaleesi asked.

"I plan to find a cure for the t-virus." I admitted to her. "It won't be in the way that Alex sought it out, but I can't abandon hope for salvation."

Alex had imparted hope onto me and even now it burned deep inside. I would seek what he sought and do so better. I'd do it in a moral manner that he wasn't capable of understanding.

I blinked.

Jorah and I kissed amongst the cheering of the crowd. I wanted our kisses to deepen even more until only bliss remained. I loved him and I was happy to share my life with him.

When our lips parted from each other I could tell he knew I had come back.

I turned from his eyes to see mother crying. It was as if I were her own daughter that would be leaving her life now. Her tears were kept at bay by a handkerchief that was white with pink flowers along the edges. I smiled at her and she smiled back.


	23. Chapter 23

Jorah had my left hand in his right and we walked past the crowd. We walked through the sounds of happy people and the sounds of the ocean. With each wave that crashed on the cliffs I felt the realness of the nightmare fading. All that mattered here was that I was back with Jorah.

As we walked I stopped myself from mouthing the words 'Rin Mormont'. My love for Jorah felt more real than it ever had before. I didn't know why and considered that fact extremely strange. Nothing had happened to make me feel more in love with him but I was.

Was this how marriage was supposed to feel? Was this how it was supposed to work?

When Jorah and I neared the end of the crowd, rose petals and rice were thrown at us. A smile formed on my face and I saw the same thing on Jorah's. People started to shout 'Jorah Mormont' and 'Rin Mormont'. As we made our way around the entire estate, the same way I took for my morning runs, servants started to sing. They had been placed around here and there.

Some of the more adventurous people had taken to following Jorah and myself on horse back. I looked back at the wedding goers and they said, "Rin Mormont! Jorah Mormont!"

I recognized their faces though we had never spoken much. I had never talked that much to many people and had tended to hide around the estate the good majority of time. People had scared me when I had first been healed and then fear had turned to understanding. Now I had become human at least in my mind.

The fact that I could turn into a dragon at will didn't destroy my humanity. Being human seemed to be much more than a physical thing.

I looked at the orchards and imagined the bustling of servants that would take place in the near future. I imagined the children of the Raqus 'helping' and some of the servants being too amused to get mad. I wouldn't be here when that happened. My destiny would see me in Westeros and I didn't know if I would ever have the chance to come to Essos ever again.

I didn't mind that the gods gave me a future that I wasn't certain that I wanted. I had Jorah to help me center myself. I gripped his hand tighter and he squeezed back.

"You're safe." Jorah whispered in my ear and we kissed lightly.

We would discuss the recent events of the nightmare after the wedding. I didn't think we would talk about them until tomorrow. I didn't want to ruin this day with such sadness and sorrow. Today was not a day for thinking about the end of humanity and my conflicting feelings about Alex. Today was a day to celebrate the non-conflicting emotions I had for Jorah. Feelings that made me more than happy for our marriage.

In the field where I had first transformed for Daenerys and Jorah there was a small little band playing. Some of the wedding goers had already gathered there and had made a half-circle in front of the band.

The music stopped as Jorah and myself entered and stood in the center. My hands went onto his shoulders and his hands went to my waist. I felt my body shiver at his touch as I had to control myself from reacting to the feelings I now felt. It was hard to do with him so close and the joy in the air. It made me feel as if any action I took now would be the right thing to do.

A soft melody started and we started to dance. His movements were much different than sparring, riding, or fucking. And yet that didn't mean that they were any less thrilling. Shivers went through my spines as though I were in a great battle. My heart beat increased as though we had been fucking for hours. The wind went across my body as though I were in a steep dive.

I let my head rest on his shoulder as the slow dance continued.

"I love you, Rin Mormont." Jorah said softly into my ear.

"I love you too, Jorah Mormont." I replied.

"I hope this makes you happy."

"Being with you always makes me happy."

Jorah pulled me closer to him in reply. As soon as our song ended others joined in on the dance for the next one. Soon enough there was a cacophony of music, talking, and joyful shouting. But all that noise didn't disturb me or bother me in the least bit. I was with my husband and nothing else mattered.  
* * *  
The sun was setting down and now we were all moving to the main hall. There had been wine and appetizers served but not the main course. That had been more than enough to make everyone lightheaded, though. The laughter had become more fevered and joyful.

Even I had drank some wine for no other reason than to join in with the celebrations. I had let some of my wine trickle down onto my tits. Jorah spent a little too much time wiping up my mistake. He smirked at me as he finished as he knew. I wasn't careless and so a move like that would be far from a mistake.

But we had both restrained our yearnings so that both of us could enjoy the wedding in full.

As we entered the main hall I saw the servant who had made the dress shake her head at me. What made the look not angry was the small smile on her face. She must be well aware of the plans I had for the dress later tonight. What happens between a newly wedded couple wasn't that much of a secret. It just wasn't spoken of openly in certain instances.

Jorah and I sat by each other. When we sat down I looked at the food in front of us as the others all took their places. There was a larger selection than at the small feast and there were more people. Some of the food must have taken a lot of effort to get. I had to control my facial expressions as I looked at the fish.

The dryness of the nightmare was terrifying. Maybe there would be small bodies of water and there might be a fish or two in them. But not in the amounts that were on the table. The smell should have made me feel hungry and unable to wait to eat but it didn't.

Instead the despair of the nightmare polluted my thoughts. I couldn't help but think of how little Khaleesi and I had to eat. I had even thought of looking through extremely old trash. It wasn't right for me to have moments of peace while she had to live in the nightmare all the time.

I looked at Jorah and reminded myself that I had to live fully in each reality. I couldn't allow either to seep too much in the other. It was the reason why Jorah and I had agreed that it was morally right for me to marry Alex: each reality needed to be lived in completely in case I didn't return.

Jorah put one of his hands onto mine. His touch reassured me and brought me back to this reality. The scent of the food started to make my mouth water and I couldn't wait to put it in my mouth. Just as much as I couldn't wait for my husband's cock to enter me.

As the meal continued I found myself finding it harder and harder to focus on any conversation. I nodded and replied when needed, but the majority of my mind was on the man I had given my heart to. I had eyes only for him tonight and longed for the moment we could leave.

"Well," Franc said, raising his glass. "I think we should allow the newlyweds some privacy."

With that Jorah and myself took our leave while the guests continued the feast. Tyrion had seemed to grow extremely comfortable with the wine.

As soon as we were out of sight of the guests Jorah pulled me to him and kissed me hard. His hands traveled down my back to firmly grasp my ass. I moaned into his mouth as my hands rested on his chest. He kissed the top of my tits and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Where do you want to consummate our marriage?" Jorah asked as he kissed my neck.

"I was thinking the sparring room." I replied with a grin on my face. "I want to see your swordplay."

"I hope to impress you."

"You always have."

I parted from him and we started to walk to the sparring room. My pulse quickened and my body felt as though it needed to be fucked now. It was as though I could not last through another moment of waiting. The world around me seemed to be more alive than ever before and my feet couldn't move me fast enough.

We finally arrived and I opened the door while feeling one of Jorah's hands graze my tits. As soon as the door was shut he pushed me against them, his mouth hungrily kissing me with his body pressing hard against me.

I leaned my head back as his kisses traveled to my neck.

"Stop..." I moaned and pushed him back. "I said I want to see your swordplay, my love."

I walked over to the swords and ran my hand down their hilts. I heard Jorah's breathing increase and he took his sword out. I looked for only a moment more and then chose my sword. I gave a few practice swings and then went to the center of the room.

We both stood still as we waited for the other to make the first move. I saw my husband's eyes focus more on my tits than the mock fight. I didn't focus on that distraction being a means to win the fight. Winning wasn't the point this time.

This was purely foreplay.

Our swords clashed and I felt the constraints of the dress. Just as I had an advantage over Jorah, he had an advantage over me. The dance was accompanied by no music or an adoring crowd, but it felt more like a dance than earlier in the wedding.

The way of the sword was my life. It was a dance between life and death which was the only dance that truly mattered in the end. It was the dance that gave my existence meaning even in the darkest of moments. It was a dance that I was glad to have on my wedding night.

Jorah made a move that I could've easily avoided or countered but I didn't. Instead I allowed him to win and I fell down with him on top of me. Our swords were thrown to the side before we hit the ground and when we landed his mouth was on my tits. I moaned as he started to rip my dress off and freed my tits.

We looked at each other and then he started sucking on my tits.

"Jo...ahh..." I moaned as his hands continued to rip and tear at my dress. "Cut it...fuck...ah!"

One of his hands went below my dress and into my cunt. He just looked at me and I tried to keep my eyes opened to look at him. But they kept closing as my moans increased. I had been waiting so long for his touch and now I was more than wet.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pleasure as I came.

After I climaxed I knew that wasn't all the release I needed. I needed so much more tonight. He stood up and started to take off his clothes and I ripped the rest of my dress off. He helped me up and we stood still for a moment. For a moment I just took the feelings in and then he picked me up. My legs went around his waist as his cock went deep inside me.

We kissed deeply and our tongues felt each other. He pulled at my lower lip with his teeth and I held firmly onto him with my arms around his neck. I moaned as he walked across the room merely to slam me into a wall.

He put both of his palms on the wall as he started to thrust. Each thrust was powerful and what I needed. Each thrust became even rougher as he started to moan.

"Rin..." He moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Jorah..." I moaned as I could feel myself about to cum again. "Faster...please..."

"Yes..."

And he started fucking me harder and faster than before. Both of us breathing heavily and our moans long ago turned into yells. For a moment I hoped that everyone in Essos could hear us fucking. The next moment we both yelled out as we came as one.

Man and woman. Wife and husband. Jorah and me.

For a minute afterwards we just looked at each other in total bliss. One of his hands caressed my face and I smiled at him. I loved this and wished this moment could last forever. Our lovemaking infecting every inch of the room.

He backed away from the wall and I stood with his cock still in me. I put my hands on his chest and enjoyed every pleasurable sensation. I didn't want his cock to exit me and yet I knew I needed a break at the moment.

Jorah started to caress my tits and we kissed.

"Tired?" He asked me.

"We can't do this all night." I said with a small laugh.

"It's our wedding night. We can fuck until the sunrises."

I chuckled at that and lay my head on his chest.  
* * *  
I watched the waves crash onto the shore as both Jorah and myself sat naked on the beach. It was a small and somewhat hidden beach. It had been more than worth it to come here with only starlight to guide our way. We had come here still naked from our previous session of lovemaking.

He had an arm around me and I leaned against him.

"You want to talk about it." Jorah said.

"Not tonight." I replied. "I don't want to talk about the nightmare now."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I looked at the stars and wished that all the answers I wanted could come to me quicker. There were so many things I knew and other things that I was blind to. I put one of my hands on his inner thigh. I felt his breathing increase for a half a second before he realized I wasn't going to jerk him off.

"You're from House Mormont." I began. "Daenerys is from House Targaryen. I don't know what House I came from and it's like I am removed from history because of it. I never minded when I roamed the wilderness. But now I'm spending all eternity with you and it's starting to bother me."

"From what I know of you, you've created a history for yourself." Jorah reassured me. "You survived when you were supposed to have died and became stronger because of that. You have survived being a stone man which has never been done before. At least no instances have been documented. You raised a dragon without any help from those more knowledgeable. You rescued Daenerys for no other reason than because you saw an injustice. You're helping her for no other reason than-"

"I love you. If not for you I would leave her when she retakes Meereen. I know you'd never feel right if you didn't help her retake the Iron Throne. To be with you I need to help you with your own endeavors."

"Part of you has to feel that the Iron Throne belongs to her."

"The rivalry between Houses makes no sense to me. I am loyal to people, not Houses. I don't see evil in Daenerys so her achieving her goals is something I can help with."

We were silent for a few minutes. I enjoyed being so close to him and having one night to not worry about important matters. Tonight was all about me and Jorah. I started to feel lust in my veins for him again. Tonight I would fuck him until the sun rose.

"I am glad to have you by my side." Jorah said. "I do not care where you came from and if you are a bastard."

"Less than a bastard." I told him with a sad smile. "I don't even know my parents."

Before he could reply, I took my place on his lap and sat down so that his cock was back in my cunt.

"Rin," He whispered as he gripped one of my nipple's gently with his teeth.

I just moaned in reply. His hands went up and down my back. So lightly and so maddening at the same time. I started to thrust as he started to suck at my tits. My thrusts became faster and then he was on top of me. A few thrusts later and I was on top.

"I'm not letting you on top this time." I said with a grin on my face.

"Are you sure about that?" Jorah asked as he got on top before pulling out.

I was in confusion until he started to kiss my inner thighs. My back arched as he started to eat me out.

"Jo...rrr...ahhh!" I moaned loudly and started to squeeze my own tits.

Before I came Jorah put his cock in me and started to thrust. I pulled his face down so we could kiss. Our kisses were wild and animalistic which matched the nature of his thrusts. We had shed all forms of humanity to just enjoy this carnal pleasure.

"Rrr...iinnn!" Jorah yelled as he came.

"Aaah!" I yelled out as I came a second later.

He just stayed in me as he smiled. He had won the fun little game and he had done so well. He had pleasured me and that is all that mattered in the end. I liked seeing the sweat on his body and smelling the scent of us in the air.  
* * *  
We lay in our bed with only a few more hours left until dawn. There had been no more lovemaking as I had felt sated for now. I ran my fingers down Jorah's stomach while not believing this man was mine. He was mine just as I was his.

"Have you slept?" Jorah asked opening his eyes slowly. "You need your rest, my love."

"I haven't been able to." I admitted to him. "Today has been...it has been everything I never knew I needed."

"It's not just that, is it?"

"I nearly freaked out at the feast. The differences between here and the nightmare are maddening. There are no oceans over there, not anymore, and food is more than scarce. It didn't feel right to be enjoying myself like I was."

I remembered looking at the food and it felt like I could smell the trash from the nightmare. It was like I could hear the zombies approaching the Raqus estate. I felt like I would have to make a decision on what to do any second now.

Then Jorah's hand was on my shoulder and I was able to focus on where I was now. I had to push the nightmare to the back of my mind so that I could feel joy in this moment. I couldn't have these distractions when I helped Daenerys take back the Iron Throne.

"You are living in two different worlds." Jorah finally replied. "You married Alex because you were conforming to that reality and you can enjoy your time here because you're conforming to this reality."

"I know." I told him. "But Khaleesi, the clone, is with me and I'm leaving her to struggle through that reality without any respite."

"Khaleesi?"

"I told her what Alex did to Franc and she asked what I would've named my daughter. She took my future daughter's name."

"That's a strange thing to name a child."

"Don't worry, over there it's a strange name for a person too."

We both laughed about that for a minute. I felt safer in his embrace and I felt that I could push all the worries of that reality to the farthest reaches of my mind. I knew that, with practice, I could lessen the pull between the two worlds. Each one was starting to leak into the other and I couldn't allow that. If I started to let them become one world chaos would ensue.

"When you go back to the nightmare you won't leave Khaleesi to starve." Jorah said.

"No, I won't." I replied.

"Then there is nothing to feel guilty about."

I knew he spoke the truth and yet part of me couldn't believe it. While I had an animal's sense of justice, at least for the most part, I also had a human's sense of morality. I could extend beyond myself and my pack. I could comprehend things on a level my Direwolf family couldn't. I had to deal with complications that animals wouldn't bother with because they wouldn't understand their importance.

"You're right." I finally agreed. "I have to conform to both realities to the fullest extent. I have important things to do in both."

"You have a throne to win back here and a cure to find in the other." Jorah said. "Can you really find a cure with just yourself and Khaleesi?"

I thought about my husband's question and quickly came to the conclusion that I would have to find more people. But finding more people increased the risk of betrayal and with betrayal meant the loss of hope for humanity. I had no doubt that there would be others outside of Umbrella that could search for a cure, but their success wouldn't be likely.

I blinked.

Khaleesi laughed for a good minute before calming down. She was tearing up in laughter before she realized that I wasn't joking.

"You're fucking serious, aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course I'm serious." I replied. "I'm not just going to stay here to die without doing something. I'm not going to leave the world in a state of decay. I'm going to do something to help it recover."

"And how do we do that? We don't exactly have the resources to do so."

"We'll find a way."

I hoped that we could and that I wouldn't go down a dark road for humanity's sake.


	24. Chapter 24

"It's your watch." Khaleesi said and I opened my eyes.

Nothing had happened over the night and so the watches had been uneventful. That was a good thing as it allowed us some time to recover. I didn't think of the calm as a break as I was always on alert. Never to the point it disturbed me but never to the point where I was fully calm. I hadn't been fully calm unless you counted my wedding to Jorah.

"Do you mind staying up a little bit more?" I asked her. "I want to explore some of the town and I don't want to leave you alone."

"I can fight." She replied. "I'm not helpless."

"Compared to me you are and if anything happened to you I'd blame myself."

"Can you give me an hour?"

I nodded and watched her sleep. She didn't yet know how to deal with the constant strain I put on myself. In a fair world she would be able to live out a normal life with all that entailed. Heartbreak and loss but on a much smaller scale than she would know in this version of the nightmare. Searching for a cure would mean so much pain that she didn't deserve.

Not going far from our room I explored a little bit more. I tried to imagine what this place had been like before the end of the world. I tried to imagine nurses and doctors going along their routines. I tried to imagine patients in great pain who would get better. I tried to imagine patients who were slowly dying and yet couldn't as their family had misplaced pity.

I ran my hand across the walls and looked in a few of the other rooms. Each room looked the same as the one I had decided to room in. There were differences here and there but they were basically the same. I hadn't been expecting dramatic differences and yet the sameness disturbed me. Maybe it was reminding me that Khaleesi was a clone or that I felt trapped. I didn't like to stay in buildings but there was no other choice now.

Staying outside could mean death by zombies or discovery by Umbrella.

Looking at the floors I could see small traces of blood. Maybe the zombies had attacked here and people had died. Maybe Khaleesi and I had been lucky of where we had decided to sleep. We would have to look at this building more later. It would not be good to feel safe with a zombie and forget a possible danger from within.  
* * *  
"Clear." Khaleesi said as we finished the sweep of the final part of the hospital.

There had been no zombies here but there had been corpses. As the clone was disturbed about eating human flesh and I had seen no need to consume them, we would be taking them out during the night. Burning them would be a good idea but I didn't know who would notice.

Maybe I was being paranoid for safety's sake, but that didn't mean I was wrong.

"Good." I told her. "Maybe we could use this as a base for a little while."

"Where else would you think of setting up?" Khaleesi asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that 'putting all our eggs in one basket' wouldn't be a good idea. Not for something so important."

"And we still don't know who else will help us."

"Umbrella isn't the most well liked corporation I imagine. It's all about finding people we trust."

"I don't imagine you'd trust anyone."

I looked at her smile and felt myself agreeing with her statement. I didn't trust easily and I felt no shame in admitting that. I was used to traveling in the wilderness with only my wits to defend myself. I was used to hiding from humans when I didn't know I was one of them.

"I trust you." I told her as we started to leave the hospital.

"Not with everything." Khaleesi retorted.

"I showed you my dragon form. That's not something I show lightly. I didn't show it to Alex even when I loved him."

I still loved the monster but I had to do my best to push those feelings away. The coward wasn't Jorah and it was foolish to fall into his arms because he reminded me of my better husband. If he found out about me being alive and had the chance to save the clone, I knew he wouldn't. Going back to him would have devastating consequences for the woman I had saved.

The clone looked at me and I knew she had seen through my lie. I hoped that she trusted me enough to move on and redeem myself from my mistake. Not only would her forgiving me help me earn redemption but now she knew a large secret of what I was. There were still things she didn't know but if she decided to turn against me she wouldn't be unprepared.

Khaleesi opened the door to the hospital slowly and I prepared myself for an attack. Just because we had reached this place safely last night didn't mean there wouldn't be dangers today. Once we were out of the building we looked around.

I looked towards the sky and buildings while she focused on the streets. There were no signs of people or zombies so I lowered my guard just a little. Jorah was still in my hands and I was more than ready to fight, but my grip had loosened.

"Where to?" Khaleesi asked.

"You lived in this world before the zombies took over." I told her. "Where would you suggest we look?"

"Maybe an auto shop so we can repair the motorcycle."

I nodded. Looking for one of those could not only help us with one vehicle but maybe others in the future. If I had a better understanding of these people's methods of transportation I could move around this world better. I would know when Umbrella couldn't chase me even if they wanted to.

Walking around the town the loneliness worried me. Even when I had lived with my pack and there were no humans for me to connect with, the world had still been alive. There had been howls of joy, warning, and sadness.

"Fuck." Khaleesi said and stood in front of a building. "Maybe we could have a movie night. If we can get any of this to work."

"Depends how much noise it makes." I told her as I recognized the movie theater. "I have only seen documentaries since I arrived. It would be good to see what movies you enjoy."

"I'm sure one night won't cause any problems."

"I would be more comfortable if there was an exit plan if anything goes wrong."

She was silent and we continued walking. I wanted to make her happy and yet I couldn't throw caution to the wind. This world was still so strange to me that it was hard for me to relax. Papers blew in the wind and I looked at the crows in the sky. They might decide to attack us for food and they would, in turn, become a good meal.

As the walk continued I became a little less fearful of the world. Maybe during the night I could start to fully embrace this world. I saw a shop with tattered books that had been thrown all around. Maybe people had left in a panic or tried to hide in what they saw as a safe place.

"Here it is." Khaleesi said and I looked at the deserted auto shop.

I put Jorah on my back as I approached. I still had the gifts from my dragon and would use those if danger appeared.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to properly use your powers." I told the clone as I walked in front.

She didn't reply as we walked in. I stood still and raised a hand as I heard a sound. I had never fought zombies in a situation like this and so wasn't used to the sounds they made in such instances. But its sound was distinct anyways.

I went over in my mind which of my powers would be best. My ears focused on trying to figure out if there were other zombies around. If there would be another strategy to win. One would be easier to deal with than two or more. I knew that after this I would have to teach Khaleesi some hand signals as her inability to understand any would limit us.

"Over there." I said pointing to a form that was quickly getting closer.

Focusing on my abilities I raised a hand to the second zombie. The clone shot at the zombie I had pointed out to her. It took two shots before the zombie let out a death yell. As that was going on I blew up my own zombie. Its skin seemed to shine like sunlight until its guts came bursting out. The last sound it made was more animalistic than any zombie I had heard yet.

"That's disgusting." Khaleesi said as she looked around for more enemies.

"It worked." I told her. "It didn't cross any lines and it kept us alive."

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that."

"Depends if your own powers allow you to or not."

She nodded at me and we walked deeper into the shop. I looked around at the place where people would wait and where the mechanics worked on different vehicles. It all seemed so foreign and strange to me. I was used to a world with boats, horses, and carriages not the mechanical contraptions of the nightmare. The ones outside the base had a different feeling to them and were physically different.

I put a hand on one of the seats and imagined a person casually waiting until their car or truck was fixed. There had probably been magazines here when humans were the dominant species of this planet.  
* * *  
I stood on the roof of the hospital to watch the sunset. The light dimmed over this world and I saw a city that would act as a home or base for a little bit. Soon Khaleesi would join me on the roof and we would start to practice with her powers. This would be a challenge as I didn't know exactly how they worked and knew only how to defend against them.

I had half of an equation and that would have to do to solve the other half. We wouldn't have the safety nets I had when I had learned my own powers. There would be no one able to clean up our disasters.

My eyes looked up to the sky to try and guess if Umbrella was close by and hoped that tomorrow we could get the radio we had found to work. It had been a little broken but I thought we could still repair it. Hopefully.

"Khaleesi," I said as I heard her opening the door to the roof. "Did you rest well?"

"If you could call this shit we do resting." She said as she made her way to my side. "I remember actually having rest and not waking up every few hours."

"I have never had what you would call 'a good night's rest'."

"What? Were you raised by fucking wolves?"

I laughed and looked briefly at the ground. She wasn't wrong and I had to decide to tell her how right she was. I was about to open up to my daughter and I didn't know if I should. Everything would become more confusing for her and yet I needed someone here I could confide in. I felt I could trust her more than I could ever have trusted Alex.

"Direwolves." I told her and she looked at me in confusion. "I wasn't born on Earth, I was born in another reality. Over there I was raised by Direwolves which are a much larger version of your Earth wolves."

"You aren't from here and Umbrella never found out?" Khaleesi asked.

"They figured I was some other company's experiment. People don't tend to think of other realities if the option isn't pointed out to them. To do so would be to implicate yourself of being insane."

She nodded but it seemed she was unsure. I had grown used to living in two realities at once. Besides that I was used to surviving first and asking questions second. The exacts of why something happened weren't as important as surviving a situation.

With how she looked at me I wished I had an easy answer for her or that a simple embrace would allow her to calm herself. But I didn't and I couldn't as she would have to learn to accept the situation. I couldn't cushion her fall into the truth as then I would risk her being weaker later. If she had a breakdown now it would cost less than her having one later.

The cost could be the death of herself, myself, or all of the human race if she had a breakdown later.

"So how did you come to be here?" Khaleesi asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I never know if I'll ever return to my reality when I come here."

"What is it like over there?"

"It's better but that could change. I'm helping a queen retake her city and then will help her reclaim the throne. It's called the Iron Throne and when she takes it she will rule a large area."

"Are you married over there?"

"Recently I got married. His name is Jorah Mormont."

"Jorah is your weapon."

I nodded and touched my weapon which was on my back. No more could I walk around without a weapon as danger could arrive at any moment. My husband in Essos would still be able to protect me even when he couldn't physically be with me. His symbol would hold me up in my darkest moments in the nightmare.

The guilt I felt for enjoying my wedding came back to me. I hoped that she would understand as I couldn't change how I lived in both realities for her.

"I love him." I told her. "He was my first love and I yearn for him when he isn't here. I worry what would happen if I'm stuck here and can't see him ever again."

"I'm sure you'll get back to him." Khaleesi said and I shook my head.

"So far I have returned to him but that doesn't have to keep happening. Nothing in this life is certain. But we can talk about that later."

She nodded though I could tell that she wanted to continue this conversation more. I would tell her so much more later but we couldn't forget the pains of the present merely to embrace the pains of the past.

The clone took her place in front of me and I remembered the lesson I would teach this night. The first lesson should be simple and allow us to get comfortable with each other. Nothing should be too stressful and yet I had to push through some boundaries.

"Hold up your hands." I told her and she did so. "You already know how to push things with your mind so tonight we'll focus on honing that skill. Sometimes you'll need to shove someone and sometimes you'll need to lightly push someone. Try the latter on me."

Khaleesi was talented but I doubted she would be able to do this simple task right the first time. Her posture didn't betray her emotions and I prepared myself to be slammed against something. I took a breath and she tried to push me back a few inches. Sure enough I was pushed back five feet and I gracefully kept my balance.

"Shit." She hissed.

"That was only your first time." I reassured her.

She nodded and she tried again. Over the course of an hour we repeated the exercise. Sometimes she nearly flung me over the side of the hospital which was exciting. At one point I had to grab at the edge of the roof so I didn't go crashing down.

Khaleesi apologized but I waved her away. We were here to learn and apologizing took time away from that.

By the end of our session she had managed to only push me back three feet.

"Fuck." Khaleesi said and I could hear exhaustion in her voice.

"At least you're no longer pushing me off the roof." I told her. "I didn't expect you to accomplish the exercise tonight anyways."

"Thanks."

"I need to go to sleep and you need to take your watch."

"Shouldn't we practice more?"

"You can do that on your watch."

She followed me as I entered the hospital. I walked quickly back to our room to rest. I needed my sleep and I couldn't wait until I found a cure. Finding a cure meant not having to worry so much.  
* * *  
I messed with the radio in the cafeteria as Khaleesi ate what was quickly becoming a normal lunch. We had done some more exploring around the town and had even gotten started on repairing the motorcycle. I liked working on the motorcycle at night as it was both cooler and harder for others to notice us.

The radio was nearly fully repaired which meant we could work on a good alarm system next. It wouldn't be perfect, especially near the beginning, but I was sure it would work the majority of the time once properly set up.

"I haven't seen you talk about going to a different town." Khaleesi said.

"Right now there is no chaos to worry about." I told her and put the radio down. "I think it is best to use this time to focus on important issues. I do want to make a few bases around the world in the future, though."

"You plan to fly as a dragon across the world? I think you might get noticed doing that."

"I plan to do a combination of flying and using vehicles to get around."

"You'll still get noticed by Umbrella either way."

I nodded at the truth in her comments. I would be noticed either way which meant I had to be careful and could be less so when I had more power. If I had more power on my side then them knowing about me wouldn't be as big of a problem. If I had twenty bases and they found only two then it wouldn't be a big deal.

I would still need to gather allies and I was uncertain on how to do that. Maybe if I ran across some groups I'd be able to get some people on my side. How to weed the traitors from the trustworthy would be hard work but I'd manage. Khaleesi might actually be better at that than me.

She had a point that I would sometimes be too cautious.

"We need to start figuring out how to run tests." I told her. "So when we do move we have a system."

"I assume you won't be testing on actual people." Khaleesi replied.

"Of course not. Unless those people are already turning or have betrayed us."

There was a moment of silence as the clone seemed to consider my judgment. There would have to be some point where human testing would have to happen. There was only so much that animal testing and computer simulations could show us. I didn't want to torture anyone and yet I would have to walk a line at some point. There was only so long that I could keep my hands clean.

"What if the people made a mistake?" Khaleesi asked. "What if there is a point that they could change?"

"I guess then the betrayal has to be big enough that we can't risk letting them live." I replied. "If they betray us in minor ways we can always release them and have them work their way back to us if they want."

"And we'll release them with enough food and water to have them be able to make it to either another group or somewhere to take shelter."

I nodded. While we should be conserving all our resources only to those loyal to me it wouldn't make sense to exile someone if that exile meant certain death. What was the difference between testing on them and exiling them, then?

"That would be humane." I agreed and stood up.

"You want me to take the watch?" Khaleesi asked.

"We'll be practicing more of your abilities come nightfall. I want to be well rested."

We had been at the hospital for a few days without an incident. I didn't like going to sleep even with safety on our side as I kept dreaming about Alex. In some we were doing an experiment and in others we were fucking.

I missed his mouth and hands on my tits. I missed his cock in my cunt. I missed the rare smiles he gave. I missed the warmth of him as we cuddled in bed.

When I woke from dreams of him I was always sweating. It was like I was coming from a terrifying nightmare. I longed for him, yearned for him, but I also knew what he was. I knew exactly why I couldn't spend any more time with him. The more days I was away from him the harder it would be to stay away.

"I'm starting to think I should try to find a plushie for you to sleep with." Khaleesi said.

"Thank you for taking my pain so seriously." I replied with a small smile.

With that I started to make my way to our room. Khaleesi had decided to make it her duty to start cleaning and so I had helped. Because I was cautious I made sure that certain areas still appeared to be a mess. I didn't want the fact that there were occupants to be readily apparent to those visiting. If Umbrella came I didn't need them to know to look for us here. If regular people came to visit they could have evil intentions. They could kill us for what we had.

I blinked.

"I will need others." I replied to Jorah. "But I don't know how to judge who to trust or not."

My husband squeezed my hand and I took in his comfort. Coming back from the nightmare always made it hard to focus for a minute afterwards. I had gotten used to the confusion quickly but I didn't mind when there was a moment of peace to return to.

"You are a good judge of character." Jorah told me. "You might make mistakes but you will be correct more often than not."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me." I told him and he kissed my forehead.


	25. Chapter 25

I stretched as I waited for Jorah. Today would be one of practice for the main mission. Scouts had been sent out to observe the movements of the dragons that Daario had stolen from Daenerys. No information gathered from those missions could be fully trusted as things changed frequently. Maybe it was because the usurper couldn't control the dragons like the queen could or maybe he was being crafty to always keep his enemies guessing.

In either case catching one of the dragons would be a guessing game. The only thing that could truly be practiced were the moves to get the dragons back. Killing the rider and then taking the dragon had to be perfected before I would allow the plan to go any further.

Jorah wouldn't waver in serving his queen and I wouldn't waver in protecting him. I would break reality itself just to keep him safe and I would do my best to make sure that he survived this plan.

I turned to see Jorah walking over to me. I was stretching just beyond the Raqus estate. The wind and heat seemed to indicate that the best flying weather wouldn't start in the fields today. There were little indications that I could pick out and yet others seemed blind to.

"Jorah," I said with a smile.

"Rin," He said returning my smile.

"Are you scared?"

"No. I trust you."

I shook my head and thought about the moves I would do today. I couldn't perfect every move I knew that could help and would just have to hope the ones that I chose did the job. That meant I would have to choose some moves in case anything went wrong and yet I would have to limit myself on those. Tyrion's Plan had to be acted upon as quickly as possible.

I finished stretching and then focused on my transformation. There was always a bit of excitement in me when I transformed as I knew I would soon go to my home. The sky was my home and my entire being now. The fact that I would be going home with my husband made today's flying exercises even more exciting.

My body stretched and changed to become a dragon. The process happened quickly and I admit I was speeding it up. I couldn't wait to get started and had to slow the transformation down slightly so that I wouldn't tire myself out before the day's events began.

When I finished I lay down so that Jorah would have an easier time of getting on me. He had gotten much better with getting on me due to all the practice we had done. Soon enough he was in position and I waited until he gave me the signal.

Instead of speaking a word he touched me a certain way and I started to run. I ran a short distance before I had enough momentum to start to leave the ground. Each wing flap brought me higher and higher into the sky.

In no time at all I was at a comfortable distance above the ground. Here there were no worries and here I could die. My husband on me and the world below made me forget all my worries for a few minutes.

"Rin," Jorah reminded me. "We have a reason for being up here. Meereen and the dragons. Remember."

I couldn't spend all day up here while doing nothing but enjoying the sights and feelings. I had a duty to both him and Daenerys. I had a duty to the man I loved and the queen I served. My mind then focused on the task at hand.

One of the best ways to attack would be to attack from above. This meant diving down and doing more advanced moves than I had practiced with Jorah before. I roared out to warn him and then I did a steep dive. I felt him having trouble staying on and I pulled out when I felt him about to lose his grip on me.

Once I got to a good altitude I glided for a few minutes as I made sure Jorah's breathing had calmed down. I didn't trust him to tell me when he was ready. He most likely would want to put on a brave face so that he could get his queen's dragons back.

I did the steep dive for thirty more minutes before changing the exercise. Jorah had gotten better staying balanced on me so we had to go to the next part. Drogon roared as he passed me by and then I roared to warn Jorah that we were going to continue our practice.

I did the same steep dive and then I turned sharply to the right. I changed my sharp right turn to a sharp left turn. Jorah was having trouble and so I stopped for a minute. It wouldn't be good to tire him out too soon.

For the next few hours I pushed both myself and Jorah to our limits. When I felt like my muscles were getting too sore I decided to head back. My husband was too exhausted to say anything on the flight back. He didn't ask to continue any longer nor did he complain about the long way I took to get back.

I flew over the estate to go out some distance in the ocean. It wasn't as easy flying over the ocean but it could be done. I kept flying until the sun started to set. Jorah kept silent the entire time and I enjoyed his silence. This might be one of the last times that he was alive if the plan didn't go as anticipated.

I knew I could live without him and it was only my promise to him that would keep me fighting for Daenerys.

Finally I landed in the fields and Jorah got off of me. I stayed in my dragon form for a few minutes more before I returned to my human form.  
* **  
"Are you prepared?" Daenerys asked me as we walked through the vineyards. "How much more time do you need?"

"A day or two more." I replied. "Jorah has better grip and balance than at the start, but I'd prefer a few more days to make certain."

I knew she didn't want her children to be with Daario any longer than they had to. Each day her face looked more worried than the last and I wished I could comfort her. But I also didn't want to give her any false hope. She needed to know the truth and had to accept it.

"I'll give you one more day." She said with the confidence only a ruler had. "I'm already risking enough in waiting so long."

"You still don't have an army." I reminded her.

"One of the Raqus merchant ships have spotted a fleet bearing the sigil of House Greyjoy. They will be the push that we need."

"How do you know that they will want to help you?"

"Neither Jorah or Tyrion see any reason that they would be attacking me or would be on Daario's side."

Her two advisors were right in not seeing a danger. But there was a huge difference between someone who didn't want to harm you and someone who would help you. Maybe House Greyjoy had wanted to support House Targaryen but would change their mind as they realized what Daenerys' current situation was.

Alliances were made on the basis of giving and getting. If a House thought they could give something but not get something in return they wouldn't bother with an alliance. There were times when that wasn't the case, but you couldn't count on the rarities.

"Then let's hope for the best." I said.

"You disagree?" Daenerys asked.

I paused a moment to gather my words. I didn't want to outright disagree with her as she wouldn't be swayed to do something different. I didn't think I had enough influence over her to make her disagree with Jorah who was her purest voice of reason.

"What if the Greyjoys wanted to form an alliance with you but only if you were in power?" I asked. "If they see you in such a weak condition they might change your mind."

"I will be able to get back Meereen." Daenerys countered.

"You can take it back with the power that they provide. So it all depends if they want to risk failure for you."

The queen was silent for a moment and I worried that I had overstepped my bounds. Right now she needed me but later she could toss me away. If she ever felt like I was no longer useful to her she could disregard me like she had disregarded my husband. And if I was no longer serving her it would risk how well I could fulfill the promise I had made to Jorah.

"So what would you do?" She asked me.

"There is no danger in meeting them." I began. "But I wouldn't continue to foster any hope that they will help you retake Meereen."

"Do you think that they would decide to side with Daario?"

"The Greyjoys are from Westeros and I don't think they would make a journey to Essos for something trivial. They wouldn't care about Meereen or the politics down here. If they have come down here to make an alliance with you they wouldn't bother with someone whose concern isn't to retake the Iron Throne."

"You don't believe the Iron Throne is Daario's end goal?"

"Even if it was, his claim isn't as strong as yours."

"My advisors think that they will continue to seek an alliance even though I don't have Meereen."

"You do have a threatening way of talking to people."

Daenerys laughed and her smile seemed to light up the already bright day. In that moment I could see why Jorah had fallen for her and why he had risked so much for her. There was a beauty in her body and the strength of will that she had. A strength of will she had to have if she hoped to reclaim the Iron Throne.

For the next few minutes we walked in silence as we looked around the estate. It was odd to start to be friends with the queen. It was one thing helping to save her life and another thing to become connected in some way. Sometimes we would have friendly conversations and other times we discussed more serious matters.

"My dragons may be the last ones in the world." Daenerys said, breaking the silence.

"And they'll be the last if a female isn't found." I replied with the unspoken words the queen had said. "It will be a sad day when the world loses dragons yet again."

"Do you think you could stay as a dragon long enough to lay eggs?"

I wanted to stop but controlled myself just enough to continue walking. I loved Jorah and I loved Alex, even though the latter was irredeemable, so I didn't mind fucking either of them. They were also in two separate realities so me having a relationship with both was moral.

The other problem was that I was doing my best to stay human and fucking while not in human form seemed to be crossing a line.

"It is always possible that there are other dragon eggs." I told her. "Remember that my dragon existed without any fanfare. There could be others in the same position. Other dragons may still exist so using me for breeding doesn't have to be necessary."

"I shouldn't have said that." Daenerys said. "It's just that-"

"What would House Targaryen be without dragons? Dragons are a part of your heritage and to lose them would make winning the Iron Throne useless."

"I shouldn't have thought about my House more than your life."

I refrained from saying anything so what she had asked would sink into her head. I wasn't a thing to be used for the purpose of breeding. I cared deeply for the continued existence of dragons but I wouldn't degrade myself because someone asked. There was also the fact that Jorah would have to agree. I was his wife, the place that would be accepting of both his faults and his cock, and he wouldn't want me to be degraded.

So far I was the only 'female dragon' and unless we found another I might actually have to breed. I prayed to the gods that there would be another way. A way so that I wouldn't have to be degraded so.

"After I win the Iron Throne I will look for more dragon eggs." Daenerys finally said. "There will be more and my House will not lose our dragons."

"And I will be there to help raise them." I told her.  
* * *  
I stopped reading for the first time in hours. I had been trying to find everything I could about my powers. There was only so much that could be found in the Raqus estate and I had been looking over what I had already read. I was hoping beyond hope that I had missed something earlier that would answer everything.

There were no grand answers nor did I expect there to be. I was hoping for a little more understanding of what I was now. Even finding that out was hard for me. If House Kaari was still in existence I could go to them for help. House Kaari was mentioned various times as they seemed to have been masters of connecting to nature and all of its powers.

Maybe Jorah would know more about them as he seemed to know a good many things. I knew he didn't know everything, not even the wisest Maester did, but maybe he knew more about the House. The books hadn't found it important to mention if there were any descendants or if the knowledge from the House had been passed down in some fashion.  
* * *  
"House Kaari?" Jorah asked later that evening.

We were in our room and I was sitting at the small table while my husband was standing a few feet away. When I finally brought up the Kaari his face took on an odd look. It was if I had said something that was not to be mentioned in polite company.

"Yes." I replied. "I was trying to research about my powers and some of the books mentioned the Kaari. The books said that they were powerful magic users that were more than adept at controlling nature."

"The Kaari are a mysterious house." Jorah said. "House Targaryen destroyed them and did their best to erase the Kaari's existence from history."

"Why?"

"The Targaryens had an intense rivalry with the House that predates them taking the Iron Throne. Some say that the Kaari had a disagreement over the use of dragons while others claim that there was a more personal reason. The believers in the latter theory point out that the Kaari only officially became a House to more easily take on House Targaryen."

I sat back and closed my eyes to try to think on what my husband had said. House Targaryen had destroyed House Kaari due to a reason no one alive remembered. Genocide had never made sense to me as what that implied was violence beyond what was necessary. Killing off rivals was one thing but to feel such anger as to destroy a group of people was disgusting.

With what House Targaryen had done meant that the Kaari couldn't provide me with more useful information on my powers.

"So bringing up Kaari to Daenerys wouldn't be a good idea?" I asked Jorah.

"I could try and explain your reasoning if you wanted me to." He replied.

"So there isn't the possibility of finding someone knowledgeable in the crafts the Kaari practiced?"

"There is an order that was loyal only to the Kaari. But they're so small that they have been rumored to have died out many times through the ages."

An order that could help me and yet they could be dead. If not dead then so small that there was hardly a chance that I could find one. Then if I found one and they knew I was loyal to a Targaryen I couldn't trust them. They would try and kill me if only to respect the House that they had once served. I didn't comprehend that intense hatred but it wasn't the first time such a thing had occurred.

Looking away from my husband I looked at the table in front of me. I had hoped that the Kaari could help me answer the questions I had. Even though I had figured my powers out for the most part, I still needed to know things. I wanted to be able to use my powers to their fullest extent. Not just for Daenerys but for myself even when there was no more fighting to be done.

"You have made progress with your powers on your own." Jorah said, trying to comfort me.

"There will always be limits to what I can do until I find out everything about my powers." I told him. "I need to know everything about them so I don't cause disaster when I least mean to."

He kneeled beside me and took my hands in his. For a few moments we didn't talk. He tried to give me comfort with a simple touch and I tried to calm down. In my mind so many options were dying down as well as a burning desire to find out about House Kaari.

"How much do you know about House Kaari?" I asked Jorah.

"Not much more than what I've told you." He told me. "The Targaryens did a good job at erasing the Kaari from the records of history. There may be an odd Maester or two that has studied the House, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Daenerys' House did a good job at erasing them."

"After she wins the Iron Throne we can look more into the Kaari."

I stood up and so did Jorah. We still held each other's hands. His smell was so intoxicating as was his touch. Being with him made a carnal part of me want to consume him. To feel him on me and in me. Those feelings were much more pleasant than worrying about life. But to get lost in them would be to forget the depths of my love for him.

I closed my eyes and then opened them to stare into his.

"What do you want to do after this is all over?" I asked Jorah.

"My only wish is to be by your side." He told me, one of his hands cupping my tit. "I don't want to ever lose you."

It took some focus to concentrate on the conversation I wanted. The warmth of his hand hardened my nipples. I felt my cunt start to get wet by his touch.

"I mean do you really want to live in just one place?" I asked him. "I'm used to not staying in one place for too long. There is so much in the world and staying in one place seems like a waste of a lifetime. The only reason I'd change my ways is that you're getting old."

"I can still go where I must." Jorah said and squeezed my tit making me moan.

"I don't want to ruin the last days of your life. I don't want to ruin your body because I was too selfish to care."

His other hand went to my waist as his lips went to my neck. His kisses traveled from my neck to my mouth. I kissed him back as I was comforted. In these moments he didn't feel, act, or sound old. In these moments he was fierce enough to earn my respect and entrance to my cunt.

"I can handle journeys." He said, pulling me close to him. "As long as we aren't traveling all the time I can keep up."

"I'm assuming we'll live in a territory." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"And we can leave it when it suits you."

I kissed him and he returned them. I backed away from him and started to undo my nightgown. When I was finished I helped him get out of his own clothes. Before we were both fully naked we were kissing and touching each other in various places. Once both of us were completely naked I walked over to a wall. I faced it and started to moan while groping my tits.

My heart started to beat faster as I heard Jorah's hurried steps. I put my palms on the wall and he put his hands on my tits. He squeezed them and bit my neck.

"I love you, Rin." Jorah said right before he pulled my ear with his teeth.

"I love you, Jorah." I said and let out a loud moan when he put his cock in me.

"I'm not so old as to not care for you." He said and each word was punctuated by a hard thrust.

"You'll have to...prove...that..."

His thrusts became hard and fast as he seemed more than up to the challenge of proving himself to me. Not that I would tell him how well he-

"Ah!" I screamed as I climaxed, my fingers trying to claw through the wall.

"What did you think?" Jorah asked.

"I think I'll have to stay in one spot for you." I said and he pulled out.

I turned around and he held my hands above my head as his cock went into my cunt.

"Ooh...ah...Jor...ah!" I said as my arms wanted to touch him. "Ple...sss...ah..."

We kissed and I felt my body shivering in anticipation for the climax. I felt his cum and then I came. I put my head on his shoulder as my body calmed down.

"Okay," I told him. "I guess you were right."

"I was hoping that you would continue to disagree." Jorah joked and I laughed.

"I should've."

I blinked.

I continued to walk to our room and looked at the differences from what I had grown up with. Before the zombies took over this place would be much cleaner as it was a place of healing and getting better was accomplished best by the likelihood of infection being lessened.

When I made it to our room I lay down in my bed and prepared myself for the nightmares. The nightmares that would be so pleasant and make promises that could never be kept when I woke up. I both feared and anticipated the nightmares that would invade my mind when I went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

In the dream I was walking through the base. Its sterility extremely comforting even with the thousands of corpses littering the floor. It was tricky walking around without tripping over them and even harder to ignore their moans. Each move I made resulted in a chorus of moans flooding the base. I wanted to wake up from this dream but knew I couldn't until I found Alex.

The real Alex and not the army of corpses of Alex clones littering the base.

"Alex!" I shouted out as I held out Jorah, worrying that one of the clones would turn into a zombie and attack me.

None had attacked me yet but I wouldn't let this nightmare catch me by surprise. Not again. Each hallway that I walked down felt like home. I had memories of each and every one. Some good and some bad. It was just like a real home in that respect. Now all that was needed was a sense of belonging and safety.

"Alex!" I shouted again and didn't flinch when the lights started to flicker.

I just had to find my husband and I could wake up. I had to know he was alright. I knew this was just a dream but I still had to make sure he was okay. Finally I heard the subtle sounds he made and rushed into the room, shutting the door.

"Rin?" Alex asked, a smile on his face when he saw me. "You're alive?"

"You're alright?" I asked and didn't take a step towards him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I opened the door and looked down the hallway I had traversed. There was no sign of any corpses and I breathed a sigh of relief when shutting the door again. Dream logic could dictate that a swarm of Alex clones came back, of course, but for now I'd enjoy the respite.

"I've missed you." I told him as I put Jorah down.

"I thought you were dead." Alex said when he came to me, his hands running up and down my sides.

My body started to react and I couldn't help it. He was as intoxicating as Jorah and I wanted him. I wanted him dearly and so I allowed this. I kissed him hard even though I knew that none of this was real. I hurriedly undid my pants as Alex undid his.

"You could come back." He whispered into my ear as he pushed me against a wall and entered me. "You could come back to me. To this."

"I can't." I moaned back.

"Why not? You love me and I will do anything for you."

I moaned and bit my lower lip as he slowly started to thrust. He bit my neck as I started to take off my top. I needed him so much and this dream was the best I would ever have now.

"Come back to me." Alex said as he kissed my tits. "I can't live without you. I need you."

I woke up sweating and turned to see Khaleesi enter the room. It had been a few months since I had been stuck in the nightmare. During that time we had made three more bases around the world as well as starting testing. For now all the testing was theoretical until I felt comfortable enough to start animal testing. I didn't want to risk making super powered zombies like Alex had. Not unless there was a way to quickly dispose of them before their strain could spread.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"There are two buses coming into town." Khaleesi said.

We were back at the first base, the hospital, as it was the base I felt most comfortable using if we were to start testing. But if people had the possibility of running into a potentially hazardous situation we couldn't begin performing any real testing.

"I'm assuming they're not from Umbrella." I said as I got out of bed.

"No." Khaleesi replied and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guard the hospital and I'll meet with them."

"You didn't grow up here, I should be the one to meet them."

"If we are wrong and they are from Umbrella I don't want you discovered. Me being found is bad enough, no need for them to get both of us."

Khaleesi nodded but didn't seem happy about my ruling. She watched me closely as I prepared myself for the brief journey. As I double checked to make sure I had everything I would need, I realized that maybe traveling with me had made her long for other company. It wasn't like we could talk about her memories from the original Alice as I couldn't really relate to her struggles. I had been doing my best to learn about the nightmare, but it might not be enough for her.

Besides that I was used to traveling alone while she wasn't.

"Once I can confirm that they aren't from Umbrella you can visit them." I told her but her expression didn't change that much. "I don't want you to die because of my mistakes."

"You're going to have to work on that fucking paranoia." Khaleesi replied but I could see some hope coming into her eyes. "If you don't then it'll be just us two looking for a cure."

"We won't get very far that way."

"I'm assuming limited light usage is in effect until we trust them."

"Yes. Also may need to continue that if they cause too much commotion."

Ignoring any comment she would fling my way, I made my way out. The noon day sun greeted me once I exited and I felt fear. If these people weren't from Umbrella could I trust them to help with finding a cure? Would my paranoia limit me or keep me alive?

I pushed the fear into the back of my mind as something that was and ignored it until it had greater importance later. Each step in the heat made my mind calm down. If there were dangers in the near future I would face them with calm certainty as all creatures died and making mistakes made us reach our destination quicker.

It took hardly any effort to track the people to the movie theater Khaleesi and myself had found our first day in the town. I heard mindless conversation as the people relaxed. I kept Jorah on my back and held a pistol in my hands. It wouldn't do much damage and would make people underestimate me. Or they would know I was dangerous but focus on the wrong thing. A sort of magic trick you could say.

"This is my town." I told them and a few pointed their guns at me. "Who the fuck are you?"

I had decided that cussing was the way these humans signaled that they could do damage. If I decided to not cuss they might not be warned enough as eloquent speech didn't match up with brute force to some people. Hopefully I had decided to make the right choice.

"And why should we listen to you?" One of the women asked.

"You'll be searching this town for too long to find resources. I can help you find them quicker." I replied.

The group discussed things for a moment and then a blonde teenage girl started to walk towards me. A red-haired woman seemed about to say something to her but stayed silent. In the girl's eyes I saw something more akin to curiosity than to trust.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ray Raqus." I lied.

Khaleesi had suggested the first name and I had provided the surname. My surrogate daughter had said that I was a "fucking ray of sunshine" one day and so we decided to use that as part of my alias. Raqus, of course, was the surname of the only human family I had ever known.

"Double R." The girl said and held out a hand. "I'm K-Mart."

Holstering my gun I reminded myself of this nightmare custom. Different people had different forms of greetings. To mess up would be to greet distrust if not outright death. I put my right hand out and K-Mart and I shook.

From what I knew of this world, K-Mart was a store and so either she was using an alias or had decided to make a new name for herself. I couldn't complain as I had gone from Scourge to Stonebreaker to finally accepting the name of Rin.

"How long have you lived here?" The red-haired woman asked. "Is there anyone else with you?"

"I've come and gone here many times." I replied honestly. "My companion is staying at our place. I trust you enough to help you, but I care for Khaleesi like a daughter and would rather not risk her."

It was dangerous to say the clone's name as if Alex found out he would know I was still alive, not that I know thought this group was connected to Umbrella. I trusted him to remember the name I wanted to name our child if it had been a girl. I didn't trust him to put any emotional importance to how I named the clone. Maybe he would think that I had no better name for her than that. He would certainly not think that Khaleesi had named herself.

"Khaleesi?" K-Mart asked with a grin.

"You're named after a store." I retorted. "I don't see her name being any odder."

"I understand you wanting to protect your friend." The red-haired woman said. "I'm Claire Redfield."

With the basic introductions out of the way I led them to the auto repair shop. It was still in bad shape but I kept it stocked with enough to help out with minor repairs. The shop also served as a greeting place of sorts. Khaleesi had thought that offering to help with mechanical repairs could garner some likability with the survivors.

I turned on the AC and this caused some laughter in the group.

"You have been here for awhile." Claire said as I handed her bottled water.

"How did you get these?" K-Mart asked before opening.

"Khaleesi and I found some water and then we had to make up for the water by other means." I said and paused before continuing the explanation. "If you know how to do it, you can turn your own urine into drinkable water. Still working on making it taste half-way decent."

I didn't mention that we had discovered some dying people, people that had been begging for death, and had used their blood to get some water. I hadn't offered any of the blood water to the group and there was none in the shop. It wouldn't be good to scare potential allies away first thing.

I offered the group some food made mostly of bread and cheese. I didn't join in both because I would find it rude and there was no need to waste the food supply. I could eat zombies if need be. Khaleesi and I had found that out a few weeks back. Needless to say it helped with conserving supplies.

"Chris is taking his damn time." Claire said with a sigh. "He was exploring the town before you found us."

"The zombie problem isn't too great here." I reassured her. "And if a herd comes through there is an alarm system in place. You'll hear loud alarms coming from a few buildings near the edge of town to help draw the herd away. Sometimes they'll go away for awhile and other times we have to resort to fighting."

"You seem fearless." K-Mart said as she finished up her sandwich.

"I'm far from fearless. I worry a lot. There is hardly any point that I'm not on edge. I just don't show it."

"How did you meet Khaleesi?"

I couldn't tell any of them the real story. Not now. The real story would be a danger to me and might start a fight with people I had no desire to kill. I had to lie to keep myself safe to better protect the clone. I hoped my long pause wasn't read as anything suspicious. It wouldn't be good for me to ruin chances at the first viable allies I had met.

"We were both trying to escape from some bad people." I told them, speaking only in half-truths. "They were a group that believed that they were making morally sound decisions. Hell, they knew they made questionable decisions but they always believed it was for the greater good in the long run. I was married to the leader but after a miscarriage I decided to leave. I took Khaleesi and we've been running ever since."

"How do you know we're not part of that group?" Claire asked.

"They have a distinctive look to them. They're not hard to miss if you know what to look for."

I was frightened that Claire would dig further for the truth and that she wouldn't buy my half-truths. I was worried that she wouldn't be satisfied until I explained how I had come into Umbrella's possession, why I had formed a relationship with Alex, the fact that I had killed many Alice clones, and hope after all that that I would be trusted.

"What was your son's name?" Claire asked with an untrusting gaze in her eyes.

"Franc Raqus." I told her.

"Is Raqus your married name?"

"No. I'm not allowing him any claim to our son. Not after what he did."

There were no more questions as I guess they figured they had found a line they couldn't cross. At least right now. I didn't want to talk about Franc as every time I thought about him I saw Alex dissecting his corpse. If only my nightmares would be true on that matter and not have Alex holding our child crying in pain.  
* * *  
"So who was your husband?" K-Mart asked as we waited by the movie theater for Chris to return.

"An asshole." I replied and held Jorah in my hand.

We had been waiting for an hour as the rest of the group camped inside and a few watched on the roof. I didn't think any of them felt comfortable being in this place and me being extremely calm. My calmness seemed to indicate to them I was lying and yet I didn't know any other way of showing myself. If I let unreasonable fear control me then there would be nothing left to be called Rin. Not even Scourge would remain after that.

The sun was starting to set and I hoped that Khaleesi was doing alright. If Chris had shown up sooner than I could've gone back to the hospital. As it was I wouldn't leave the group with one less member. I wouldn't show them that blatant disrespect.

"I can guess that part." K-Mart said with a smile. "But who was he?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Haven't you heard of a conversation? When two people talk to each other?"

"I know what a conversation is. I just don't like talking about Al-about him."

"So his name starts with A-l?"

I sighed and focused on spotting any signs of Chris. Claire had described her brother to me so I wasn't just looking for a random human and hoping for the best. My dreams of Alex had made me crave the touch of a man. I could wait until I returned to fuck Jorah but he didn't deserve to be used for that purpose. That would be putting the problems of this reality into his. It would be far from fair for him.

"Yes." I replied simply as my mind drifted back to the dream from earlier.

I loved him so much and yet we were cursed to be on separate sides. I yearned to go back to the simplicity of merely believing him and him being the warmth I used to fall asleep with.

"So should I call him Al?" K-Mart prodded.

"Alex." I told her.

I didn't expect her to have any reason to run into Alex and it wasn't the oddest of names. It wasn't an odd name like K-Mart or Khaleesi. So if someone heard about a person called Alex being an asshole they wouldn't know if he was my Alex.

My Alex that liked me dominating in the bedroom or wherever else we decided to fuck that day. He couldn't say no to me when I wanted him in a simple and carnal way.

"So A for asshole?" K-Mart said and she got more alert when I gripped Jorah tightly.

I heard footsteps that had the sound of being human. It wasn't a zombie and yet I couldn't tell by the simple sound if it was Chris. I could identify people I met by slight mannerisms even before my eyes identified them. I hadn't met him yet so I couldn't use that trick.

"Chris Redfield." I said once he came into view.

He was impressive on a purely physical scale. The fact that he could've survived this long was clear by how he held himself. He seemed somewhat shocked by my presence and the fact that I knew him. He turned his attention to K-Mart who just shrugged.

"She's Double R." K-Mart said. "Her and Khaleesi consider this town their home."

Not just a home but a base and hopefully somewhere that a cure for the t-virus could be found. That was if there was a cure and that humanity had any hope left for it. Maybe zombies were now here to wipe the rest of humanity out so another species could claim the planet. I doubted zombies could ever evolve to be sentient and so the responsibility would have to fall to another species if humanity fell.

"My name is Ray Raqus." I told him and held out my right hand.

"Chris Redfield." He said and shook my hand.

"Claire is inside."

He nodded and gave me one final look before entering the theater. I watched him go in and then I was left with the decision of what to do next. It would be odd if one of them asked to go to the hospital and I said no. No matter the reason they might not take too kindly to me not agreeing to show them where I lived in this town.

K-Mart looked at me and I swear there was a tiny smile on her face. Or maybe I was just imagining that.  
* * *  
"This way." I said in the dark.

It had been decided that Chris and myself would go to the hospital to contact Khaleesi. He held a walkie talkie that should still be able to reach his group when we made it to the hospital. He seemed nervous though he hid the signs extremely well.

Chris simply nodded to me and we changed direction slightly. I was worried that something had happened to Khaleesi. While the two of us didn't always stay together, we hadn't stayed apart like we had today. If anything had happened to her I'd blame myself. I had rescued her and I should be able to keep her safe.

"So how long have you been here?" Chris asked.

"A few months." I replied and my senses kept alert for anything out of the ordinary. "I do travel to a few different places now and again."

"Must be nice to have a safe place like this."

"There are no more safe places. Any 'safe place' has to be defended."

"How often do you have to defend this town?"

How often?

I remembered only one incident involving humans. Khaleesi had originally greeted them as I had been sleeping after a very long watch. They had been in horrible shape but still they had tried to betray us. Because I hadn't been running any tests, I had decided on exile. The clone had helped decide the rations the traitors would leave with.

Besides that there hadn't been any big attack from Umbrella or humans. Even zombie attacks seemed to leave this town alone for the most part.

"I'm not going to get fooled into a false sense of security." I told him. "Just because I haven't experienced any big problems here doesn't mean it will always remain that way."

Chris seemed to grin at that and I focused on the surroundings. Finally we reached the hospital and I waved hoping that Khaleesi would see us on one of the cameras. With no lights on I was glad that she hadn't been tempted to disregard my orders.

"So this is it?" Chris asked.

"I used to be a doctor before everything went to shit." I told him, speaking yet another half-truth. "Besides that, there are supplies in case one of us gets injured."

Opening the door I noticed a post-it note on one of the walls. Walking over to it I risked letting Chris turn on one of the lights. The note said: Going to get.

"Khaleesi isn't here." I said and handed the note to Chris.

"Where did she go?" He asked me.

"She could've gone to a few places but will return when things are safe. The only reason she would do that without trying to find me is that Umbrella might be here soon."

"What did you do to piss them off?"

"That's a story for a different day. It's...too long to explain at the moment."

He didn't seem like he liked my lack of explanation but at least he didn't question me for more information. He was at least accepting that I didn't mean him any harm.

"How long until they're here?" Chris finally asked.

"Khaleesi blamed me of being paranoid." I replied. "The warning system we use should have an answer. Or, at the very least, a general idea. It could be two days or two hours."

"You weren't kidding about being paranoid."

I smiled and turned off the lights.

"Why the f-" He asked.

"Lights draw attention." I told him.

I would have to explain to him about the strict rules I had. I had to be careful now especially if Umbrella would be making their way here. The scariest thought I had about that was that I knew I couldn't say no to Alex.

I blinked.

"You returned." Jorah said, kissing me briefly on the lips.

"I did." I said loving the fact that I had come back to him.

All the horrible things that happened in the nightmare were erased when I was in his presence again. I could endure the tortures over there as long as I could continue to come back to him. I could be strong on my own but it was felt good to have a resting place to recover in.

"And you will always come back." Jorah reassured me and in that moment I believed him.


	27. Chapter 27

Today was the day and I was nervous. I was afraid of failing, of Jorah dying, and accidently killing the dragon. It wasn't the fact that it would be one of Daenerys' children, but the fact that I could accidently kill one of the most graceful creatures in the known world that scared me. I didn't show any of my fear to those around me.

Not to Daenerys. Not to Jorah. Not to Tyrion. Not to the family. We were walking to the field for the start of the mission. The family that were walking with us were doing so as they would be there if there were any injuries and to put my armor on me.

Franc wasn't here as his duty had taken him away for the next few days. I wished he hadn't been gone as I felt he was one of the best physicians in Essos. But his children would have to do what he couldn't today.

Daenerys held herself with calm as a ruler had to, Jorah kept looking to me as if reminding himself that he had the woman he loved to look after him today, and Tyrion was the one showing the most emotion. It wasn't fear or annoyance but something in the middle of both emotions.

Drogon was in the fields and looking at Daenerys with a worried look in his eyes. He looked to me and growled. It was a warning and I knew exactly what it meant. It was as if he were speaking a human language to me. He wanted me to know that if I killed his sibling that he would show no mercy to me. Maybe not for days or weeks but he would kill me one day if I killed one of his siblings.

"Drogon." Daenerys reprimanded him but he didn't back down.

"He's letting me know that if I kill his sibling he'll kill me." I told her.

"You can tell that?"

"I can read animals a lot better than people. People tend to hide their emotions more and so telling what one is thinking becomes more difficult."

The queen didn't look like she understood but she took my words as truth. It was odd being trusted like this and I hoped that she never lost her faith in me. I turned to Drogon and bowed. He then bowed back to me. Having a dragon bow to you is an odd sight indeed.

"If we have the pleasantries out of the way," Tyrion began. "I think we should begin."

I closed my eyes as the thought of going to the sky had an ominous tone to it. I longed to spread my wings and yet going up today would have more consequences than before. I heard my dragon's dying roar and stood still as I wanted to shiver. I kept my eyes closed as I changed.

The sensation of transforming wasn't as great as one might think. I was changing my shape and size yet it felt like changing clothes. Something you felt but didn't put that much importance in. Almost like what body I had didn't matter that much in the long run.

Opening my eyes there were subtle differences in what I saw and yet it didn't bother me. I was in the form of hopefully not the last female dragon. The species didn't deserve to die as quickly as it had resurfaced.

The family put armor on me and I stood still as they did so. I didn't like the feeling of armor on my body and yet I knew that it had a purpose. After a few minutes I was fully dressed. The family didn't have enough armor to completely cover me but they had focused on important areas.

Once the Raqus were pleased with their work, Jorah climbed on me. When he had settled into his spot I felt like I could do this. All worry went away and I struggled to find the nervousness that was going away from me. It wouldn't do to forget the dangers of this mission.

Not completely at least.

"Bring me back Rhaegal." Daenerys said.

"We will, Khaleesi." Jorah said and then I took to the sky.

Rhaegal was the dragon that the scouts had said was the one to go the farthest from Meereen. At least the majority of the time. If we ended up getting Viserion instead I didn't mind. One dragon would be just as good for the queen.

I focused on the subtle signs of the winds to show me a better path to take. I took any warnings of turbulence seriously and planned ahead what would happen if we encountered any. Over the course of an hour I slowly started to rise up as I made sure that Jorah wasn't having trouble breathing.

"I can't see anything." Jorah complained as we flew through a cloud.

I couldn't reply to him and didn't want to risk a roar to alert Rhaegal if he happened to pass under us. I didn't know if I could smell and hear him well enough if he did. This was my first time attacking another dragon in my home. Drogon had been less than helpful in practice and thought of what I was trying to do as a game. A game he quickly grew bored with and so tended to leave us alone.

"We need to make sure we're going in the right direction." Jorah continued and I growled.

I dove down just enough to give us both a clear view of our surroundings. His weak human eyes couldn't see the green dragon in the distance. I went back into the cover of the clouds hoping that my white coloring hadn't alerted Rhaegal to my presence.

Jorah tensed slightly as if he had seen what I had. He made no sound, at least none loud enough for the other dragon or rider to hear, and let me work out how to get Daenerys' dragon back. There would not be enough clouds to hide in to reach where Rhaegal was. So I had to leave the cloud covering to reach him.

I couldn't fly up any higher or risk Jorah being short of breath and too cold. There were so many factors hindering me and I cursed the weaknesses of the human body. But I would work through this and come out successful.

It took longer than I wanted to finally begin approaching the other dragon. Surprising a human with an attack from above was easy to do but dragons were used to looking up. They were more prepared for such attacks. I hoped that Rhaegal was just unused to doing aerial and so I could surprise him due to his inexperience. I didn't know how Daario trained his stolen dragons in such matters. The traitor didn't know Daenerys was still alive and so wouldn't think of fighting the queen.

As I made my final approach, Rhaegal looked up at me and roared. It was one of rage and I didn't know to whom the anger was directed. All I knew was that now the rider was alert. The helmet he wore was only enough to reveal a look of shock quickly turned to anger.

My wings folded back as Jorah tightened his grip. I roared out as I dove down. I had hoped that the rider would turn Rhaegal to flee but that wasn't the case. As my dive continued the rider flew to meet me. I spread my wings open at the last minute and turned sharply to the right. Rhaegal flew right past me and I flew up while turning to meet him again.

In the middle of trying to get away he came to meet me so I had to do a backwards loop so he missed me. Jorah and I hadn't had time to practice this and I was worried that my husband would fall off. I felt him start to slip but he managed to stay on.

Finally I was able to get some distance and Rhaegal roared as he flew after me.

"Shit." Jorah said.

I hoped that my mastery of the sky would give me an edge here. I was older and had more experience in the skies while Rhaegal had the energies of youth. I roared out loudly as I turned to face him. As I turned on my side he did the same. Our claws held each other tightly as he attempted to bite me.

I was larger than him which was an advantage. The disadvantage came with the fact I wasn't aiming to kill him while he wouldn't mind doing so to me. His teeth kept trying to sink into my flesh and I kept turning my neck to avoid him from being successful.

During my struggle I could feel Jorah trying to find a moment to go onto Rhaegal and fight the rider. I modified my movements to help him as best as I could. I broke away as I felt him jump onto the other dragon.

After I managed to break away from Rhaegal I tried to keep my movements relatively flat. This didn't always work out as I still had to survive being attacked from Daenerys' child. Every now and again I would catch a glimpse of Jorah's fight.

When the other rider pushed Jorah off, I dove down. As I watched him fall I had to push the fear of failure from my mind. If my fear killed the first man I had ever loved I would never forgive myself. There would be no act of redemption that could leave me blameless afterwards. So I pushed the fear so far back down that I hardly noticed it. One of my talons curled around him and I turned so that my husband wasn't burned by the fire that Rhaegal was breathing at us.

I couldn't go back to the Raqus estate until my pursuers were no longer chasing me. I roared loudly and soon we were nearly ramming into each other. I had to anger him until he couldn't clearly think. This seemed easy to do as his rider appeared to have no self control to speak of.

When I felt that neither dragon or rider was concentrating clearly, I dove down as steeply as I could. I aimed for a lake and didn't change my course. I could hear Rhaegal behind me trying to get as close to me as he could. I heard his rider yelling out as he thought that he would kill me soon. Or was he thinking of injuring me to bring back to Daario?

I waited until the last moment to turn and fly back up. Rhaegal had been unprepared for this and couldn't pull up out of the dive quickly enough. Once I was high enough I turned to look to see if Rhaegal was coming after me. For one reason or another, maybe he was disoriented by the crash or maybe the rider was in too much confusion to come after me, I was able to fly away with no one coming after me.

I opened my talon and dove down so that Jorah landed on my back. A few minutes later and he had made his way back to his spot.  
* * *  
I saw Daenerys look up at me and then tried to find Rhaegal. Landing in the fields was uncomfortable as it dawned on the queen that I had failed in my mission. I lay down both in shame and so that Jorah could more easily get off me. His movements were somewhat off because he felt shame or the mission had tired him out or a combination of both.

"Where is my dragon?" Daenerys asked putting anger in her voice to hide the pain.

"Rhaegal is alive, Khaleesi," Jorah reassured her as I transformed back. "But we weren't able to free him."

I hadn't wanted to transform but I had as showing weakness would not be good now. I didn't want Daenerys to think I was weak after a failed mission that had left one of her children in the custody of Daario. Her face seemed to falter in staying strong but she always managed to put her mask back on.

"Jorah managed to get on Rhaegal's back but failed to kill the rider." I told her. "There was no point in trying again as there was too much danger."

"When will you be able to try again?" Daenerys asked me. "If Jorah needs to recover we can give you another rider."

I felt insulted at that. Having another rider on my back seemed like some sort of violation of my dignity. I couldn't explain why.

"I can ride her again as soon as you need to." Jorah said with no sign that he had nearly fallen to his death today.

"I would suggest seeing how Daario reacts." I said. "Trying this once with the best of conditions didn't work. Now Daario will be prepared and sneaking up might not work again."

"I'm assuming you'll start suggesting to do your original plan." Tyrion replied.

"It all depends on what the scouts report."

"You are doing an awfully good job at not saying yes."

In that moment I could see why he made a good advisor. While he was sometimes hard to deal with he was full of advice that the queen needed to hear. He was less biased in her favor than Jorah. I loved my husband but I had to acknowledge his weaknesses when they appeared. Loving someone meant loving them in spite of their weaknesses.

Gods knew how I loved Alex in spite of his numerous flaws.

"I will wait to hear what the scouts say and then decide." Daenerys said.

Jorah and I bowed to her. I hoped that the scouts would confirm that my plan would have to be acted upon. My husband nearly falling to his death wasn't something I wanted repeated anytime soon.  
* * *  
Again our swords clashed. Jorah was fighting fiercely and I was testing out my powers. I had figured out how to hold things with my mind and now we were testing that ability out. Finding out that I could move things around with more finesse than I had thought possible before made the ability even more valuable.

"You seem to be having some trouble." I told my husband.

"As are you." He said in reply as he tried to figure out his next move.

He had no opponent in front of him and when he turned to look at me I didn't help. I was keeping my face as expressionless as possible. I would make it as difficult as possible for him to defeat me. This wasn't easy to ensure as my doubts effected how well I could attack him. I was afraid of accidently killing or injuring him.

There were so many things that could go wrong with this simple exercise.

"I would hate for this fight to be uneven." I said as I moved my sword to counter each of Jorah's blows.

The power surging through me had to be constantly sated when being used. I had to constantly remind them that they would return to me soon enough. Using my power was like stretching a muscle and using them had become much easier than at the start. It was if my power had started to trust me more.

One big problem that still remained was figuring out when they would act on their own accord. Even now they made their own decisions that seemed bent on killing Jorah. During those moments of tension I had to remind them that the man was my husband and no threat. That the current fight was a friendly game.

"I agree." Jorah said as sweat went down his brow.

"We can take a break if you need to." I told him and faltered nearly bad enough to have him win.

"Only if you're tired."

I wanted to laugh as neither of us was going to openly admit to being tired. Nor would either of us want to have the other win this sparring session unfairly. Maybe he thought that if he stopped this sparring session then the fact that the scouts were two days late would get to him.

It would be another day until the Greyjoys would land at the Raqus estate and that was more waiting.

The fight went on for a few minutes until I was finally able to get the upper hand. It was easy after that to finally win. Jorah sheathed his sword and I let mine fall to the floor. It had taken a little bit but I had forged a sword that was up to my standards. As my fighting style was unique, I preferred a sword that was weighted to my needs.

I needed a sword that could go between as many fighting styles as I did. I needed a sword that could do so effectively. Like my other swords, I wouldn't be surprised if this sword ended up getting lost. Though I was living a lifestyle where the chaos of the wilderness wasn't as big of a hindrance.

Jorah picked my sword up and walked over to me. I took it from him and sheathed it.

"You don't want the scouts to confirm that we should take another stab at Tyrion's plan." I said to break the silence.

"No," He replied honestly. "I trust you to never let me fall but I'm not that comfortable up in the air."

"You'll get better. It's an odd feeling at the start but then it becomes as natural as breathing."

"Do you want another try at what we did earlier?"

"I had to focus on completing the mission, your safety, and not harming Rhaegal. If I can avoid doing it again I won't mind but if it's the only way I'll have to."

Jorah nodded as he ran a hand down my arm.  
* * *  
I stood on the docks and looked out to the ocean. Soon enough the Greyjoys would come here. Either they would be a help or they wouldn't. I stood and closed my eyes to better focus on the wind going over my naked body. The smells and sounds of the ocean were intoxicating.

While I loved being with Jorah, more than loved in all honesty, I liked being alone also. Moments of isolation were a rarity nowadays and they would probably go away soon. Daenerys' War would be fought in a group and I'd see people I cared about die. I wouldn't have a chance like this to simply get away from everyone and enjoy nature.

I dove into the ocean and started to swim. I swam towards the beach where Jorah and I had fucked on our wedding night. Swimming over was a little difficult but it was a good kind of hard. After I helped Daenerys win back Meereen I would be going on a much longer journey across the ocean.

Deciding to play a game with myself, I swam as long as I could underwater. It wasn't until I felt like my lungs would explode that I came up for air. I laughed in joy to the night sky. This was simple and made me hope for the future. After my coming trials there would still be this to return to. The simplicity of nature could cure everything, I was sure of it.

Happiness could return to me if only I sought it out.  
* * *  
"You stayed out late." Jorah said when I returned to our room still wet.

"I had to relax." I told him as I went next to him in bed.

I looked at him and then we kissed. He rolled from his side to his back and I took my place on top. I kissed his chest and then his lips. We paused and I looked down into his eyes while he looked up into mine.

"I'm surprised you didn't fly." He said with a smile.

"I felt like swimming tonight." I replied with a grin of my own. "It helped me to think about when we finally make our way to Westeros."

"You will help make the Seven Kingdoms tremble at the mention of Daenerys' name."

"I could make the known world tremble at the mention of my name if I wanted."

"I am sure of that."

I rolled off of my husband and found comfort in his embrace. I put my head on his chest and was put to sleep by the rising and falling of his chest. My dreams were peaceful and in them I flew with Jorah on my back.  
* * *  
I luckily didn't have to go to the meeting with the Greyjoys if I didn't want to. I was simply a dragon trainer and not an advisor. The only reason I'd be allowed to the meeting was I was both Jorah's wife and Daenerys' friend.

I waited by the docks and watched as the seafaring folk exited their ships. It was easy enough to spot one of the leaders as she had a self-assurance worthy of any queen. The other man beside her also had an air to him but it was more of the broken kind.

In his gait I saw all the pain I had felt after being cured personified. I didn't know who this man was and my pity might be misplaced. In any case he would be no danger to the queen I served. I walked to them as they entered the Raqus estate.

"We are here to see Queen Daenerys Targaryen." The woman said. "I'm Yara Greyjoy and this is my brother Theon."

"I'm Rin Mormont." I replied, still finding it odd to actually have a proper name now. "I'm Daenerys' dragon trainer."

Yara seemed to take that with some amusement. Maybe she was looking at me and not seeing someone that could take on a dragon. I didn't care as people doubting my abilities made me win more often than not.

"Follow me." I said and turned to walk towards where the meeting would take place.

"Why would she send a dragon trainer?" Yara asked.

I blinked.

"I don't think anyone is going to notice a light or two on." Chris complained. "Besides, how the fuck do you expect me to see?"

"Just follow behind me." I replied.

He took to the idea quickly and I began the walk through the hospital. Every now and again I would pause to make sure that he was keeping up and not in danger of falling over. The quietness of the hospital had seemed pleasant before but now it took on a new weight.

Without Khaleesi safely here I worried for her safety. I didn't know if I would ever see her again or if she would be human if I did.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a facebook page for Rin. facebook.com/rinlastofhername
> 
> Also working on something else for Between Two Worlds and will make a note about it when it starts to actually move forward.

"Two days." I told the group once Chris and I had returned to the movie theater. "In two days Umbrella will be close by."

Claire, K-Mart, Chris, and the others looked at me then each other. This place had probably seemed like a paradise to them. I admit that sometimes I would let myself think that this town was a place of peace that could outrun the despair of the rest of the world. But I would quickly remind myself that a moment's lapse of judgment could mean the end of the peace. You always had to doubt the security of where you were.

I had found no real remnants of the time Khaleesi and I had spent in the hospital. I had made sure that neither of us kept mementos. There were exceptions here and there, but mostly we packed as lightly as we could.

"You said you were going to start testing a cure." Claire said. "Won't Umbrella see your work?"

"Khaleesi and I still had to finalize everything." I replied. "Umbrella would have to first go to the hospital and then figure out our filing system. There is a chance but it is small."

"How long would it take for you to secure your files?"

I had told them as much as I dared about finding a cure without revealing my former association with Umbrella. There were truths I couldn't hide from them without making them weary of me. That didn't mean I would tell them the complete truth as that would scare them more than lying.

"Half a day." I told them. "Some files I have memorized so I could destroy them. There are only a few I would have to carry around with me."

"So we could wait for you." K-Mart said. "And then we could leave with you."

"I can move around fine on my own. Besides, they're looking for me and not you. The longer I'm with you the greater danger you're in."

"There is safety in numbers. If you're wandering on your own then you might not survive long enough to find a cure."

K-Mart had a point that I couldn't easily disregard. I wanted them to be safe but there was also my safety to consider. I had powers I hadn't yet alerted them about but all the powers wouldn't ensure that I would survive. Many powerful men had fallen and the same could happen to me. If I traveled with them and they accepted me then I could have a better chance at survival. The only problem came when I would have to return to this town to meet up with Khaleesi.

I would have to leave them and hide my dragon form from them. Of course things could happen that they would see that part of me before I left. But I couldn't count on that.

"So you trust a stranger to travel with you?" I asked.

"You don't look like you want to attack us." K-Mart replied. "If you wanted to throw us under the bus you could've hidden the fact that Umbrella is coming here and that they're after you."

"I agree," Claire said though she looked a little less convinced. "You can travel with us for however long you like."

K-Mart seemed to be an ally and she could help influence decisions in the group. If I had cared to be tactical in making alliances I would hone in on her like a Direwolf to its prey. It was lucky that I didn't have to manipulate friendships as it had just happened. Like it was lucky and demented that I had formed a relationship with Alex.

"Thank you, Claire." I said.

"Don't make me regret this." Claire said as she walked away.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to you." K-Mart reassured me.

I didn't know about that as Claire seemed to sense something was wrong with me. Maybe she couldn't pinpoint what she found wrong with me, but she must know I wasn't telling the whole truth. Hopefully any unease she felt could be justified with me not knowing if I could fully trust them. We could form a friendship of distrust until we all trusted each other one day.

"I hope so." I replied. "If she doesn't I'll be facing this nightmare alone."

K-Mart smirked at that.  
* * *  
I was on watch at the top of the movie theater as some of the other watchers had needed a break. After my watch I would go to the hospital and pack up my files as quickly as possible. For some reason I wanted to linger in my duties there and the image of Alex came to me.

Closing my eyes I let out a sigh. He was intoxicating even when he wasn't near me and that was truly frightening. To think he had such a tight hold on me and to think that I would always care for such a monstrous man.

"You don't like waiting, do you?" Chris said.

I turned to look at him merely to distract myself. I could tell it was him because of his voice and footsteps. I had a longing need for Alex in a purely physical sense. In my dreams I could fuck him but in these moments I had to accept the fact that I would never see him again because we walked such different paths. That didn't make things easy but it allowed me to focus on living my life.

"I wasn't thinking of Khaleesi or Umbrella." I replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Chris asked as he stood by me.

"That love is a cruel joke at times. Alex was a monster and yet I keep thinking that I should go back to him. He's not a good person and he tainted me, made me something I should've never become, but I still think fondly of him."

Chris was silent and I wondered if he was really the best to talk about these things. He was a stranger and I couldn't tell him everything. Besides that he might not fully understand what I was saying.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?" I asked.

"No, I understand." Chris finally replied. "I guess I'm just worried that you'll go back to a bad situation."

"I'm afraid of that too. So afraid."

"You'll find someone else."

I had seen how Chris had looked at me. There was lust in his eyes when he looked at me. I knew if I needed someone to fuck to get rid of Alex from my mind he would be the one to turn to. Maybe he would know I was thinking of another man while fucking him and not care. It all depended on how badly he wanted to fuck me.

"There aren't that many people left." I told him. "And I don't know how many would be interested in me. I don't know if sex should be what we should be focusing on right now."

"Sex is a good distraction." Chris replied. "Might be one of the few things we can use as a distraction."

"And letting our guard down just enough for zombies to attack?"

"I like to think that makes it even better."

I smiled at that. He might not be one for words but that didn't matter to me. If I could fuck him without thinking of Alex maybe there was a part of me that could be saved. Maybe there would be hope that I could move on and leave my husband behind. Maybe someday in the future I could think of him as just Doctor Isaacs again.

"I'm going to the hospital to deal with my files." I told him. "I might finish a little early."

Chris was silent as he got the point I was making.

"You could come with me if you want." I told him.

Chris smiled.  
* * *  
"Come back quickly." Claire said as I left with Chris.

"We'll be fine, Claire." Chris said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

I looked back to see K-Mart give me a little smirk. If she knew what was going to happen I highly doubted the truth would be hidden from Chris' sister. It might be that someone inserting herself so deep into the group that made Claire more worried. I didn't blame her as family, to those I talked with about the subject, was one of the most important groups.

Myself, I found friends to be more important. Though, in my case, I didn't think of family the same way as most people did. I wanted to settle down with a man and have a child, but I hadn't had a human family of my own. My original pack was difficult to explain but it didn't resemble a good majority of human families.

"She'll open up to you." Chris said once we were far enough away.

"Or maybe she has a reason to think of me as she does." I replied. "Maybe she has a reason to be suspicious of me."

"I don't think she has a reason to distrust you."

I kept an expressionless face as we walked towards the hospital. He wanted to fuck me and could be justifying why it was alright to do so. But that seemed like a stretch for someone like Chris. So he thought I was both desirable and trustworthy. That was good and I hoped not to prove differently to him.

Looking at the town I wondered when the next time I would see this place would be. If Umbrella showed too great of an interest here I would have to abandon the town for a little bit if not forever. I wondered how far I would have to travel with the group and if Chris would beg me to stay if he thought we had a relationship. Of course I could actually learn to love him and bring him into the fold of who I was. Of what I had done in the past that I was trying to redeem myself from.

I pushed the hospital door open and listened to make sure that this floor was safe. We hadn't seen zombies arrive but there was always the possibility that some just hadn't been noticed. When I thought that everything was safe I started to walk deeper.

Chris was behind me and helped as I sorted everything. I destroyed the files that I didn't need. Finally I made sure all the computers were securely locked. I didn't trust that Umbrella would be put off by my security so I deleted files that were too dangerous to be seen by them.

All the while Chris seemed to be impatient by how he was helping. He wasn't doing a bad job but some of his movements seemed a little rushed and uneven. I could only assume he wanted to be done early so we could fuck.

Finally I was satisfied about the work that had been done and turned to him. It felt wrong to fuck him. Not because I was using him but because I was worried about being disloyal to Alex. I was worried about being disloyal to a man I still felt was my husband. A loyal wife wouldn't do this.

Before I could think too hard on the topic Chris' hands were running up and down my sides.

"You can move on." He whispered in my ear.

I replied by stepping back and being pushed against a wall. As Chris started to kiss my neck I moaned when he seemed to change into Alex. I knew it wasn't my husband and yet my body reacted like it was. My clothes were too heavy and I pushed Chris so that it was him against the wall. My lips were on his and I worked to undo his pants. I needed my husband's cock and badly.

"You're feisty." Chris said with a smile.

"Do you not like that?" I asked as I undid my own pants.

Chris' own body was much different than Alex's and yet I could imagine that it was my husband who undid my top. My tits came out for Alex to touch and in his eyes I saw that kindness reserved only for me. I moaned as he squeezed my tits and I allowed him to make me fall down on a chair.

Our bodies seemed to be a tangle of lust as he entered me.

"I'm sorry for Franc, Rin." Alex told me as he began his thrusts.

"I...I..." I bit his neck to muffle the sounds of my moans.

His mouth was on my tits. I moaned softly as I dug my fingers in his back. My body seemed on the verge of cumming but I just couldn't. I kissed him and he kissed me while continuing to thrust.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing his cock deep into my cunt.

"Oh..." He moaned and clumsily walked to one of the rooms.

We fell down onto one of the beds and he pulled out. His kisses traveled from my neck to my cunt. I grasped at the sheets with my hands. I lost myself in the sensations and forgot who was fucking me. I forgot Alex and Chris' faces. Now it was just a man of no name fucking me. It was easier to fuck this way. To forget my past and future.

"Ah!" I yelled out as I felt myself about to cum.

I pushed his face away from me and grasped his cock. He looked at me with a smile and positioned himself above me. He penetrated me and I wrapped my legs around him. He started to thrust and I helped him go deeper with my legs.

"A...Ch...Jo..." I moaned louder and louder.

"Raaaay..." He moaned back and I came.

A few moments later and he came. When he did I felt like I did the wedding night with Alex.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said, kissing his neck. "I felt like this when I conceived my son."

He looked worried. We were a one night stand, at least in my mind, so I could understand his fear. The thought that he would have a child was scary to consider. Casual fucks were not fun when there were consequences.

"I don't expect you to have anything to do with my child." I reassured him. "If I do have a child I won't expect you to stay with me."

"No," Chris said, seeming to try and recover from his shock. "Of course I'll stay with you."

"What if I don't stay with your group? My own travels will take me away from you. You shouldn't worry, anyways, I don't even know if I'm really pregnant or not."

"Yeah. But if you are will you tell me?"

"I'll do my best."  
* * *  
"He seems a little shocked." Claire said after we had both gotten back. "What happened back there?"

I didn't know how much to tell her as I didn't know what these humans would consider appropriate to say. I also didn't want to worry her about possibly having a niece or nephew. I had shocked Chris too much and I didn't want to do the same to her.

However, I also wanted to get into her good graces which meant telling the truth on this matter. It wasn't like this was one of my worst secrets.

"After your brother and I fucked I felt like I did when I conceived my son." I told her. "I shouldn't have told him that."

"You probably are just reading too much into it." Claire said and I could see a softness entering her eyes. "If you are pregnant do you want to stay with us?"

"I don't know if I'll stay with you long enough to find out."

"But you'll seek us out if you are?"

"I will do my best."

"We'll leave in an hour."

I nodded and went into one of the theaters. Khaleesi and I had had a movie night. There weren't too many selections that she liked but we eventually agreed on one. During that movie she talked about a bunch of movies that she liked while growing up. She even mentioned ones she wasn't too fond of. Eventually we had forgotten about the movie we were supposed to watch.

Now the screen was blank and I had a decision to make yet again. The reason I hadn't left Alex while pregnant was because I was worried about my unborn child's fate in the wastelands. Shouldn't I stay with Claire's group until I knew if I was pregnant and stay with hers if I was?

Maybe it was the fact that I had lived outside the base for awhile now that I felt like I could raise a child out here. It wasn't like I would be alone with Khaleesi by my side and anyone else who ended up joining us. We would be a good family unit.

"You're back." K-Mart said as she sat down beside me. "Will you stay with us?"

"I don't know for how long." I replied honestly. "I need to reconnect with Khaleesi before deciding."

"What if we decide to travel with you two? You are looking for a cure, after all."

I had thought of bringing them on as allies and I still held that thought. But I was also fearful of what they would do if they found out the truth about me. I could just hear Khaleesi reprimanding me for letting my paranoia get to me again. The thought of her alone made me push back my fears. If bad things were to happen then they would.

"I want to discuss it with my daughter first." I finally said. "If I bring a whole group of people into our circle without her knowing I would consider that rude."

"So how did things go with Chris?" K-Mart asked.

"Either you're observant or the fact was obvious."

"So you did do it."

"Yes."

I had used him to get lost in and the ghost of Alex had continued to haunt me. It hadn't been fair to Chris and now with the possibility of pregnancy I had placed a burden on him. In all likelihood we would never meet again and he could wake up in the middle of the night wondering if he had a child in the wastelands. It would be my fault if he had that fear.

"So do you love him?" K-Mart asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

I had known I loved Jorah when we first met. I had known I had loved Alex shortly after we met and it was just buried under the fear that he reminded me of the darkest part of my soul. With Chris I had seen a way to escape my reality and now regretted that decision.

"So why did you fuck him?" She asked.

"I know I shouldn't love Alex but I do. Chris was there to escape in." I told her. "It is wrong and twisted but I still worry about Alex. When I sleep I worry that he's died and I did nothing to stop him."

"I thought he was...well...a dick."

"He is the worst person I have met and yet...I don't know. There's something about him that's endearing. I won't go back to him but the part of me that cares for him isn't ever going away."

"Of all the things you've said that is the craziest."

I chuckled at that as K-Mart was right. Loving a man who thought of his life as the most important thing was insane. He had also loved me but that's where his feelings of empathy ended. He hadn't cared enough for his own son to refrain from experimenting on him.

"What if you happen to run into him again?" K-Mart questioned me.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I want to believe that I would be strong enough to stay away. But I really don't know and I don't want to see what would happen. I'm afraid that I would return to him and become what I fear."

She put a hand on my arm and I took comfort in the simple touch. I didn't know why she was so trusting of me but I was glad for it all the same. It would be good to have someone to lean on in the nightmare. I had Khaleesi and now I was sure I had K-Mart. One I was certain that would follow me to the end of time and the other one who might turn out to be that loyal.

"What were you before all of this?" She asked me.

"Someone much different." I told her. "I don't like to think about that as it leaves me with an empty feeling. What I was before won't change the fact that I just can't go back to who and what I was. People that I cared about aren't here to comfort me and I have to do my best to move on."

"Move on about as well as you have with Alex?"

I just shrugged. She had a point. I couldn't just move on with people I had cared about as they would always be with me. I would always care about them. If Daenerys ever decided to turn on me I would feel no joy in having her as an enemy. My past with her, the fact that we had met when I had saved her life, would always be with me.

"If you're with Chris you can move on." K-Mart said. "I don't think you fucked him just as a fallback."

"He's physically good looking." I admitted to her. "But I need more from a husband than looks. I need to know I can trust him and I don't see that in Chris."

"You mean you don't see that in Chris right now."

I had known from the moment I saw Jorah that I wanted him. The leap to love hadn't been a leap to me at all. It had been a naturally progression.

I blinked.

"Because the queen finds me good at seeing the truths of people." I sad as they followed me. "If I saw you and was uneasy she would trust my opinion on the matter."

I heard their footsteps and we didn't converse anymore while walking. It wasn't a long walk to where I had first met Jorah. A meeting that was one of the most beautiful gifts that the gods had given to me. Without that meeting I would have never met my husband.

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen," I said once we had reached our destination. "I present to you Theon and Yara of House Greyjoy."

Daenerys sat in the middle with Jorah on her right and Tyrion on her left. I waited for her reply.


	29. Chapter 29

The meeting between Daenerys and the Greyjoys was somewhat interesting. I was glad to see that they were willing to help though Yara didn't seem that certain that Daenerys could retake Meereen. The other thing I took note of was that Theon was like a shadow in the background rather than an actual person. He was damaged goods and I had to commend his strength of being here this day.

"And you are certain that you can retake your city?" Yara asked. "Or is House Greyjoy to fight for you?"

"I have Unsullied and I have dragons." Daenerys replied. "Once everything is in place the retaking of Meereen will happen."

There was yet another thing I had picked up during this meeting. Whether it was in the tone of their voices or the looks in their eyes, Yara and Daenerys seemed to be starting more than an alliance here. It might be the reason that the Greyjoys would help the queen at all.

"I haven't seen any dragons." Yara countered.

"Drogon is currently flying around and you can see him later." Daenerys replied. "The other is Rin Mormont."

"I thought you were the dragon trainer." Theon said as though it was hard for him to get the words out of his mouth.

"She is and she can also change into one."

I kept my face as stoic as possible. Inside, however, my emotions were a turmoil. I didn't like people to know about my abilities first thing. Maybe it was because I had to fight for my humanity and I didn't like people saying I wasn't human. Or maybe it was because of the whole story that was attached to me being able to transform. My emotions surrounded me to the point where even I was too confused to pinpoint their origins.

It wouldn't do for me to argue against her stating that now as we had to show a connected front. It also wouldn't do for me to talk to her about it afterwards as you couldn't change the past. It had happened and now I just had to accept that fact.

The meeting went on shortly after that. Daenerys agreed to Yara's terms, helping the Greyjoy get the position of Queen of her House, and the Greyjoys agreed to help the queen out. Their gestures, with their eyes and arms and mouths, seemed to indicate a more than tactical reason for the decision.

"Do you think that went well?" Daenerys asked.

"You have the loyalty of House Greyjoy to retake Meereen and help conquer Westeros." Jorah replied. "You are quickly rebuilding your army."

Of course Jorah would be the first one to reply. His fatherly affections would bias him in her favor for all of time. Though in this instance he was right to build Daenerys' confidence as it had gone much better than I had expected.

"The only concern is if House Greyjoy will uphold their end of the deal." Tyrion said. "You are asking them to change their entire way of life. If there is anything to learn from the Sons of the Harpy it is that people don't like to be forced to change. Not quickly and it won't be easy to make a change."

"If they betray me then they will pay," Daenerys replied. "I will not tolerate such a betrayal."

"I saw only sincerity in their desires to form an alliance." Jorah added. "It is unlikely that they will betray you, Khaleesi."

"Rin, you've stayed silent." Daenerys said.

I wasn't an advisor and did not tend to join in on such discussions. Talking about such things with her in private was one thing, this was another. This seemed to be more formal and I didn't know what it meant. Did she consider me to be on the same level as her two advisors?

"I did not feel like it was my place to say anything." I replied honestly. "You are talking about human matters and I am a little lacking in that department."

"You can form opinions about people." Daenerys said. "You can figure out if a person is trustworthy or not."

"It is not the same as figuring out the complex relations between Houses."

"I still want to hear your opinions."

Now it had changed to an outright order. There would be no more choice on my part and saying no yet again would be extremely disrespectful. I tried to bring order to my thoughts in such a way that it would be considered appropriate in this situation. I didn't want to retread what Tyrion and Jorah had already said as I wanted to present new thoughts.

"Yara Greyjoy did not agree so easily because she thought you had a real chance at winning Meereen." I finally said. "I saw lust in her eyes and yours."

There was an angry look in the queen's eyes that was mixed with embarrassment. I could only guess the reasons why. She might not like that it wasn't her demeanor that had made the Greyjoy respect her but desire for her body. She was now little more than a beggar in comparison of what she was before. She might want people to fear her and not lust after her. I didn't know and I wouldn't state my opinions on the matter out loud.

"Rin is right," Jorah added. "And it can be useful beyond Meereen. It will help create an alliance between House Targaryen and House Greyjoy."

"Are you suggesting I marry Yara?" Daenerys asked with a small smirk.

"While Rin is more than right in her observations," Tyrion said and I didn't know if he was impressed by me or not. "If you are considering to fuck her and then leave her, I would highly advise not seeking her out beyond what is needed. You could incur the wrath of House Greyjoy just as easily as you allied with them."

Daenerys didn't answer for a few minutes and I wondered on her decision. I wouldn't want to be a ruler for times like these. Times when my mind had to rule over my heart. I worried that I might be in her position over in the nightmare. Finding a cure, keeping things secret, would probably lead me to become a sort of ruler.

"I will keep my options open with House Greyjoy." The queen finally replied. "I am wondering, though, why Theon so easily let his sister talk."

"Theon is a pathetic piece of a man." Tyrion replied. "He just realized it. Finally."

"He was tortured." I said. "I don't know any other reason why he wouldn't have a cock."

"Do you normally look for those things or were you that interested in fucking him?"

Jorah gave him a glare that was as fierce as one from any dragon. His hand tightened on his sword and it seemed to take all of his self-control not to kill the midget now. Then it was as if he realized what he had been considering and he let go of his sword. During this whole ordeal his face, minus his eyes, only changed with an expression of distaste.

"I am aware of my surroundings." I replied to Tyrion. "No matter how small the detail."

"So Theon can't be the king." Jorah said without going into any more detail.  
* * *  
I watched as the Greyjoys seemed to become their own separate part of the Raqus estate. It was almost like they were an invading force and would easily defeat us. It was interesting watching them with the viewpoint I had now. A human viewpoint instead of an animal one. Well, I had never really thought like an animal but an odd mixture of both animal and human. It was just now that I thought in more human terms.

Staying far enough back I was able to not be in the way of anyone. My careful analysis made me able to understand the basics of everyone. I could remember how they walked, breathed, and a million other signs that would help me identify them later. Hopefully there would be no moment in the future where I had to remember who was who as they attacked me and the ones I served. But the future was ever changing and people could be at war with former allies.

Theon seemed to stay in the background as just one of the crowd. Whatever he had once been, whatever man Tyrion hated, was now gone. It was as if his entire personality didn't exist anymore. He moved in the way I considered my time known as Scourge. No humanity in me but at least I had life to me. It was if he were moving with less energy than a corpse.

Maybe I should talk with him or maybe it would not be my place for such thing.

While looking at the Greyjoys I didn't forget my surroundings. I could never forget the sounds my husband made or his smell.

"Jorah," I said with a smile on my face. "Did you want to practice again?"

"I thought you wanted to make sure nothing went wrong with House Greyjoy." He said, sitting beside me. "You are being overly suspicious of them."

"Of course I am. I'm not just worried about you and Daenerys, I also have to consider the safety of the family."

He put an arm around my waist and I leaned against him. His presence beside me managed to calm me when nothing else could. He was right that I shouldn't judge them so harshly but it was in my nature to be cautious. I had to be early in my life as the wilderness was my home.

"The Greyjoys won't attack now." Jorah reassured me. "If Yara and Theon returned with a weakened fleet they wouldn't stand a chance against Euron."

"And what if they lose some of their ships while fighting for Meereen?"

"In one of the meetings you weren't present in, Tyrion mentioned Varys going to gather allies."

While he appeared outwardly calm I could feel the emotions he was trying hide. To me they were as evident as a dragon. Large and there was no possibility of hiding them. At least not completely. Of course he wouldn't like mentions of Varys as he was the eunuch my husband had been hired to spy by. Jorah had once been a spy for House Lannister, an occupation he had abandoned once his feelings for Daenerys became too great.

Feelings for Daenerys that he had now only for me.

"So Daenerys will have an army once she reclaims Meereen." I said focusing on him more than the Greyjoys.

"Yes," Jorah said as his hand traveled up my chest. "And a powerful army will help her claim her rightful position as ruler of the Seven Kingdoms."

"I still don't understand why it is so important that she claims the throne."

Jorah's hand found a resting place just below my tits. My head turned so our lips met. We kissed deeply and for a wonderful moment nothing existed but this kiss. Once the kiss ended I felt more relaxed than I had before.

"I've explained it to you before." Jorah said. "I don't know how many ways I can try to have it make sense to you."

"I guess that's one mystery I'll never understand." I told him. "All I care about in this moment is that I am helping you along your own journey."

"One day you'll understand what I'm fighting for. You are wise enough to understand."

I touched his face with my hand and he leaned into my palm. Whenever I touched or looked at his body I felt at peace. As long as I had him I would have a place of comfort to rest in. He also had the same in me. I would always be here for him even at his darkest of moments.

"I learn what I need to survive." I replied. "I learned enough about Houses so that I could avoid their chaos."

"You lived in the North, did you ever encounter a Mormont?" Jorah asked me.

"Not any that I had any specific memories of. I didn't care about the people I met unless there was a calling to them."

"Are those the ones you wouldn't eat or harm?"

"Yes, those are the humans that I would protect at all costs at times. I was the Scourge and yet I had pity."

"Did you meet anyone from another House?"

I tried to think but doing so was hard. It was almost like I was digging through solid rock to get to those memories. Finally I remembered part of one. It was clearer than some of the others and yet not all that important.

"I think I ran into at least one of the Starks." I told him. "It could've been a simple glance but I remember one."

"You were up by Winterfell?" Jorah asked. "I'm trying to figure out which House you are from and which House could be so callous as to leave you to die."

"I've never bothered to question it. I survived and that is all that mattered. The horrors of my past have made it possible for two good things to happen to me."

"What are they?"

"Without my pack dying, deciding to go to Essos, and becoming a stone man I would have never found my dragon. Those memories with her...I wish you could have met her. I am merely the vessel that holds her essence. She was so much more than I can ever hope to be."

"What is the second thing?"

"Without my pack dying, deciding to go to Essos, becoming a stone man, and being cured because of my dragon I wouldn't have been able to save Daenerys. I wouldn't have met the first man that I ever loved."

Jorah paused a moment and I could see him looking around to see if anyone was looking where we were sitting. He must have decided that it was safe enough as he squeezed my tit and I positioned myself on his lap. His mouth went to my mouth, to my neck, and to my tits.

I put my arms around his neck. I kissed his mouth and his neck depending where he was kissing me. I wanted him to fuck me now but knew that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't think it was appropriate for me or him to be naked at this moment. I didn't care, though.

"Rin," Jorah said, taking another moment to look before biting my neck. "You are a brightness in my life."

I kissed his neck and held his hands in mine. I put them on my tits and they groped them hungrily. He then stopped and I could hear footsteps approaching us. I quickly got off his lap and tried to calm myself down.

We watched as servants walked by us and once they passed I stood up.

"You're right that I shouldn't worry about the Greyjoys." I said as he stood up. "They won't cause any trouble while they are here."

"We have other things to worry about." He replied.

I put a hand on his chest and he covered it with one of his own. We would be strong together and not bow to the sorrows of the world. We would not bow to the tests the gods sent us and we would not bow to anyone but each other. For me he was my king forever and always.  
* * *  
I relaxed as the servant washed me. Right now Jorah was kept busy with political matters while I had just come back from flying on my own. I needed something to help me relax and justified my flying with needing to practice for whenever the scouts returned. I practiced moves pertaining to both my and Tryion's plans.

There should be another round of practicing during the night if my plan was to be used. Attacking at night when human eyesight was at its weakest would be a smart move. While the servant continued her duties, I tried not to think about what another failure would mean.

"What do you think about dragons?" I asked the servant.

"They are powerful beasts." She replied. "They frighten me."

I nodded. I had a distaste for servants washing me. It was something I allowed because it would be rude to the family if I refused it. Out in the wilderness I could take care of myself just fine. Washing was something that had to be done to make it easier to hunt. If your scent was too strong then other animals, whose senses were far beyond a human's, could spot you quicker.

It was, of course, possible to catch prey when they had warning but it was an unnecessary hardship.

"Does me turning into a dragon frighten you?" I asked.

"Not as much as a real dragon, Stonebreaker," She replied after a moment's hesitation. "You aren't a real dragon and I trust you to always be in control."

"What if I lose control one day?"

The servant laughed as if I had said the funniest thing in the world. She was still laughing as she dried me off. I stood still even as I wanted to grab the towel and do something for myself. Each of her movements was delicate as if I were a valuable statue.

As her laughter quieted I was glad that I had that amount of trust.

"Do you trust me to control other dragons?" I asked her as she helped me into my clothes. "Or do you think that I could lose control of them?"

"You are a natural at working with animals." The servant replied. "I trust you enough to be able to deal with them if they go rogue."

"Do you trust me to kill them if need be?"

"Yes."

In that she was wrong. I would do anything in my power to avoid killing a dragon and might end up dying because of my pity. If there were more dragons in the world I would still feel pain at killing one, but I wouldn't have to worry about them being the last of their kind.

Or maybe she was right and I would do what was necessary.  
"I hear there will be more dragons here soon." The servant said, her voice wavering in her nervousness. "Is that true?"

"Hopefully," I replied. "Daenerys wants her dragons not to be on the opposing side when she retakes Meereen. She considers them her children."

"Mother of Dragons. I couldn't imagine considering such creatures as children."

"There have been odder things in the world."

"You must know about that. You have traveled from Westeros to Essos."

"And I have experienced some of those odder things."

Traveling from Westeros to Essos had been out of necessity. It had also been because of sadness for losing my pack. I had to run away and start a new life, maybe find a new territory. There was no way I could continue with living in the North. Helping Daenerys wasn't necessary, at least not in the same sense. To have a better chance at survival I should just drop my support as helping her would make me more involved with her life. Her destiny.

Once the servant was done she left and I was alone. I walked out of the room and around the estate. I had no planned destination and used the time merely to think. I loved Jorah and I wondered if I would get pregnant with him soon.

I wanted a child with him and yet it wouldn't be safe for our child in times of war. I could have another miscarriage, a horror I didn't want to soon repeat, or the child could be born and die. Maybe a stray arrow or one of the queen's enemies killing him or her.

Putting a hand on my belly I felt a great need for a child and yet I should wait. I smelled my husband, the simplicity of his scent stimulating me, and walked over to him. Currently he was discussing one matter or another with one of the Greyjoys. Once I arrived the Greyjoy left.

"What was that about?" I asked Jorah.

"He was worried that the other two dragons won't arrive before the battle." He replied. "He was complaining about the scouts that haven't yet arrived."

"He's not the only one worried about the scouts."

"Are you referring to yourself or Daenerys?"

"Both."

I wanted to get the Battle of Meereen over with so I could focus on the even more deadly game of winning the Iron Throne. I knew there would be hardships to be had and yet the end result would be worth it. It might be better to wait until Daenerys was safely on the Iron Throne to have a child. Yet I knew time would wait for no one and I was fucking on a regular basis. A child should be coming soon.

"Something else is bothering you." Jorah said as if he could read my mind.

Maybe he could.

"I'm thinking about having a child." I told him honestly. "How safe will it be in the middle of a war to have one?"

"I'm worried too." He replied. "But what if I die without leaving you with a child? I would have not fulfilled my duties to you, not fully. If there is anyone that I should not disappoint, it is you."

"What if I die?"

There were a few minutes of silence as he tried to control his face. I couldn't stand the thought of him dying and me having to carry on. He was the one I turned to when my thoughts overwhelmed me. He was the only one I trusted, fully trusted, to understand what I was going through in the nightmare.

"I will kill the man who ended your life." Jorah said.

"I don't want you to go after him for my sake."

"Then I will pray to the gods that I meet him on the field of battle."

I took Jorah's hand and led him to a storage room. We started to kiss and he embraced me, pulling me closer against him.

"Grant me a child." Jorah said between kisses and I smiled.

I blinked.

"Maybe," I replied to K-Mart as I didn't want to argue. "I'm not going to stick with you just to find out. I might wait months or years for absolutely nothing to happen."

"Or it could be just a matter of days." K-Mart replied.

"Why do you care so much if I love Chris?"

"If you two raise a kid together I figure you'll stay with us. That's how families work."

I held back a chuckle for K-Mart's sake. She didn't want to lose me and yet that was the way of the world. A series of comings and goings that didn't stop until we died. In the back of my mind I felt myself liking her more and more.

It wouldn't stop me from leaving the group, though.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read this fic with pics and gifs you can go here to do so: http://rinduologyillustrated.blogspot.com/
> 
> Won't be updating that blog much as I think it's much more important to work on continuing the fic.

"Come on," Claire ordered as we all made our way into our respective vehicles. "We have to move out of here quickly."

I got into one of the buses followed by a few others of the group members. It was confining to be with them as I didn't know who they were. It was the first time since the base that I had been with so many people. The tight space could prove detrimental if they decided to turn on me. I felt like a caged animal.

While my emotions had to be wrestled with, none of my outward expressions gave my true feelings away. I had to remain calm and collected no matter what happened. If they became allies they would know that I could be trusted to remain calm if anything happened and if we ended our journey as enemies they would know I couldn't be easily startled.

There was joking going around and I remained silent. I listened to their conversations with interest as they were having normal human conversations. Remaining silent wasn't out of fear but knowing I could make a small mistake to reveal I wasn't from here. Or at least I was an experiment from Umbrella that just had happened to escape.

Claire had wanted a Jeep or a similar vehicle. Unfortunately the town didn't have one as I hadn't considered it important. There were motorcycles and a car which weren't good enough for her. If Khaleesi and myself had to travel long distances I tended to transform into a dragon.

"So how did Khaleesi leave without us seeing her?" One of the group members asked. "I sort of think that the bitch isn't real. I sort of think that you created her because you're going insane."

Was I insane?

I was to anyone just watching. I was dealing with being in two realities at once, I loved a man who was a monster, and I had gifts bestowed on me by a dragon. If I just said my history without giving proof I would be ruled insane.

"She is real." I told him. "Maybe one day you will see her."

"Sure," He replied. "So you're Double R?"

I wanted to shake my head at how quickly the nickname had permeated throughout the group. In the span of a day I had lost my name of Ray Raqus and was now Double R. Though I expected Chris to still call me by my alias. Not that I cared as one name was as good as any for me. Humans and their need for names would never make sense to me.

Except how Rin Mormont sounded on my lips and how I yearned to be called Rin Isaacs again in some dark corner of my mind.

"Real name is Ray Raqus, but I guess everyone here would be used to calling me Double R." I replied.

"Of course K-Mart would give you an odd ass name." He said with a shake of his head. "Everyone here keeps on taking bets on what her real name is. You know she has taken an interest in you."

"So you want me to do your work for you?"

He laughed at that and then the buses started moving forward. He was now giggling slightly and I focused on the scenery outside. I had never ridden in a bus before so this was a new experience that I was taking careful notes on. I doubted Umbrella would use a bus like this but I may need to in the future. I would have to learn more about how they functioned to know how best to use them if I had to.

The scenery passed me by and I took note of everything. This would either be the last time I would see the town or it would be awhile until I returned here. I just hoped that Khaleesi could survive on her own. Then it hit me that she could as Alice was surviving on her own, unless she had died without Alex knowing.

"So where you from?" The man asked.

I knew many locations on this planet but I hadn't come up with a detailed enough backstory to repeat to multiple people. There had been many interesting towns and countries that I couldn't decide on one. Besides, the end of the world had happened so it was easy enough to lie about where I was from.

"It doesn't really matter." I replied. "The whole world has changed and home doesn't seem like home. It's easier for me to think that I don't have a home than to think what has happened to where I used to live."

"Is that why you're looking for a cure?" He asked. "To forget?"

"I don't want to live in a world like this. If I can change things back to normal then maybe I can return to who I was."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I'm not trying to forget."

"You must have some kind of guilt."

"And if I do I'm sure as Hell not telling you."

He smiled at that and no one talked with me for quite some time. I watched as the desert seemed to consume the town into nothingness. I was leaving Khaleesi alone to the point that if we didn't meet each other in the town it was unlikely we would see each other again.

I had Jorah in the reality outside the nightmare and inside the nightmare I had Khaleesi. A daughter and a husband.

For a few hours there was nothing but the emptiness of the desert. No life was seen as if this reality was accepting its fate. Nature was more than life as it held the surroundings of the landscape in the center of its paw. Rocks did not need air to breathe and the wind did not need wings to be lifted up by it.

From exploring the nightmare with Khaleesi I knew that there could be tiny animals, such as insects, hiding in the landscape so a barren wasteland could merely be an illusion. Insects could be eaten and so give life to the larger animals of this reality.

Finally the buses stopped. There was nothing around except a few rocks around us. There was no shelter from the heat or other elements. I guess the people driving had decided to stop to give themselves a break. No one rushed out of the buses but they did slowly get out merely to stretch their limbs. I was the last one out as I wanted to give myself a little more time before I met with Chris next.

Once I stepped onto the sand the heat seemed to want to overpower me. It was as if the sun itself wanted to do battle. I couldn't burn and yet I could feel heat. I took the bottle of water that K-Mart gave to me.

"We'll probably find some place to hole up in by tonight." K-Mart said as I sipped the water not wanting to waste it.

"We have only a few hours until the sun starts to set." I replied. "Does your group tend to travel at night?"

"Not usually. It's sort of hard to see, you know."

"But it's cooler and you're not wasting as much water."

I highlighted my point by wiping off some sweat that was quickly forming. She shook her head and smiled. I would hate leaving her when I had to go but my main mission now was to get back to Khaleesi. Afterwards I would talk to her about having this group as allies and then coming back.

I wondered if K-Mart would want to join or if she would avoid me once she learned the truth. She seemed to be a strong person but you never knew until a person was tested.

"So you and Khaleesi travel at night?" K-Mart asked.

"We tend to." I told her. "It is harder to see but it is much more comfortable. Our sleeping schedules are us tending to sleep for a few hours while the other one is awake."

"How the Hell do you get anything done?"

"We don't always sleep in shifts like that when there is something to be done. But when we do it keeps us well rested and alert for when we need to be."

We spent a moment or two slowly drinking our water and then talking with other group members. To me these were 'real humans' as they had experienced the nightmare more completely than either myself or Khaleesi had. I stayed silent for the most part as I was observing them but I did join in when I felt it was safe to do so.

I remembered how easy it had been for the people on the base to figure out that I wasn't born in this reality. So with these people not realizing that I wasn't from the nightmare made me proud. I finally had enough knowledge of this world to fit in. Any mistake I made I laughed off as a dumb joke.

After the rest was over it was back in the buses. This time K-Mart and I sat next to each other. She talked about the world as it was before and kept questioning me to find out what I did before the zombies took over.

"Come on, you have to tell me something." She begged with a smile on her face.

"No I don't." I replied. "But I might when we stop for the night."

I looked out of the window where the stars had taken over. The night skies in the nightmare were different than the ones from Essos. There I could point out a good many constellations and navigate by them alone. Here, though, I was not as adept at reading them. If I were to navigate purely by the stars in the nightmare I could do a decent job, but I didn't know if I would be successful.

"You like the stars." K-Mart probed, seeing where my attention was focused. "Did you used to have a telescope?"

"I liked sleeping under the night sky." I decided to tell her. "I liked lying on the ground and looking up at them. I imagined what gods were up there looking down on me. I wondered if any of them cared about my fate."

"You're religious?"

"Spiritual. I haven't yet found a religion with all the answers. Not any answers that I care about, anyways."

K-Mart nodded and after a little bit she started to doze off. She leaned against me and I became more tense. I didn't outwardly show my emotions, but I was aware of every little clue that something might go wrong. Slight noises from the bus spooked me as did anything I managed to glimpse outside the bus.  
* * *  
I stepped out of the bus and took my watch. I climbed on the top and took a cursory look around. My dragon senses didn't reveal anything nor did my human senses. Everything was quiet for now. Everything but the noises from the sleeping humans and Claire Redfield on top of the other bus.

We hadn't managed to get to shelter. I had told them that with a two hour drive we could make it to a cabin. But that had been ruled too long to make tonight as everyone was tired. They needed their rest so I didn't complain. Someone who wasn't rested could make stupid mistakes and get others killed.

"You've never answered where you were from." Claire said after I had been on my watch for around an hour.

"Where I'm from isn't important now." I told her. "The world has gone to Hell and where I'm from doesn't exist anymore."

"What about your family?"

My family had been my pack and later the Raqus. The latter would be my only 'true' family, at least to most people. But I had never grown up as most people in the nightmare did. I didn't celebrate holidays as nature didn't care for human holidays. Heroes of ages past couldn't stop a rival pack from attacking or a deadly disease taking hold.

The past was one of pain but pain was normal. Pain helped to show either your mistakes or that you could still care. In rare moments did it feel like any reality could finally achieve peace. When I had woken up in the night to see Alex's sleeping form I had known peace.

I mentally shook my head to get him out of my mind. I shouldn't keep thinking about him and yet I yearned for him. Yearned like a lost pup in search of her mother.

"I was adopted." I said telling a half-truth. "I never knew my parents. I was distant with my adopted family but still connected enough to feel like I was one of them at times."

"Did they know about Alex?" Claire asked.

"No, they never have and they never will. If he were a good man they would like that I had finally settled down with someone."

"Would you have fucked someone at random before you met him?"

"You mean would I have fucked Chris? No."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"It's a very rare thing. Before I met Alex I knew a man called Jorah. Now he is the only man to this day that made me think that love at first sight is real. An instant connection that I knew would be strong enough to stand the tests of time."

"What happened to him?"

"The end of the world happened and he was taken from me."

There was silence after that. I looked to the sky to try and see helicopters and looked to the ground to try and see zombies. There was no action to break up the sober silence. There was no choice but to continue the conversation.

"That's what I call my weapon." I told Claire. "If he can't physically be here then at least a symbol of him can. I can protect myself on my own but it's better with his presence."

I was glad when she didn't start to ask how Jorah died as she saw how his absence affected me. My voice had talked about Jorah with a tone that I didn't like to use. It was weak and made me feel helpless. I could feel fear and weakness, but admitting my faults in front of people was a different thing. I didn't want to appear too weak.

"So you're going to leave." Claire finally replied. "A few of the people here would be more than willing to help you find a cure."

"And I will accept their help once I talk to my daughter." I told her. "If I am going to start something, Khaleesi will be one of my top people and will help me make decisions."

"Will you accept everyone?"

"Some people might not want to risk their lives for something that might not actually work."

"Some will because it gives them hope."

"Would you?"

"If my brother was able to join."

I didn't want Chris to join if he was going to think there was anything between us. There was nothing but a child that I didn't care if Chris was a part of their life. I would prefer that my unborn child had myself and Khaleesi as parents. A biological father wasn't needed in this nightmare. I had lost Alex and I didn't care about raising a child with their biological father if Alex wasn't that father.

"He doesn't seem like much of a scientist." I finally said. "But I will need muscle."

"And what do you think about me?" Claire asked.

I looked at her but still allowed myself to focus on my surroundings. It would not be good to forget where I was as I was in such a dangerous environment. I was able to focus on my surroundings while still considering where Claire would fit in with my group. As she was a leader maybe the head of security or something along those lines?

Her exact position depended on her current talents, how quickly she learned, and how well she picked up on simple scientific matters. In any case she would be a valuable asset for my plans. The question was if she, or anyone else, would be willing to follow me once they learned the truth.

Could they forgive me for killing the boy Tim? Could they forgive me for loving Alex? Would they trust me once they knew I wasn't human?

"You would be valuable." I replied. "You are a good leader and I'll need people like you."

"You think I'm a good leader?" She asked.

"Claire, you're leading a group through the wastelands. That alone shows that you have skills."

"Have you been observing us?"

"I always observe people around me. If you mean for my own group, I have."

We were both silent until our watches ended. Once the sun rose we ate a meager breakfast and then we were on our way again.  
* * *  
"This is a broken down shit hole." Chris said once we had arrived at the cabin.

I didn't disagree with his assessment of the situation. There was a horrible smell coming from the cabin that I hadn't been able to figure out how to get rid of. The smell alone was enough reason for it not to be any kind of outpost for my purposes.

"Just hold your breath." I told him as we all gathered around it.

"Do you ever use it?" Chris asked.

"Only if it's the last option."

I heard a faint chuckle from K-Mart and held back a smile. The cabin did hold some provisions that should still be good to consume. There was also running water that was okay to shower in but not good enough to drink. Khaleesi and I had tried to figure out a way for the water to be safe to drink but had abandoned the project as we didn't use this place often enough.

"We can stay here for longer than we're used to." Claire declared. "Do you have any sort of alert system in place, Ray?"

"There is an alert system," I replied. "But no defense system. On the good side the alarm system will give us more than enough time to flee the area if need be."

"Why not a defense system?"

"I'm not wasting resources on something that won't be used often."

After that people started going into the cabin. If it wasn't the end of the world then they might complain about the sparse furnishings. Every piece of future was torn and even the walls showed places where zombies or humans had tried to claw their way through.

I showed them where some blankets and pillows were so some could sleep comfortably on the floor when the time came. Chris kept coming over and touching me. Sometimes a simple touch on my shoulder and other times his hand would brush against one of my tits.

I didn't want to admit it but I was growing comfortable with his touch. I didn't want to admit it because I kept trying to escape in his touch to get rid of the thought of Alex from my mind. Chris' touch didn't have the ability to do that and I kept thinking of Alex. There was no escaping the thoughts of my husband and I hated myself for it.

"What is it?" Chris asked as I leaned against one of the buses.

"I can't stop thinking about him." I told Chris. "I love Alex and I can't escape that. It won't be fair to you for me to be imagining fucking another man when we make love."

"You'll stop thinking about him one day."

"What if I don't?"

Chris was silent and for a few minutes the only sound between us was the wind. It carried the sand that now littered the nightmare nearly as much as the zombies did. I took comfort in the simple sound and tried to count how many pieces of sand were blowing through the air. It was an impossible task that at least distracted me from the moment.

"You will." Chris replied. "People go through horrible breakups all the time. You're not going to be wanting to fuck him years down the road."

"I can't believe that." I told him. "He's a part of me and...I don't want to let him go."

"I can help you forget."

When he came over to me I put a hand on his chest. It wouldn't be fair to this human, this man, to be used as a crutch for me. I couldn't use him like I had earlier. I loved Alex and I shouldn't have involved this innocent bystander in struggles of my own making.

"Not now." I told him. "I'd be thinking of him every time we fucked. Every time you touch me I think of him. I need him. Maybe one day I'll get over Alex, but today I can't get him out of my mind."

"I will be here when you forget him." Chris said.

His lips seemed eager to kiss me and yet came no closer to me. The only move he made was to look down at my hand. For a few moments we stayed in this position. His hungry eyes looking at me and I briefly thought about fucking him. Maybe the first time hadn't been successful, but why did that mean another few tries would also be failures?

My pain and longing needed to go away. I needed an escape that I just couldn't see.

Chris finally backed away and for another moment I thought of putting my arms around his neck. I thought about going into one of the buses and fucking on a seat. I thought about the moans we would make together. I thought about Alex fucking me in one of the buses with sweat coursing down his body. Sweat born from the heat of the desert and making love to me.

"Thank you." I told Chris and watched him go into the cabin.

I looked up at the sky and wished that it was safe to fly so I could lose myself in the clouds.

I blinked.

The worries about Alex melted away as Jorah kissed me. My carnal yearning for him wasn't complicated and I loved that. He pushed me against a wall and I grabbed his face with my hands. If I had his child then I would deal with the sorrows later. I wanted him as a lover, husband, and father.

"I will grant you a child." I said and kissed his neck. "I will grant you as many children as I can, my love."

We paused and just looked at each other. I saw both the same lust and love in his eyes that was in mine.


	31. Chapter 31

Jorah's hands traveled down my sides and then worked his way down to my undergarments. He kissed my neck as he freed a way to my cunt. I moaned softly as I felt his fingers enter me. He kissed my mouth and I moaned into his mouth. His free hand squeezed my tit and I moaned louder.

"Quiet." Jorah whispered in my ear as his fingers exited me.

"I'll try." I told him.

His hands opened my top enough for the beginnings of my cleavage to be seen. He kissed my tits and I wished that we weren't trying to keep secret right now. I couldn't undress fully and feel his tongue on my nipples. I moaned louder as I felt them getting harder.

Jorah pulled one of my legs so that it was around his waist. My breathing increased as I realized what was coming next. I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him so that my loud moans were muffled by his mouth.

His thrusts were hard and fast.

"Jo...rah..." I moaned as I kissed his neck. "I...I..."

I couldn't help myself and opened my top so that my tits fell out. Jorah looked down and his thrusts became even harder. I smiled as he squeezed one of my nipples and I leaned my head back biting my lower lip to stifle a scream. He continued to squeeze my nipples as he saw me quickly losing control.

"I...lo...you..." Jorah said as I felt his body start to shiver.

I pulled my husband in closer with my leg. He came soon afterwards with his face showing it was taking all of his strength not to yell out in pleasure. He continued to fuck me and I came while I kissed my first love. The only love that I could be sure of.

"Maybe it'll be a boy." I told him with a smile. "Or a girl."

"It will have your blood flowing in its veins." Jorah replied as he exited me. "That is all that matters."

"I care more about it having your blood."

He kissed me lightly and we left the storage room.  
* * *  
"The scouts have been spotted." I told Daenerys. "They'll be back in around a day."

Daenerys had a look that didn't reveal much about her thoughts. Myself, Jorah, and Tyrion were all in her room. The room was one for guests but wasn't sparse. The Raqus were used to treating people with grey scale and liked to make a person's last days full of wonder. We were all around the table in her room.

Tyrion was, of course, drinking wine while the rest of us weren't drinking anything.

"And what do you think they'll report?" Daenerys asked me.

"I don't like to assume such things and be prepared for all possible outcomes." I told her. "But I don't think that Tyrion's plan will be revealed to be liable anymore. At night a human's eyesight is weak and the time when most of us are asleep."

I looked at Tyrion and expected to see some anger that his plan wasn't the one being chosen. Humans seemed to be adamant about being right though that wasn't a feeling that was limited to my own species. However, he seemed willing to accept the fact that his plan might not be the one to be chosen.

Maybe there was a reason that he had been chosen as an advisor. Underneath an annoying exterior he had a wealth of wisdom. Possibly.

"How well do you know Meereen?" Tyrion asked. "Can you remember by memory what the city is like?"

"You were more than useful in refreshing my memory." I replied. "But how places look while up in the sky is different from when viewed on the ground. I'm having to take the facts and try to build a map in my mind. The dragons are still being chained up?"

"When I left that is how Daario seemed to be leaving them."

"Breaking through walls will not be quiet, Rin," Jorah said. "We won't have much time to ensure that the dragons will follow you. It would be best if you allowed me to sneak in to get them out."

"My dragons will make noise coming out whatever way is decided on." Daenerys replied.

"Yes, Khaleesi."

Finding where they were and simply smashing through walls would be easier. However, Jorah would still need to unchain the dragons. He had no Targaryen blood in him and so taming a dragon would be harder for him. Without the ability of someone going with him, he would need to face death alone.

He could die while unchaining them or just die.

"You are certain you cannot travel through the city with Jorah?" Daenerys asked me.

"The best way to enact this plan would be through speed." I told her. "Daario will probably be looking after your dragons more than usual. We don't have the full element of surprise so I would suggest counteracting our faults with speed."

"If you do recall I was able to unchain the dragons without being eaten alive." Tyrion said. "Maybe we are looking at the wrong man for the job."

"You can't fight," Jorah retorted. "If anything goes wrong you will be killed if they don't torture you first."

"I didn't say you would be excluded."

While I didn't mind the dwarf, I didn't know about taking him on as a rider. Taking a rider seemed like an extremely intimate act. Jorah Mormont had my heart while Khaleesi had my motherly affections. Tyrion was an intelligent man, but not someone that I thought of like as either my husband or my adopted daughter.

All three looked at me as I would be the deciding vote if Daenerys' small advisor joined this mission. If I could not come up with a reason other than 'it makes me uncomfortable' he would be part of the mission. I would not risk Daenerys' children for the sake of my comfort.

"May I have time to think on this?" I asked the queen.

"When the scouts finally make their report I want my dragons back." Daenerys replied. "I do not want them under Daario's control any longer than they have to be."

That was a resounding no and I would not argue the point further with her. I had to make my mind up about Tyrion and quickly. I did not want to take him but there were no logical arguments I could make against the idea.

"Tyrion has worked with the dragons before." I admitted. "He has unchained them before which is what my plan calls for. Jorah needs to come too as he is a fighter while Tyrion isn't."

"How long will it take to train Tyrion?" Daenerys asked.

"He'll merely need to learn how to hold on while I fly and do simple maneuvers. He won't need to learn the complex maneuvers that Jorah did. The training should take a much shorter amount of time."

Looking at Tyrion I could see a look of relief on his face. I wasn't training him in complex maneuvers both because the mission didn't call for it and we couldn't waste a lot of time. I would prefer to have the training last a little time so that if anything went wrong he would be prepared. But time, at least for now, would not allow me to do the mission in the best of conditions.

I hoped that Tyrion's Plan came to pass so that I wouldn't have to worry about him falling off. I didn't worry about him falling off as much as Jorah falling off. That didn't mean I felt nothing for the advisor as he was important to Daenerys and therefore to me. I served my queen to stay with my husband.

If I were to admit a more personal reason it would be that I was slowly starting to think of her as worthy. I didn't know if she was worthy enough to be on the Iron Throne, but she was worthy enough to at least attempt her goals.

"So when do we start?" Tyrion asked.

"I can start right now if you'd like." I replied.

"I'd like to speak to my advisors before you start your practice." Daenerys replied. "You can stay if you want."

Again I was a little taken aback by the fact that I was being treated like an advisor myself. I could talk about some matters but in more human ones I was at a loss. It could be that Jorah tended to tell me everything that happened in the meetings that she had decided to let me hear the meetings first hand.  
* * *  
"I'm sorry." I told Drogon as he lay in the fields. "I wanted to rescue your sibling but I couldn't. The scouts will be returning soon which means both of your siblings will be returned to you in a day or two."

He growled at me and I didn't show any sign of fear. He was right to be angry as I had failed both him and Daenerys. While the queen had a claim to her dragons, it wasn't like a claim one dragon had to another. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion had the claim to each other of siblings. They were related by blood.

"The scouts will return soon and then I'll return your brothers to you." I told him again with all the confidence I could muster.

Drogon looked at me with doubt. When he growled quieter than before I could understand why. I had to believe that either of plan of rescuing Daenerys' dragon could work because if I didn't I would freeze. Continually pushing doubt to the back of my mind was draining but it had to be done. I had to do my best to get the other two dragons back.

"I have to go make sure my two riders are ready." I said as I looked at the darkening sky. "It's most likely we'll have to resort to my plan which will be done at night."

It would have been better to start training Tyrion in the daytime as he could more clearly see what was going on. As it was, I didn't have that luxury and would have to work with what I had been given. At least the winds seemed to be with me.  
* * *  
I leaned against a wall as I watched Jorah go over with Tyrion yet again what would happen. I trusted my husband to give better advice on the matter than I could. I was used to flying as a dragon and riding a dragon. I had done well with Jorah but there were things I didn't think of. Things that I considered small and unimportant but were a big deal to the new rider.

"So do you have any of your dragon's personality in you?" Tyrion asked once Jorah was done instructing him. "Will you act out like a real dragon?"

"I have noticed some of my dragon's thoughts in my own." I admitted to him. "But I am fully in control of myself. There is no chance that my dragon side will take over and leave me unable to control myself."

"I hope you're right on that matter."

With that the three of us made our way across the estate. The sky had only recently become dark and there was faint light where the sunlight struggled to stay in the world. I didn't need any light in the sky, besides the light the stars provided, and was used to traveling at night especially in the nightmare. Fortunately there would be no zombies for us to worry about and no Umbrella Corporation to look out for.

Walking we were mostly silent except for the sounds that we couldn't help making. Our feet would always make a sound as they walked on the ground, breathing would always make a sound, and a million other factors. It was hard for any creature to be completely silent, especially a human.

I hoped that Drogon had moved as I didn't like the look in his eyes when he thought we were rescuing his siblings. I didn't like to continually give him false hope. Sometimes he would fly along to make sure I was heading over to Meereen. This was usually followed by a roar of disappointment as he turned away.

Jorah and Tyrion stood back some as I transformed. My form was somewhat larger than Drogon's as my dragon had lived a little longer than he had been alive. I stood up and extended my wings before flapping them a few times. I then fell back to the ground and let out a roar. I wasn't too happy about having to take a second rider.

Tyrion was helped onto me by Jorah. Both made decent time to find a resting spot on my back. I remembered that some people, those few who had seen my dragon, had called her a ghost due to her white look. The ghost stories about my dragon had helped her stay a myth that few spoke of.

I found it amusing that Tyrion made movements of pure excitement. He had mentioned that he had wanted a dragon since he was a child. So for him to ride on a dragon, even a dragon that wasn't fully a dragon, must be extremely exciting for him. It must be a dream come true. It was likely that he was offering his help with this mission partially to fulfill his childhood dreams.

"We're ready." Jorah said and I took off.

I tried to make it as comfortable for Tyrion as I could but some things couldn't be helped if I wanted to rise in the sky. One of the main things I couldn't make any better was the fact that it was dark and rising higher meant that the landscape below seemed to disappear.

"How high do you have to go?" Tyrion asked.

"Rin has to go up high or else she wouldn't be able to fly." Jorah said calmly, though I could catch a slightly nervous tone from him.

After I found a good cruising altitude I didn't do anything but flap my wings and move forward. I wanted to get both riders comfortable with flying at night. I could see the ground dimly below me and knew that my riders had it even worse. They didn't have the eyesight of a dragon so didn't have the comfort of seeing that we hadn't been transported into a reality of only darkness.

Soon enough both relaxed and Tyrion's movements betrayed his excitement. Deciding to play with him, I took a short dive which made him grab onto me tightly. I let out a chuckle as I heard him laugh.

"Give a warning next time." Jorah reprimanded me.

For the next half hour I practice slight turns and dives. I did others moves but that was because I knew there was only so far I could go before flying back to the Raqus estate would take until sunrise. I didn't mind taking such a long flight but the others might be too tired to perform their duties tomorrow. I might also be too tired if Daenerys sent us away with me barely having a few hours rest.

I gave it another hour until I headed back.

"How can you see?" Tyrion asked in a tone more curious than scared.

"She'll answer when we get back." Jorah replied. "She can't talk while she's in her dragon form."

The rest of the journey was mostly quiet except for Tyrion making a comment here and there. Sometimes my husband would respond and other times he wouldn't. I could sometimes feel the angry retorts he was holding back. I knew Jorah respected Tyrion, but respect didn't mean you couldn't be annoyed every now and again.  
* * *  
"Tyrion seemed to think things had gone well."Daenerys said the next morning.

The two of us were out walking through the vineyards. Today I hoped to talk with Theon if I had time. It might be rude of me to pry, but I felt a need to help him. Possibly I should ask Tyrion his opinions on the man first. If I knew who Theon had been before I could better understand who he was now.

"He likes dragons." I told her. "He wouldn't want to disappoint you or else he might not get to join in on my plan."

"So he wants your plan to work now." She said with a small smile.

"Tyrion will want the plan that will work to be acted upon. I don't think he's so selfish as to put his needs over yours. I don't get the sense of such selfishness about him."

I took in the sights and sounds that were going on around us. No servants were currently around us though in a few hours that would change. But that would be much later and both of us were to be different places by then.

Looking at her I could see a blossoming young queen. She was still fighting even though many would just give up. She had such a drive in her to win back the Iron Throne that she wouldn't let Daario have a chance at keeping control of Meereen.

"I wonder what Daario thinks." I said. "He doesn't know you're alive and he doesn't know about me. Not all of what I am, at least. But he knows now that there is at least one other dragon in the world and Jorah rides it."

"How do you think the usurper views my advisor?" Daenerys asked.

"Maybe he thinks that Jorah has succumbed to the madness of grey scale. Why else would Jorah attack a dragon?"

"And if Daario thinks that Jorah had information about what he had done then innocent people might die."

"Daario knew about Jorah's grey scale."

"Yes?"

Daenerys looked at me confused wondering why I had asked such an obvious question. I had learned very early on about how Jorah had come after her to help rescue her from the Dothraki. Daario had then learned about Jorah's former condition. It hadn't been until now that I had made a realization.

I had excuses such as everything that was going on in Essos added with the weight of the nightmare. But nothing should excuse me from missing a very obvious fact.

"Do you know if Daario has any idea about the Raqus?" I asked her. "Does he know that the family works on curing grey scale?"

"I don't think so." She replied as she made the same realization as I had. "The Raqus are still expanding and I don't think word of them will have reached Meereen."

"People come from all over Essos for father's cure. Even if Daario didn't know about the family before, he might look to see who offers cures."

"Or he can just assume Jorah didn't find a cure and has gone mad."

I nodded in agreement as I might have decided to panic for no real reason. I would still feel angry that I hadn't fully evaluated my family's safety, though. I had woken up from insanity to defend the family and had earned their respect because of that. If I failed them now I would have failed myself in the deepest sense. The thing that had helped bring me out of insanity needed to be protected at all costs.

"Have you decided what to do about Yara Greyjoy?" I asked switching subjects.

"You mean how have I evaluated how forming a relationship with her would affect the loyalty of House Greyjoy to House Targaryen?" Daenerys replied.

"If that is how you wish to word it."

Daenerys smiled shyly and I was amazed at how she could be so weak in matters of relationships. The thought of her fighting a war and yet being unable to really speak of what she thought of people in an intimate sense was confounding to me.

"I haven't yet slept with her." Daenerys finally replied. "If I endanger the Seven Kingdoms because of what could happen between us, I'd have given up all that I have fought so hard for. You're lucky that you don't have to worry about ruling a kingdom."

She was right, I didn't have to worry about living as much more than myself. My relationship with Jorah hadn't been affected by alliances that could be made or broken by fucking him. I had the freedom to choose that she didn't. Though freedom wasn't the right word as my love for Alex would always trap me and I hoped it didn't suffocate me in the future.

"There are many things that could go wrong if you and Yara didn't stay together." I replied. "But if things did work out good things could happen in the future. I can see how much you yearn for her. I yearn for Jorah in the same way."

"So you're saying I should pursue a relationship with her." Daenerys asked me.

On one hand, I wanted to make her happy so that she could find some peace in the oncoming chaos. On the other hand, I would be to blame if Yara and Daenerys didn't stay together or had a parting that left both on opposite sides. House Greyjoy wasn't the most powerful of Houses, but they could cause her problems if a falling out happened before Daenerys took the throne.

I felt the weight of only part of what she had to go through on a daily basis. It was a kindness from the gods that I didn't have to make such decisions. But they had cursed me with advising a ruler on the matter in the present.

"Either you will wallow in the sadness of what could've been." I told her. "Or you could make a decision that ends up dooming your taking of the Iron Throne."

"So you're saying there is no good decision, no right decision." Daenerys replied.

"There's no choice that is clear to me."

"What one would you choose if you were in my position?"

I wanted to laugh at the insanity of pretending to be in the same position as a queen. I was too low born for such idle fantasies.

I blinked.

I looked at the sky a little bit longer to avoid going into the cabin. I wanted to avoid my feelings concerning Alex as they made me so confused. He was a horrible man, one of the worst I had met, and yet I loved him so.

He had kindness in him for only me and that made me feel special.

I looked at the cabin and thought that Chris represented humanity. Or maybe I was thinking pleasant things about him because he wasn't Alex. He wasn't the monster I loved and needed to stop thinking about.


	32. Chapter 32

"You sure you have to leave now?" K-Mart asked during the third day we were at the cabin.

Looking at her I was having my doubts. Maybe I could meet up with Khaleesi while all of us were together. That would mean we wouldn't have to track them down after we made our decision. I was pretty sure that Khaleesi would agree that they should join us and blame me of being paranoid again.

Maybe it was that I wanted to involve Khaleesi in the decision before making it or maybe I was scared about being around Chris Redfield. Was I terrified of finally moving on or ashamed of how I had used the man?

"We'll be leaving this place soon and the next stop I'll leave you." I told her. "It's not like I'll ever see you again. When we meet again it'll be because you will be part of my team. You'll help cure the planet of these zombie bastards."

"You're going to be surviving on your own." K-Mart said. "You won't survive for long. You'll die without someone watching your back. You need the group and we need you."

"Why do you care so much? You've liked me since I met Claire's group and I don't know why."

"I don't know. I just had a good feeling about you."

"A good feeling?"

I wanted to shake my head at that. While I did some things because I had a feeling about someone, if I had the ability to effect group decisions I wouldn't use that power lightly. I would make certain that the people that wanted to join were good people. Of course if K-Mart had showed such restraint I would've had a much harder time joining this group. I might have even had to fight with them.

"You think I'm stupid for saying that." K-Mart said looking away from me.

"A little." I admitted. "But, at the same time, I'm glad that some people can look at me and just know that I can be trusted."

What if more people were like K-Mart and just trusted me because they had a good feeling about me?

That could be extremely useful once my own team expanded. If people heard my name and bowed to me then I could ensure that a cure could be found quicker. There was still the problem of when the people finally found out the entire truth about me.

"You should stay with us a little longer at least." K-Mart pleaded.

"If I leave now or later it won't make it any easier for you." I told her. "You have to trust me to know what I'm doing."

"You're going to travel around in this Hell alone and I'm supposed to trust that you know what you're doing?"

"Yes."

"You can't seriously be that confident."

I knew I could ask the same question of-no, I couldn't think like that. I was weighing my options and none of my decisions were being made because I was too confident. There were many outcomes and I had to pick one out of many bad ones. Nothing would be the perfect decision and so I had to choose the one I could live with.

"I have to do this." I told K-Mart. "I want to stay with your group but I can't. Not everything in life works out the way you want it to."

"Well, I hope you live long enough that I see you again." K-Mart replied with her arms crossed.

She was right in that it would be extremely hard for me to live in the wastelands of the nightmare all alone. I had survived in Westeros and Essos with little contact with humans, but this reality was much different. In my own reality there was enough food and water to go around. Some places were more scarce than others, but never to the extent in the nightmare.

I looked at K-Mart and rethought my plan briefly. But only briefly.  
* * *  
"We're going to miss you." One of the women said as we rode in the bus. "You're odd, though. I bet you were a big fucking nerd before the world went to shit."

Nerd and geek were similar but different terms. Or they were the same terms depending on who was using them. Both terms related to being extremely knowledgeable about certain topics and implied you were also not good with social situations.

I didn't reply which caused the woman to chuckle.

"Come on, you must have been one Hell of a doctor before if you can find a cure." The woman continued.

"I am not the best doctor, I'm just hoping that I can make the world better." I replied. "I didn't win any great awards but I can't watch the world fade away without doing anything."

"An idealist."

I wanted to ask her if she would join my cause but thought better of it. She might not be alive next time we met and I didn't have much use for dead people on my team. I shouldn't give her hope where there might be none. K-Mart and Claire Redfield had both offered their support, the latter only if her brother could join, but the others had merely showed some interest.

While I did think Claire would be good in a leadership position, I didn't like the idea of her leaving those who didn't join alone in the wastelands. It wouldn't be safe to keep those who would betray me in my team, though. My mind started to play different scenarios of how I would make sure only those loyal would join. I even thought of how much information each person should know.

"If that is what I'm called, so be it." I told her.

We were both silent and I looked at the desert that never seemed to change. Everything was the same except for rocks here and there. The threat of crows was forever upon us and I saw some follow the convoy for a few miles before going elsewhere for prey.

A few hours later and we managed to find some abandoned gas station. Some of the people went to get onto the roof so that they could keep an eye out for danger. I started to help Claire get a Jeep started. A bunch of people had come here before and died so there were many different vehicles to choose from.

"You'd be useful to us." Claire said as I continued my work. "We could keep you along until you meet up with Khaleesi again."

"Is it because I might be carrying your brother's child or that I'm actually useful?" I asked.

"In all honesty, both. Besides that you can't seriously think of surviving on your own."

I wanted to let out a sigh but I focused on my work instead. I knew there was a child growing in me which made wandering alone even more dangerous. However, I remembered when fear for an unborn child had made me stay with a man that I should've left long ago.

I would learn from my mistake and not repeat it again. I would become stronger because I recognized my faults. Becoming stronger was the only way to survive in such a world. My fear would be pushed to the very back of my mind and used merely to help guide my actions.

"I am sure there have been those who have survived on their own." I told Claire. "Maybe not many but it can be done. I am a little infamous for surviving what I shouldn't have."

I should have died before the Direwolf pack had found me. I should have not been able to grow as strong as I had.

"Well I sure as Hell hope that you continue to survive." Claire said.

"I will survive and then I'll return to you." I reassured her.  
* * *  
Goodbyes could be easy and they could be hard. After finding a motorcycle I found this goodbye to the group one of the latter. There were tears in some of their eyes, especially K-Mart's, as the thought of us never seeing each other again went through our minds.

I felt a child forming inside my womb and tried to draw strength from deep inside. I worried about another miscarriage and if I could continue after one if I was all alone. But I couldn't stay in the group if the reason was for fear.

"Come back quickly, Ray Raqus." Chris said and I saw longing in his eyes.

I wanted to go over and kiss him, pressing my body hard against his, but didn't. Doing so would be to comfort him and it would also give him the false sense of any love I had for him. I wouldn't do that to anyone ever again.

Starting the motorcycle I took one last look at Claire's group. I bowed my head and then I was racing off across the desert. For the first hour it was nothing but heat and a wind that didn't cool. It allowed me to think thoughts with no one else around.

For the first time in a long time I felt like Scourge in Westeros. Not in mind but the sense of loneliness that surrounded me. It was a loneliness that I didn't mind as it made me feel young again. There was so much openness and freedom. There was no worry about the future as all that mattered was going further and further across the landscape. A devilish smile was on my face as I continued to go onward.

The sun set and I found a half-destroyed barn to rest in. I put my motorcycle in it and decided to hunt for the night. It was cool and I hoped that no one was watching this area. There was nothing I could use to make sure that my movements weren't being tracked. I could eat and drink the provisions I had but I didn't want to waste them so early.

If I had to I would eat them but not now. For now I could save them.

After I hid the motorcycle well enough, I stepped outside and gave the landscape one last look. I went a little distance beyond the barn to transform into my dragon form. Soon enough I was up in the air and feeling free. Being up here now calmed me down even better than a simple touch from Jorah.

Making sure of where the barn was in relation to me, I started to look for a herd of zombies. I looked for their signs as well as I could. An hour went by without the hint of the undead below me. I growled in anger at the thought of me risking my dragon form for nothing.

Finally there was movement down below. I dove down to see if they were in fact zombies. I wouldn't kill humans as I had given up that habit long ago. I would only eat dead humans if need be and never live ones. I grinned when I saw the zombies.

I circled around the herd to find a place that would be best to catch them. I would lure them to my chosen destination with fire and eat a few before going back to the barn. I normally didn't do this as it was risking a lot if Umbrella figured out about my dragon form. The more information they had, the better they would be at killing me.

Finding a place with nothing around it, I breathed fire onto the sand. A few of the zombies seemed to take note but not many. A small meal would be better than no meal at all. I flew up higher and waited as my prey went closer and closer to their deaths.

When the first few came close enough I dove down and grabbed a them with my claws. I heard them scream as they tried to escape my grasp. They didn't scream as humans or any other type of animal did, they screamed in a way that defied all reason. They merely screamed because that is what they did.

I flew away from the fire I had created and found a spot to eat. I dove down and let them fall below me. I watched as their bones broke and heard them continue to scream after they should've stopped moving. Landing I lashed my head out and bit a zombie's head so that it stopped moving. The others came closer towards the noise.

I ate the first zombie and took to the sky again to knock the others off.

I repeated these motions until every zombie had been devoured. I lay on the ground as a dragon and looked up at the sky. The stars were so different and distant from those that I was used to. Seeing strange stars from another's eyes made the setting even stranger. Under them I felt more alone than I had felt when my pack had died.

There was so much that had happened since my days as Scourge for me to feel like we were different people. I knew that every creature changed in their lifetime, but I felt that it had happened in a more extreme sense to me. Or maybe I was mourning like every adolescent human did.

As I lay on the ground, I heard helicopters in the distance. I flew up and decided to head back to the barn to rest for the night. I rose up high and hoped to get past them without them noticing me. I could fly extremely quick and they wouldn't be able to fully take into account what I was. It would take them awhile to know that a dragon was in the night skies of the nightmare.

Hopefully.

I remembered when Alex had taken me in a helicopter for the first time. I remembered how I had saved his life and had decided that I loved him then. It wasn't until I was faced with losing him that I had known I had loved him. It wasn't until then that I was forced into that realization.

As I left the first helicopter miles and miles behind me without coming close to it, I failed to take into account how close the second one was. I couldn't get lost in my thoughts like that again.

I tried to change my path and then I saw the second helicopter come after me. I flew up as high as I could and then dove down, taking a sharp right turn when I was below the helicopter to hopefully lose it. I wanted to roar out but held that back as I didn't need them finding out more than they already had.

Compared to me the vehicle moved so much slower than me. I was born for the skies while the humans piloting it had no real concept of what it meant to fly. That didn't mean they were totally helpless as they made a good effort to follow me.

Our chase lasted for two hours and I managed to keep the first helicopter far away from me. During the hours long chase I was able to briefly glimpse Alex in the second helicopter. Why he was so far out from the base or why he was risking his life to follow an unknown object was beyond me. It was unlike him and part of me wanted to fly over to tell him the truth. Part of me wanted to comfort him. Part of me wanted to pretend that the past had never happened and that he was a man without flaws. A man as flawless as the finest gem. But I knew Alex and the dangers of him finding out about me.

So I focused on getting away and ended up succeeding. I listened as the helicopters became more distant with every mile. When I was sure that they weren't following me anymore, I made my way back to the barn.

As the morning light started creeping across the horizon I landed. I quickly went into the barn and found a place that would still have shade once the sun took its place for the day. My eyes closed as the rest of my senses remained on alert.  
* * *  
Every two hours I woke to make sure that the barn was still safe. My meal from the previous night made it so that I wasn't hungry until sometime in the afternoon. As I ate a few of the provisions I thought about what Umbrella following me last night meant.

They had to have seen my dragon form and I didn't know how much information they could take from the chase. I had been doing everything in my power to get away so they would see some of my strengths. I wondered if Alex could even guess that the dragon he had been chasing was me.

If Umbrella knew there was a strange new creature in the wastelands they would want it for themselves. They would seek to harness my power not for the betterment of mankind but for their own perverse desires. Even if myself or Alex were successful in finding a cure, Umbrella would keep researching to create powerful bioweapons.

Alex would help create those bioweapons if he survived the end of the world. I had no doubt about that.

I made sure that everything was safe before going to sleep. My dreams involved me telling Alex that I was a dragon and him being more than happy about that. He vowed to keep my secret from the rest of Umbrella. In my dreams he kept that promise even as I took down Wesker.

Waking up I held Jorah as I walked silently to the sounds I heard. I heard the cawing of crows and the flapping of their wings. I looked up through the vast holes of the remaining part of the barn. Their avian eyes looked hungrily at me as they saw me as merely a meal.

"Go away." I said in the language of my own making. "You don't have to die. There is no need."

The crows made a sound as if of laughter. They thought themselves as rulers of the end of the world. They were now taken as a serious threat and had moved up the food chain. A few preened themselves as some others seemed to be the leaders of this murder. The leaders were the ones paying the most attention to me and figuring out how best to kill me.

I controlled my breathing and focused on my body. I focused on any aches and pains along with how tired I was. Every bit of information added up to the solution of winning this fight. I didn't want to use my powers if I didn't need to. I preferred fighting in a much fairer way.

The first few crows dove down at me and Jorah cut into them. The crows I couldn't hit I moved out of their way. Their small bodies nearly hitting my body by mere inches. After the first wave there was no pause until the second wave came at me. There was no pause until each wave after that either.

I didn't like to kill unless need be and the birds committing suicide in the hopes of a meal was terrifying. It perfectly showed how decrepit this world was. This world would turn even the sanest of minds insane. And I didn't know if surviving was a better prospect than dying at the moment.

After so many crows attacked me I knew I wouldn't win by mere human strength. The crows weren't able to break my skin except a few minor cuts here and there which showed how many were coming at me.

I had noticed how my dragon's powers were driving off an attack here and there, but I needed to use my powers to a greater extent. I promised my powers that they would return after I won this fight. I held out a hand and suddenly there seemed to be a great wind that blew the crows away, only a few wings were broken in the process.

Looking up at the surviving crows I watched to see if they would fly away to find easier prey. I hoped that they would look for something else to eat. My hope was dashed as they flew down towards me. They were most likely too hungry to think clearly. All they saw was flesh that they needed to rip, tear, and eat.

I dropped Jorah and held out my hands so that I could better focus on creating a shield above me. They all crashed against it and I heard their bones crushing. I heard their angry screams as they died. I heard them all drop to the ground.

Walking over to them I saw that a few of them were moving. Maybe it was their anger that kept their blood flowing through their veins. Maybe it was the fact that anything that survived here needed to be hardened to everything. To be hardened from the fear of death and the physical pains that life brought.

I waited a few minutes for their movements to stop. The final crow to die looked angrily at me and attempted to fly at me even as it died. It was an act that commanded respect even though it was done in hatred of me. The act showed strength in the face of despair.

"You didn't deserve to die." I told the crow.

Soon I was preparing some of them to eat in a future meal. It was good that they had attacked me as now I had even more food for my long journey. The process of preparing them was extremely relaxing and I ate a few while I did so. The taste wasn't great but at least it was something.

I wondered how Khaleesi was fairing and hoped that she had found a banquet like I had. I hoped, though, that she had found better food than I had. My daughter should have better than me.

I blinked.

"Which one would I choose?" I asked again, steadying my mind as I came back to the reality that I called home. "I do not know how it feels to have the weight of the Seven Kingdoms on my back. What I do know is that love shouldn't be dismissed. You dismissed your love for Jorah and it ended up nearly killing him. With Yara you can correct that mistake or repeat a disaster similar to Daario. You won't know until you try."

"And if I admitted that I loved Jorah you wouldn't have married him." Daenerys said. "Would you really want to give up your chance to be with him?"

"No. Not even if a paradise awaited me if I gave him up."

"So you like that I decided not to be with him."

We smirked at each other as we continued to walk.


	33. Chapter 33

I was doing my morning run around the estate with Jorah by my side. We were already half-way done with the morning exercise. We hadn't talked since starting the run and had instead taken solace in each other. Today would be the day that the scouts would be arriving and giving their report. I wouldn't assume that the news would be good or bad until they spoke.

Feeling the strain of the run was a good escape from my thoughts as was the sweat dripping down my husband's body. There was such peace in this early morning silence. We both looked up as we heard Drogon's roar. He circled us once and then went away.

"It still amazes you, doesn't it?" I asked Jorah, breaking the silence. "The fact that dragons have come back into the world."

Jorah didn't speak and his smile was enough for me to know the answer. It still amazed him and brought him joy. Daenerys surviving the fire and hatching her dragons had been the moment when he had decided to devote himself fully to her. Of course he would still be amazed by the dragons.

"You are going to speak to Theon today?" Jorah asked me.

"I'm going to speak with Tyrion first." I replied. "I want to know who Theon was before today."

"You could ask him yourself, Rin."

"I just don't want to go into this situation and mess it up. I feel like he should be helped but I'm also afraid that I'm wrong. What if I'm wrong about him?"

"I don't think that would stop you from doing what you're going to do anyways."

He was right. I had a big heart and when I saw someone in need I felt a calling to help. I had made allies with slave traders and worse. When I saw pain I needed to fix it or at least try. Maybe Theon was someone who didn't deserve my help and maybe he did. In either case Jorah had a point that I would help no matter what.

"And it would help build more bonds between House Greyjoy and House Targaryen." Jorah continued.

"Because the two Houses would become even more connected." I added. "So me choosing to help him could be a political move while I just want it to be more personal."

My husband didn't reply in words but smiled softly instead. Maybe he was proud that I did understand House relations more than I said I did. I was learning and I hoped that I didn't have to use my newfound knowledge too much longer. All I wanted to do was live my life in peace with my husband and possibly children.  
* * *  
I walked across the estate and took notes on how well Jorah did in riding practice today. Tyrion would join us later. My husband would need to be much more sure of himself when riding me. The dwarf only had to worry about one mission while Jorah was looking at an entire war.

Unless, of course, I decided that Tyrion should ride one of Daenerys' dragon. But I would think more about that topic once it had come close to being a reality. There were too many things I had to worry about and I couldn't waste my energy.

For now my energy would be focused on talking to Theon. The first part was finding him. I hadn't been tracking his movements so finding him was much more of a guessing game for now. I didn't know him and so I couldn't make guesses with that knowledge.

I had decided to take the obvious route and go down by the docks. Heads turned as I walked by because the fact that I could turn into a dragon had spread. I could imagine that a few looked at me because they wanted to make sure that I wouldn't attack them. A few probably even thought that I would disobey my queen because dragons were wild even when tamed. Dragons would follow or not because they wanted to. No one could fully tame or train them.

"Theon Greyjoy," I said once I had found him.

The man turned to me and tried to appear strong, though I could smell his fear like the stench of a rotting corpse. I wouldn't say anything until he spoke. He took a deep breath to steady himself before finally speaking.

"Rin Mormont," Theon replied. "Does Queen Daenerys need me?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you alone."

He seemed to be controlling himself from either running away or cowering down in fear. I wondered what he had done or had been done to him to make him react like this. Either he had done something beyond redemption or his torture had been done by the cruelest person alive. It could be a combination of both.

"Why?" Theon asked.

"You seem broken." I replied honestly. "I am wondering if I can fix you."

"I don't deserve to be fixed."

I looked into his eyes and they looked into my own more steady than they had before. He might be uncertain of everything else but I was sure he knew where he stood on this matter. So he was either horrible before or he felt that way. There was no way to go forward without asking.

"Why don't you want to be fixed?" I asked.

"I've done things." Theon replied. "It was good that Ramsay tortured me."

"No one deserves to be tortured."

"I did."

I thought on why I would want to be tortured. I had been tortured recently in Meereen and that was because I was fulfilling what I saw as the next part of saving Daenerys. I had never done anything in my life that I thought I needed to be tortured for. I trusted the gods to send me their trials and punishments. Humans could only comprehend so much about the nature of the universe.

"What did you do to deserve torture?" I asked.

"I betrayed people." Theon answered. "I betrayed people that were my friends."

"Why?"

"I needed to prove that I was someone worthy of respect. I wanted to prove that I could be trusted and that I wasn't a failure. I wanted to be feared. It's good that Ramsay Snow tortured me."

I didn't think that now was the time to pry too much into the whole story behind this broken man. What I did know was that he had understood his faults and knew how much he had harmed others. I didn't like that he didn't think that there was no hope for him, though it showed extreme strength in its own way.

Lesser men would jump on any chance of redemption. They would take their own sorrows and the pity of others to confirm that they should be forgiven. That they had paid the debts that needed to be paid to earn forgiveness.

"Maybe you don't deserve forgiveness, Theon," I finally replied. "But you don't deserve to beat yourself over past decisions. Unless you move on and make more honorable decisions you will become less than a man."

"I am already less than a man." Theon said.

"Having no cock doesn't make you less than a man."

"You've never had a cock, have you? It's not just a part of a man's body, it's part of his very essence. Losing that part of myself makes me less than a man."

I wanted to reassure him that having no cock didn't make him worthless, but he was right in that I couldn't speak on such matters. I didn't have a man's body and hadn't grown up in one. A cock to me was just a body part and became more only when someone was fucking me. My viewpoint on the matter was much different than his. And, for the moment, he was the one in need of reassurance.

"Your sister seems to still think that you are worthy to be treated as her brother." I said.

While I hadn't been following them, from what I had seen of them I thought my statement to be true. If she didn't think he should be taken on this trip, it wouldn't make sense for her to take him along. I was sure he could use a sword before, but now I highly doubted that he would be strong enough to fight. Yara cared for him, that I could tell.

"I am helping her become the Queen of our House." Theon replied in a slightly proud manner. "I've proven that I'm useful."

"Are you sure you're not seeking redemption?"

"I am doing what is right. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

I saw a servant hurrying towards us and turned away from the broken man. He had made his decision for the moment and I wouldn't have time to talk to him for longer today. I had a good idea of what the servant would say.

"Stonebreaker," He said, still referring to me by my title. "The scouts have arrived and Daenerys wishes you to join her."

"I assume Jorah Mormont and Tyrion Lannister will be at this meeting as well as the scouts?" I replied.

"Yes."

I looked at Theon and wished that I would have longer to speak to him. With the battle for Meereen as well as the long journey to Essos, we would have many more times to speak with each other. We looked at each other and then I walked away to the meeting.  
* * *  
"You are certain of that?" Daenerys asked in a cold tone.

The cold tone could be her anger or her covering her fear. She was a ruler and a ruler did not show weakness. At least not lightly and never in front of anyone other than her most trusted friends. The scouts looked at her and nodded.

"Your dragons are no longer flying out like they were before." One of the scouts replied. "It is possible that Daario finds Rin Mormont to be too much of a risk. At least until he knows what to expect from her."

"You have your wish, Rin." Tyrion stated. "We get to do your plan now."

I just looked at the dwarf who had his usual glass of wine in his hands. We were in a small room on the estate where there would not be many to overhear our conversation. Jorah, myself, Tyrion, and the scouts were all standing up. Daenerys, as the queen, had taken the only chair in the room.

The family had taken the other chairs in the room earlier as they had gotten word of another sufferer of greyscale. This person had a decent sized family that had decided to come along in case the person wasn't cured.

"I wish only for the best plan to work." I replied. "I do find this plan to have a better chance at succeeding than Tyrion's idea."

"The dragons are kept under tight guard." One of the scouts said. "It will not be easy gaining access unless your dragon trainer can barge her way in."

"The dragons are chained up, from what Tyrion has said," Jorah stated. "Even if Rin does blast through the walls, the dragons will still need to be unchained. Pure brute force cannot be used."

"Jorah is right," Daenerys replied. "For the new plan Rin will still fly to Meereen but will have my advisors on her back. Jorah to fight and Tyrion to unchain."

The scouts nodded. They were probably more interested at finally having rest than what plan was chosen. Soon enough they were dismissed from the meeting and I could tell that they were tired by the way they walked. They walked slowly as if they were unsure of their balance. Them being tired would explain their movements.

"I want the plan to be acted tonight." Daenerys said.

I knew that being patient wasn't on her mind at the moment. She was so close to getting her children back and I could understand her impatience as if it were my own. But I wanted another day at least, not only to get better prepared but so that the family could better prepare for two more dragons on their estate.

I had to think about how to word my request so as not to overstep my bounds. I wanted to come to an agreement between all parties.

"I am ready." Jorah said.

"I think we should wait a day." I told her and she stared at me but I didn't flinch. "I want to make sure that the family will be ready for your dragons."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Daenerys asked.

"It would be polite to inform them. Some of the servants are afraid of Drogon and having two more might overwhelm them. At least with a day's notice they could prepare themselves."

"It is not my concern if they are afraid."

"While the Raqus might not be the most powerful family in Essos, they didn't have to take you in." Tyrion said. "It would be a good sign of respect to them acting as your hosts. While Rin may be too polite to say so, the Raqus are the only people she knows as family and will want them shown the respect that you show her."

I didn't respond to Tyrion but he was right to an extent. The Raqus were the only human family I had ever had and had taken me in without question. Franc had brought me to the estate while I had been a stone man. I was connected to them unlike any other group of humans.

But I knew that the family needed to be shown more respect than me. I was a low born raised by Direwolves while they were humans raised by humans.

"What would you advise me to do, Jorah?" Daenerys asked.

"It would be wise to consider the stories the Raqus will tell." Jorah replied. "Not only of the fearsome dragon queen, but also of the Khaleesi that has a kind heart."

The queen leaned back in her seat and seemed to be in confusion of what to do. I would fly and get her dragons by myself now if need be, but I hoped she took my suggestion to give some more time for my family. Her two advisors were agreeing with me so I hoped that was enough to tip her decision in my favor.

"I will grant the Raqus one more day, but no more." Daenerys said firmly. "Tyrion, how are you handling riding Rin?"

I had to hold back a grin as he seemed more than pleased that he was finally riding a creature he had wanted to since childhood. It was a dream come true for him and a slight annoyance for me whenever we landed. He was so full of questions that it was endearing but had a chance to turn annoying really quickly. Whenever I landed I wanted to rest and not answer questions.

"I am handling it much better than before." Tyrion replied.

"Then all three of you will be ready to bring me my dragons tomorrow night?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes." We all replied as one.

Soon I would free two dragons and that gave me conflicting emotions. I was both excited and frightened about the mission. I was excited about meeting two more dragons and frightened by everything that could go wrong.  
* * *  
Jorah threw pillows at me and I put out a shield like I had with the crows. Only once or twice did the pillows rip. I was proud of what I could do and that I had learned greater control. For once during these training sessions I didn't feel weak and there was a grin on my husband's face.

"I'm sure Khaleesi can survive on her own." Jorah said once I decided to stop for the day. "You told me that you trained her with her own powers. Besides that, she is a duplicate of someone that has survived Umbrella's detection for years."

"It's almost like you can read my mind at times." I told him once I had sat down.

"I listen to you when you talk in your sleep. You don't do it often but when you do I take notice."

I had to learn to control my emotions better while in Essos. I couldn't let the worries of two realities overwhelm me. The pain in both the world I grew up in and the nightmare would only get worse. If Meereen was lost to Daario, I knew Jorah would be a broken man due to the pain his pain experienced. If I grew weak and joined Alex again then I would lose my soul completely.

"She is my daughter even if not by blood." I told him. "I saved her life and she took my daughter's name, I owe her everything."

"She blames you about being paranoid and yet not even once have you thought she left you." Jorah said. "She will survive and you will see her again."

I hoped that I would. She was strong and I had helped train her. Khaleesi didn't just have human abilities but much greater powers. Hopefully she had picked up on the other lessons I had taught her. Superhuman abilities did not match survival skills. The former could help with battles while the latter would help between fights.

"Yes, she is strong." I agreed and Jorah put a hand on my leg.

A simple stroke of his thumb and I felt myself relaxing. I had to stay focused as later tonight would be more practice, this time with Tyrion. Then tomorrow night the mission would happen in full. My mind had to relax itself so that there would be no needless deaths.

"As are you," Jorah said and kissed me gently. "You survived in the wilderness when all the signs pointed to you dying. You have done much and have the ability to do much more. We will free the dragons, win back Meereen, put Daenerys on the Iron Throne, and then raise a family in peace."

"We will earn our peace." I agreed and kissed my husband harder than he had me. "For now we fight."

I put a hand on his cheek and he covered it with his own hand. The touch of my husband was comforting and stimulating at the same time. I was relaxed enough to think and yet yearned for him in a purely physical sense.

"You sensed when you got pregnant in the nightmare, have you felt that way here?" He asked.

"No or else I would've told you." I replied. "Yours are the only children I am focused on having."

"You will be a good mother for my children."

I stood up and started taking off my clothing. Jorah looked around to make sure that no one was coming. It was useless to do since no one tended to come here when they knew I was practicing. Practices could turn deadly if interrupted and the family knew that. Once I was completely nude, I kneeled in front of my husband.

While getting undressed I had seen how eager he had been to fuck me. Each piece removed had seemed to make it harder for him to stay calm. It was almost like he was a child.

Kneeled in front of him I directed his mouth to my tits. His mouth hungrily took one in his mouth. I moaned softly as his tongue seemed to dance on my nipple. As he continued to suck I felt my nipple harden. My fingers ran through his hair gently.

He stopped sucking my tit and gently lay me down on my back. I watched as he took his clothing off as slowly as I had. My body seemed to ache because of how long he was taking. It was painful but the good kind of pain. The pain of anticipation.

Finally, when I thought I would run over to fuck him, he positioned himself over me. Inch by glorious inch he entered me. He went slowly and kissed my neck which turned my moans into screams of pleasure.

"Jor...ah..." I moaned as he started to thrust. "Fuc...oh...ess..."

"Rin..." Jorah breathed as he looked into my eyes.

We rolled so that I ended up on top of him. He put his hands on my ass and squeezed. I moaned as I rode him like the steed his was. As I rode him he kissed my stomach and started to moan. I wanted to take his cock in my mouth and taste his cum when he climaxed. Stopping me was the thought that that wouldn't produce a child. Maybe when I was pre-

"Ah!" I yelled out as I came.

I rode him faster than I had been before and he pushed down on my ass in an attempt to go further in. I grinned and kissed him gently as I felt his body start to shiver.

"Fu..." Jorah moaned. "Uck!"

I moaned as I felt his cum fill me. I stayed on top of him and he didn't make any motion for me to get off of him.

"How soon can you tell?" Jorah asked.

"Instantly." I told him. "I guess you'll just have to fuck me again."

I leaned my head down and we kissed. His hands went slowly up and down my back. My body felt ready to fuck him again. It felt ready to ride him and for him to fuck me. But there were other matters to attend to no matter how much I wanted to fuck him again.

"Maybe another time." He said and his hands found their resting place on my hips.

"What if I'm the last female dragon?" I asked him.

"I doubt that. Dragon eggs are rare but there will be a female dragon out there."

"What if there isn't?"

"If there isn't you won't be forced to make a decision. I promise. What brought that question up?"

My body started to fuck my husband again while I wondered how to word my reply. It took all my effort to stop. I wondered how to word my fear about dragons dying and Daenerys' comments to me from earlier.

I blinked.

I continued to prepare the crows for future meals. The ones I didn't have room to carry I still prepared them. I could stay here until I ate up all the crows. While moving would be best, especially with my worries that Umbrella could have tracked me from last night, there was no real destination for now. It would be best to reserve my energy for when I had to move.

Once I had finished with the crows, I started to prepare a better sleeping area for myself. Under the harsh glare of the sun, I took the pieces of the crows I hadn't used some distance from the barn. No need to attract scavengers to my location.


	34. Chapter 34

The crows had provided me with half a week of food before I had to leave. I had used methods so that my urine had become drinkable. Now I had to move and soon after the sunset I would journey across the wastelands again. There was no destination in my mind but I had to go to another place.

Sitting in the shade I looked up at the sky. There were no clouds today and the wind wasn't providing any relief as usual. Even in the shade it felt as though my skin was slowly melting off. I resisted from scratching the imaginary itches as I needed to save my energy. Energy was in every motion, even the most bland ones, and I needed all my energy if I were to survive here.

My dreams of Alex had been getting worse and the pull to go back was getting even greater. It was as if I was having withdrawals from him and I needed help with my addiction. Khaleesi wasn't here nor anyone else I trusted. All I had to help me was my own mind and that was failing me. If Alex was outside the base I could observe him and decide what to do then.

There was no harm in just looking. No harm just looking at him and imagining what I'd say to him. I wished, as the sun started to set, that he was a different person. I wished that I could trust him with my future child and all the secrets that I had to carry. The nights were lonely when I thought too much about him.

When darkness fully overtook the nightmare I started up the motorcycle. Everything I would be taking was in its proper place and all I had to do was go forward. I stretched out my dragon senses to their furthest extent to make sure what dangers the wastelands would present to me. Making sure there was nothing around, I started to drive off.

A desert was hot in the daytime and yet as cold as death at night. At least once all the heat had left. For a few hours this was a welcome relief. I got so relaxed that I nearly forgot to watch out for what was going on around me. While humans tended to sleep now, zombies were not on the same schedule. The undead would move for as long as they could.

Everything was silent and I managed to drive to a broken down motel without any trouble. I parked my motorcycle and started to explore the area with Jorah in hand. I listened for any small sound that would indicate a predator, human, or zombie. My body was ready to fight without being too tense. All my senses were alert so I heard the sound soon enough to react.

A coyote jumped at me without sound. Its smell was not of the undead kind and I didn't want to kill a creature with such life. With such potential to populate the planet with life once again. I turned and stepped to the left to watch as the creature jumped past me.

It landed gracefully on the ground and turned to look at me. While it was fully alive, the sounds it made were nearly like a zombie's. Maybe I had missed the scent of the t-virus taking effect or maybe the world was driving this creature insane. It might have lost those it cared about.

The jaws of the coyote opened and its teeth glistened in the starlight. It was hungry and I was a feast in its eyes. I watched as its legs tensed and then it jumped at me. This time I knew that I had to knock the coyote out or risk dying now. As I took aim I thought that I could try to train it not to attack me so that I could let it live.

The blunt part of my weapon missed the coyote by mere inches. It took no time in jumping at me yet again. I dropped Jorah and grabbed the coyote's head. My skin went from unbreakable to harder than normal human skin at random, at least it seemed to me. So I never relied on it too much during fights.

The coyote twisted its head so that it bit my arm. My skin became hard enough to not be able to be broken by the creature's teeth and yet soft enough that it didn't hurt the creature. Wrestling with the coyote ended with us rolling around. It used its teeth and claws to try and get me, but found every move it made to be useless.

I held the creature when it tried to escape. Its roars of anger turned into screams like those of a pup. When it was about to just give up I let it go. It ran away with its tail tucked between its legs. I made sure it wasn't going to come back and attack me before standing up again. I picked up Jorah before exploring the motel some more.

There were no other creatures about to attack me and I picked out a room at my leisure. Opening the door I didn't bother messing with the lights as I didn't want to warn others that I was here. While Claire's group didn't travel during the night, other groups might be traveling late at night for one reason or another. If Umbrella decided to check out a light, it would be my own fault what transpired afterwards.

So I felt around the room and touched the bed. While it hadn't been cleaned in a good while, it was clean enough for tonight. Before I lay down for the night I had to make sure about the water situation. I breathed a sigh of relief when the water in the sink and shower worked. Tasting the water I ruled it safe enough to drink for a day or two. Especially when my current water supply had greatly gone down.  
* * *  
During the following day I had spent time making sure of how I could make the motel safe, fixing the AC, and looking for food before eating my own provisions. I had slept that night while waking up every three hours to make sure I was still safe. Once the sun had set I felt free as though night in the nightmare was my domain.

Making sure that the motel and my things there were secure, I walked a distance from the motel to transform. If I could reach wherever Alex was, if he was still outside the base, I would check on him. I paused before taking off wondering if my reasons were pure and if I was really going to find him to be with him again.

I shook my head as if trying to get those thoughts out of my head. I wouldn't do anything stupid if I just looked. Once I was sure I wouldn't do anything, I launched myself into the sky and started to search. I could track a person from Westeros to Essos so finding my husband would happen. There was no way I could fail in this task.

Flying under the stars I wanted to know what the gods thought about what I was doing. I didn't think of old and new gods as I thought every god existed since the beginning of time. It was like mortals to forget ancient ones and call the gods by new names because things had been forgotten. There were only gods to me and I wouldn't bow to them, but I would accept their judgment for better or worse.

After flying for a few hours, I finally saw light up ahead. Some of the light was from fires and some of the light was from artificial lights. The people must be from Umbrella and wouldn't venture far from safety without warning. I circled around the camp just out of range of sight, and any radar, before landing a short distance away. When I landed I took note of the sounds of zombies. It wouldn't be safe for me to stay here both because of Umbrella and the undead.

I walked towards the camp and took note of a cave. If need be I could hide in it and stay safe until the undead and living had left. I took careful note of the activity I could see. I hid behind a boulder as I heard movement before I saw who it was. The man was using a flashlight and as long as it wasn't pointed at me I would be hidden.

I nearly shouted his name as Alex passed by. He was so close and yet our emotional distance left us very much apart. Even if I was going to greet him I wouldn't now, he would freak out and the zombies were getting closer. Soon they would be here. The smart thing would to be leave Alex and save myself. If he died then I wouldn't have to worry about being drawn to him again.

Cursing myself, I followed him just out of sight. A few times he nearly pointed his flashlight at me, but I was always a few feet just out of range. I controlled my breathing so I didn't make a sound even to my husband's senses that were heightened by fear.

The first part of the zombie herd came towards us and it was at this point I had to make my final decision on the matter. I could fight my way out and leave him for dead, or I could save the twisted man that I loved. There was really no decision as I had made it long ago.

One zombie came forward way ahead of the herd and Alex stood frozen in fear. Raising a hand, the zombie's head exploded and Alex pointed his flashlight at me. His eyes seemed torn between fear and amazement. His lips started to mouth 'Rin' when I pulled at his arm.

"We need to go now, Alex." I hissed, trying to sound much stronger than I felt. "The rest of the herd is coming soon."

It took a pull or two to get my husband moving as he probably was still trying to comprehend a dead woman talking to him. Maybe he even thought that he had gone mad and didn't believe I was actually here. Luckily we got some distance to the cave mere moments before the rest of the zombies came running at us.

I pushed zombies away with my powers and hit the others with Jorah. It was hard protecting Alex and making sure I didn't give myself away too much. If the rest of Umbrella saw that these kills were mine then they would start searching for me. Hopefully the amount of zombies hid my own kills.

"In here." I said to Alex and let him in the cave first.

I put up a shield and watched as the zombies kept bumping into it. I listened to make sure that Alex had made it far enough in before quickly moving backwards. Once I was inside I slashed the zombies with Jorah. Because of their lack of sentience, they quickly piled up enough to block the entrance.

For a few minutes I stood there just breathing before turning around to look at Alex. Walking over to him I touched his face and he leaned into my palm as my body started to crave his touch. It was maddening how badly I wanted to fuck him. It was maddening how badly I wanted to never leave his side again.

"You're alive?" Alex asked.

"I faked my death." I told him as his scent started to make me lose all reason. "I had to."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just fuck me now, Alex, just fuck me."

We kissed and in each kiss I lost myself. Soon enough I was just flesh and blood given life by my love. His hands grabbed my tits and I moaned. His lips kissed my neck as I undid his shirt. As soon as I could see his flesh I started kissing his chest as I took his shirt off. My hands went slowly down his chest as his breathing increased.

Alex's hands took off my shirt and I took off my bra. He looked at my tits for a moment before his mouth was on them. He kissed them and sucked them.

"Yes...taste me..." I moaned as I grabbed his head. "Fuck me. Oh gods..."

He undid my pants with his teeth. Each breath near my cunt sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to make him go quicker but I also wanted him to go slow. This was so maddening that I couldn't help but enjoy myself. Once my pants and underwear was off I lay down on the floor.

We didn't make eye contact as he immediately started to eat me out. I looked at his body in the light provided by the flashlight. Each motion by him made me get closer to the brink of climax. The faint sounds of the zombies outside made fucking him even more erotic for me. Maybe fucking me was keeping Alex calm.

"Al..ex...oh...ah!" I moaned and then screamed as I came.

I helped Alex take off his pants as we kissed. I kissed my taste from his lips and his moans echoed in my mouth. With his pants off he entered me slowly, gently. I grabbed his ass and my fingers danced their way up his back.

"Rin..." He moaned as he started to thrust.

I kissed his chest, his shoulders, his neck, and his face as he continued to thrust. I needed to feel him with all my senses. This is what I had needed after so long without him. His thrusts quickly turned hard as if with his movement he was making sure I was real.

I was real as was my love for him. As was his love for me.

"Riiiiiin!" Alex yelled out as he came and spent a moment just looking at me.

Smelling him, tasting him, hearing him, touching him, and seeing him at this moment made me feel alive. In this moment in time I was secure with nothing able to hurt me. The only things that existed were me, Alex, and our love.

He exited me and I lay my head on his chest. His fingers ran through my hair and I wished that I could remain silent. But the truth had to be let out for better or worse. At least my resolve to stay away from him and Umbrella had stayed strong.

"Why, Rin?" Alex finally asked. "Why did you fake your death? Was it Wesker?"

My husband said 'Wesker' with so much loathing in his voice that it would scare the zombies outside the cave. I wanted to laugh that he hadn't even considered that I had left of my own accord. He loved me beyond all reason as I did him.

"I left because I couldn't stay." I replied. "Shit, Alex, do you realize what you're doing? You're a coward and think your own feelings matter above all else. Above honor and reason."

"That's not true." Alex said. "I love you. I love you beyond my own safety."

"I know, Alex. But you will let your colleagues die and have no remorse for your 'subjects'. Every clone has feelings and yet you'll kill them for no better reason than to have a hope for a cure. You dissected your own flesh and blood as if he were an experiment. We met with me as one of your experiments."

My husband was silent as if trying to contemplate all that I was saying. I could see that each of my words stung and he was trying to hold back tears. He pulled me closer to him and I didn't resist. His warmth always felt healing and it took all my strength not to change my mind on what I had to do.

"I do not care about many people." Alex finally said. "I care about my work and the good I can do for the world. There have to be what many people would consider immoral things done so that science can progress. If there is to be a cure I will risk everything. Franc...our son...I have never loved anyone like I do you. I've never cared for someone like I have you. Dissecting him I was reacting to my pain of his loss with no harm to him. He was already dead."

"He was your son in this life and the next." I said, kissing Alex's chest. "A good man does not desecrate the corpse of a loved one. When I saw you do that to our son I knew I couldn't trust you with my next child. I knew I had walked down a dark path that I needed to get off of."

"I'm doing good for the world where I am. I am helping and I will find a cure. You weren't walking down a dark path, you were walking the one to save mankind."

"It was dark and twisted. It warped my senses. I haven't given up on finding a cure and am getting a group to help with that cause. I will save mankind but I won't give up my soul to do so."

We were silent for a few minutes as we listened to the zombie herd starting to go away. It would probably still take an hour or two for such a large herd to go away. It gave Alex and myself more than enough time to discuss our feelings before I left him for the last time.

"I'm pregnant." I said to break the silence. "I fucked a man just to try to get you out of my head. I didn't love him, I felt I had to do anything to move on. I want to move on but you are always in my dreams. You're always there to infect my every thought."

"I felt the same way, anything to move on." Alex said softly. "What I felt for you was something I had never experienced before. With you I could think of something more than myself and understand why people sacrifice themselves for others. Before I saw your corpse I didn't realize the true darker nature of love. You gave me something that I never knew I needed and when it was removed I didn't know how to react to my loss. I thought that I could deal with anything but I didn't realize loving someone so deeply would affect me like it did. I thought I would cry, not that I would feel like I was dying every night."

I looked in his eyes and saw the truth of his words. I thought that he would get over me as he had a cold heart. He had thought the same thing. For a moment, just a moment, I felt horrible for what I had done. I didn't mind causing a monster pain, but not a man capable of love. Finding my resolve now was harder than I had ever expected.

"I put myself into my work more intensely than I ever had before." He continued. "I tried losing myself in the familiar and routine. But nothing helped as I kept thinking of what I could have done. I thought of all the things I should have said or done. I'm out of the base for a trip now because I wanted to die. Without you I felt that all my reason for living had gone. Walking away from the camp I hoped to die and would've died braver than I ever thought possible. But then you were alive and I felt there was a reason for living again."

Alex's story made me realize that he had loved me and deeply. He couldn't recover from my loss as I had thought. He had been in pain like me but hadn't had a way to cope. He had never cared for anyone so his heart wasn't too big. His heart was too small.

Feeling his heart beat and smelling the result of our lovemaking made me feel lost in this moment. Deciding what to do with him was much harder than I had expected to be. I couldn't be with him and yet I wouldn't feel complete if I wasn't.

"Rin, I need you to stay with me." Alex said and kissed me, he rolled over so that he was on top of me. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you again. I don't know what will remain of me if you leave. I'll change and become the man you need me to be. I'll help to raise your child and love them like I do you. I will put you above everything I hold dear."

"I can't trust you." I told him and pushed him on his back, putting my head back on his chest. "It's not easy to change and I don't know if I can trust you to stay changed."

"Will you come back to me? Or will you die without telling me?"

"I want to live my life by your side and I wish that our lives were different. I am drawn to you, Alex, and I will continue to meet with you. If I die I'll have someone send a message to you."

"And I'll keep you being alive a secret to my colleagues, Rin. No one will know you're alive but me."

The tears I held from exiting my eyes poured forth and I cried on Alex's chest. I felt him crying and heard the tears go down his cheeks. I loved him so much and making this decision felt like I was killing a part of myself. A part that I had given to this man I loved and who loved me. But both of us were destined for different things. We would continue to yearn for each other from great distances.

I cried as I just wanted our love to be simple and easy. I wanted him to be different so that I could stay with him. But that wasn't the way of this world.

I blinked.

"There are three real dragons left in this world." I told him. "Daenerys has expressed concerns about that. The symbol of her House dying off again would hit her hard."

Jorah let out a sigh as he tried to comprehend this information. He was having to think why his Khaleesi would be saying these things to me. Daenerys was the queen he served and worshipped. He would never want to think ill of her.

"She will not force you to fuck her children." Jorah replied. "And if she tries to make you, I will stop her. You've done much for her as have I."

I nodded and my mind started to calm down.


	35. Chapter 35

The sun in the sky indicated that it was noon and so time for the mission to start. While I could fly extremely fast and go great distances much quicker than a horse, there were limits. I wanted to make sure that we arrived under the cover of darkness and were able to carry out my plan without the threat of sunrise.

Surprisingly Tyrion didn't complain when he was informed that he wasn't to drink prior to flying. He still gave me glares but he didn't say no. I guess he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to ride a dragon if he put up a fight. While I didn't think him drinking would be an impairment, I didn't want to take the risk.

Jorah, myself, Daenerys, and Tyrion made our way to the front of the Raqus estate. Daenerys had a worried look on her face though she tried to hide it. I didn't blame her as if this plan failed we would be forced to fight her children when the time came.

My husband looked at me with a stoic face. He was controlling his fear as much as any of us could. The failure of the previous attempt threatened to overwhelm me. Just because I had messed up one time didn't mean this time I would. This was the plan, after all, that I had wanted in the first place. The plan that I had been more than certain would equal success.

"When will you return?" Daenerys asked, her voice pretending to be as certain as her steps.

"Hopefully a little before sunrise." I replied. "I wanted this mission to start early in case there are unexpected delays. Starting so early should mean we will arrive on schedule."

Unexpected delays wasn't exactly the correct term. Every plan never went correctly and so delays always happened. You planned for them as you expected them, you just didn't know how they would raise their heads.

Looking at Tyrion I saw his own brand of nervousness mixed with excitement. Our practices had gone well enough and I was certain I could keep him from falling. Of course that wasn't my biggest concern. Both Jorah and Tyrion would have to spend a good amount of time off of my back and traveling through Meereen without my help. If anything happened I would have no way to help them.

As I transformed into my dragon form, I wondered if Daenerys would demand we not come back until we freed her dragons. I would follow that order with little question, Jorah would follow it with no question, and Tyrion would probably call each of us insane.

Once I was fully transformed my two riders went on my back. Before he started to climb, Jorah rested a hand on me. I didn't know where his fear came from. Maybe it was the possibility of failing his queen or maybe it was plain failure. I didn't know and trying to find the answer now would just be useless.

When both riders were on my back I looked at Daenerys. She nodded and I took to the sky. Each flap of my wings bringing me closer to the clouds. Drogon followed me as I found a comfortable cruising altitude. He roared at me as if to ask if I was finally going to Meereen to rescue his brothers. I roared in reply and his roar back seemed happy. For the few hours he followed me.

"Is he going to follow us all the way to Meereen?" Tyrion asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll stop at some point." Jorah replied. "That or Rin will scare him away."

"I'm sure both of you will have fun with that."

A grin started to form on my face and then went away. The moves I could use to get Drogon from following us would unseat the dwarf. Or, at least, make it so that he was extremely unbalanced. It would be more than amusing to attempt. He was right in that I would have a fun time with driving Drogon away.

As the sun started to set, Drogon finally turned away and gave a final roar as his form faded into the distance. I would take my cues from Jorah who would tell me if he needed a few minutes to rest. If he needed to rest I would land. We were still far enough away as to not be seen by Daario's men. But if he thought he didn't need a break I would continue on.

"We need to land." Jorah said and so I started looking for a good landing area.

Finding one, I circled around to make sure that this area wouldn't have any visitors. When I determined it was safe enough, I landed. Jorah got off with hardly any problem while I could tell that Tyrion was a little sore from the ride.

"You're not going to change." Jorah said when I remained in my dragon form.

I rubbed my head gently against his. Touching his body seemed to create echoes in the deepest parts of my being even when I was still a dragon. I wanted to tell him that I was remaining as prepared as possible if anything would dare attack us.

As my two riders stretched and relieved themselves, I kept watch. While I remained a dragon I didn't have to focus on using its senses instead of my human ones, I was purely a dragon in the sense of physical attributes.

"I hope you two know what you're doing, Jorah." Tyrion said. "I hope both of you aren't insane."

"You didn't have to come on this mission." Jorah pointed out. "You could've remained in the estate drinking your wine. You didn't have to decide to risk your life to be here."

"Maybe I want to make sure that you and your wife don't risk your lives for nothing."

I looked at Tyrion and wished that I could speak while in this form. I would shout that he was only coming here now because he could ride a dragon. But the point he was making was a good one, there should always be one member in a group that was unafraid to call the others idiots.

"And how do you plan to do that, Tyrion?" Jorah asked. "If we are insane you won't be able to stop us."

"I have my ways." Tyrion said and was greeted to a look of disbelief from my husband.

Soon after that exchange they both went on my back. I took off as the last rays of sunlight faded from this world. I decided to take a longer way to Meereen to be certain that we wouldn't be spotted. Flying around I could feel my riders tense up. Very soon the plan would be enacted and would either be successful or it wouldn't.

All the planning could fall apart if even one thing went wrong. I tried to keep my own flying steady so not to alert the others of my own nervousness. Things would work out this time as there was no other choice. I didn't want to run the risk of killing dragons over one human city. I didn't want the last dragons to die at all.

Finally I flew as close to the city as I could. I would've liked to take parachutes from the nightmare to use here. If I could have those devices then I wouldn't have to worry about landing. Looking for a place that wouldn't be looked at was slightly difficult but I managed to do it.

"We'll live." Jorah reassured me once they had both gotten off of my back. "Don't worry about us."

"Us?" Tyrion said with a chuckle. "Rin only cares about one person surviving this mission."

My husband was silent as he walked off and Tyrion followed. I watched them go and knew there wasn't much I could do for them now. I waited until they had gone some distance before taking to the sky. The plan after they freed the dragons was for me to pick them up. Unless they managed to get on one or both of the dragons. So most likely I would have to pick them up.

The world became so small below me and things seemed so insignificant now. Even if Daenerys couldn't retake Meereen, was it really all that important? She didn't have to take the Iron Throne, that was only a wish of hers. Whether or not she ended up succeeding had no bearing on the world. Reigns came and went like the years passed.

Season would follow season just as death would follow life no matter what happened with Daenerys' dream. But maybe that was simplifying things too much as if I lost Jorah the world wouldn't stop its motions. However, if Jorah died then there would be no reason to enjoy the winds beneath my wings. I would become just as hopeless as Alex had when he thought that he had lost me. So it stood to reason my queen would consider losing the Iron Throne just as big of a loss.

I flew as high as I could while still being able to view the ground so I could get close to Meereen. My eyes darted over the city to try and find my two riders. Though why I was looking for them didn't make sense as I was helpless to assist them. Maybe it was the fact that if I knew they were alive I could rest easier.

Seeing Jorah and Tyrion hiding from some guards was enough reassurance to fly away. I flew long circles around the city staying out of sight of the humans below. I worried about how they had handled the guards. If they had to fight what if Tyrion had been killed and so it was up to Jorah to unchain the two dragons? While he had become my rider, as comforting to my dragon form as my wings, he had no Targaryen blood in him. The chances of him surviving the ordeal was not likely.

Getting nervous I flew over the city again and looked down below. This time Jorah and Tyrion were closer to the dragons. I hoped I was imagining blood on Tyrion. Turning away I watched as some people down below noticed my riders. Even though I wanted to warn them, I turned away from the city and began taking long circles again.

It was nerve wracking not being able to do anything. I couldn't even give them a simple signal to warn them about the danger. If they got in trouble then they would have to deal with it on their own. I trusted Jorah to react well under stress, it was Tyrion who I was unsure about.

I imagined the dwarf freezing up with fear as he tried to comprehend his immediate death. I imagined Jorah doing the honorable thing and defending Tyrion with the cost of his life. I imagined them being able to free the two dragons before dying and having to inform Daenerys about the news. The feelings she still had for her most loyal advisor might send her over the brink. Even if she forgave me, I'd never forgive myself.

The promise I had made to Jorah would ensure that I would help Daenerys take the Iron Throne. Afterwards, though, I would fade into obscurity.

The next hour was spent doing large circles around Meereen while occasionally checking to see if I needed to take my two riders away. One time I couldn't see them and I had to calm myself down. I reminded myself that if they were with the dragons that I'd be unable to see them. Tracking them hadn't been something that I could do accurately. So I had to hope that I was correct.

To prepare myself to be used as a way for them to escape, I started flying closer to the city. There was always a danger that I would be spotted so I decided to keep to my high height. If the dragons burst out of their holding cell I would be able to notice them. It wasn't like spotting Jorah down in the streets at night.

Every now and again, though, I went a little lower to make sure that I hadn't missed Jorah and Tyrion in the streets. I had to be prepared that they would decide to exit a different way than originally planned. Anything could happen as planning ahead only got you so far.

As I circled over the city I heard a brief rumble followed by the flapping of dragon wings.

Pulling my wings close to my body, I dove down to where the dragons were flying from. There were no riders on their backs and so I continued my descent. As I came down lower I could hear the yells from the humans. I couldn't make out their words but I could understand that they were extremely angry. I thought I heard the name 'Daario' said a few times.

It didn't take long to find the two people I was interested in. Jorah held his sword as though he were prepared to take on an entire army while Tyrion looked around nervously for any sign of me. As I got just low enough to capture both with my claws, I prepared for each one differently.

I knew that Jorah was most likely to react calmly in the face of danger. He turned to swing at me and my claw grabbed him as he quickly went limp once he realized it was me. I knew that Tyrion would be the one most likely to react from fear and so I aimed my other claw a few feet from where he had originally been. He twisted and turned, but finally became more still the higher we rose.

I turned my head back and breathed fire so the arrows and spears stopped. I roared to Rhaegal and Viserion to follow me. I was worried that the former would want to attack me because of our fight earlier. I hoped that he could realize that I had been after his rider, not him. Maybe he did realize it or maybe he felt ashamed of losing the fight earlier as he followed me. Viserion, seeing his brother following a strange dragon, decided to see where I would go.

While starting the flight back to the family, I felt something for Viserion that was akin to a familial connection. Once I had gotten Jorah and Tyrion back on my back, the method of dropping them and catching them wasn't favorable to the dwarf, I thought that I was merely misreading a feeling. It wasn't like one dragon was more family to me than another.  
* * *  
Upon landing as the sun rose, Daenerys came rushing out with a smile as soon as the news had gotten to her. She looked up to where Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal were flying with each other. Each of their cries were excited and joyful. As they flew off into the distance I imagined that they would catch up with each other. All of them announcing their intent to kill Daario in the most painful of ways that they knew.

Which probably just involved burning him alive and then eating him.

Tyrion nearly fell off me which left Jorah to make sure he didn't go crashing to the ground. Neither had seemed to be able to sleep while flying, though both had managed to doze off without me having to catch them.

I changed to human once they were both off of me. It was odd to get used to my human senses after being a dragon for so long. I didn't have the option to sleep and now the need to go into the world of dreams was overwhelming. Stretching my arms out made me let out an uncontrollable yawn.

"You didn't even do anything." Tyrion said as he tried not to yawn. "All you did was fly around while we did all the work."

"If you would like me to leave you for dead next time, just tell me." I replied. "Leaving you behind would've been easier, Tyrion. You squirmed a lot when I picked you up."

"When large beasts grab me that's how I tend to react."

I glanced over at Jorah and it seemed he was trying to make an attempt at a reply but failed. He was so tired that he didn't seem to be able to properly scowl at the dwarf. For some reason that made me smile and laugh.

"You do need your rest." Tyrion said, being a little unnerved that my laughter was getting so loud.

"They're back," Daenerys replied. "Rest and you can give your reports later."

I was more than glad to be dismissed. I put an arm around Jorah's waist as we walked back to our room. I didn't know if I did so to support him or myself. I was too tired to focus on the reasoning clearly. Maybe it was that I wanted to be fully sure that he had survived.  
* * *  
My eyes opened and I looked to see Jorah sleeping soundly beside me. His arms were around me and my head was on his shoulder. I felt sore with all the flying I had done and all the caution I had taken. The thing I was glad about was the fact that I hadn't had to fight. The arrows and spears thrown at me hadn't damaged me. They had merely annoyed me. I hoped that my fire had merely scared them, but I knew a couple of people must have died because of that.

What other choice did I have than to be harassed if I hadn't?

"You're awake." Jorah whispered as he woke without opening his eyes.

"As are you." I said kissing him gently on the lips.

I liked moments like these where I woke with my husband. The one man I could be certain that I could love without question until my last of days. His body was a good thing to wake up to. It made me want to fall back asleep and have this be the only moment I would ever live. That this moment would go on for all eternity.

"You freed the dragons." I said, kissing Jorah's neck. "And you survived the encounter."

"I am not as helpless as you think." Jorah replied, his fingers running down my back. "The real difficulty came with traversing the city in secret."

"How was Tyrion?"

"He has his own strengths such as convincing the dragons to let him unchain them. It was almost like he had Targaryen blood in his veins."

"I had my own dragon in the past and I'm not Targaryen."

"That you know."

"Still trying to guess my House, aren't you?"

I looked at his grinning face. We both knew that me being Targaryen was less than likely. I had connected with my dragon in an unconventional way. Just because I had formed a bond with my dragon bore no relation to my House. My history with my dragon didn't help pinpointing where I came from and the vast history I was a part of.

"Maybe I'm a Kaari." I teased him.

"That House is long dead." Jorah reminded me, his hands resting on my ass. "The Targaryens saw to that."

"But what if they didn't die out?"

"You are an amazing woman, Rin, but I don't know if you are that unique."

I kissed him and took off my nightgown. His kisses started to travel down, they lingered on my neck as I lay on my back to allow him to take his place above me. I stopped him as his lips reached my tits.

"How unique am I, Jorah?" I asked, tilting his head up to look at my eyes.

"Unique enough to be a Kaari." He breathed and I allowed him to start sucking on one of my tits.

I lay back and closed my eyes to take in the sensations. He started pulling on my nipples with his teeth and my breathing increased. My arms reached back so that my hands could hold onto the pillow when his lips started to travel to my cunt.

"Yes..." I moaned.

His kisses lingered for awhile on my belly. Each kiss light enough as if it were an offering to a god. One of his hands squeezed my tit as he started to eat me out. My legs wrapped around him as my back arched. All the soreness of the mission was gone. All that mattered now was the wonders my husband's tongue could do.

"Ah!" I yelled as Jorah squeezed my tit harder than before and I came.

Jorah's mouth traveled up my stomach and found its resting place on my lips. My arms went around his neck as his hands ran over my legs. Each tiny motion sending shivers down my spine. I could tell that he was tired from last night and lovemaking took a toll on both of our bodies.

"If you're tired, I can do all the work." I told him, kissing him gently on his neck.

He looked at me as if in confusion on how to reply. I directed him to get off of me and to lay on his back. My mouth went from his neck to rest around his cock slowly. I went extremely slowly so each kiss would linger. It wouldn't be right for me to cum and yet leave him without the same blessed relief. We could work on a child later, once we were both rested enough, for now we wanted to fuck.

He started moaning soon after I started to give him a blowjob. His fingers dug into my head and that spurred me on.

"Rin..." He moaned softly and then his body started to shiver.

When he came I swallowed and I felt his body start to relax. I let go of his cock and lay beside him. One of his fingers wiped away his cum from the side of my mouth and one of his hands went to the small of my back. My eyes started to close as the minor fucking had worn me out.

I blinked.

I looked at Alex's eyes with my own clouded by tears. One of his hands slowly wiped my tears from my face as if he were unsure how to handle this situation. Love, even the simple act of caring, was new to him and he probably didn't understand what I was going through.

He was like a young pup just born into the world and having to learn to survive or die. I hoped that he could change one day and that this would be the event that helped him become human.

Even though Alex didn't understand what was going on, not fully, he knew that I was in pain and his only concern was how to make me happy again.


	36. Chapter 36

I hid in the darkest part of the cave. Alex and I had gotten dressed, his head doing its best not to look back at me but failing. His men were outside the cave clearing a way through the zombie pile so he could get out. It took all my power not to hold his hand so that he would be calm once there was a way out for him.

"We're sor-" One of the men outside the cave began.

"I don't care for your excuses!" Alex yelled, his voice angry but also nervous. "Just get me out of this fucking place!"

It had taken some time until we let go of each other. Afterwards I thought that I should make sure his eyes didn't show that he had been crying but decided against it. While Alex could put on a strong face while on the base, he wasn't prepared for the harsh life outside. It made sense that he cried in fear as he was in a cave surrounded by the undead.

The scent of our lovemaking would hopefully be dampened by the strong scent of the dead zombies. My sense of smell was strong, even while not using my dragon senses, and I had to resist from gagging. I had to stop myself from breathing a huge sigh of relief when a way out for Alex was finally made.

He didn't rush forward to get to his freedom. Instead he just stood still and his head turned. He looked at me and his eyes begged me to come with him. He mouthed the words 'Rin, please' and waited for my reply. I was hidden in the shadows to such an extent that I would need to move forward for him to see my reply, something I couldn't risk. Alex took my silence as answer enough and started to walk out.

The closer he got to the entrance the more assured his steps became. He was going back to his home, his safe space, and would soon be back in the world that he was used to. I wondered how long his resolve to become a better man would last. I was worried that this would be the last time I saw him. I held back my tears so that no small noise would alert the tormentors about my presence.

"You took long enough." Alex said. "Please say you did a better job at protecting the camp."  
* * *  
I waited until the cover of nightfall to finally move away from the cave. During the day I had slept and ate bits of the zombies so that my stomach would keep quiet. Walking outside I wrapped my arms around myself to protect me from the chill of the air.

Reaching out with my dragon senses I reassured myself that Umbrella had left this place. I hoped that Alex would stay in the base and not go on such death defying missions because of his sorrow. While I wanted to fly away now, there might be useful tools left at the camp. Instead of Jorah, I held my small gun in case there was anything waiting for me.

The camp was eerily silent in the night and I waited for some trap to be waiting for me. There wasn't much left in the camp except for discarded containers and some electronics. Things were laid around that no one had thought important to take back. Some bits of electronics I decided to take back as any little thing could be the difference between life and death for me. I had to take all I could as I didn't have an entire corporation looking after me.

My foot crushed something and I picked up a picture in a frame from the sand. I wiped away the broken glass and sand so that I could see what the picture was. I closed my eyes in case my mind had been playing tricks on me and then opened them again. The picture was of Alex and myself in his bed. We were kissing and one of Alex's arms was out to indicate that he had taken the picture. I remembered the night well and that after taking the picture we had just fallen asleep.

Why would Alex leave this for the desert winds to take? Was this to show he had decided to move on from me? Or was this his gift to me so that I would always take him with me?

I loved him so much and was glad I had this memento of him. While I would never forget him, I was grateful for this visual reminder. After making sure that there was no tracker in the picture, I put it into my shirt and then walked away from the camp. Once I transformed into my dragon form I circled around the area a few times. I had met my husband here and had remained strong enough to resist rejoining him.  
* * *  
It had been so long since I had been here. For awhile I had wandered the wastelands alone, each night waiting for the chance to come back. I landed outside of the town and transformed back to my human form. Taking Jorah in my hands, I made my way to the hospital to hopefully meet up with Khaleesi. It had been long enough for Umbrella to move far away from here and I hoped that my daughter had made it back here safely.

The desert wind blew my hair and caused it to obscure my sight for seconds at a time. I didn't allow this to distract me and focused on anything that might choose to attack me now. It appeared as though a herd had come through here recently and the tracks were old enough to show that they had probably gone away. I kept my senses tuned to zombie movements just in case there were some close by.

Walking by the movie theater I smiled at the memory of the movie night I had had with Khaleesi. Before I got too lost in the memory I heard zombies and turned to face them. Their faces showed nothing of intelligence but only the need to rip and tear. They only had the need to destroy like a rabid bear. All of their movements were twisted as if in mockery of their former humanity. Before my blood might have started to pump fast in my veins, now I found the whole thing boring. If there had been more than three zombies I might've been impressed, though.

As the three started to rush me there were three gunshots. Each of the shots hit the zombies in the head. The unthinking creatures didn't have time to let out a final cry before falling down. My head then turned to where the gunshots had come from. Just because the shooter had killed the zombies didn't mean they were my friend.

"Rin!" Khaleesi yelled and I waved to her.

It took a moment for her to get down from the building she had been on top of. I looked at her once she started walking to me. She seemed more assured of herself than when I had left her. As she was a clone, I paid close attention to her to make sure she was the one I remembered. I hadn't told Alex about taking a clone with me so he wouldn't know about her.

"You hid from me." I complimented her.

"You were distracted." Khaleesi countered. "Besides, you could've probably put up one Hell of a fight if I attacked you."

She was right about that. I could fight while being confused and before the fight was done know who was fighting me. I would understand why they were fighting me and if they should die. I didn't consider someone attacking me cause for a death sentence.

Khaleesi holstered her gun and touched my belly. There weren't many things that could make me feel afraid to the point that time stopped but explaining to her the reason for my pregnancy was one of those few things. I wanted to be a strong leader and yet I had failed. I had used Chris Redfield to try and escape my nightmares of Alex but that had failed. Then I had rescued Alex before fucking him. I was weak and human.

"Did you meet Alex again?" She asked, fear in her voice. "Does he know?"

"The child isn't Alex's." I reassured her. "But I did run into Alex again. I didn't tell him about you and he has agreed to keep my being alive a secret."

"And you fucking trust him? How do you know he isn't lying?"

"He loves me and he did appear to want to do anything to get me back. I don't see him as going back on that."

I took the picture Alex had left for me out of my backpack. I had taken it out of its frame so that I didn't have to worry about the broken glass. Smoothing out the photograph, I handed it to the clone. She looked at it and seemed more confused than angry. For a few minutes, in the dim light that the moon provided, she went over it. I didn't rush her as we needed to trust each other and this revelation needed to be dealt with at some point.

"Did he give this to you?" Khaleesi asked when she handed it back to me.

"He left it somewhere for me to find." I told her. "I think it's a gift to earn my trust."

"And you're trusting him?"

"With more of my heart than I'm comfortable of admitting."

As we made our way to the hospital I explained about how I had met up with Alex. I talked about my confusion of him seeing me in the helicopter that one night. I reassured Khaleesi that I hadn't told him about my dragon form. I also told her that I had sought him out later to see why he was off of the base. My story went on and on even as I answered her various questions. I explained about saving him and later about the conversation that we had had. Talking about the conversation I wanted Alex beside me again. I wanted to feel his heartbeat as we slept under a peaceful sky without a worry for tomorrow. By the end of my story Khaleesi seemed to have calmed down and there was pity in her eyes for me.

"Do you think he'll change?" Khaleesi asked as we entered the hospital. "You love him and he loves you. I don't want to think about what will happen if you have to kill him."

"Are you afraid I won't be able to?" I replied. "Because I am. Even if killing him would end the pain here I would hesitate. I don't know if I could kill him. When I saved him the first time and recently there was no real thought about doing so. All I thought was that I couldn't live without him. How can I battle such an illogical thought?"

"Kill and think later I'd assume."

"I can't switch my love for him off. I don't even know when it formed. I think it was always there but it might've formed over time. The moment I decided to give him my heart and body was when I thought he might die. There was nothing I could do when his life was in danger that first time but save him. I can't switch my instinct to save him off."

She put a hand on my shoulder as we stood in the dark. She didn't complain any longer about my rules concerning the lighting. Losing myself in her comfort, the full weight of what I had done hit me. Before I could push down my thoughts with questions concerning survival. I could avoid going into deep thoughts when I had to find food, water, and shelter. Now I truly worried about my unborn child and how impossible finding a cure seemed. I could say that Umbrella was looking at curing the t-virus the wrong way but even then they should have made more progress. While my survival methods could protect myself and Khaleesi, what if they couldn't protect my unborn child?

"We'll go to another base." Khaleesi told me as she led me to our room. "I remember one that had a lovely nursery. If we clean it up then it should be good for your child. Who was the father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Chris Redfield." I told her. "Along with Claire Redfield and K-Mart, he seems to be a good ally. If he would agree with all that we're doing."

"Does he know he's the father?"

"Yes, I think that's why Claire was a little more sympathetic to my cause."

"But you don't care about him."

"I tried to get Alex out of my mind when I fucked Chris, but that didn't work."

Khaleesi helped me onto my bed even though I didn't need the assistance. A smile nearly formed on my mouth as I thought how good of a mother she would be. We would go to the other base and I'd give birth to my child there. I put my hand on my belly as I started to gain hope that I could do this. My daughter would be able to help me take care of my child and I was sure there would be others soon enough that could help me. I wanted Alex to help with this child but I wouldn't trust him until he had proven himself to me. In the nightmare he was the only father I wanted for my child.

"I'll take the night shift." Khaleesi said. "You need to take the night off. We wouldn't want a miscarriage because you didn't want to rest."

"I'm not helpless, you realize." I told her.

"And pregnancies are not a fucking picnic, either. You need to be pampered now so you can find your cure."  
* * *  
Helping Khaleesi with preparing to move was tiring me out. The base with the nursery also had some animals that could be used. Finally the testing could truly begin. Even though I still wanted to use this town, which Khaleesi and I had decide to name Eden, once testing began I didn't anything to distract me. Giving birth to a child would be painful enough and I didn't want that to distract me too much from my main goal.

"What are you thinking of naming him or her?" Khaleesi asked as we made the final preparations for leaving.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm thinking of Alec for a boy."

"Oh, fucking god, you're going to name him after Doctor Isaacs."

I couldn't tell if she was mad or just joking. It was most likely a combination of the two. I didn't blame her for not liking my choice of a boy's name as Alex created her for a science experiment. Hopefully if my husband changed to be more human she could forgive him. Or forgive him enough not to murder him.

There was still daylight sunning down and I wanted to wait until the cover of darkness. However, Khaleesi pointed out last time we had gone to the nursery base there hadn't been many stops we could go to. Traveling while the sun was still out would ensure that the hardest part of the journey would take place under the night sky. Besides the coolness that night provided, there was also the fact that it was the only time I felt safe moving as a dragon.

"And what if it's a girl?" Khaleesi asked after the last piece of luggage was put into the Jeep.

She had found the Jeep while traveling and had taken a liking to it. It was worn like everything in the wastelands but it also had an odd look of cleanliness to it. The parts that needed to be clean were more well taken care of than the parts that could stand to be dirty. I knew that once I transformed into my dragon form that I would be carrying it through the clouds.

"I don't know why but girls' names are harder than boys'." I said as I went into the passenger side.

I didn't think that Khaleesi would let anyone but her drive this vehicle. She seemed more peaceful than usual as she got into the driver's seat and started the Jeep. It made me happy to see her so happy. I watched out of my window as we left the town.

It had been an accident that we had found Eden as we had to take to the skies as a herd of zombies were after us. I wasn't one for names but knew that as my allies grew that they would find it comforting for certain things to be named. In truth, I think that Khaleesi had grown tired of my habit of not caring about name.

"So we named it Eden." I said as I watched it fade into the desert. "In the human religion of Christianity it is where God put the first man and woman. Adam and Eve lived in a paradise. Eden Base is a paradise."

"You do realize that they were banished from Eden because they disobeyed God."

"I do remember that part."

"Let's hope Eden Base isn't damned."

Khaleesi had a point with her meandering thoughts. Eden Base had a great chance to be the cornerstone of something great. It also had the chance to be the downfall of my task. Maybe something would happen there that would spell the end to my short reign.

"What do you think we should call ourselves?" Khaleesi asked a few hours into the drive when the sun was starting to set.

"We haven't even run our first round of testing and you want me to make up a name?" I asked in surprise. "I don't even know if this will go anywhere. We should be focusing on the important things first."

"And when we gather allies don't you think they'll want to have a name to the thing they're joining?"

I leaned my head back and was grateful for the AC working in this vehicle. It allowed me to keep my head clear to decide. Naming was odd to me but I knew that naming my group would be one of the most important things in the nightmare. If I was successful at curing the t-virus and allowing humanity to find a new dawn, my group's name would go into history.

Maybe I should name the group after the Direwolves that I had grown up with. Or maybe I should name it after something dealing with the North. That had been my home for so long. Maybe I should name the group after the bear I had killed when I had been barely a year old. A bear I had managed to kill with the help of my loyal Direwolf pack.

Or maybe I should name it after my time in Essos. The family that had cured me of grey scale or the horrible time I had spent as a stone man. There were so many choices of names that came to me. Each with their own history. It really all depended on the history I wanted to showcase with my group.

Then the answer came to me as clear as if there should have been no doubt. His face came to me in all its beauty and I wondered how to tell Khaleesi about my decision. It did add the right amount of depth in such a short amount of time. It was a history that I think many would be proud to be a part of.

"The Mormonts." I finally said.

"After your husband?" Khaleesi asked me. "That was your husband's last name, right? Jorah Mormont?"

"Yes. He was an honorable man that did dishonorable things. He sold people into slavery to appease his wife who had expensive tastes. He came into Daenerys Targaryen's service to spy on her for the Lannisters and eventually served her in earnest. He became fully devoted to her and would do anything if she merely asked him to."

"He loved her. So how did you end up marrying him?"

"I came into his life at a point where they had decided not to act on their feelings. Jorah is still extremely devoted to the woman he once loved, though. That will never change."

"So why do you want to name your group after his...House?"

"I am an honorable woman who did some dishonorable things. I went into the darkness only to rise up stronger than before. I am not who I once was and seek to do anything on humanity's behalf. Even if doing so costs me my life. I want those who join to also have such devotion."

Khaleesi laughed and shook her head. There was silence for awhile and I assumed she was deciding whether or not to agree with me on the name. I hoped that she did as I thought it worked. Besides the name working, I admitted I wanted Jorah to protect me. I felt that if he was attached to my group that the gods would allow him to lend his strength to me. I needed all the help I could get.

"It's strange enough to work." Khaleesi finally replied. "I assume that Alex will be able to know that The Mormonts are run by you."

"Because my group is named after my husband?" I asked. "He won't know as I never told him Jorah's last name. I never trusted him enough for that."

Once the sun had fully set, my daughter stopped the vehicle. We got out and stretched before the flying would start. Nothing had indicated that Umbrella would be looking at this area, at least for the few hours needed to fly, and Alex didn't know I was the dragon from before. Even if he knew he wouldn't tell Wesker that bit of information. If he was as loyal to me as he said and I believed he was.

Khaleesi practiced a few of her psychic abilities and I gave input when I decided it was good to do so. I was mainly glad that she had continued to practice even while we were apart.

I blinked.

I opened my eyes slowly to look at the man that I loved. Jorah and myself were both worn out from the minor fucking. The soreness of this reality quickly set in as my mind settled into this body.

"Rin," Jorah said softly. "You're back."

"And you're still here." I said with a yawn. "Khaleesi is safe and we're going somewhere that will be better to have a baby."

He kissed me gently on my forehead. I turned over and he put his arms around me as I backed into his embrace. The warmth and kindness of my husband let me drift off gently to the world of dreams.


	37. Chapter 37

I leaned back into my chair as everyone got settled. Daenerys, myself, Jorah, and Tyrion were all in the dining hall for the meeting. Father had insisted on having some of his finest wine served at this meeting to celebrate a completed mission. Maybe he was even doing so to show his support for the queen. I sipped my own glass and put it back down.

I much preferred water and other non-alcoholic beverages so that I could concentrate on the present better. In the wild if you lost your senses at the wrong moment then all would be lost. Your body would quickly become the feast for various creatures. Even though I knew I was safe, or at least as safe as one could be, my instincts would never leave me. No matter if I lived in the safety of a castle for a thousand years, I would still act as if I could be attacked at any moment.

"You are all well rested I assume." Daenerys began.

It had taken around half a day for me to get rid of the soreness of the mission, but it had been done. A little too much lying around for my tastes, though. It was thanks to Jorah as he had made sure I had gotten all the rest that my body had needed. Every time I had insisted I was all rested and was going for a run he would pull me back into bed.

"I don't know if I'll ever be fully rested." Tyrion replied.

"I am." I said. "Though doing the same mission two days in a row isn't advisable."

"I am rested." Jorah said simply.

I admitted that I was excited to hear the tale of what my two riders had gone through during the mission. My part had been important but they had done much more than I. There was a difference between being able to fly away at any moment and being trapped on the ground. If I had waited a moment longer then they would most likely be captured or dead. Depending on what Daario wanted for them.

"So you are ready to give your report." Daenerys said and looked at Jorah.

Of course she would start with him and I didn't blame her. I wasn't close enough to the action and Tyrion was wise but a little too sarcastic at times. Besides that, Jorah was the one here that she had known the longest. There was a huge difference between Tyrion's advice and Jorah's.

"Rin did a good job at getting us to Meereen on time." Jorah began. "Once she dropped us off by the city she took off and I saw no sign of her. If I couldn't see her then the people of the city couldn't. Going through the city was difficult as Tyrion and myself had to walk slowly."

"And how is Daario ruling my city?" Daenerys asked.

"Slavery is back in Slaver's Bay. The Great Masters are living in the comfort they knew once again."

"It will be my pleasure to put them back in their places."

"Or not." Tyrion chimed in. "There is a large difference between doing a deed and taking pleasure in it. Slavery is not a desirable practice by any means, but if you relish too much in punishment then you might go down the same road as your father."

Jorah tensed slightly in his chair but remained silent. Becoming her father seemed to be an eternal worry for Daenerys. Reminding her of her heritage at such a time seemed to be somewhat cruel. Though, truth be told, sometimes it was only through cruel reminders that any of us stayed honorable. No matter what I thought on the matter, it all depended on how the queen reacted to it.

"And what is the difference between action and intention?" Daenerys asked. "Should I feel bad for the slavers?"

"I do not think that is what Tyrion is implying." Jorah replied after a moment. "I know what it is like to have the best of intentions and do the wrong thing. If you're not careful you might end up going too far. Your war for justice might as easily turn into one for injustice."

There was another long pause as she seemed to consider what Jorah had said. Hopefully she trusted what her most loyal advisor had to say. Hopefully this burst of insanity could be quickly quenched. I wanted to give my own opinions but knew it wasn't my place. I was the dragon trainer of low birth who had been given the chance to serve her. Tyrion and Jorah could do well enough in helping her stay on the right path.

"They will still be punished." Daenerys replied. "As will Daario. Rin, do you still agree with your way of punishing the traitor?"

"It is fitting that he die by the one he betrayed." I told her. "He betrayed the dragon and he shall die by the dragon's blood."

"And do you take any joy in committing the act?"

"The traitor cannot live, Daenerys, and his punishment should be symbolic. He should have a feeling of despair not just by dying but by how he died. Those that followed him will also be reminded that you are not one to mess with. Do I take joy in what I must do? No more so than I take joy in taking a shit. Both are necessary but I won't celebrate either."

The slave that had screamed as she burned alive was still in my mind. The scientist that had been the first to die by my blood also was in my mind. I knew what would happen and taking joy in such a thing sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't allow myself to take joy in such a thing as I would then go down the dark road I had walked in the nightmare. The road that had nearly made me lose my soul.

"Did you run into any trouble?" Daenerys asked, turning back to asking about the mission.

"There were only a few times that we had to fight." Jorah answered. "They were minor fights and didn't slow us down too much."

Tyrion said nothing but I could tell by his eyes that they were anything but minor to him. I didn't know what it was like to be unprepared to fight. My whole life was one fight after the next. Each sunrise I saw had been because I had won the battle of the previous day. So I couldn't get into the mindset like one of the dwarf. All I could imagine was that any battle would be terrifying, especially one where there were so many ways to die. You could die either by sword or by torture. There were also other options depending on how Daario was feeling that day.

"Tyrion did an admirable job with the dragons." Jorah continued. "They accepted him like one of their own. He kept focused and managed to free them in a very short amount of time. The only problem came when they broke out of their holding cell and we had to run from the falling debris. Then when we got out we were surrounded. If Rin had been a second late we would have died."

I admit I did feel a little pride at that. I had been important to the mission and was glad that my husband had said so. It wasn't merely that I had been an integral part, it was the fact that my flying had been complimented. The skill it took to do what I did wasn't something you learned in one day or one year. It had taken some practice that had paid off. I had used my abilities to free dragons.

"Rin is an impressive flier." Tyrion added. "She was able to get us near Meereen undetected and then rescued us without killing us in the process."

"Could you figure out if Daario knows I'm alive?" Daenerys asked.

"There were no mutterings about you being alive." Jorah replied. "Either it isn't a popular rumor or no one knows. There was no chance to ask anyone."

"And how well guarded were my dragons?"

"There was an ample amount of guards. It was somewhat difficult getting through them but we managed. It seemed the guards weren't too willing to give up their lives for what Daario had stolen. When you do retake Meereen there may be those who will be loyal to your cause. If not loyal, at least they won't help Daario."

Daario now had no dragons while Daenerys had four. Three real dragons and one with the mind of a human. Besides her dragons, Daenerys also had an army of Unsullied and ships from House Greyjoy. If the slavers decided for a sea battle they would lose horribly. The Greyjoys were known for their adept seafaring ways. There might actually be a chance that the queen could retake her city now.

"If there are people who would turn on Daario, maybe I should send a message to them." Daenerys said. "Maybe we could find allies in Meereen."

"I don't know about that." I said sadly. "Remember the reason why you can't simply appear and have them believe you're you: enough humans in the city will believe that you are a product of my dark magic."

"But we can at least have them turn on Daario. We can at least let their loyalty to him waver even more."

I nodded in reply. Some people could be sent to Meereen to proclaim Daario the murderer of Daenerys Targaryen. Those who were loyal to Daario because he was the lover of the Dragon Queen would be outraged. As the rumors of Daario's betrayal become more widely known then certain people would be less likely to risk their lives for him. It all depended, then, on how many would risk death to disobey the traitor.

"Making people turn on him might be a little out of our reach if we just make the people of Meereen angry." Tyrion replied. "People can be angry and yet not do anything because of fear. If you do want to warn them about Daario, you have to give them something more than anger."

"What do you suggest?" Daenerys asked and looked at her two advisors.

"What is more impressive than someone appearing on dragonback?" Jorah asked. "That is how you started to make your mark on the world, Khaleesi, and reminding people of you could give them hope."

"That you might have died, but you have not truly left this world." I continued and my husband nodded in agreement. "As long as there are dragons, there is hope. It will give them hope that part of you is still here and give your enemies fear because of the same thing. House Targaryen will not let their enemies survive even if all of them are dead."

A small smile formed on Daenerys' face. She drank some of her wine and I wondered why she smiled. It could be that she had people that would be loyal to her until the end or that she had the power to inflict fear even when dead. It was as though she were the apex predator of this world and rejoiced in that fact.

I drank some more of my own wine and let myself hope that Daenerys retaking Meereen was only a matter of time. I let myself hope that nothing could stop us now, not even the gods themselves.  
* * *  
The next day there was time to visit the dragons I had helped free. Even though I wanted Jorah's hands to squeeze me tits and his mouth to suck on them, there was something I needed to do first. Ever since freeing Viserion I had wondered about the familial connection I had felt. It was as though a part of me was connected to him and I wanted to find out what it meant.

It was different and yet similar to the feelings I had for my dragon. A sense of connection that went deeper than any language could hope to explain. Maybe this was how Jorah and Daenerys felt connected to their Houses. A sense that being a part of this connection made you part of something bigger than yourself.

I was walking through the fields as the dragon I was looking for was currently taking a nap while his brothers played in the sky. Looking up I smiled as dragons were back in the world. They were the most magnificent creatures in this world and they had made their triumphant return.

Viserion opened one of his eyes lazily and looked at me. He made no indication that he was bothered by me and so I moved closer. As I put a hand on him, he leaned his large head into the palm of my hand which nearly knocked me over. Laughing I rubbed his head and he made a satisfied sound.

"Who am I to you?" I asked in the language of my own making. "You can't be family. You're a dragon and I'm a human."

The dragon made a sound that sounded like laughter. When I talked in my 'native tongue' it was as though some animals could understand me like one of their own. In this case, Viserion seemed to understand me as if I were another dragon. I wondered, then, why he had found what I had said funny.

"Does me saying I'm human amuse you?" I asked him in my native tongue.

Viserion lifted up his head to answer me with a very human-like nod. This confused me both because it was odd for a dragon to do and that he implied I wasn't human. I had fought for my humanity and so I felt very defensive about it. While I might hate humans for certain things, I wanted to be known as one of them.

"I was born with a human body." I replied in my native tongue. "I was born with human senses, strengths, and weaknesses. I am human."

He then made another laughing sound and so I was forced to consider what he meant. Maybe I had been born human but now I was something else. Ever since I had been cured of grey scale, I had been connected to my dragon. Alex in the nightmare had even confirmed that I wasn't technically human. But even if Viserion now considered me a dragon that didn't explain why I felt more connected to him than either Drogon or Rhaegal.

Then the obvious thought came to me: my dragon's egg hadn't been laid without others around it.

It stood to reason, then, that her egg could have been separated from her siblings. It stood to reason that Viserion was her brother and might be her only remaining sibling. It would explain the sibling connection. That was the good version.

The other reason was that my dragon had feelings for him. There had been many instances that seemed to indicate that my powers were their own entity while still being a part of me. Sometimes my powers would react on their own and I would have to hold them back if I felt they were doing the wrong thing. So my dragon's feelings could be leaking into my own in this case.

I prayed to the gods that this wasn't the case. If I were to love someone in a sexual sense they had to be human or else it was just disgusting to me. Looking up at Daenerys' dragon I held back a gag as I felt for sexual feelings for Viserion. A sigh of relief came out of my mouth as I found none.

"You will be a good mate for a female dragon." I told him when he gave me a confused look. "I am glad it is not me."

I climbed up on his back and we both rested under the sun. My dreams were filled with thoughts of us flying together in the future and pleasing Daenerys. That is what we both wanted.  
* * *  
My sword clashed against Theon's as Jorah watched us. I had sparred against Jorah earlier and had then invited Theon to join me. There were many ways to learn about a man and fighting was one of them. You learned about skill and intelligence. You also learned rather easily of how well they would most likely do in battle.

If they held back too much in sparring you merely had to multiply that to give a good indication of how they would do in a real fight. Theon's swings, while powerful, had a weakness to them. The majority of the time he was holding back and only when I spurred him on enough did he show an ounce of skill. It could be that he wasn't a good fighter or that the tortures he had endured had broken him badly.

Seeing his next move as if he were shouting it out, I was able to end the fight quickly. Too quickly for my tastes but there seemed to be no point of continuing the sparring sessions with someone so boring. I hoped that he had been a good fighter before he was turned into Reek. Maybe one day he would become a good fighter again.

"You were good, Rin." Theon said slowly.

"And you could be better, Theon." I replied as I put my sword back into its sheath. "I'm assuming you were better before."

"I'm not who I was before. It's hard to be...me."

That was odd for a man to open up about. Probably the sparring session had woken up a part of him that had been silent for far too long. If that were true it could mean that sparring with him could awaken who he had once been. I would have to make room for sparring with this Greyjoy in my schedule for each day.

"Rin is one of the best fighters in the known world." Jorah said. "Don't compare yourself to her too harshly."

"I want to fight in the battle for Meereen." Theon replied. "If I can't fight her then what chance do I have in the actual battle?"

"I am a lesser fighter than her but still adequate."

Jorah took out his sword and I backed away as they started to spar. I liked that my husband was helping build up Theon's resolve. The man needed to be sure of himself so that he wouldn't die. Death came for us all and making mistakes only hastened a person's demise. I didn't fully know who Theon was before so I didn't think hoping he became who he once was a good thing.

It might be that he needed to rise from the ashes of his former life to become someone much stronger. As Jorah and Theon's swords clashed I hoped that would happen as other men had risen from their faults. Jorah and myself were living proof that that was possible. You could go to the darkest of places and still rise up an honorable man.

I watched the fight and noted the two men's strengths and weaknesses. Jorah seemed to be lessening his attacks as though wanting to encourage Theon to fight harder. The Greyjoy seemed to be falling for my husband's manipulations. It was a good kind of manipulation but not one I could easily understand. My way of learning was to face the problem head on and not try to dampen any sorrow. But, then again, maybe I was just not that good of a teacher for some people.

Theon eventually became overconfident leaving Jorah no choice but to win the fight. The defeated man's face was a mixture of pleased and shamed. At least he could still feel joy in some way. After Jorah sheathed his sword, he held a hand out to help Theon up.

While Theon did not say the words, I could tell by his look that he was grateful to my husband. Maybe he knew that Daenerys' advisor had gone easy on him or maybe he didn't. In either case there was now a little more hope in him that he could become a fighter like he was before.

"You pity him." Jorah said after the Greyjoy left. "I can see why. Have you asked Tyrion about him?"

"Once," I replied with a shake of my head. "I then was greeted to an hour long rant about him."

"You do love the broken ones."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have chosen you."

Jorah took my hands in his and for a moment we merely looked at each other. He had fallen and then risen up. He was imperfectly perfect, each scar in him made him stronger. It wasn't until one was tested that one learned one's true strengths. It wasn't until you sacrificed yourself that you learned what was to be valued in this life.

After the moment of contemplation was over, we kissed and he let go of my hands to pull me close with an embrace. As our kisses became more wild, I remembered our wedding night. This had been the first place we had fucked once we had become husband and wife. Jorah's hands went up and down my sides making me moan.

"I love you, Jorah." I told him as he kissed my neck.

"I love you too, Rin." He replied and started to take off my top.

My breathing increased as I anticipated his touch. Once my tits were free he ran his hands down them. One of his hands pulled one of my nipples gently and I moaned as I felt it harden. I kissed Jorah's neck and helped him take his shirt off. As his hands slowly ran down my back I kissed his chest, tasting this man that was mine as I was his.

I rested my head briefly to hear his quickening heartbeat. I put my hand under his pants to grab his cock so I could hear his heartbeat quicken more and to feel his hands push me tighter against him. I needed him so badly.

"Jorah," I said. "Why did you become mine? Why was I lucky enough to find you?"

His answer was to kiss me and I put my arms around his neck.

I blinked.

I caught the grains of sand with my own powers and they went away from me. I had tried to make it so they went around my sides to end up behind me. But a few went back towards Khaleesi. She laughed and I tried to act like I had meant to do that.

"So you're out of practice." Khaleesi said with a small smirk.

My daughter knew me too well for me to lie. So I merely shrugged. I wouldn't verbally admit defeat if she already knew it. There was no point and my pride wouldn't allow me to say she was correct.


	38. Chapter 38

Flying was one thing and carrying objects while doing so was another. Holding a human while one was in my claws for a short time was rather simple, carrying a vehicle from the nightmare was somewhat difficult. The hours it took to fly were hectic because I kept imagining holding the Jeep the wrong way. Besides destroying a mode of transportation, it was something that Khaleesi enjoyed.

In this reality of unending nightmares, there wasn't much you could carry with you or count on. The Jeep wasn't a mindless memento as it did have a purpose. My daughter could enjoy it if it continued to have some importance. Hopefully by the end of the flight the Jeep would still be in one piece.

"Just a little longer." Khaleesi reassured me, rubbing my neck.

I growled softly at her reassurance. Another thing that worried me was how transforming would affect my unborn child. It had been because I had used my powers while pregnant that I had had a miscarriage. I prayed to the gods that it had been chance and that being pregnant wouldn't mean my powers would have to go unused until I birthed my child.

To have the best chances of a successful pregnancy I would transform and use my powers less. I tended to like to use the more human side of myself so this shouldn't be too big of a problem. If we stayed at the base with a nursery, a base I was sure Khaleesi would want to name upon arrival because of my pregnancy, then I wouldn't have to worry about transforming.

I finally found the landing spot and landed close to the radio tower. Before the zombies it had been functional but now it was just another part of the scenery. It had no use unless someone could fix it. Before I had landed, I had gently put the Jeep down. Transforming back to human I walked over to the Jeep.

"Two more hours." I said as I opened the passenger door and got in.

"Let's hope that no one has taken a liking to..." Khaleesi said as she started the vehicle.

"I am not making a name for it now. Can't we at least get there first?"

She shrugged and we were on our way. I was grateful that it was night so that there would be less people out and it was cooler. Not much happened on the way to the base and I was glad for that. There needed to be calm before the action that was sure to happen. In the world of the nightmare there was no real peace to be found.  
* * *  
"Fuck," Khaleesi said as she opened the gate of the zoo.

That's what this place had been before the end of everything. The zoo had a nursery for human children of the employees that used to work here. It was a safe place to raise a child. At least as safe as any place in this godsforsaken reality. Luckily for us there were some animals that remained alive even when all facts pointed to their death being certain. Khaleesi and I took care of them when we could and tried to leave them with enough supplies to survive longer. We never knew when we would return so we usually ended up planning for us never returning.

"Shit." I said dryly.

The clone just shook her head at my joke as she did her best to wipe the shit off of her shoe. It had most likely been one of the tigers that had left the trap. The smell wasn't as strong as a newly made piece of poop and so I could forgive my daughter for not noticing it before stepping in it. It was also dark so she could have the excuse that she hadn't seen it.

Stretching out my senses I didn't see any indication that people had come to loot the place. There was the remains of one human that had been the meal of one of the animals. His face was twisted in a look of pure fear. At least the pieces that remained were. Later I would have to see about making the remains into food for the animals.

Khaleesi signaled to me and I held out Jorah. Listening I heard the sound of zombies. The ticket booth's windows were shattered and blood was splattered on them. This should be quick and easy if they were limited to the ticket booth. Of course there could be others that wouldn't come out until they noticed their brethren encountering some excitement.

The clone held out her hand and the doorknob turned. The zombies, dumb creatures that they were, stopped their sounds to investigate this new change to their scenery. She then shot at them and I watched for others to come running to the sound. I swung Jorah at two that ran towards the noise. One went down easily as I made a clean headshot while the other one was a little more trouble.

It dodged two of my swings so I aimed at its torso. As its blood splattered the pavement, I was able to smash its head in. The shards dripping blood as I pulled my weapon out of the creature's skull. Each time a drop of blood hit the ground there was a soft sound that seemed almost comforting. Wiping the blood off my weapon, I saw that Khaleesi had done well with her own kills.

"You should look more at using guns." Khaleesi said as she holstered her own weapon. "You don't have to risk getting so close."

"Each shot counts." I defended myself as I put my weapon on my back. "I'd prefer to use each bullet for important kills. Not just because it's easier."

"You're not in a fucking swords and sorcery world anymore, Rin."

Instead of replying I walked towards the nursery. There weren't anymore zombies and I would have to make sure the defenses were reinforced soon. The zombies that had gotten in weren't a problem but if more got in like they had there could be trouble. I didn't want to endanger my unborn child. I wished there were a safer place but I knew there wasn't. There were no safe spaces in the nightmare, only illusions of safety. At least this base had a nursery.

"So what do you want to name this base?" Khaleesi asked once we had arrived in the nursery.

The room hadn't been used in awhile and so there were lots of repairs that needed to be made. The furniture needed to be repaired or replaced if possible. There was lots of painting that needed to be done so my child would have a nice place to remember his childhood in. The rest of the world could be beyond repair, but at least he would have one good memory of a place of peace. Something my childhood never had.

"Wildling Base." I suggested. "Little children can be as unpredictable as those who live beyond the wall."

"Seems sort of, I don't know, like this base is a military base." Khaleesi replied. "Might make Umbrella more likely to attack us."

"We'll be under threat of that corporation no matter what."

The clone remained silent as she knew she had won the argument. If an attack was to be made on one of my bases, they would be looking for one that seemed to be either more scientifically or military focused. Giving this base a military sounding name would be courting disaster. It would be damning my unborn child to a horrific fate.

"What would you name this base?" I asked her after I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Wonderland Base." Khaleesi suggested.

"That makes it seem like the base is some kind of circus. The name needs to at least seem regal."

"And Wildling is regal sounding?"

"At least it sounds threatening."

Khaleesi shrugged as she knew she had lost this debate. The name of the base should suggest either youth or rebirth. It should give people hope for the future. Maybe this base could even act as the place for my men's children. In any case this would be the start of a new beginning for the nightmare. A name would have to suit that purpose.

"Raqus or Essos?" I suggested.

"Or Stonebreaker?" Khaleesi added.

I cringed when Khaleesi made her suggestion. It was the title I had in Essos and one I didn't like due to the memories attached. Whenever I heard it I was taken back to when I had been a stone man. The time when I had been less than when I didn't know I was human. Being less than an animal made me realize I was human.

"Doesn't Stonebreaker sound a little violent?" I said.

"So it's either Raqus or Essos?" Khaleesi asked and took a moment to consider. "Franc Raqus provides cures for grey scale, right? So Raqus has the whole family and cure going for it."

"The name is Raqus Base." I said, saying the name to let it sink in.

Whatever happened in the nightmare, the various connections I formed, nothing here would become more important to me than my home. The nightmare could never equal what had happened to me in Westeros and Essos. My reality could be considered my home and the nightmare somewhere I went on some demented vacation.  
* * *  
"How long is this going to take?" Khaleesi asked as we tried again to capture the two lions.

"Depends how much worse we can do." I replied.

For the past three hours we had tried to get the two lions that would be perfect for the first round of testing. I had looked for animals that wouldn't be missed in the gene pool. These two were much weaker and didn't mate as much as the other lions. They also weren't as strong as some of the other lions so if something went wrong, as things were wont to do in experiments, there wouldn't be too many problems killing them.

Just because they were weaker than the others that didn't mean they were unqualified to live in the nightmare. They had done a very good job at eluding us as though they knew that if they failed now they would die.

"I wish we could just fucking kill them." Khaleesi said and I held up a hand for her to be silent.

We were approaching what used to be a petting zoo. Now it was just a mess of broken fences and a place where the prey sometimes rested. At the moment the prey had fled as the lions were close by. I indicated the building with my head. Before the world ended it had been a restroom.

Before I could signal for anything else to be done, Khaleesi was moving into the restroom. I walked a few feet in front of the restroom as the clone entered. I gripped onto the tranquilizer gun and readied myself for anything. I heard my daughter fire a shot and one lion raced out. I fired and the lion appeared to run into my shot. I thought that he had grown too tired to think clearly and not that I had become a better shot.

Seeing Khaleesi running out with the second lion following her, I aimed my gun at him. It turned out my caution wasn't needed as she turned around quickly and shot him. In what must have been seconds, he fell down in exhaustion.

"We're not so bad." Khaleesi said.

It was one of the rare times that we were both up during the day and sweat was trickling down our backs.

"If we were good we wouldn't have taken three hours." I told her and walked over to both lions.

"You're pregnant and followed them for three hours." She replied as she looked on as I checked on the lions. "I would say that means you're not half bad."

I decided not to argue the finer points of getting the lions. Instead I focused on getting them to the testing area. Before the place housed the reptiles of the zoo but now, as the reptiles had mostly moved to other areas of the zoo, there had been room to clear it out with no trouble.

The last thing that was done before testing began was to chain the lions securely to the floor. Their legs, tails, heads, and body weren't allowed to move that much. I knew that, if they became zombies, their strength could double. Even now I was uncertain if the chains could hold and I had to remind myself I had done all I could. Another precaution was to set up a gas to be released if things went wrong. Khaleesi and I had decided she would inject the 'cure' into the lions and then run out as fast as she could. This had been decided since I was pregnant and my unborn child shouldn't be put at risk.

"Are we ready yet?" Khaleesi asked and her tone indicated some nervousness on her part.

Currently we were both in a room that was safely away from the testing area. This was so that if the lions escaped I wouldn't be in immediate danger.

"Just one more minute." I said as I double checked the program.

The testing area would be monitored as well as the lions. Unfortunately there wasn't enough equipment to make monitoring the vitals signs of the lions possible. We would have to rely on visual cues for now. It was a problem but one that would be worked out as the Mormonts grew larger.

"One more minute." The clone repeated.

"Just be sure not to get yourself killed." I told her then give her two syringes. "What should happen is that the lions will become extremely sleepy. We will then test their blood to see what has changed and make sure that they don't die afterwards."

"And if they die we have fucking zombie lions to deal with."

I nodded and she went out. I was forced to watch over my daughter through cameras. The quality of the equipment wasn't good and I couldn't see the whole room. Because of the limited scope of the cameras we had decided to put the majority of our focus on the lions. Everything was in place and all that was left was to worry about was that the only person I truly trusted in the nightmare was going to die.

Calming myself I watched as the clone walked up to the lions. With every fiber of my being I wanted to race out to protect her but knew that would be foolish. I retreated into the animal part of my mind that would accept Khaleesi's death better than I ever could. In a calm state of mind I watched as things unfolded. The lions did their best to flee but they could hardly even move. The clone injected them both with the 'cure'. She backed away quickly but not quick enough.

There had been a mistake in my calculations, maybe I had been looking for the wrong thing, and the transformation into zombie happened quicker than I had imagined because of it. When my daughter had taken a few steps towards the door, one of the lions had turned.

The other lion, fortunately, had died. Its fur had appeared to go back into its skin and its head exploded. It roared one last time before dying. After things had calmed down I would make sure both were dead before disposing of them.

The lion that was now a zombie had quickly lost all of its fur before assuming a corpse-like appearance. It hadn't even seemed to have died before becoming a member of the undead. It jumped at my daughter and she shot. The lion growled as the bullet merely grazed its shoulder. I pressed the button and the gas started to go in the room.

Through blurred images I watched as the clone dodged attack after attack. She pushed the beast back with bursts of psychic energy. My daughter was affected by the gas more so than the lion was. With slowed reflexes, she was barely able to find a place to hide. She hid under one of the tables but that didn't confuse the lion for long. However, it was just long enough for the lion to pass out. Its claws sleepily reached for the clone even as its eyes closed.

I let my heart rate increase as everything calmed down. I allowed myself to feel fear that I would never admit to anyone else. The only thing I didn't let my body do was cry. Tears would mess up my vision and make it much harder to do clean up without causing even more problems. There were at least thirty minutes for me to kill the failed experiments before my daughter was in danger yet again.  
* * *  
"So what went wrong?" Khaleesi asked.

I was making sure she hadn't been harmed or infected. If she was infected then she wouldn't be safe. Depending on how fast the possible new strain acted, she might not be human for much longer. So I was careful to make sure I wouldn't have to kill her.

"I'm going to try and find that out." I told her after confirming that she was safe. "I'll look over the results and see what happened. If we had been able to monitor their vitals then we would have a better idea of what had happened."

"Maybe if you call up Alex he can hook you up with something." She replied.

"No, I don't trust him that much. Even if I did it'd be risky to compromise him for something we could possibly find without him."

Khaleesi walked over to the wall of computers. Each one had different information so that I could analyze things much quicker. I was hoping that she would be able to join me and we could get to the next batch of testing quicker. For now we would rest and then finalize cleanup after the break was over.

"You still don't like him." I said. "I don't blame you. He's a monster but if he changes, if he becomes a man, then I'll take him in. Being away from him is-"

"The smart thing to do." Khaleesi said, trying to complete my sentence. "I just don't want to see you throw everything you have worked so hard for away. Maybe you should get back with this Chris Redfield guy, just to be with someone you can trust."

"I don't trust anyone easily. Chris is a decent man, but I don't want to spend my whole life with him. Don't worry about Alex, I will not jeopardize my mission because of how I feel. Even if he does join us I'll be cautious and monitor him."

"I trust you to make the right call, Rin, and when he's being monitored I'll be happy to help."

I smiled at that and she winked at me. She was someone that I could trust and I would continue to do so. She was at the founding of the Mormonts and so her words would hold more weight as the years went by. I wished I could think in months but my quest, my mission, would most likely take years to complete. As I thought of the years that would pass by I realized that after the zombies left that humans would have to rebuild.

"We shouldn't aim just to cure the t-virus." I said after a moment and was greeted with a confused look from Khaleesi. "After the zombie scourge has been taken care of, humanity will still have to rebuild. If we focus all our energies on just finding a cure without thinking of the society that will come after, we may leave the world a more broken place. Humanity will always try to go into the same chaos that created the t-virus, we just have to slow another global epidemic down."

"And what kind of society do you want?" Khaleesi asked.

"I will give it some thought. There will be more than enough nights to think up a good system before there is even a hint at a cure. For now we will take different watches and then do a full cleanup. While we are on our watches we will monitor the testing area to make sure nothing else happens."  
* * *  
My dreams were nightmares concerning the time I had been a stone man. In some I was a stone man wandering the wastelands of the nightmare. I would wander and wander with no humanity left in my mind. There were still instincts, though, and those told me something was dreadfully wrong. There were strange creatures like me and yet I loathed them more than any other creature in existence.

They would bite other creatures and those creatures would quickly become one of them. While many would say I lacked humanity, these foul demons lacked souls. Blood pumped through their veins, a sound that drove me deeper and deeper into madness, and yet they thought less than I did.

My eyes opened and I turned to see Khaleesi opening the door to our room. The room had once been a place where the humans had brought in sick animals. Now it was both a sleeping quarter and medical facility all in one. Once my group expanded there would be more sleeping quarters made.

"My watch." I said and the clone nodded.

I got off of the cot I had been sleeping on. I had been asleep for four hours and now I would be awake for the same amount to let my daughter rest. We both had to get our rest for the work ahead. Work that would help humanity rise again after such a hard fall.

"Nothing has happened so far." Khaleesi said. "I've monitored the testing area and I've looked at the alarms around the base. Silent so far."

"Hopefully my watch will be just as silent." I said as I put Jorah on my back. "I don't need anything unexpected to happen. What happened earlier was excitement enough for my tastes."

I went out of the sleeping quarters and started to make my way to where I could monitor the testing area.

I blinked.

"Fate." Jorah replied. "Destiny. It doesn't matter."

"What if it did?" I asked him.

"You are selfless in the relations you form. When I love a woman she has all of my loyalty and all of my devotion. I saw that in the way you helped Daenerys. If you risked your life for hers, a woman you didn't know, then what would you do for someone you loved? I took a chance and I have you as my wife because of it."

He had taken a chance on me and I on him. At least he knew what love was, it had all been a new thing for me and it had overwhelmed me. How lucky that my first love had been Jorah.


	39. Chapter 39

My mouth was on Jorah's after merely a moment. My kisses traveled to his neck and his hands started to take off my pants. I felt my cunt becoming ever more sensitive as he continued with his task. I stopped kissing as he pulled at my ear with his teeth. I started to moan and it took all my control to stay standing.

Once my pants were off, Jorah's mouth was on my tits. I ran my fingers through his hair as his tongue played with my nipples. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from moaning too loudly. His mouth was soon on my neck and I undid his pants.

"Don't hold back." Jorah whispered in my ear. "No one can hear us."

"And if they could?" I moaned as he squeezed my tits.

He knelt in front of me and started to eat me out as a response. I tried to be good and quiet but I couldn't. His mouth made me unable to stay silent and soon I was moaning loudly. Soon after I started moaning I started to wobble and Jorah helped me land gently on the ground. His body was over mine after that.

Jorah kissed my mouth and tits before entering me. His thrusts soon became hard as if he were a starving animal. My fingers dug into his back as our moans both became louder. I rolled so that I was on top and I rode him like he was a wild bear. His lips kissed my stomach as I felt I myself start to shiver.

"Jor...or...ah..." I moaned as I felt myself on the verge of cumming.

I leaned my head back and yelled as Jorah bit one of my tits. I felt a great pleasure go through my body and go out of my cunt as I came. I put my hands on my husband's shoulders as I continued to ride him. I needed to feel his cum fill me. I needed to make him feel the intense pleasure that I felt.

Every now and again I would lean down to kiss his lips, neck, and chest. But mainly I rode him and lost myself in the feelings of his cock and the sounds of his moans. As I felt his body start to shiver I found myself beneath him yet again.

We kissed and his hands squeezed my tits. I kissed him harder as if I were worshipping a god.

"Riiiiiiiiin!" Jorah yelled out as he came.

After he had found his release he still stayed in the same position, sweat running down his body. I smiled as I felt the feeling I had with Alex and Chris. The feeling that a child was now growing inside of me.

"You're pregnant." Jorah said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes." I said with a grin. "And I won't lose this one."

"I will kill the man who even dares to harm our child."

I closed my eyes as I trusted my husband to keep his word. We would have this child and it would be a great son or daughter to show to the gods.  
* * *  
"You don't need to stand there." Daenerys told me. "You can come in."

I was standing in the doorway of my queen's room as the smells of lovemaking entered my nose. I looked around the room to see where it was safe to step. Besides the smells, I could also see more physical evidence of what had taken place.

After making sure I wouldn't step somewhere I would regret, I entered the room and shut the door.

"So you made your decision about Yara." I said calmly with my arms at my sides.

"I made the right one." She replied.

"Is that why you called me here? Maybe inviting your friends to stories of sexual conquests is too human of a thing for me to understand."

"I didn't invite you here to tell you, it's just you were standing in the door."

"I didn't want to step somewhere that I would regret."

Daenerys sat down at her table and I joined her. Luckily her lovemaking session hadn't included this area, at least not much, and the papers were mostly intact. I looked over the battle plans and tried to figure out why she would need my advice on this matter. I didn't think that she would call me to a private meeting only for battle plans.

"Jorah told me." Daenerys finally said after minutes of silence. "You're pregnant."

"Just because I have an unborn child doesn't mean I'm unfit to fight." I told her as I quickly realized where this conversation was going. "Don't you think we discussed having a child during war? I know it will be beyond risky but we both want one. What if the gods decide to take Jorah away from me and I'm never able to have any of his children again?"

I didn't think that Jorah would go behind my back to get Daenerys to take me away from the battlefield. He probably was excited about a son or daughter so he had told one of his dearest friends. I could understand why Daenerys had heard the news and started to panic as her own child had died. I had lost Franc Isaacs because of my own stupidity and even now I was uncertain how transforming would affect my unborn child.

"Aren't you afraid that your child wi-" Daenerys said.

"Of course I'm afraid." I replied. "I have already lost one child and I'm now pregnant with two. One in the nightmare and one here. One in a world where humans are slowly dying and one where I will be fighting in a war. There is no reality where it is easy for me to raise a child and no reality where I can back down from my duties."

"And if I order you to not fight?"

I smiled and leaned forward. I clasped my hands together in front of me. I didn't want to outright say I would disregard my queen's orders. There had to be a way of wording my response to get my intentions across without showing her disrespect. While there was a lot to admire in the young queen, there was also a vanity in her that could be dangerous.

It was a vanity that allowed enough doubt in her mind to exile Jorah. He was a man who would travel the wastelands of the nightmare alone if only to give her a chance at succeeding in her endeavors. He was an honorable man who had sunk to do dishonorable things. And if Daenerys really wanted to take the Iron Throne, she would have to run the risk of walking the same dark paths.

Dark paths that many would find unsuitable for a queen.

"I have been fighting since before I was a year old, Daenerys." I finally replied. "My whole life has been one fight after another. Running away from a fight has never been an option. Growing up in the North, showing weakness was the quickest way to death. Fleeing from the Battle for Meereen, no matter how justified, will feel like a stain that can never be forgiven."

Daenerys' face took on an angry and yet understanding expression. It appeared as though she was angrier at what I thought of as honorable than that I had hinted I was disregard her orders. As long as she trusted me I could care less if she didn't like some of my decisions. I needed to serve her so that my husband was kept happy. I needed him more than I would ever need her.

"Four dragons are more powerful than three." My queen finally replied. "And you seem to have as much control over them as a dragonlord."

"I do not know my lineage." I told her. "For all I know it was bonding with my dragon that gave me control over the noble creatures."

"Not just any person can do what you have done. People don't just bond with dragons like that. I'm a pure blooded Targaryen and I haven't been able to bond with my children like you and your dragon."

I didn't know where I came from, all I knew was that I had been able to survive when I should have died. I had knocked on death's door thousands of times and had always been denied. While it would be nice to think of Daenerys as my sister, I didn't feel as though any Targaryen blood ran through my veins. My skin color and hair were vastly different from any pure blooded Targaryen for instance.

Targaryens were widely known for their pale white skin and pure white hair. My skin wasn't as white as Daenerys' and my hair was red with blonde streaks. If I had any dragonlord blood, it was hidden under other bloodlines. Maybe I had a Targaryen ancestor, but it was not enough to call myself the sister of Daenerys.

"Not every Targaryen is immune to fire like you are." I told her. "Maybe some people just get gifts that others don't. Maybe I have one of your ancestors in my bloodline, but my gifts have skipped a generation or two. It might also be that I just happen to be a very talented warg."

"No one has been able to warg a dragon before." Daenerys replied with a smirk. "And what you do can't be considered warging, at least to my knowledge."

"Maybe I come from a vast line of powerful wargs and that's how I'm able to control dragons."

"You're not able to simply control them. You're able to befriend them like you share their blood."

For a moment I wished I had a glass of wine so that I could use the alcohol to ease my mind. Viserion was my brother through my dragon's blood. The blood that ran through my veins even when I wasn't in dragon form. To him I did share his blood and he would always be more faithful to me than Daenerys' other children.

I hadn't yet revealed that particular lineage to Daenerys, though I had to Jorah, as I worried what she would think. She may be fire and blood, but I shared the blood of not just my dragon but hers. I was worried that she might be insulted on what she may see as an infringement to her House. Or maybe I was worrying about nothing in my confusion on human matters.

"I grew up being closer to nature than to humans." I told her. "Maybe there's some wildness in me that other animals respect. Maybe that's the reason I can connect to your dragons: they don't see me as a human but as a fellow beast of nature."

"Possibly." Daenerys replied. "Do you have any ideas for who the other two riders should be?"

I thought about it a moment. There were people that would make good riders and people I trusted. Choosing a rider wasn't a simple choice to me as it wasn't like deciding who should have a horse. A dragon was a much different type of animal. They deserved much more respect than any human alive.

"I need to look at the dragons once more before deciding." I told her. "I have ideas of who I would choose but I need to go over my decisions with them."

"I'll give you two more days." Daenerys replied. "If you don't choose the best riders we can always change them."

There were a few minutes of silence that I didn't take as my cue to leave. Instead I took them to mean that my queen was taking the decision of her next words as something important. I didn't know where our conversation would go next but I knew that now wasn't the time to go.

"It's strange to think of you with Jorah's child." Daenerys said sadly. "There were so many instances where I could be bearing his son or daughter. Instead I got lost in my own misery and taking a traitor to bed."

"Losing someone you love isn't something you get over." I told her. "Their presence is always close to you and then you fear feeling the same pain again. You run and hide from even having the possibility of that pain. In your case you knew what you would have with Jorah would be the same as with Khal Drogo. Rather than thinking of him as another way to happiness you felt the pain you did when Drogo died."

"And how can you know that without ever being in love before Jorah? How can you know that without loving someone and losing them forever?"

"I don't need to have someone I love die to know how it works for humans. I have seen and I have watched. Besides that, I have had platonic relationships that have been as intimate as romantic ones. When my pack died I had to travel to run away from the pain. And when my dragon died...there are no words, human or otherwise, to describe how I felt that day. My miscarriage made me make a decision I had been too afraid to before. Am I wrong about your situation?"

"You aren't. When I take the Iron Throne I may need to make a place for you to give advice."

I wanted to chuckle at the idea of being any sort of advisor to a human. While I controlled my outward expressions, the lunacy of her statement amused me.  
* * *  
I felt the thermals under my wings as I looked at the three dragons around me. Drogon flapped his wing as he looked to make sure I didn't play him or his brothers for fools. I didn't blame him as he was the leader of this pack. Rhaegal was slowly opening up to the fact that I was an ally and not an enemy. Him easing up to me was probably made easier with Drogon's help. Viserion had no problem following me as we shared blood.

"We need to get back within the hour." Jorah said.

I had originally planned to have this flight without my husband, but he had insisted. I loved flying with him and so I hadn't fought hard against him joining. For three hours I had flown and hunted with the dragons. There had been nothing to help prepare us for the battle as I had felt like living as I had in the past: having no care except for living and protecting my pack.

Jorah had shown how much he had learned as we didn't have to stop to let him rest. From killing to eating, he had remained on my back. A stable weight on my back that was reassuring in some odd way.

Hunting had helped bond me with my brother and his two siblings. Though siblings wasn't entirely correct as I didn't share blood with the other two. I guess hatchmates would be a much better term for what they were.

Roaring in annoyance I turned towards the Raqus estate. Viserion flew with me when I changed direction while the other two merely glanced at us. Turning my head to look at Drogon for a moment, I saw what humans would think of as jealousy. I wasn't a true dragon, nor was I part of Drogon's pack, and yet he was watching one of his siblings fly after me without a second thought.

Whoever I chose as Viserion's rider would have to be someone close to me. With him I wouldn't be choosing a rider, I would be choosing a caretaker for my only living family member. It was a choice that would prove my loyalty to him as well as my respect.

Once we had reached the Raqus estate, I took a small detour around the docks. Before there were hardly any ships and now there was part of the Greyjoy's fleet. With my dragon eyes I could clearly see the humans down below. If I had wanted to I could kill a few with barely a second thought before they had enough time to react.

I saw Viserion's claws opening and closing as if imagining diving down to get the easy prey down below. Prey that wasn't used to looking up and so there would be a good chance of catching one or two of them. Blood would drip down his claws as he would fly off with his prey.

A small growl exited my mouth in warning. I tried to indicate to him that we had already consumed enough. There would be no point to eating yet more food. Telling a dragon about honor would be a hard concept and so I didn't bother. Wild creatures cared to have enough food to not die and so honor limited survival when prey was scarce. The only way of honor animals could be said to have was to never eat beyond what was needed.

Viserion stopped opening and closing his claws as he followed me back to the fields. I felt as Jorah grasped harder on me than he had been before as me and my brother raced to land first. He roared as did I while we dived so steeply and fast that Jorah must be thinking that we would crash into the ground. Moments before that would have happened we spread our wings and circled before landing safely.

I waited a few minutes as Jorah calmed himself and got off before transforming.

"We could've died." He reprimanded me with a grin that kept threatening to break out.

"I wouldn't let you die." I reassured him. "I knew what I was doing."

"It's not myself that I'm worried about."

"I'm not going to lose another child. I'm not going to do something reckless again and lose a child that didn't even have a moment to live."

Jorah put a hand on my stomach and I smiled softly at the look that came over him. One of hope and also one of worry. He had a new duty to protect our child and I think that frightened him. He had to look after me, his queen, and now his child. If he failed in protecting one of his three I didn't know what pain of dishonor would overtake him.

I put my hand over his and he kissed the top of my head. We stayed in that position for a few minutes as the wind blew over us.  
* * *  
"Tyrion," I said as I walked up to him.

He was walking in the vineyards as the workers did their duties. He had talked before about wanting to own a vineyard. The topic had come up once we had begun discussing what I would do after Daenerys took the Iron Throne.

My answer, of course, had been to discover more about where I had come from and the powers I now possessed. I also wanted to find as many dragon eggs as I could. Dragons were the most noble of creatures and I didn't want their reign to end so shortly after it had started. Their reign over this world was more important to me than whoever ruled the Iron Throne.

"What is it?" Tyrion asked as he continued to watch the servants.

"I have been tasked with finding dragon riders for Daenerys' dragons." I told him and ignored the sarcastic look he gave me. "I am still deciding whether or not Viserion needs a rider as he seems to obey my every order. But if Daenerys orders me I will find a rider for him. The rider for Rhaegal I have already decided on and is obvious in hindsight."

"You...you want me to be Rhaegal's rider?"

"You seem to be the most logical choice. If you agree to be his rider I'll take you to him now. If he accepts you, you will be his rider."

I had to hold back a large grin at the shocked look on Tyrion's face. How well he worked with the dragons, especially when he helped free my brother and Rhaegal, had told me that his fate was to ride a dragon. The smell of fire in his blood, the same smell I got from Daenerys but fainter, made it destiny that he rode a dragon.

"What is so special about Viserion?" Tyrion asked as soon as the shock of my judgment had faded. "I doubt it's because he follows your orders. You serve Daenerys and he is her dragon. Maybe you are trying to show yourself a traitor?"

"I would never betray my queen." I said and felt as wounded as if I had lost a limb. "There is nothing that would make me turn away from her. I do not care who sits on the Iron Throne and she is not a bad woman. She has the blood of a ruler flowing through her veins."

"So you serve her as blindly as your husband?"

"If one day she becomes corrupt, I will act as I need to. But I do not see that day coming."

I believed what I was telling the dwarf. She acted in ways that made the survival of her rule and life assured. While I didn't like how she flaunted her power around, I understood it. Sometimes it made me cringe, but only for a short while. Hopefully her dealings with Daario would teach her the humility that would make her a great queen. Hopefully Daario would be a constant reminder that the future you had planned was never certain.

It was a lesson I had been reminded of while growing up. Death was always seeking new victims and you had to be on constant alert just to have a chance of survival.

"You haven't mentioned what is special about Viserion." Tyrion reminded me.

Of course I would have to mention my lineage to others, but I wanted to tell Daenerys in person. I didn't want rumors and gossip to form before I was able to tell her directly. Maybe this is the reason Jorah didn't tell her about what had truly led to their first meeting or maybe it was truly fear. My husband had repaid his debt to his queen and that's what mattered to me. He had paid more than he ever should have had to.

"There is a reason that has nothing to do with my loyalty to Daenerys." I finally replied. "It is something that I need to tell Daenerys personally as I don't want gossip to reach her ears first."

I waited for the advisor's reply and wondered how else I could reply to not arouse his suspicions. Doubt at this time could prove disastrous to Daenerys retaking Meereen and heading to Westeros. Daario having yet another day could mean him discovering that his intended victim was alive. While he had fooled the rest of the city, he knew the queen could still be extremely dangerous.

I blinked.

I continued walking and found it odd how easy this had become for me. I didn't question when I passed from one world to the next, it was something as normal as breathing to me. For now my only concern was to monitor the testing area.


	40. Chapter 40

"What are you doing here?" I asked the woman, holding Jorah to her throat.

It had been my watch and I had traveled a short distance from Raqus Base. The sun was high in the sky and tormented those of us down below. Sweat was trickling down the woman's forehead and her clothes stunk of dried sweat from days before. My face showed no indication of my emotions and that seemed to frighten her which was my intention.

"I...I...was traveling." She replied. "I was separated from my group."

"You were separated." I repeated as I tried to judge her.

"Please don't kill me."

This woman was acting like she wasn't a fighter and, if that was truly the case, she wouldn't survive long out here. The wastelands of the nightmare were only fit for fighters and others had to find groups so that they wouldn't die. Her fear came off of her skin like her stench. There was much to indicate that she was, in fact, telling the truth.

If I took her in I would have to watch over her to make sure she wasn't a spy from Umbrella or too unstable to be part of the Mormonts. While I wanted to think I could walk in the light, there were too many shadows surrounding me. Saving humanity meant getting one's hands dirty so that the survival of my species was assured.

"You're pregnant." The woman said, shakily pointing to my belly. "I could help you."

"You could?" I asked and tried to sniff out a zombie bite on her.

"I've delivered a baby in my group."

I put a hand on my belly and tried to shove the scared part of me to the very back of my mind. That part of me would do anything to ensure a successful pregnancy. That included doing something foolish that would put to shame anything Alex had done. When I couldn't smell the sickening scent of the t-virus from her I knew there was only one decision I could make.

She would be put under as heavy surveillance as I could spare until Khaleesi and myself both agreed that she could be trusted. Only if I could trust her would I let her deliver my child. If she killed my child, Khaleesi couldn't help to save this woman.

"You can join me." I said and put Jorah on my back.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief as she got up. "My name is April Dekker."

"I'm Ray Raqus."

We did the usual greeting of this reality. While her words were spoken in a fearful manner, her grip during the handshake was strong. Maybe once she had calmed down she could be a good asset to the Mormonts.

"So where are you staying?" April asked as we walked back to Raqus Base.

"At a zoo." I told her. "At least until I have to move again."

"Are there any animals still alive there? I've seen some pretty fucked up zombies, don't want to imagine zombie tigers or lions or bears."

There, luckily, hadn't yet been an outbreak of the t-virus at the zoo so bad that I had to fight off hoards of zombie animals. That isn't to say that the base was entirely free of them, but that they hadn't yet caused enough problems. Animals still lived in the former zoo and as long as enough continued to survive I wouldn't say the base had a zombie animal problem.

"Nothing too bad." I replied. "The biggest problem was a zombie elephant. It was extremely twisted by the t-virus and also extremely mad. It was hard to put down but it was done."

"A zombie elephant?" April said in surprise. "How twisted was it?"

"If I hadn't known it was an elephant before, I wouldn't have guessed correctly."

The next hour was spent in silence as we saved our energy for more important matters. If a hoard of zombies came after us we needed to be alert. I would especially have to be on my guard as April didn't seem like a fighter and I didn't want to risk her dying. Especially as she had promised to be able to help me deliver my child to this world.

April seemed a little bit surprised when we entered the zoo. While it, like the rest of the nightmare, was worn down it was in a slightly better state. Khaleesi and myself had made minor repairs to give the base a better structure but made sure not to make the repairs too obvious. The look had to give people walking by it the sense that there was still danger.

"Over here." I told her as we walked to what had once been a gift shop.

April looked around nervously but followed my instructions anyways. Upon walking in there was a small buzzing noise that made her jump slightly. Instead of focusing on her, I looked at what the scanner had shown. She was clean from any zombie wounds and so would be safe inside the base.

"It was only a scan." I said. "I needed to make certain that you won't help spread the t-virus here."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A former Umbrella employee. Suffice it to say that I didn't agree with what my employer was doing."

"Did you help crea-"

"No. I wasn't involved with that part. It was foolish for anyone to think that the t-virus could ever be considered a success."

"And they just allowed you to quit?"

"They aren't aware that I'm alive."

April's fear coupled with the questions she was asking made me suspicious of her. They felt much too prying for my tastes but could merely be her way of figuring out if I was safe. It wasn't common for groups to have a scanner which implied I was much more than I seemed to be. I had to walk the fine line of proving myself an ally while not letting out too many secrets at the same time.

This meant giving out information to a possible enemy. This meant I couldn't play this game completely safe and there would have to be some risks. Gathering allies from the nightmare would be extremely risky and so I would have to learn quickly how to not let my fear overtake me.  
* * *  
"So April Dekker?" Khaleesi asked as the three of us were gathered for a meal.

My daughter had been well aware of how my 'paranoia' could affect a potential ally so she had taken on the duty of an ambassador of sorts. It was her that usually dealt with April while I would interact when I had to.

"It's not like Khaleesi is a normal sounding name." April said with a shrug of her shoulders.

A grin appeared and disappeared from my face. It had become a playful debate between the two of who had the odder name. I didn't try to understand how this had come up as I was just glad that they were friendly towards each other. I was also glad that it had seemed less likely that the newcomer would prove to be an enemy.

"Khaleesi was going to be my daughter's name." I chimed in. "I think it's a perfectly good name."

"Just means you have really shitty tastes in names." April replied as she took a sip of her water. "It would be an awesome name if this was Lord of the Rings, but it isn't. This world has turned into a monstrosity that George R. Romero would cream himself over."

"Or make him weep in shame that this is what the world has turned into." Khaleesi said.

George R. Romero had been infamous for writing zombie films. My daughter had promised to show me one of his films if we ever had the chance. I didn't really need to see fake zombies when I could step outside and see the real things. They were abominations that seemed more heinous than any stone man.

Today's meal was the usual bland gruel. In a few days we might celebrate with a feast as one of the animals seemed close to dying. All we would have to do was make sure the chance of infection was low and then cook it. The thought of fresh meat made my mouth water as I tried to hide my reaction from the others. I wanted to be trusted to make decisions and drooling while eating didn't inspire confidence. I wasn't a young pup, I was now the alpha of my new pack.

"You've never explained who you are." April said and Khaleesi looked at me.

While the woman had become good to be around, I didn't think I could trust her just yet. My daughter had told me that if I didn't decide by the time my child was born, we would send her on her way. For now she didn't have enough information to give to Umbrella.

April could say that a woman and an Alice clone were holed up in a zoo, but she didn't know where the zoo was. She also didn't know about the other bases. For all she knew this zoo was the only place we had fortified. I had gathered supplies so April could survive for at least two weeks if we sent her away. While her not being trusted was one reason to send her away, the other reason would be because she didn't want to join us.

"I don't know if I want to let you in." I told her honestly. "I don't need someone that will cause unneeded chaos."

"I couldn't cause chaos even if I tried." April replied. "I'm not a bad person. I'm not exactly going to go killing someone when they've helped me survive. I'm not a goddamn asshole."

"We will see."  
* * *  
"Have you had other children, Ray?" April asked as she did yet another checkup on my pregnancy.

"I've had a miscarriage." I told her.

The 'pregnancy room' had been a special exhibit when the world had ended. It had since been cleared out to be a doctor's office. Until my child was born it would be for my pregnancy and in the future it would expand. It would be good for my people to have a place to go when they were sick. It had even sparked in my mind the idea that there needed to be at least one quarantine area per base. Sometimes people got too sick and that wasn't something I could risk here and now.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"Not as sorry as I am." I told her. "It was my fault. I didn't consider the health of the baby all because I was bored."

"It's easy to get bored the way you do things."

"Still no excuse for killing an innocent."

The humans here called what I was getting today an 'ultrasound'. It gave me a look at my unborn child and was slightly unnerving. At least April had much better bedside manners than anyone at Umbrella. The one thing I regretted was that Khaleesi couldn't be here to see it. She was sleeping and after this ultrasound I would be taking a nap.

This meant, then, that besides feeling joy I had to stay focused on the alarms placed around and throughout the base. This made the event more unnerving than it had to be and made me take great pains to stay calm but not too calm.

"How is it?" I asked April after a moment.

"Extremely healthy." She replied. "Surprising."

"What? Did you think it was going to be deformed?"

"Yeah. Just...can't believe anything good can be born anymore."

I understood the sentiment. Some days I woke up in the nightmare and thought that all my endeavors would end up fruitless. That whatever I did nothing would change. That I would end up in Alex's arms again and we would both continue to work for Umbrella. The darkness I had been trying to avoid would always haunt me.

"It's a boy if you're wondering." She said to break the silence. "Do you want to name him now?"

"Alec." I said, closing my eyes as if shielding myself from how much I loved the monster. "I want his name to be Alec."

"Will Khaleesi like the name?"

"Probably not. The boy's father is...not the greatest man in the world. Demented actually."

"But you love him."

"With a heart that he doesn't deserve."

I would always consider Alex the father of Alec, no matter that it didn't have any of his blood. Chris was a good man, I was sure of it, but I didn't feel anything more than friendship for him. He wasn't someone I looked at and felt myself empty when he left my presence. He wasn't someone that I could love as deeply as I did Jorah or Alex. Chris was merely flesh and blood to me.

"So Khaleesi knows the father." April said softly. "I'm the only one here that doesn't know what the fuck is going on."

"What were you before the undead took over?" I asked her, not wanting to question where her loyalties lay.

"No one. I just existed from day to day. I was training to be a veterinarian. I had so many pets and when I had to leave them behind it was like I was leaving a part of myself in my apartment."

"So you've never operated on a human before?"

"My mother was a surgeon and I remember a shit load of what she taught me. As well as the odd lessons her friends sometimes gave me. I thought what she did was interesting but it wasn't for me. What about you?"

I didn't know how to tell her about my past without revealing too much. It was a problem I had had with Alex as I hadn't trusted him with the truth even when I was with him. I loved him more than he deserved and yet I was able to hold back when I had to.

"I liked traveling." I told April as honestly as I could. "I didn't like having any destinations. All I needed was sky over me and ground below. I was complete in my simplicity. And then I ran into a problem all humans run into at some point: I found causes worth fighting for."

"And what causes are you fighting for?" She asked.

"To bring the world out of darkness and into a new beginning. I want to leave this world better. I want to see people able to breathe again without worrying about some zombie eating them."

"There were problems in this world long before the zombies. You're not going to have any chance of making a utopia."

"All the problems before didn't lead to the apocalypse. You ever wonder why the whole world is a desert and any rainfall is brief?"

April remained silent as she put the equipment away and I thought I had scared her. Maybe she now thought she was dealing with a crazy person. Maybe that fear would be enough to make her go away. But hopefully after my son had been born. I needed someone that could help bring Alec into the world even if she wasn't as well trained as I would like. My current position didn't allow me to be picky. I had to accept the fate that the gods had demanded of me. At least for the moment.

"I don't know." April said after a moment of thought. "I don't know if there's a reason. I find it a cruel joke that even nature has seemed to have abandoned us."

"I think it is the gods testing us." I replied. "The world was destroyed due to human error and they won't give us any respite until we prove that we are worthy of their respect. As long as the nightmare continues to crumble they will continue not to help us out."

"And what is your plan to win your imaginary deities' respect?"

"Find a cure and put a society in place so that the world can start to heal."

"If your society plans on being some crazed theocracy, count me out. I don't mind you believing in something imaginary, but I'm not going to be forced to believe."

I smirked at that statement. A good society, a stable one, shouldn't have one's beliefs forced on them. Especially ones of the more spiritual nature. I knew some people didn't believe in the gods of any nature and that didn't bother me. I didn't believe I was better than others for my beliefs as I had seen spiritual men do terrible things for their gods.

"It won't be a theocracy." I reassured her. "I don't know what it'll be."

"So that is what you and Khaleesi are planning? Curing the t-virus and raising yourselves up as gods?"

"No, we are no more gods than ants are kings."

"Listen, if you're judging me I'm ready to do my part. I'm ready to create a world where I can finally become a veterinarian."

I heard in her voice the desire to do whatever was needed to make my dream a reality. The only reason I didn't confirm she could join was because I still didn't trust her. There was something nagging at my mind and I hoped that it was just my caution getting the better of me yet again.  
* * *  
"Ah!" I yelled out.

"You couldn't give her any drugs?" Khaleesi hissed.

I was hearing her voice as if from a great distance. I was managing to continue to push and yet it was hard even for me. The pain was so great and yet was less than the miscarriage with Franc. Then I could only think of death and now I had new life to hang onto. As soon as Alec came out a new life would start for me. The life of a mother, leader, and fighter.

"I wouldn't know what could be used." April said in a panic. "I'm not risking killing Ray or her child."

"Fuck!" I cried out in the Common Tongue as tears came out. "Fuck!"

"You're doing great. Just keep pushing."

I looked over and saw a hallucination of Alex put a hand on my shoulder. For one glorious moment I was able to imagine that we were together and Alec was truly his son. That after this ordeal was over we would live like a 'normal' human family did. All of us gathered around for a few hours as we pushed the fears of the world away.

"Concentrate, Ray," Khaleesi said. "You're having this child. The pain you're feeling will go away. I promise."

I focused on pushing and didn't think of the pain. I was finally having a child and that's all that should matter at the moment. The pain, as Khaleesi had said, was temporary and would go away. It seemed all consuming but that was an illusion. Soon Alec would come out of me an-

"Ah!" I yelled out as I finally felt my son leave my body.

"Relax." April said. "It will be alright."

I tried to calm my heart rate and breathing so I could focus on Alec. He was yelling out to the world and I smiled as April cleaned him up. His tiny hands reached out and he was brought to me. I wasn't wearing a shirt as I had been prepared for a very hungry child. His mouth and hands seemed to have an almost magnetic connection to my tits as he started to feed. Alec seemed almost afraid that he would lose his grip and I let out a chuckle.

"Alec." I said after he had been feeding for a good three minutes.

"Maybe there is hope for his father." Khaleesi said and I could tell she was doing her best to appear kind.

"I hope so. If he continues to be like he usually is...I can't kill him."

My daughter tried to control her expression but I could tell that she would love killing the man that had created her merely as a test subject. It must haunt her dreams that she was only in existence because some human had been curious. As time went on her anger towards Alex had become greater and I understood it. I also understood that she wouldn't cause him harm unless I said so or unless she was forced into a situation where there wasn't any choice.

"I've decided if we should keep you, April Dekker." I said and looked at the newcomer once Alec had fallen asleep. "While I do have some reservations, I have discussed the matter with my daughter. You understand what I am trying to build and I will give you more information to help you decide if you do want to join the Mormonts. If you decide against joining once you know the truth, we will give you enough supplies to last you a few weeks. If we find out that you are a traitor, you will be dealt with accordingly."

April looked at me and then my baby. As I was feeling tired from giving birth, Khaleesi was the one to tell the majority of the story with me adding in facts here and there. The only fact that I didn't let out was that I wasn't originally from here. Both my daughter and myself kept up the illusion that I was an experiment from some company. We kept up the illusion that I had never figured out my true origins.

While Khaleesi was all for demonizing Alex, I was there to talk about his better moments. I didn't make him out to be an angelic figure, but I felt it unfair to him if I didn't talk about the sides of him only I knew about. I wanted April to understand why I was conflicted about him and couldn't merely stop thinking about him. I wanted her to understand that he may join my group in the future. She had to understand that we would be getting our hands dirty and joining the Mormonts wouldn't make you a saint.

"So the Mormonts." April said. "Can I have some time to think this over? I thought I knew what you were but...I need some time to decide."

I blinked.

"I highly doubt you would do anything against Daenerys." Tyrion said. "You could've let her die in Meereen and you didn't have to help her now. Your reason is probably more stupid than deceitful."

Even though I didn't react outwardly, I was glad that I had the trust of those I served. It was an extremely odd feeling to have my advice sought out by a queen and now yet another human not batting an eye at my odd request. Though Tyrion's use of 'deceitful' did indicate he was suspicious of me but not to the point where he thought to alert his queen.


	41. Chapter 41

"You don't need to be nervous." Jorah reminded me as we both lay in bed.

The sun was slowly setting and the scent of our lovemaking was still fresh in the air. It had all started with a simple kiss and suddenly he had been over me. My legs had opened wide for him as he had entered. The strength of our kisses and how they echoed his thrusts had been...and then we had climaxed at the same time.

I had gone on top of him after that, holding his face in my hands, and had ridden him until we had both cum again. And it had all been because of a simple kiss. Once I was far along in my pregnancy fucking wouldn't be an option for a little while. Dealing with the stress of war and fucking while pregnant wasn't my idea of a smart move.

But if he kissed me like he had I didn't know what I'd do...

"Will she accept it?" I asked my husband. "She considers herself fire made flesh and I'm more dragon than her."

"You're already more dragon than her." Jorah reminded me. "Daenerys, with all her gifts, can't take the form of a dragon. She has even admitted that you can communicate with them better than her. She won't be offended that you are Viserion's sister."

"Isn't there a difference between turning into a dragon and effectively becoming part of her family?"

"What is wrong with being related to a Targaryen?"

My husband's fingers went gently through my long hair as I thought about his question. Part of it was because I wanted to go back to the life I had after my queen had taken her rightful place on the throne. There would be changes to my life, that was certain, but being referred to as the niece of Queen Daenerys seemed too much of a burden. There was also a part of my mind that I couldn't place. It was a part that seemed to be shouting out a warning but I could only hear it whisper.

I took one of Jorah's hands in mine as I tried to figure out how to explain my reasoning to him. A simple reason that I could expand on later.

"I'm afraid." I admitted to him. "I am used to being in the background and I feel that is my place. Being part of a House like House Targaryen puts me out in the open. It makes it impossible to fade into the background ever again."

"Tales will be told of you and songs will be sung," Jorah replied. "With what you will accomplish, fading away will become impossible. Being known as a part of House Targaryen will be no greater or less than what fame you will get on your own."

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

"No, my love, you don't."

His lips were on mine again and his hands pulled me close to him. After we were done kissing, I put my head on his shoulder so that I could better take in his comforting warmth. He was right that I was worrying over nothing.  
* * *  
"You wanted to tell me something?" Daenerys asked, an angry expression on her face.

I had found her wandering the estate and decided to use this as my moment. I guessed that her and Yara were meeting again so the conversation would have to be short. I controlled my irrational fear as I finalized what I would tell her. It couldn't be too long as she had another matter to attend to and yet it couldn't be too short or else my point would be missed.

"I don't want Viserion to have a rider." I told her and she looked at me with the wrathful glare only a queen possessed. "Rhaegal should have Tyrion as his rider. It is as if I smell your blood in his veins."

"Why don't you want Viserion to have a rider?" Daenerys asked. "Do you think he isn't tame enough to have a rider? It is your job to train my dragons. That is your job."

"I don't feel comfortable watching my brother with a human on his back. None of the humans here are worthy of him."

There was a long moment of silence as she took the information in. It had come out much easier than I had expected. Probably because I had been angry and felt defensive. Now the waiting came and I hoped that she wouldn't be angry at me and I hoped that she would allow me to make decisions regarding my own kin. Even if my kin was one of her dragons that she might feel extremely possessive of.

Finally the shock cleared from her face and it appeared that she was going to fall over. I stopped myself from going to her side as I was worried that would unnerve her even more. Luckily she didn't fall over and soon took on a confident pose yet again.

"Viserion is your brother?" Daenerys said. "You mean your dragon was the sister of one of mine? Wouldn't she also be the sister of Drogon and Rhaegal?"

"Not if they are from different nests." I replied. "Viserion and my dragon could have been separated from their real siblings. Later the same thing could have happened again leaving her all alone and Viserion with two new siblings."

"How did you find out?"

"When I helped free Rhaegal and Viserion I felt some sort of kinship for the latter. I didn't know what it was then but I talked to Viserion later and he confirmed it."

That was a highly simplistic way of describing how Viserion and I talked. Sometimes words were used, sometimes feelings, and sometimes movements. All of those ways of communicating added up to what she would know as 'talking'. It was just that humans and other animals had different ways of speaking. I didn't tell her that I also thought he had been attracted to me and my dragon had been attracted to him. That sent shivers down my spine and not something my queen needed to know now.

"I understand why you don't want a rider for Viserion." Daenerys finally replied. "But if there is the right rider in the future, I hope you'll consider giving him to my dragon."

"Of course." I said with a nod of my head.

"Have you told Tyrion about your decision?"

"I have and he was more than excited. I'll tell you more later, I don't want to infringe on your time with Yara now."

A slight blush went up Daenerys' cheeks. On her it was more obvious than on other people due to her white skin. A skin coloring showing that she was a pure blooded Targaryen. The last of her House. If I was smelling Targaryen blood in Tyrion, it could be that even if she died her House would continue on.  
* * *  
I waited in the fields with Jorah. Both of us were growing a little impatient for Tyrion to join us. Daenerys would get some practice in later today but, for now, she was spending time with Yara. On a human side she was deepening relationships with House Greyjoy and on an animal side she was fucking her new lover.

"I thought he seemed excited." Jorah said under his breath.

"He is excited." I replied. "Let's hope his excuse fits his tardiness."

We waited a good ten more minutes until a small form could be seen coming towards us quickly. While the figure had the same height as a child, it was much older and wiser than any child. Tyrion was walking as quickly as he could while still trying to maintain some dignity.

Jorah was wearing his armor and my dragon form had had armor put on it earlier. Tyrion had no armor as the family was still trying to find him armor that he could manage. While in the air, Rhaegal would be doing the majority of the fighting but Tyrion would still need to have armor as well as a basic set of fighting skills.

"You're late." I said dryly.

"The Raqus do have some interesting books on dragons." Tyrion said. "I must have studied longer than I had intended to."

"And probably drank more than you intended too." Jorah said. "Let's hope that you remember a little of what you read."

"I've already ridden one dragon, I'm sure the next dragon won't be a problem."

"You've ridden me, not a real dragon." I told him. "Me and them are two different beasts."

Tyrion merely shrugged and then I let out a loud roar that sounded odd coming out of my human mouth. Rhaegal landed in reply and Drogon circled overhead. Rhaegal looked at me and I indicated the dwarf with my head. The dragon made a sound that coming from a human would be called scoffing. His nostrils flared and he walked over to the Lannister.

The human looked to me for advice on what to do. When I didn't reply, he merely stood still as if his life depended on it.

"Don't show fear, Tyrion." I told him. "Fear is met with a lack of respect from creatures such as Rhaegal. If he doesn't respect you why should he let you ride him?"

"You're not the one about to be eaten." Tyrion retorted.

"You are good with dragons and he seems to already be interested in you. All you need from him is his respect now."

I didn't tell him, but there was still a chance he could be eaten. I didn't need to frighten the human anymore than he already was. At least now his posture was more confident and he held out a hand as Rhaegal continued to come closer. The dragon let out a low growl as he opened his mouth. His fangs were shone in the sunlight and were as beautiful as they were deadly.

"Don't show fear." I told Tyrion calmly even as I prepared if something went wrong. "He is merely trying to scare you."

Rhaegal did seem like he was only playing with his new rider and yet it could turn deadly in a moment. It could be that the young dragon decided to play a little too violently than the human could stand. Play that could end up with Tyrion dead or at least having one less limb. I felt for my dragon's power inside me so that I could push Rhaegal away if need be.

I controlled myself from letting out a sigh of relief when Rhaegal allowed Tyrion to touch his snout. Jorah, on the other hand, had a visible reaction as he let go of his sword. He was an honorable man that would attempt to save someone in need. In this case a drunken but wise dwarf.

"So I'm assuming I just get on him now." Tyrion said and I replied with a nod.

The dwarf climbed somewhat clumsily onto his dragon. His climb was made a little harder by Rhaegal seeming to be conflicted about taking another rider. I understood as his first rider had been an enemy of his mother. Did he worry about Tyrion becoming a traitor also?

Once I was assured that nothing bad would happen with Tyrion, I transformed. Soon enough we were up in the sky. It always felt like I was going home once I took flight. Drogon must have decided we wouldn't be mistreating Rhaegal as he former flew away. He was the most wild of Daenerys' dragons and the one most used to being free to roam where he would.

"We won't do much today." Jorah shouted so Tyrion could hear him. "Rin wants you and Rhaegal to get used to each other."

"Couldn't we have done that on the ground." Tyrion shouted back.

"My wife considers flying the true test of friendship between dragons."

"I hope she has plans to catch me if anything goes wrong."

"Unless Rhaegal eats you first."

I turned away quickly so Tyrion's reply was lost to both our ears. Rhaegal's wings soon beat to keep up with me. He roared and I roared back. This would turn into a fun game and it would be interesting to see if Tyrion could stay seated throughout the ordeal. Jorah gripped hard on me as I turned to face Daenerys' child. It appeared for a second that we would crash into each other right before we both turned upward. We flew upwards as our bellies were inches away from each other.

"Tyrion!" Jorah yelled. "Tyrion!"

"What the fuck is your wife doing!" Tyrion shouted back.

The next few rounds of shouting, highlighted by Tyrion throwing insults, was consumed by Jorah instructing the Lannister on how to better grip his dragon. By the time Rhaegal and myself had turned away from each other, Tyrion seemed to have an easier time holding on. I turned to fly in a more peaceful manner so that I that the new rider could grow used to the act.

No longer did he have Jorah to be beside him and no longer did he have a human turned dragon to ride, now he was a true dragon rider. A true dragon rider that would have to quickly learn to handle a dragon as battles would not be easy. We would be above the action but when we did attack it wouldn't be peaceful. From the ground it would appear as if the dragons had grace, but their riders might encounter more problems. Unlike my husband, Tyrion's only weapon was his dragon.

Once Tyrion was relaxed, Jorah began talking to him about the signals to give Rhaegal. The first was to dive down. Either Rhaegal got confused or else he didn't want to obey his rider, in any case the Lannister's dragon turned and nearly crashed into me. I folded my wings against my body and opened them once I had dropped away from the dragon. I roared in indignation as I flew back to Rhaegal's side.

"I did exactly what you told me to." Tyrion defended himself. "Maybe you got the signal wrong."

"Or else you did something wrong." Jorah replied. "Do the signal again."

It was quickly determined that Tyrion had given the signal correctly and that Rhaegal had been disobeying his rider. After five more tries and three near crashes, Rhaegal finally dived for his rider. We practiced for thirty more minutes until Tyrion's dragon was obeying the signal every time. Afterwards we landed a short flying distance from the Raqus estate.

Rhaegal used this time to fly without his rider and I transformed back to human. I stretched out and sat on the ground. I could be so large and threatening but also become someone who looked harmless. Through all my journeys I hadn't yet gotten a noticeable scar. My body was worn down enough to show I hadn't lived a pampered life, but I had no scars that I could claim from one battle or another.

"You have an odd training regime." Tyrion told me as he stood by me. "You seem to like to try and kill your students."

"Rhaegal will now connect you to a good memory," I said, defending my actions. "That is needed as he is still warming up to you."

"And how long until he starts to warm up to me?"

"He hasn't tried to shake you from his back and hasn't tried to kill you. To creatures of the wild that is the start of 'warming up'. What's needed now is for him to actually obey you."

"Can't you just tell him to listen to me?"

I rubbed my forehead as Jorah walked over to join the conversation. He had been making sure that no one was sneaking up on us. While my dragon eyes could see things from a great distance, there was always the chance that I had overlooked an important detail. Although I admitted right now Jorah was probably performing that duty because he was worried for our child.

"I don't have full control over dragons." I reminded the exiled Lannister. "I can talk to them but that doesn't mean I can control them. Drogon is mad that I have grown so close to Viserion and he'd probably turn on me if Daenerys did so first. Rhaegal is more obedient to me because I bested him when we first met. Viserion is fully dedicated to me because he shares the blood of my dragon."

"You're siblings?" Tyrion asked in shock. "Is that what you were hiding from me?"

"Yes. But the point is that I can't order Rhaegal to do anything I want. We have to reach agreements in certain matters. Besides that, I won't always be there to order him around for you."

"Are you expecting on dying anytime soon?"

"She isn't." Jorah said.

The way my husband had said those words was as if he had the power to stop me from dying. It was as if all the gods associated with death would bow before his judgment. It was as if I ended up dying in his arms that he would be able to bring me back. It was a power he sounded like he owned. I could transform into a dragon and he could stop me from dying.

"During the Battle for Meereen, and all future battles, I won't be right beside you." I explained. "There may be hours at a time where I can't help you. I might even get separated from you and you'll have to control Rhaegal."

I put a hand on my stomach as I had the image of my child being born during battle. I imagined not stopping as I gave birth and didn't pause in killing while letting my child taste my milk. Maybe that would happen and that would be a story that would be told all around the Seven Kingdoms. The story that I was such a fighter that nothing would slow me down.

"We should continue and then head back to the Raqus estate." Jorah said after a moment's pause. "Daenerys does need to train too."

I transformed as we waited for Rhaegal to appear again. As soon as the dragon landed, Tyrion went over to him. The pair had a small discussion as Jorah got up on my back. With a small moan from the dragon, the Lannister was on his back. Viserion's sibling roared at me and then we were up in the sky. The flight back was peaceful except for the few times we decided to teach Tyrion.

Rhaegal was more receptive to his new rider this time around and so the lessons went more smoothly. Tyrion seemed to be enjoying himself much more and appeared calmer. A few times I saw him lose concentration at which point his dragon tried to wake him up. I laughed at Tyrion's fright as he came to and was in confusion about why he was in the sky.  
* * *  
"Are you searching for Yara?" Theon asked me as I stood on the docks.

"No," I replied. "Just decided to hang out by the docks for now."

I had already spent a few hours on my special place on the cliffs after training with Daenerys. Her vanity made her strange to train as she always thought she knew best. They were her children and they would always obey her so why worry?

It took the combination of myself, Jorah, and Tyrion to gently coerce her into having a much harsher training routine. The woman of a thousand titles did get into some difficult training today but I didn't know how much I could continue. Thankfully the gods had granted her control of dragons through her Targaryen blood. Drogon obeyed her like he was a part of her. Hopefully his prancing around previously had allowed his more wild nature to leave him.

Drogon would always be wild as dragons could never truly be tamed, but at least he had a high chance of obeying Daenerys' commands. The more tricky maneuvers couldn't be attempted today only because my queen's grip wasn't good enough. She had quickly surpassed Tyrion though she was just a little behind Jorah.

"So you know Daenerys is sleeping with my sister." Theon said slowly.

"I knew the two wanted to fuck when they first met each other." I replied. "Honestly, if they weren't decent people they would've probably fucked then."

"I don't like it."

Looking at Theon I wondered why he would be jealous of his sister fucking another woman. Maybe it was because he no longer had a dick and hadn't yet gathered up the courage to woo a woman. There was a high likelihood that he would always feel defeated and so never seek out another physical relationship due to shame.

And yet I couldn't sense jealous in him like I thought I would be able to. His expression and mannerisms seemed to indicate there was real concern. That didn't mean his fear was justified, of course, just that jealousy wasn't at the root of this particular problem.

"Your sister won't be celibate even if you choose to be." I reminded him. "And unless you can tell me a real problem with Yara and Daenerys sleeping together, I can't say anything on the matter."

"I don't have anything yet." Theon said in a defeated tone. "But it just feels like Yara is up to something."

"Maybe Yara is just using her connection with Daenerys to get a better deal for your House. It might be political or it might be love. Are you worried for your sister's safety?"

"I don't know."

I looked at the tortured man and wondered if his tormented mind was hiding facts from him. Maybe if he was his former self he would be able to tell me if he did fear for his sister. If Yara was playing some political game that wasn't my concern. If House Greyjoy and House Targaryen ruled on the Iron Throne that didn't matter to me. For Daenerys that would be good both for her keeping her lover and her having a military on the sea. But what if her love with Yara died out and the Grejoy felt betrayed?

I blinked.

"You can have a week to decide." I told April. "Everything has been revealed to you and if you go to Umbrella myself, Khaleesi, and Alec could die."

I hadn't revealed where the other bases were so she wouldn't have exact locations to give the evil corporation. But she now had enough information to tear down everything that I had created here. I hoped that she would join us as she had become a stable part of the nightmare.

We also needed any kind of doctor. A veterinarian was, sadly, better than nothing. Hopefully there would be doctors specializing in humans joining us in the near future.


	42. Chapter 42

Standing outside, the main relief I had was that Alec was napping. Me and my son were currently settled in what had been a car dealership before the world had ended. It was one of two such places I was looking at converting for the purposes of the Mormonts. The idea had come when a few new recruits, which I had decided to name Tims after the brave boy I had killed when I had been with Umbrella, had turned out to have worked on cars before.

We had told the Tims much less than we had April Dekker. The recruitment speech now consisted of saying how I had once been an Umbrella Corporation experiment, then employee, and finally I had escaped. More information would be given out depending on how loyal the Tims turned out to be.

April was now at Raqus Base while a few Tims were making sure an island was safe. If so then there would be a future base there. Khaleesi was at Eden Base to do some minor testing on a new strain I had created. Alec and myself were in a car dealership a relatively short distance away from Alex's base. This made my current position one where I had to constantly be on guard.

I walked inside the building, its windows boarded up. I had used real zombie blood and scratched at the boards to make it appear as if there had been a zombie attack. The entire building was made to appear as if it were abandoned more so than any of the buildings on my bases.

Alec was sleeping soundly and the three fans pointed at him seemed to be keeping him cool enough. I smiled when looking at him. I could create life and that made me happy. I was much more than Scourge could ever hope to be. There was humanity that flowed through my veins just as the same could be said of Alec. It had worried me slightly that the blood in his veins echoed the essence of my dragon. I had never raised a child before and to think that his growth might be impaired scared me. Would he also be able to have some of the powers I did? Would he go mad knowing he wasn't truly human?

For now I just had to focus on the fact that he was here and alive. I had to focus on being a mother as well as a leader. Whenever it was just me and my son every sound sounded louder. It was as if the whole world, from flea to helicopter, had the same volume. But I had to remain alone with him at times so that I could continue on my mission. It was good enough that he spent the majority of his time at Raqus Base in his own room. A room that would soon be shared by other babies. A room full of life.

I turned to face one of the few monitors to see a motorcycle approaching. The camera was of poor quality as this was barely an outpost at the moment. I made sure Jorah was secure on my back and took a gun with me. With only a few minutes to spare, I couldn't waste any time. I found a place behind a broken truck that I had destroyed to give the place more of an abandoned feeling to it.

Recognizing the woman driving up, I held my gun. She seemed so much like Khaleesi that I had to settle my mind so I wouldn't race out to greet her. She parked right in front of the building and I wondered why she was here. When she stood and looked around I could tell the difference from one of her clones.

The real Alice had an air to her that Khaleesi couldn't replicate, even with all the time she had spent living. While I could take on any of her clones at one time, I wondered if I could truly defeat her.

At that moment Alec decided to wake up from his nap and I stood up quickly, pointing my gun at Alice. In turn she pointed her guns at me. Her pose confident as if daring me to just try and attack her. We stood still for a few minutes and I had to push my motherly instincts to run to Alec to the side. I didn't think she would ever harm him but I didn't want to leave him motherless. I knew what it was like to grow up not knowing where you came from. If Alice raised him there was a chance he would never know his full story.

"That weapon." Alice said and pointed to my back with one of her guns. "You're Ray Raqus aren't you."

"Yes," I replied, putting my gun to my side but ready to use it in a second.

"Claire talked about you."

I worried about why she had found me. I worried that she had found the truth about me and had decided to enact her revenge. Alex hadn't treated her nicely, nor had the rest of Umbrella, and I doubted she would treat me kindly. Would she even believe that I had left Umbrella behind?

"You met her?" I asked.

"She let me ride with her caravan and then she helped me fight against Umbrella." Alice said. "They're a few miles back and we were looking for some shelter. I need to interrogate a bastard."

I hoped that she hadn't captured Alex and that I wouldn't have to watch him get beaten. At the same time I wanted her to have captured my husband so that I would be with him again. I wanted to see him and feel his touch. He might be a cruel monster but I couldn't see a point of living without him. Maybe I could change him and there would be no problem traveling with him. That wasn't likely to happen but it was a happy image to have in my head.

"K-Mart still alive?" I asked and Alice nodded. "You can all stay here as long as you need."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Alice asked. "Seems you already survived one zombie attack."

"I made the building look like there was a zombie attack and ruined a few of the vehicles too. I don't want to be bothered."

"Neither do I."

"How long until the caravan is here?"

"An hour or two at most."

I nodded and then headed back inside. Just a little more time until I would have to lie yet again. Hopefully Claire wouldn't find it too odd that I hadn't asked about Chris being alive. Maybe she would think that I was too frightened to think about the biological father being dead to inquire about him. Or maybe any other scenario that involved her not thinking much of it.  
* * *  
I held Alec in my arms as he fed while both of us stood outside waiting for the caravan. As he suckled I took comfort in him and tried to push away the fear that the future could bring. I agreed with fighting Umbrella but if Alice wanted to kill Alex...I couldn't allow that.

Watching the caravan pull up I saw that there were a good number of Alice clones. I focused on the cars and the clones to distract myself from looking for Alex. My child stopped feeding and turned to look at the approaching vehicles.

"Your aunt is in one of those." I told Alec. "You're going to meet her."

I saw Claire get out and watched as she made her way over to me. Alice and her clones, meanwhile, helped everyone get out as well as dragging a passed out man into the building. I tried not to appear that interested in Alex's limp form but not uninterested either. I wouldn't draw suspicion to myself.

"That him?" Claire asked and seemed to want to hold him.

"Yeah," I replied as I handed Alec to his aunt. "His name is Alec."

"Alec...you didn't ask about Chris."

I looked away and spotted K-Mart in the hoard of clones. She seemed a little spooked out by them and walked quickly to stay by Alex.

"I don't want to know if it's bad news." I lied. "Who is he?"

Claire looked over to where my eyes were focused. The clones had quickly dragged him inside and hadn't taken the greatest care of doing so. From where I was standing I swore I could smell a strange scent coming off of him. The need to run over and make sure he was okay was strong. However, I knew that if I truly wanted to help him I couldn't out myself just yet.

"Doctor Isaacs." Claire said with a hiss. "Fucking asshole. Created all of those...clones."

"So how did you capture him?" I asked.

"Alice arrived at the base to see him all ugly. One of Alice's clones fought with him and was leading him to these lazars. The plan got thrown out the damn window when he just...became a man again. One moment he was this zombie monstrosity and the next moment he was back to normal."

Had he found a cure?

My husband was weak physically and to finally feel physical power must have been a rush. He had always had to depend on others to defend him and to be able to kill on his own must have seemed like nirvana. No, he wouldn't cure himself if he had finally become powerful like me, Alice, or Jorah. He would want to keep that might.

So why had he become a man after feeling all that power?

"How did it happen?" I asked and Claire replied with a shrug.

Alice's mission had been to kill Alex and not for any scholarly purposes. Her time at the base was for destruction and not for study. My mission was to find a cure and so I was more interested in his transformation than she was.

"If you don't know how it happened couldn't he transform back at a moment's notice?" I inquired.

"He hasn't yet and there is enough firepower here to keep him controlled." Claire replied. "I could watch over Alec if you want to go ask Alice."

I nodded and walked inside. There was some commotion as people tried to figure out the best vantage points while a few took seats in front of the monitors. Most of the people in the dealership were clones which made me a little uncomfortable. I had already had the 'killing clones' talk with Khaleesi but not to any here.

"Creepy, right?" K-Mart asked.

"They're people like anyone else." I told her. "They didn't get any say in how they were created."

"Still a little bit odd."

"Guess so."

I wanted to tell her that it had taken me awhile to think of clones as real. It had taken me time to realize hunting them was wrong and that I was only calmer than her because I was used to it. Alex had allowed me to start fighting Alice clones as a gift. He knew I liked to fight and that fighting zombies had grown boring. He was a kind man when he had wanted to be. And he had only liked to be kind to me.

"You want to see him don't you?" K-Mart said.

"If you mean Doctor Isaacs, yes." I said stoically. "Claire said he just changed from zombie to human. I don't want him to suddenly switch back to zombie while he's here. I don't want to risk Alec's life."

"So you don't want to see him just because he works at Umbrella? You want to find a cure an-"

"Doctor Isaacs is being dragged around so he's not trusted. If I'm working with anyone I'd want to trust them."

K-Mart looked at me and I saw something unsaid in her eyes. I didn't think I had reacted to Alex in a suspicious manner but maybe she had picked up on something. She had decided quickly that I was trustworthy so it wouldn't surprise me if she picked up on other things. I wanted her by my side and yet my marriage to Alex had a high chance of being figured out.

"Won't you want to know about Umbrella and what to expect?" K-Mart pointed out. "I'm not saying trust him, but there has to be some advantages to keeping him around."

"I just don't want to make a mistake." I said. "Where is he being kept?"

"In one of the offices."

I felt the need to rush to his side come over me. Alex was my husband and I was the only thing in the world he loved. It took all my strength to not show my emotions on my face. It would be too hard to explain to K-Mart or one of the many clones looking at me. There was a sense, at least to me, that they remembered me and knew who I was.

But that was just my fear getting the better of me. All the hatred they had for Alex was born from how they had woken up and finding out the truth. I didn't think Alice's focus on Alex would allow her to figure out that he had a wife and that I was her. Her tunnel vision would be my salvation now. Her justified hatred of him would make her unable to think that he would be human enough to love. At least for now.

"I want to check up on him later." I said, crossing my arms.

"If you can stand being around him alone, Alice is looking for someone to patch him up after each session." K-Mart said.

"I guess I'm your person then."

K-Mart smiled at me.  
* * *  
It was hard to sleep with all the strangers around me, Alec making noises throughout the night, and my own fear about Alex. I slept but kept waking up and seeing if Alice was telling me to patch the good doctor up. Getting two hours sleep in the span of four hours, I finally woke to Alice's footsteps.

"K-Mart told me that you can patch Doctor Isaacs up." Alice said. "The fucking bastard kept screaming like a baby. Surprising what happens when his power is removed."

"K-Mart agreed to look after Alec tonight." I told Alice.

"I'll tell her you're gone."

"Thanks."

For a moment I worried that she would ask how Alec sounded awfully like Alex. I expected her to point out that Alex was short for Alexander and that Alexander was Isaacs' first name. I expected her to call me out and this all to be one elaborate trap.

But she didn't question me and I made my way through the quiet building. Before reaching Alex's holding cell I picked up my crude 'first aid kit'. I could heal Alex up enough so that he could move like he did before. Making my way to him I felt the stares of those awake as if they were judging me.

"No!" Alex yelled out as I opened the door.

I quickly entered and shut the door. The dim lighting in the room made it hard for me to see everything Alice had inflicted on my husband, but I saw enough to know it wasn't that great. It was most likely more painful than damaging. A smile formed on his face as he realized who I was. I walked over to him and took his hands in mine. For a moment we spoke in a language deeper than words.

In his eyes I saw a change. In Alex's eyes I saw a newfound determination that grew greater each moment he looked at me. Our faces leaned towards each other and then our lips connected. For a few glorious minutes the only thing we used our mouths for was kissing. The horrors of the nightmare didn't exist for us.

"I missed you." We said at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked Alex as I started to do what I had come here to do.

"I was bitten by one of the zombies." Alex said. "I tried to cure myself but nothing worked. I was afraid but after...after there was so much power. I don't know how you can stand having all that power inside and not bringing the world to its knees. Wesker tried to have me killed but it was much too late. I killed everyone at the base just to feel the rush. I was able to battle one of the Alice clones. The rush of fighting. I know I could have won if only..."

After he paused for a moment he let out a yell as I cleaned out one of his wounds. At least Alex had done something to anger Wesker and they weren't on the same side. The latter was a stain on the nightmare that would need to be removed before a new period of peace could be achieved. Weser was the head of Umbrella as well as the man who had tried to kill my husband.

"If only what?" I asked Alex.

"I can't explain how much I wanted that power." He replied. "I saw myself as the next stage of human evolution and Alice as merely a poor imitation. But even with that power I felt like I was missing something. Through all the fighting and excitement it took me awhile but I finally realized what I was missing. It was like I could continue to be physically powerful or I could retain enough of myself to love you. Rin, you are the only thing I give a damn about in this world. I don't care about a cure and I don't care about power. I don't care about any of it unless I am with you."

For a moment I thought he was lying to me. Alex lusted for success to the point that he would ignore his own limitations and logic. This wasn't like him and so it took a moment for me to realize he was telling the truth. He had all the power he had ever wanted and yet the ability to love is what kept him human. When I had first met Alex he wouldn't have made that choice and yet now he was at the point where he would.

"I don't know if I can keep us both alive." I told him as I finished. "Alice will keep torturing you until you give her everything she wants and then she'll kill you. I can take on one clone but I don't know about taking on all of them."

"I want to prove myself to you." Alex pleaded. "I can't live my life without you."

"Are you asking me to free you for your own personal gain?"

"No. I want to live to share our remaining time together. I don't want to abandon you again."

I held back a sigh as I realized that Alex would be a part of the Mormonts from this day forward. No longer was he protected just because he was my husband but also for the reason that I had to protect him since he was now one of my group. It would be dishonorable for two important reasons if I didn't get him out alive. Khaleesi would have fun monitoring him once he was safe in one of my bases.

We started kissing again and my body felt warm. My clothes felt heavy and I backed away from him. If I had given him even a moment more then we would have been fucking. For the time being I had to hide my relation with Alex and the sounds of our lovemaking would alert everyone here.

"Soon." I promised Alex. "Soon I will get us out of here and we'll go to one of my bases."

"I will wait for you." He said shakily.

He had promised his life to me and yet I could see the weakness in him. There were so many things that could go wrong as I attempted to get him out alive. He might freeze up at an important moment or he might throw love out the window to save his own skin. I highly doubted the latter but I had to consider it as he hadn't proven to me that he had become a completely new man.  
* * *  
"You spent a long time with him." Alice told me as I changed Alec's diaper the following morning.

"You tortured him and I wanted to make sure that you didn't cause him too much damage." I replied. "If he dies too quickly you won't get much use out of him. If you injury him too much then he won't be able to answer anything with any form of sanity."

"He was already insane before we met."

I finished changing Alec and his hands reached towards me. The look in his eyes showed that he was oblivious to the world around him. I had never had the chance to relax to the point of ignorance. My parents had been murdered and I had had to start the long process of surviving in an unkind world. That wasn't a life I would give to any of my children. My children would all have more pleasant lives even if their world was inhabited by demons.

"And he will become even more insane if you don't treat him properly." I told her as I took my child in my arms.

"It sounds like you're defending him." Alice said, looking at me coldly. "Almost like you think he should walk away free."

"I know what he's done. I know what kind of man he is. I know who he is much better than you."

I didn't mind divulging that I had worked at Umbrella before, it was part of the recruitment speech after all. The only thing I wouldn't mention to Alice was that I had been experimented by Alex and later had become his wife. That wasn't something she would take easily and I didn't blame her. I knew the truth would be found out eventually and to make sure that Alex's escape was successful I had to keep the secret just a little longer.

"And how do you know him better than me?" Alice asked, her eyes seeming to unleash daggers.

I blinked.

"Do you want me to keep an eye out on her?" I asked Theon.

"She's my sister, she's my responsibility." He retorted more strongly than before. "She's also family and I shouldn't betray her."

"I will keep quiet on this matter, you have my word."

I would keep my word unless Daenerys was affected. No harm should come towards her and her advisors could only do so much. Unlike the humans, I was willing to go beyond what was acceptable to keep those I cared about safe. I had no rules but my own code of honor.


	43. Chapter 43

"House Targaryen thanks you for your service, Raqus." Daenerys said. "Without you I would have lost my advisor and I would've been without a home after Daario tried to kill me."

The sun had just set and all of us were now gathered where the vineyards met up with the buildings. My queen was in a chair with a pillow to make the seat more comfortable. On her right was Jorah and on her left was Tyrion. I sat a few feet in front of my queen. It seemed like I was a show piece just like one of her dragons. This didn't bother me too much as I still was in charge of her dragons. All that mattered to me was that Jorah was alive and I was able to interact with the most noble of beasts in existence.

The family and their servants were gathered in front of us. All of us were lit by a few torches. The Greyjoys weren't here as Yara was more concerned that their ships be battle ready for tomorrow. I agreed that doing something like that was more useful than the little show that was being put on now. A show that the humans needed or else Daenerys would've been seen as rude and ungrateful.

"My brother dreamed of retaking the Iron Throne and having House Targaryen rule the Seven Kingdoms yet again." Daenerys continued. "Due to his own faults, he didn't succeed in that dream. My husband, Khal Drogo, promised me the Seven Kingdoms. When he died I took on the task of reclaiming my rightful place on the Iron Throne. Ser Jorah Mormont has been my loyal advisor even when I have not been such to him. Tyrion Lannister has served me loyally since he came to me and his advice has been more than valuable. Daario Naharis initially came to me as an admirer and faithful lover, but that proved to be a lie."

I felt the fire and rage as she said Daario's name. It was as if she believed if she merely spoke his name that he would die. There were a few of my special weapons prepared for my use only and I couldn't wait until such a deceiver was crying out in pain as he burned from the inside. I could nearly smell it and made sure not to smile.

Looking at father I could see pride in his smile. I had risen up from what I had once been. I had overcome obstacles to become something more than my birth would dictate. He had rescued me and later I had saved the family.

"Rin Mormont was not fooled by the usurper." Daenerys said. "She had no ties to me and no reason to save my life. Not only did she allow me to escape, but she endured great torment that was so bad that she was able to fool the usurper into thinking she was dead. Rin has become a valuable ally as she is the keeper of my dragons, wife to my most loyal follower, and also a part of my House."

I had to stop myself from turning around to see what my queen meant. I wanted to turn around and demand to know why she decided to announce this without my knowing. Was this about Viserion or did she know something about my bloodline that I didn't yet realize?

"Rin's House is not known." Daenerys continued. "She cannot trace her lineage back to any great kings, queens, or knights. She has no legacy to continue. When she connected with her dragon, she inherited all that her dragon had to offer. This included being the sister of my dragon Viserion. As he is my child, I consider Rin Mormont a Targaryen. Any slight to her will be reacted to as if any true blooded Targaryen was given any grievance."

I was glad that I wasn't standing as my legs felt weak. I don't think, at this moment, that they would support me. Daenerys had not merely taken me as an ally but part of her House. I would consider the Raqus as my human family above any other of the species, no matter the honors being part of another House could bring me. Being part of a House, like House Targaryen, with a rich history was unnerving. It was understandable why she had hidden this from me as I would've refused the offer. I was content to be the adopted daughter of the Raqus. Unlike my queen, I did not require any kind of human glory to feel fulfilled in my life.

When no one else spoke for a few minutes, I realized that I would have to stand and talk. I stood up as though the news hadn't affected me at all and turned to Daenerys. She was confident that she had done the right thing and probably expected me to adore her for it. I could see a large smile threatening to break free from Jorah's calm demeanor. He probably knew about this and thought of it as an honor. I would accept this gift for his sake.

"I thank you for the honor, Queen Daenerys Targaryen." I said with a small bow. "I will continue to serve you as I have done so before. I will take care of your safety and the wellbeing of your dragons."

I cared more for the life of a single dragon than I cared for any human, not counting my husbands or son. But to deny any part of this gift would be an insult to the woman I served. I had wanted to fade into the background once I was done helping her, but now that was never to be. I would always have to carry the burden of House Targaryen and pray to the gods that she was a fair ruler. When she had children I hoped that they didn't tarnish her House's name and make me ashamed for what I had done.

Turning from her, I sat down in front of her. I felt as if I were so badly wounded that every predator around knew I was easy prey. I couldn't wait until I was in battle and didn't have to think about anything complex. Everything in a fight boiled down to living or dying. It was easy to accept death but not so easy to accept carrying on after a fight.

"Tomorrow me and my army leaves to win back Meereen." Daenerys said as if her victory had already happened. "Tomorrow will be the last day that Daario will live. Tomorrow I will enact my vengeance on him if he isn't killed in battle."

The family cheered and it was hard not to be caught up in such excitement. There was so much hope to be had now and it was a lovely thing to feel. The worry of being a Targaryen because of my connection to Viserion went away. For now there was only joy.  
* * *  
"You're mad at me?" Jorah asked as we watched the sunset, the waves lapping at the shore.

"No," I replied, laying my head on his bare chest. "It's just it was a surprise. I would've felt better if Daenerys had been angry, her being happy about it is somehow worse."

"I cannot get you many gifts right now and I thought of being accepted into House Targaryen as one. Besides, once Khaleesi has her mind set on a goal it is hard to tell her it's a bad idea."

"So you were choosing your battles wisely?"

Jorah laughed and his hand rested on my stomach. Usually being with him made me feel beyond stimulated, but when he touched my stomach I felt a more than physical connection with him. Our unborn child was a promise to both of us. For me it was giving life to the world instead of death. For my husband it was to help remind him of the good man he was.

"I fight my battles when I have to." Jorah said. "Being part of House Targaryen will ensure our child has a safe future. Our child will be treated to all the benefits that Daenerys has bestowed on him. It will be far from the life that you grew up in. It will be a better life than either of us could provide."

"So it wasn't a gift for me." I replied with a smile. "It was a gift for him. I like that you thought of providing him a future in a way I would've never considered."

"You and I have lived different lives. We are husband and wife now, destined to look after each other. I will hold you up and I know that you will do the same for me."

"From what you said, your first wife didn't think like that."

The waves crashed onto the shore and went back to the ocean as the silence increased. I shouldn't have brought her up and yet I couldn't help it. Jorah, while my purest love, had made mistakes in his life. He had damned himself to dishonor for a woman that had left him after he had destroyed himself for her. I wondered why a man as honorable as him would lust after a woman that was so heartless.

"I am only a man, Rin," Jorah finally replied. "A man with all the failings of one. I lusted and wanted to keep my heart's desire. When I give myself to someone, like I did her and like I have with Daenerys and as I am with you, they have my complete loyalty. There is no path I will not go for someone who has earned that loyalty, even if they don't deserve it. Khaleesi has her failings, but I have followed her despite them."

His hand ran up from my stomach to rest under my tits. I put a hand on his and closed my eyes. The scent of the ocean and my husband mixed to form an extremely intoxicating aroma. While losing myself I thought about what he had said. His loyalty was both a strength and a weakness for him. Something that propelled him into glory and the darkness of dishonor. Jorah was only a man who had fallen in love with a beautiful woman that had torn him down.

"I love you, Rin," Jorah said as his hand grabbed one of my tits. "I will be here for you. I also want to fuck you."

I held back a moan as his hand went under my top. He grabbed one of my nipples and lightly squeezed it. I held onto one of his legs as if it would calm me down. It amazed me, and excited me, how quickly a simple conversation could lead to lovemaking. I was about to change position so I could kiss him when he stopped. Jorah's hand rested on my stomach again.

"I know you think highly of me, but I am just a man." Jorah said. "Capable of deep thought and animalistic urges. I saw you and you were beautiful even when you didn't have all your energy."

"I never looked at a man with any lust before you." I told him. "When you came that night...I had to fuck you. You entering me changed everything. I loved you deeply and then I thought I would never return to you."

"But you came back and now you're fighting to preserve humanity in the nightmare."

I ran my hand lazily up Jorah's leg. We both lusted and we both loved. Each in equal measures. We were both humans with human failings, but we would hold each other up. If the world were to end, we would fight to keep each other alive. It excited me to think of him riding me into battle. He was my rider and the only rider I would ever accept.

"What if we lose the battle tomorrow?" I asked him. "What if after all the planning everything falls apart?"

"Then we will fight until our last breath." Jorah said and then paused. "Unless you have a chance to save our child, then flee. I would rather you be dishonored then to let him die."

"What will you want him to be called if he's a boy?"

There was a pause as he thought on the matter. I didn't like to think of my husband dying and me having to carry on. It was his desire, not mine, to continue to serve Daenerys. I only wanted to go so far as helping her retake Meereen and it was only my love for Jorah that made me think of going back to Westeros.

I wouldn't want to abandon the battle for any reason. Even to save my unborn child's life. But if Jorah died, our child would be the only remnant of him. If I dishonored myself I would still be able to live to see Jorah's face. Not his exact face but the eyes that would echo those of my husband. It wasn't a decision I would make lightly at all. Would Daenerys understand if I fled for my child's sake as she had asked me to abandon the battle altogether?

"Jeor." Jorah finally replied. "That was my father's name. I hope that he sees how I treat his namesake and so earn his forgiveness."

I touched my husband's arm. His father was dead and yet Jorah still thought he could get his forgiveness. The dead were removed fully from the world of the living, except for my dragon, and the only way to gain forgiveness from someone was in life. Unless a human meant to get a person's forgiveness in a more symbolic nature.

"We will get back to Westeros and we'll go to Bear Island." I reassured him. "You can make your case then."

"It's the waiting that gets under my skin." Jorah replied. "I don't know if helping Daenerys will mean anything in my House's eyes. I can't take back what I did."

"Jorah, none of us can rewrite the past but we can move on. They will see that you are a much different man than you were when you left. And even if they don't, you will still have me and our children."

For the next hour we watched the world in silence. I thought about the battle and my part in it. While Daenerys was my queen, I would be making a good majority of decisions about how the dragons would fight. Jorah would be on my back and helping to communicate my intentions.  
* * *  
"You need to get some sleep." Jorah said as he joined me on the balcony. "The battle won't be easy and it will be your first."

I leaned into his embrace as he took me in his arms. He was right that I needed to rest but sleep was eluding me. All I could think of was him falling to his death, Daenerys dying, and me having to leave the battle to keep my unborn child alive. I feared more about losing Jorah, but Daenerys dying would leave me at an odd point. Would humans think that because she had declared me a Targaryen that it lay to me to reclaim the Iron Throne?

"I have been in battle before, Rin, I know it is hard to sleep but you need to." Jorah said. "If not for yourself, for our child."

"I keep thinking of you dying." I replied as I allowed him to lead me to our bed. "I keep seeing you making a move to save our queen and it costing you your life. You will do those things for the ones you love. I imagine having to dishonor myself just to keep our child safe."

"I trust you to protect me. I shouldn't have worried you so much."

"You don't trust me to protect you if you think I'd let you die."

I sat on the edge of my side of our bed and Jorah sat beside me. He let out a sigh and put a hand on one of my legs. I had to get used to this feeling as the Battle for Meereen would only be the start. There would be many more battles and many more nights like this one. The waiting gave so much time to imagine what horrors could be faced tomorrow. There was so much time to think about failure and who I wouldn't see after the battle was over. Theon, Yara, Daenerys, Jorah, and Tyrion could all perish tomorrow. The Lannister and Targaryen were the two least prepared to be part of a battle. My queen gave good speeches and had a strong presence, but she was far from a fighter.

"I know battle and I know not even the strongest of fighters always survive." Jorah said. "Just because you are an expert swordsman doesn't mean you will survive. Too many things can happen on the field of battle. I know you can fight and you can fly, but even you can't protect me from everything."

I couldn't protect Alex from everything either and I might be watching him die soon. Alice and her clones were all gathered around waiting to kill him. All their anger and rage would be hard to fight against, but I would for him. I would risk everything for Alex, Jorah, and our children.

"You need to get some rest." Jorah said and helped me lay down. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

He still sat on the edge of our bed and I smiled at his form. I felt safer with him near me and I remembered feeling the same safety with my dragon. I remembered how she had grown and how we had both learned to live our lives separately and together. When she had been killed I had taken my rage out on many fighters and left only one man alive. I don't know why I had spared the man. It might have been that I had been able to reel myself in before killing him or it might have been the thought that he would be in more pain surviving such an ordeal that made me spare his life. I had no doubt I would go into such a rage if Jorah were to die tomorrow. His request to make sure our child survived might not be enough to stop me.

"In the nightmare I don't know if I can rescue Alex." I said, the words had trouble leaving my mouth. "I don't know if I can trust him either. I know he wants to make everything up to me but I don't know if he has the resolve to do so."

"I am sure that whatever happens you will fight your hardest." Jorah said, kissing my forehead.

"And besides rescuing Alex...what if rescuing him means that Alec will die? What if I kill my son in order to save my husband?"

Jorah took one of my hands in his. The warmth and tenderness of his touch made me calm down a little. I was able to slow my heart rate down and sleep did look like it was going to happen tonight. My eyes stayed focused on the man I had given my heart and life to.

"I don't know what decisions you'll have to make when you're over there. All I know is that whatever you do will be with the best of intentions." He said. "I know you won't risk either of their lives. I can't tell you which life you should consider more important."

I nodded and soon after that we were asleep. My dreams were torturous things but I was still able to get the rest I needed.  
* * *  
"What is that contraption?" Tyrion asked as servants put armor on him.

I held up my helmet that was in the shape of a dragon's head. I finally put it on and didn't find too much trouble with it. There would be small delays in my senses but nothing so damaging that it would cause my death. Besides, I would be in dragon form for all of the battle. That would be the case unless something went wrong and I had to take on my human form. Jorah and I had practiced reacting to those situations. The real problem was making sure that I made it so that my husband wasn't injured in the process. In practice it hadn't been hard to avoid but battles were much different.

"It is a gift from the family." I said and looked at the rest of my armor.

The rest of my armor echoed the body of a dragon while still remaining human. Nothing was so great that it made the suit of armor a purely ceremonial outfit. I guess the family wanted to showcase me being a dragon. I had liked hiding that part of myself before but ever since I got involved with Daenerys, that wasn't a secret I could keep much longer.

"I am a dragon and they will let everyone know it." I told him.

"Why don't we all get such ceremonial garb for battle?" Tyrion teased.

"Rin can work with any weapon and discomfort, not all of us can say the same." Jorah added.

My husband was attempting to be kind and I thought it was because he knew this might be the last time we were all alive. Or it might be the kinship he felt towards the dwarf coming to the forefront. The two had become more friendly with each other on their way to Meereen. There were still differences but there was no hatred.

"I don't need comfort." I replied. "Life is pain and not being held back by it is the greatest lesson one can learn. There's a difference between not being comfortable and being restrained."

While I would not talk badly about what the family had done for me, the armor was much too ceremonial for my tastes. I would be going into battle to slaughter men and not to show off anything else. I would be death from above and below, not something to gawk at. But my family had taken me in and talking badly about them at this moment would be a disservice for all they had done.

I blinked.

"I used to work for Umbrella." I told her as Alec decided to clap for reasons known only to him. "You know him only by fighting with him, I've worked beneath him in the past."

Beneath him and many other positions. Once I got him out of here I would fuck him and feel him inside of me. I would fuck him and know that this time we wouldn't leave each other's sides. It would be good to fall asleep by him and his face being the first thing I saw every morning.

"So you really want to kill him." Alice said with a small smirk.

"I have more reasons than you do to want to kill him." I said and returned her smirk with one of my own.

It was a lie. I would not kill him and I would not let anyone else kill him.


	44. Chapter 44

"Double R," K-Mart said as she handed me a water bottle.

"Thanks." I told her as I drank half of the bottle.

I wouldn't waste the water if there weren't more nearby. For a few days longer the dealership should provide everyone with enough water and then we would be traveling. There had been a lot of talk about where they should kill Alex and I had avoided those conversations as much as possible. It had eventually been decided to go to the church that they had passed on their way here.

"For someone who hates Doctor Isaacs, you sure don't like talking about how to kill him." K-mart said as she sat beside me.

Alec was crawling around a few feet outside the building. All my senses were attuned to his every need. I kept all my senses tuned to my surroundings so I could get rid of any zombies before they could hurt him. I would not lose him. He was my child and I would protect him with my entire being. But rescuing Alex could make me lose my son and I couldn't decide which loss would hit me the hardest.

"If he were put down like a dog it would be one thing, but the others are acting like killing Doctor Isaacs is some kind of sport." I finally replied. "I am not going to murder him for fun. Hell, they were even talking about going to a church like it was some kind of outing."

"You don't want to kill him at all." K-Mart replied and then paused for a moment. "You said his name was Alex and Doctor Isaacs' first name is Alexander."

I turned to look at her and felt a coldness go down my spine. If she decided I wasn't to be trusted then she would tell Claire and I would have to think up a new plan extremely quick. I would have to figure out a way to rescue both Alex and also Alec. I needed more time and I didn't want to think about how I would deal with K-Mart. I wouldn't think about that until I had to. If I had to.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked her quietly.

"I haven't." K-Mart replied. "You're not like him."

"How do you know? What if I have been lying to you all along?"

"You couldn't act the way you did if you were lying. Why leave a group and wander on your own if you were with Umbrella? Why not stay with us or try to make us go back to his base?"

I wondered if she could convince Claire that I wasn't a bad person and to let Alex live. I wondered what Claire would think of me naming her nephew after such a monster. I wondered if Alice would actually let me explain myself before passing judgment on me. I wouldn't blame her as I knew extremely well what kind of horrors they had put her through. Not only her but her clones like Khaleesi. Soon enough I would be with my daughter and we could discuss what to do next as she might feel her allegiance lay with Alice. They shared blood, after all.

"I'm glad I have someone on my side, K-Mart." I finally replied. "I don't think Alice will see things my way."

"She wants all this to be over just as much as you and everyone else." K-Mart reassured me. "That's why people are willing to join you."

"Not everyone has such a personal vendetta against Umbrella and not everyone has been wronged by Isaacs like Alice. I wouldn't just be convincing her of a way to get rid of the zombies, I'd also be convincing her to work with an enemy. It is personal what she feels against Alex and I doubt she'd want me to live if she knew who I really was. She might decide that it would be better not to risk me living."

"Alice wouldn't kill you."

"She would have all the right to do so. I worked with Alex and, for all she knows, I could harbor the same sort of demon inside. It's just I'm more clever and efficient than he is."

"I could convince her or at least Claire."

"Even if you got Claire on my side, I don't think Alice will spare his life. She is in pain and wants it all to be over. Her torture of Alex is just for fun. It's a sport to her just as killing him will be. There is no point to keeping him alive as she's gotten all the information from him that she'll need."

K-Mart glared at me and looked away. Eventually her body eased up and she let out a sigh. I wondered if she would stick with me and keep my secrets. We both turned to see some of the Alice clones walking towards us. By how they were moving it didn't seem that we were their targets, but just happened to be in the way they were moving. I kept my eyes on Alec as they passed us by, some motherly instincts had been tensing up once there had been more people.

Once they passed by K-Mart touched my shoulder and I looked at her.

"I'll help you." She said slowly. "I'll help get you, Alec, and Isaacs out of here."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Maybe one day we can get back to her and Claire to explain ourselves. We will try and get back to them, right?"

"If the gods allow it, yes."

"You have an odd way of speaking at times, Double R."

I went to pick Alec up and turned to see K-Mart grinning. I smiled at my only ally. We would rescue Alex and escape safely. When it was right to do so we would return and explain ourselves. For now, though, there was no safety in the truth.  
* * *  
"Chris will be happy when he sees his son." Claire said as she looked at Alec's sleeping form.

"I'm sure he will be." I replied.

We were both inside and the sun was just a few hours from setting. I wanted to see Chris again just to show him his son. I also wanted to explain my choice to stay with Alex even though he was far from a good man. Though, if my husband kept walking the path he had just started, there was a chance he could become a good man. No one was past redemption, not even Alex.

"Once this Doctor Isaacs bullshit is over, I can finally start to search for him again." Claire said. "Last I know, Chris was heading towards a prison and I haven't heard back from him since."

Claire had obviously taken Alice's viewpoint on my husband. Every conversation we had that he was brought up in showed she would take a lot of convincing to let Alex go. I couldn't waste precious time on trying to get her on my side so I didn't. Maybe when we got to the church she would allow me to escape with Alec, Alex, and K-Mart if only for her nephew's sake.

"We'll find him." I tried to reassure her. "And then you can have your reunion."

"And then we can help you find a cure." Claire said, not seeming to take my kindness. "You haven't seemed to talk to Alice about the cure or even tried to recruit her. She would be a good ally for you."

Alice would be more than a good ally as she would realize the true importance of my mission. She might even like that I was thinking long term all the way to when the zombies were no more. The fact that Umbrella was afraid of her made her an extremely valuable ally. If not for my love and dedication for Alex, I would've asked her shortly after we met. But I knew she would not take the truth about myself easily and at this moment she would be in no mood to listen. He was the monster she was going to kill.

"She would be." I replied. "But I'm trying to decide how to fit in the clones. There are a lot of them and I don't know if I have enough space."

Looking at Claire, she seemed to buy it. If I had wanted Alice as an ally I could've spread her clones throughout my bases and find room for them that way. But I wasn't sure that she would fully hear me out and if she killed Alex I wouldn't let her in. It would take a lot for her to get me to pay attention again after that. At least I had Khaleesi and now K-Mart.

"You're right about that." Claire laughed. "It will take time to decide what to do about them so you'd better decide quickly."

"What do you think I've been doing?" I asked. "When I'm not taking care of Alec and patching up Doctor Isaacs I try to think these things through."

After that we just watched Alec rest. He was born into a world of horror and yet he seemed so peaceful as if he didn't notice. When he grew up he would think of the nightmare as the only way of existence. That was unless I could find a cure for the t-virus and kill all of the zombies.  
* * *  
"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked Alice, Alec doing his best to wiggle out of my arms.

We were on the roof overlooking the bleak landscape. The stars didn't shine brightly and the moon wasn't out which made the landscape look even more desolate. The only thing that made the landscape in anyway pleasant was the fact that the sounds of zombies couldn't be heard. That didn't mean I let my guard down as I knew things could change in an instant.

"Claire says you're looking for a cure." Alice said and it was hard to remind myself that she wasn't Khaleesi. "We're both a little surprised that you haven't talked to me in person about it before."

"Your clones could take up room and I don't want to run out of space for just one person." I lied.

"You're lying."

I was silent as the thought of Alice finding the truth out about me and Alex went through my mind. She was not a dumb person, Khaleesi had proved that, and her making the connection that K-Mart had was a possibility. While my ally had reacted to the news with trust, I knew I wouldn't be so lucky with Alice. Holding my son in my arms I wondered how smart it was to battle with an innocent in the way. I wondered if I defeated her if Alex could even be saved as the clones could finish the job.

"I've heard that you used to work for the Umbrella Corporation." Alice continued. "I've also heard that you were with a man called Alex before running into Claire's group. Any guesses on what Doctor Isaacs' first name is?"

My face showed no emotion but inside I was panicking. I made an excuse to calm Alec down so that I could reply to Alice with any form of sanity. I didn't know if she wanted to try and get more information out of me or if she was just playing with her prey. If the former, I was hoping that she wouldn't resort to physical violence for my son's sake.

"I left him, if you remember." I said as if I were insulted. "Of course I wasn't going to tell anyone, why would I? If Alex had known I was alive he would come after me and the rest of Umbrella would be alerted. I have been running around undetected by them. You of all people should realize the importance of secrecy in this matter."

"And you wouldn't trust me?" Alice asked.

"Of course not. I was in love with the man who helped ruin your entire world. You're torturing him for fun and you expect me to come clean?"

"You still care for him, don't you? Sort of odd that you're making sure I don't go too far with him."

I held back showing her any signs of fear as I thought how best to protect the man that I loved. I couldn't tell her the entire truth or else I'd ruin any chance of escaping. But I also couldn't tell her so little of the truth that she distrusted me anyway. I had to choose my words carefully as Alex's life was in the balance. If I chose my words well enough I could even be the one to handle my husband's execution.

"I can't stop caring for him." I said and allowed a pained look to come over my face. "I can't help loving him even though I keep running away from the idea. I didn't want you or anyone else to think that I am like him."

Alice considered my words for a moment and I noticed the coldness leaving her. There was still a coldness to her but she seemed more open to the idea of me being an ally. She seemed more open to the idea that I had put my love for Alex in the past and all that remained were remnants of our marriage. That was the lie she needed to believe before she could learn the truth. I had to get Alex to safety before I thought of truly explaining myself to her.

"I can understand about you wanting to distance yourself from him." Alice said and stood on the edge of the roof. "Since you know him better than anyone: why did he become human after having what he would see as power?"

This was hard to explain to someone who thought of Alex as merely the monster he showed to the rest of the world. In that image there was no room for any kind of nuance or thought of something more. In that image there was no way that Alice could ever understand that he had truly loved me. She wouldn't even think that love had anything to do with his miraculous recovery. In all honesty, it was hard for me to fully realize Alex's transformation into something resembling a man.

"I don't know if I can explain what he told me." I told her as honestly as I could. "It's hard for me to understand and I don't think you'd believe it."

"Try me." Alice said and I was reminded of my daughter.

"He said he had a choice between having power and loving me. He said he chose me over the promise of power."

"And you believed him?"

"Alex never seemed like the man to be able to make that kind of decision."

Alice nodded and I felt some form of kinship growing between us. The kind born out of pity, but I would take any kinship as long as it promised me safety for the time being. I didn't hate Alice and if she thought of me as a friend then maybe she would be ready for the truth sooner than later.

"I shouldn't kill Isaacs." Alice said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "That should fall on your shoulders."

I wondered if she actually thought that killing him was a gift for me or if this was some form of a test. I more readily believed that she was testing if I were trustworthy or not by having me kill the man I loved. This could mean that she would have safeguards in place when Alex's execution was supposed to take place. If she truly trusted me then rescuing Alex would be much easier.

"I would like to kill him." I said and Alec laughed.

"Doesn't seem like Alec trusts you." Alice teased.

I laughed with her as we were both lost in the joy of an innocent child. The laughter from us was so different from our conversation but I guess she considered it ended. Besides, the timing of Alec's laughter was too perfect to pass up. While I liked to remain cool and collected, that wasn't the way for all humans.  
* * *  
"How long?" Alex whispered as I finished patching him up the following morning.

"In a few hours we'll be heading to a church." I told him. "Alice has decided that I'll be the one to kill you there."

Everyone was outside or otherwise occupied so that we had no chance of being disturbed in the office which acted as his prison. He didn't have to whisper but being in the situation he was in, his fear was making him be more cautious than he had to be. If he would always be so cowardly I didn't know if the Mormonts could protect him. I didn't even know if I could protect him now.

Alex had gotten noticeably more nervous as the day of his execution grew closer. For the first few days he had seemed more than confident that I could protect him. Then his scared nature came back to him and now he was shivering as if it was cold. I held his hand and he squeezed back nearly breaking every bone in hand. He calmed down so I didn't show him how much pain he had caused me.

"If she trusts you to kill me, we can escape then." Alex said. "It will be simple."

"Or else her trust is just an illusion and this is a test for me to prove myself to her." I reminded him. "If I don't kill you then she'll know not to trust me. That means Alice has a backup plan just in case which most likely involves her clones."

"But you won't abandon me, will you?"

Instead of answering him with words, I kissed him. He calmed down and his hands went up my sides. I turned away from him to make sure that no one was by us and then I started taking of Alex's shirt. He had a look of shock on his face, as if unable to believe that I would do something like this, but didn't stop me. My lips were soon on his chest as he started to take off my shirt.

Once my shirt was off, Alex started to kiss the tops of my tits. Each kiss was put on my body with tenderness. I let out a moan which seemed to excite my husband even more. I took off my bra and Alex started sucking on my tits. I held his head tightly when he bit one of them. My cunt was getting very wet and yet I didn't want to change my position. I wanted him to continue but I also wanted him in me.

I finally made myself stand up and back away. As I started to undress myself fully, Alex did the same. When we were fully undressed, I took a moment to look at his cock. I had forgotten how much I had missed it. I rushed at him, putting my arms around his neck and shoving his cock deep inside me.

"Rin." Alex moaned in surprise and pleasure.

Suddenly I found myself shoved against a wall as he started to fuck me. I leaned my head back as Alex's hands squeezed my tits and his mouth kissed my neck.

"Ale...x...oh..." I moaned loudly as I used one of my legs to pull him closer.

It felt as if my body couldn't take anymore and yet it demanded him to continue. Alex came first and it felt good to feel his body shivering in pleasure and not pain. He paused a moment to look in my eyes and then he exited me. I smiled as he went down on his knees before eating me out.  
"Oh..." I moaned loudly and tried to keep my volume down as much as possible.

My arms went behind me and tried to grab onto the wall for support. Soon I felt my body on the verge of climaxing and I grabbed Alex's head. My moans louder than I wanted them to be but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to let go.

"Alex...oh...won't...oooooooh!" I moaned loudly as I came.

I then sat down in front of Alex and we put our arms around each other. This was the man I loved and the man I would keep safe. The nightmare without him was not a place worth living. Not for me.  
* * *  
"You seem well." K-Mart said with a smirk as Alex was led to one of the buses.

"I had to talk with him to calm him down." I replied. "Don't need him trying to escape and causing even more problems."

"So all you did was talk?"

I looked away from her and hoped no one else had guessed what had actually happened. I would lose Alice's trust in an instant if she knew that I had fucked Alex. She might even try to execute me. Luckily she had no idea of the powers I possessed. That didn't mean that I would win the battle, but it would allow me to have a slight edge over her.

I knew nearly everything about her powers, she didn't even know that I had any. I would be much more prepared if there was any fighting.

"Rin," Claire said as she walked over and handed me my sleeping child. "It took forever to calm him down. He kept wanting to go off in one direction or another."

"He tired himself out?" I asked her.

"Yes he did."

Holding Alec close to me, I felt hope that this would work. Even though the seconds seemed to take lifetimes to pass, I knew I only felt that way because I was worried about saving my husband. I was worried about losing Claire and Alice as allies. Umbrella had already shown clearly why having the latter as an enemy was a bad idea. I made sure to appear outwardly calm so that no one grew suspicious. Claire didn't seem to notice as all her attention was on Alec. Being around her for the past few days made me decide I would have to take her as an ally if I could, if only for Alec's sake.

I blinked.

"And there's a difference between looking like a soldier and looking like some child's toy." Tyrion retorted lightly.

The look Jorah gave me was subtle but I could read it clearly. He would defend me but we both knew the Lannister had sad was true. I looked like a child's toy, not the deadly fighter that I was. But at least I could fight in it if need be. If I didn't like the armor I coul-no, I couldn't get rid of it. While I didn't agree with taking senseless mementos, the family had taken me in and made me better. There should be some part of them that traveled with me.

I felt my scabbard and went over the symbol of my House. The wolf eating the dragon and becoming the dragon. An endless loop, a cycle without end.


	45. Chapter 45

I marched alongside Jorah and behind us were the Unsullied that Daenerys had bought. She had to be reminded three times today that after the battle they would be able to do what they desired. I could understand her concern but I didn't think she should have brought it up again mere hours before the battle.

Me and my husband would be taking to the air in just thirty more minutes while Daenerys was already in the sky. I had tried to warn her about being spotted too early and reminded her about tricks to better hide herself. However, she seemed not to have remembered any of them. Her and Drogon constantly came into human eyesight which meant other humans would better notice the Unsullied.

"You think she's flying too close." Jorah said, not having to look at where my eyes were pointed. "Even if someone sees us it won't make a difference."

"Surprise is our one true advantage," I told him again. "Even with the Greyjoys' help we need every advantage we can get. If Daario is only expecting an attack from the skies and water, he won't be looking towards the ground. Every advantage matters."

A small grin appeared on my husband's face. This was to be my first battle and I didn't want anything to go wrong. I wanted to win back Meereen for Daenerys so that we could get her on the Iron Throne quickly. I wanted to find out about myself and get more dragons. I didn't want to do the latter purely for the queen's benefit but for the species as a whole.

Looking around I saw no emotion from those following us. They were like the AI systems that Umbrella used from time to time and that made me shiver. The nightmare and my home had too many similarities for my liking. At least here humans weren't an endangered species and there was no doubt that they would survive for millennia.

I reached inside myself to feel my powers and my normal human strength. I would need both for this upcoming battle. I would be a terror in the sky as Darrio realized the mistake he had made. It would be for Daenerys to decide his fate and mine to administer it. The sky called to me and I had to hold back taking off and joining Drogon in the air.

Finally Drogon started to dive and Jorah held up his hand so the Unsullied would stop. It was always a sight to see a dragon landing. He roared upon landing and opened his jaws wide. One of his teeth could pierce the armor of any man. Drogon's eyes were angry and ready for a fight. He was an animal and didn't hide his true feelings. I admired the honesty that only animals seemed to possess.

I walked a short distance away from the soldiers and transformed. My dragon form's armor was more practical than my human one and was much more threatening. Light shined from it and made my already pale scales shine brighter. Jorah climbed up on me and I then turned to face the army. Unlike Drogon, I let out a low growl instead of a loud roar.

"Daario the Usurper will not hold Meereen for much longer." Daenerys said with the ferocity of a dragon, her hair seeming to be electrified by her anger. "I will take back what is mine and I will make him suffer. When I retake what is mine you will be free to serve me and retake the Iron Throne or stay in Essos. Slavery will perish and the masters will be punished!"

There was no great cheering as the Unsullied were a little lacking in that respect. They were people and good fighters, but they couldn't give the queen the cheering she desired. I let out a mighty roar and let out fire from my mouth to compensate. I did this even though I was uneasy about her declaration. Tyrion had attempted to reign her in but I didn't know if he could stop her if she really wanted to unleash her wrath.

After I had finished, Drogon took flight and I followed. His young wings were powerful and yet they couldn't outpace me if I wanted to race him. Soon enough the ground was far below us and the Unsullied merely seemed like ants, at least if I still had human eyes. Jorah only gripped hard enough to not fall down and it showed how much the training had benefited him. He still wasn't as calm on me as I had been on my dragon, but he was much better than he had been before.

I followed behind Drogon and looked for any signs of danger. There was no need to push Drogon in any direction now as he knew there would be enough to eat in Meereen. I couldn't wait to fight either. I liked the rush of a good fight and this fight would actually have some meaning to it. It wouldn't be for food but for something much greater: putting a queen on her throne.

Jorah signaled for me to circle around the Unsullied and I quickly complied. I felt a thermal and used it to make flying easier. I relaxed my muscles both to use the thermal and to not use up my energy too quickly. I didn't know how the battle was going to go and I preferred not taking unnecessary risks. I didn't want to lose all my energy too quickly.

The Unsullied were going at a good pace and they didn't appear tired at all. Jorah signaled to go back to Daenerys as they were still going in the right direction and there was no danger to them. The danger would come once we started to retake Meereen for our queen.

Now flying alongside Daenerys, the city came into view. I strained my dragon eyes to see if the Greyjoys had arrived yet. In the very limits of my vision I saw their ships. The battle would have to start without them as we were too close to turn back and Drogon seemed as if he would disobey his mother if she stopped him.

"Stay out of the city until we come for you!" Jorah shouted out.

Drogon turned to look at my rider and growled. The battle would start without him and he was impatient. Daenerys was able to turn him back and I raced to get over the city walls. I roared loudly and I saw the people down below looking towards the sky. I wouldn't attack an innocent and would wait for fighters to notice me. I didn't have long to wait.

I dove down, Jorah sliding as if he were about to fall off, and I glided over the city. There were shouts yelled and arrows readied. I went up towards the sky as the first rain of arrows came towards me. The arrows seemed to miss their mark by miles.

"Look for Daario." Jorah said. "Do what you're doing but we need to keep track of Daario also."

I roared my reply and circled to an area where the archers hadn't yet gotten to. I dove down and glided mere feet over the tallest buildings. When there was a man foolish enough to try and fight me, I grabbed him in my claws and flew upwards. He screamed and flailed about but I wouldn't let him go. Not until I went down next.

As I circled around for my next move, I looked for Daario. The man needed to be executed in a way that would please the queen. He couldn't die in battle if we could help it. Not seeing him, I dove down again and dropped the man. My aim was good so that he died by the arrows that had been meant for me. The archers then had to deal with getting out of the way. Of the four, only one failed and might have died. I didn't stay to check as that wasn't my concern.

When I flew up I looked for something to burn. A group of soldiers seemed like a good target so I dove down just low enough to breathe fire on them. I managed to burn half of them and unsettle the rest before flying up again. I looked for Daario as I circled but couldn't find him. Before I could play anymore, the Unsullied attacked.

"We need to protect them." Jorah said and so I turned to go towards them.

I watched as the Unsullied attacked, staying high enough to not be attacked myself but not so high that I couldn't quickly lend my help. My head turned to see some of Daario's men running towards the Unsullied on a path that they couldn't see. I dove down and spread my wings so that I could briefly land on one of the buildings.

The men below me had no bows and no arrows. In the nightmare some of the dragons, mentioned only in fictional stories, had four legs and two wings. I wished I had an extra pair of legs as it would be more than foolish to risk my wings for an attack that might not work. Daario's men quickly figured this out and started to mock me.

"The fucking beast can't even get down here." One of them said with a smirk. "Aren't you an ugly creature."

I leaned my head down as far as it could go, leaving my jaw mere feet above the men, and snapped at them. They laughed and seemed amused, but I could also tell they were ready to run if I looked like I was about to breathe fire. As I continued to snap at them I let out roar after roar. They thought that I was frustrated when I had another motive.

I felt Jorah take one of his hands off of me and I assumed it was to get a good grip on his sword in case he needed to use it. One of the men decided to attack me. He stood up high as he could go and couldn't reach me. This was partially because I was already too high and partially because I pulled my head up even higher.

"Scared of me?" The man who tried to attack me asked.

"She isn't scared." Jorah said. "But you should be."

At that moment I took off and my husband managed to hold on as I took to the sky. Looking down below I saw the Unsullied attack Daario's men. One of the men ran away from the rest as if he thought he could really escape death. I started to dive down when I saw he was heading towards an area I could get to, but Jorah signaled for me to head in another direction.

"I think I see him." Jorah said and I turned to where he wanted me to. "Is it him?"

The man did look like Daario and even moved like I remembered. I roared my agreement back to my husband. I saw that some of the Unsullied were running into problems so I had to stop tracking him for the time being. I breathed fire down upon Daario's men and only dove down to grab a few when my flames would endanger Daenerys' army. Some of my enemies I grabbed with my jaws and their bones made a distinctive sound when they were crushed.

Each species had their own sound when their bones were crushed, slight but it was there, and I remembered all of them. At least the ones that I had killed and eaten. I spat the men I had cut into with my teeth as being a cannibal was not a happy memory. Even in my pain I spat the men to where they would land upon my enemies or block paths. I let out a loud roar and the innocents ran into their homes. I kept careful track of where the innocents ran so that I wouldn't kill them.

I heard Rhaegal's roar followed by my brother's. I saw Tyrion's face and it was a mixture of fear and excitement. Viserion quickly came to my side to see what I was doing. I turned and looked at the bigger threats to Daenerys' success as now the rest of the army was here. I saw people running to protect the harbor.

While we needed to keep some ships so that the queen could have enough to get to Westeros, some could be destroyed. Within reason, of course. My brother looked to me for my approval. I nodded my head and he roared in glee as he flew off to burn down a ship or two. Keeping my eyes on him, I also looked at the situation as a whole.

"We need to make this place safer before we bring khaleesi in." Jorah said and he signaled me to turn.

I looked around for the reason why and saw Rhaegal dodging catapults. Tyrion seemed to be doing his best to keep his dragon under control, but was failing. The creature wanted blood and didn't like being denied that. The dwarf, for his part, wasn't allowing his dragon to get any closer to its intended prey. Just as I was about to burn the catapults down with fire, Tyrion managed to get Rhaegal to leave the machines alone.

Rhaegal kept roaring in anger while I burned down the catapults. The dragon should have burned them down as he wouldn't consider the greater implications of his actions. This lead me to believe he had merely wanted to get a few quick snacks before continuing to fight. I went back to the harbor as Tyrion went to do his part.

Viserion had lit two ships on fire which was enough for now. The Greyjoys were currently proving their worth on the water. I got his attention so that we could play another game. We flew up high and then aimed for a ship. The goal was to pick up as many humans as possible without damaging the ship too much. I showed the rules of the game by demonstrating to my brother. His response was one of delight.

"Don't damage them more than we have to." Jorah reminded me.

I went for the ship that I had gone for earlier while Viserion aimed for a different one. The tactic was more about unnerving our foes than actually killing them. At least directly, that is. Both of us managed to make Daario's men flee in the way of the Greyjoys. When I dove at a ship fleeing the Greyjoys, I roared loudly and grabbed the masts with my talons. Viserion looked at me and followed suit on another ship that was fleeing. I decided to leave my brother to deal with the ships.

Heading back towards the city, I saw fire raging through different parts of Meereen while Tyrion was one with Rhaegal. Seeing that the chaos was being managed by others, I continued my search for the Usurper himself. I ignored the screams of dying men and mothers trying to run away from the chaos. With the latter it was much harder to do but I had to remind myself that I couldn't help them. The mothers would live or die by the will of the gods.

"We need to get Daenerys soon." Jorah urged me.

The queen had to be part of this attack or all the planning would go to waste. The people had to see her joining or else they might not fear her as they should. Daenerys had built her throne on fear and spectacles, if she wasn't part of this one something would be missing. The thing that mattered to me the most was making sure I knew where Daario was. It was his death that would be the grand finale of this battle.

Five minutes later, after wasting a few precious moments to kill those who were going to do harm to my allies, I saw Daario going to the Great Pyramid. It was in there that he would be most protected and there that I would have to go. At least if all things worked like they should.

"At least he'll be staying in one spot now," Jorah said. "We'll come back for him later."

I roared my agreement and then headed out of Meereen to where Drogon was circling. He was more than angry as his siblings were having more fun than him. He was the alpha and the main glory should go to him in his mind. He might even be wondering if he could be respected if he were not the first dragon seen.

The look on Daenerys' face mirrored Drogon's. But her impatience was most likely due out of the pain of waiting. She was a ruler but not a fighter, so she wouldn't care as much about killing as Drogon did. Her dragon, named after her deceased husband, liked to kill and was the fiercest of her 'children'.

"Have you found Daario?" Daenerys asked.

"We have." Jorah said as we all turned to go back in Meereen.

"Then bring him to me."

Her voice was full of anticipation and hatred. Today would be the day she would get vengeance on the man she had taken to bed and then was betrayed by. He had tried to kill her and now she would kill him. Drogon looked down at the battle, screams and smoke going to the sky, and seemed to be like a starved man at a feast. There were so many choices and yet he couldn't choose all of them.

We turned to see Rhaegal and Tyrion working well together. The latter was most likely reigning in the former more than he had to. I shot towards the prey they were going after. They seemed to be having difficulty with a few of the archers so I wanted to help. As I prepared to pick some of them up with my claws, Drogon burned them alive and took a few in his jaws. There was what would amount to a grin on his face. He took longer than he had to to eat them.

"Finally you're here." Tyrion said, his voice nearly lost in the wind.

"Where is Viserion?" Daenerys asked.

"He is helping the Greyjoys." Jorah replied.

The two true dragons roared while I remained silent. Now that the queen was here the plan would proceed from a mere attack to something more. But, first, we had to get to Daario. Daenerys, Drogon, myself, and Jorah flew to where he was hiding while the others were to help where needed. I trusted Tyrion enough to not cause undue chaos in the city. But he wasn't a great commander that could say one word and his men would listen. He would do the best he could and I would have to hope that would be enough.

Flying to the Great Pyramid was both scary and thrilling. Soon this would all be over and yet there was no certainty that this would actually work. Even if we could get Daario, what if the people of Meereen still refused to believe? What would the plan be then?

Both Drogon and myself circled around the pyramid once we arrived. I took in everything that could help or hinder my attack. If Daario had been found in the open I could've taken him in one of my claws and we would then have drawn commotion to get people's attention. We then would've landed and the truth would be out. The truth that the humans had been fooled.

"We need to make sure it is safe first, khaleesi." Jorah said as Daenerys started to land. "Daario may be waiting for you or some of your supporters may attack you."

"Be quick about it." Daenerys said and turned Drogon away from the pyramid. "I want to head to Westeros as quickly as possible."

Jorah might have replied with a gesture, but I couldn't see. I landed as close to the balcony as I could, my claws digging into the building, and my husband made his way off of me. Once I was sure he was safely on the balcony, I started to transform and climb down. Timing each of my movements was difficult and yet such precision was necessary as I had to be human once I reached the balcony.

Upon reaching the balcony I took out my sword and held it in a defensive stance. Jorah allowed me to lead as I was the better fighter. I walked slowly so that I could hear and smell anything that could give an opponent away. I turned to the side as Grey Worm lunged at me. He missed me completely and ran into Jorah.

The two traded blows as I made sure there wasn't any other surprises. Seeing no other fighters, I concluded that Daario was holed up in another part and the Unsullied was merely a distraction. Deciding to be more honorable than efficient, I joined in the fight with Grey Worm. With each swing of my blade I attempted to disarm rather than kill. This Unsullied was one of Daenerys' most loyal supporters and she would not appreciate us killing him, no matter the reason we had to do so.

Grey Worm's blows were precise and showed how terrifying the soldiers were. More than once Jorah and I had to back away to a corner just to give ourselves time to recover a little. With Jorah behind the Unsullied, I swung my blade at Grey Worm's throat. The Unsullied held up his blade to block the blow leaving me free to kick his legs making him unbalanced enough that Jorah was able to knock him down. With my blade at Grey Worm's throat there was no reason for him to continue to fight.

I saw the man reaching for a dagger but I didn't move. If I moved then he would escape and the fight would have to be repeated. We didn't have that time. So I pushed my human side of me to the very pack of my mind as the dagger dug into one of my eyes. Blood gushed out and I could hear Jorah scream as if he were the one being harmed. Through it all I stayed as still as death itself.

I blinked.

"He can rest on one of the buses." Claire said and lead me to one.

It was one full mostly of Alice clones with only a few original humans. Most of them distracted themselves by observing my baby. If Alec had been awake he would've liked the attention, but now he was sound asleep as if the rest of the world didn't matter.

"Don't wake him." I said once the noise had become too loud. "It took a lot just to get him this way."

A man chuckled at that and everyone fell silent as we began to move.


	46. Chapter 46

The scenery changed quickly to one of a small town. It must have been beautiful when the world hadn't yet ended. Now it was just another part of the wastelands of the nightmare. Crows circled around us deciding if we were easy enough prey but then went away. A few wolves looked at us as we entered the town. Seeing them reminded me of my childhood. Remembering made me long for the simple days of being Scourge and not knowing I was human. It was a simple and easier time for me.

Once we were deep enough in the town the buses stopped. I held Alec close to me and prayed to the gods for help in this matter. I couldn't lose another child and I couldn't lose my husband. There were sacrifices I was prepared to make and sacrifices I would only make once my soul had turned black.

I was one of the first ones off the bus and watched as guards were set up. I kept a careful eye on where the Alice clones were placed as they would be the greatest threat when I was to escape. Even amongst all her clones, the real Alice was more than easy to spot. There was something about the way she held herself that was different from her many copies. It was a slight difference but it seemed more than obvious to me.

"Do you want Alec to be at the execution?" Alice asked me, her footsteps bringing her quickly to my side.

In Westeros and Essos executions were not viewed as the people of the nightmare viewed them. Having children avoid seeing a person die wasn't the worse that could happen. The wilderness of Westeros was a much more wild place than Alice would be used to. I had been raised by Direwolves and so saw no need to hide Alec from the truth of death, but I had a part to play. And it would be better if my son was away from the bloodshed as there would be a better chance of him living.

"No, he doesn't need to see this." I told her. "Maybe Claire can hold him?"

"One of my clones will." Alice replied. "If anything goes wrong they'll be the ones that can protect him the best."

I nodded. In truth this didn't please me at all as I would have liked K-Mart to hold onto my son. But I couldn't say her name in case Alice grew suspicious before the escape was to take place. If she wanted to fight me I didn't mind, but I didn't want to get someone else killed on my behalf.

"You don't like it?" Alice asked.

"I'm a mother and he's my son." I replied honestly. "Him being out of my sight makes me nervous, especially with people I don't know."

"Don't worry, you can trust everyone here."

When her hand rested on my shoulder I wished that I could take comfort in it. I wished that she was a woman that was on the same side as me. But wishing for a better reality never helped anyone. You had to work for any reality that you were a part of. If you wanted to succeed you had to fight tooth and nail to survive. I had learned that in the North and it had become true even when I learned I was human.

"Do you want to do guard duty or do you want to stay with your son?" Alice asked.

"I'd like to guard." I told her. "I need to do something to help."

"You mean distract yourself from killing Isaacs."

"I don't like having feelings for him, but I do. Distracting myself right now will help me focus on what I have to do."

Alice nodded and I soon found myself on top of a building looking over the landscape. I had told her the truth but her perception made me able to hide my true intentions. I needed to distract myself because the escape plan seemed more than impossible right now. I kept imagining Alex dying, me having to flee, and Alec's cries as he was taken too soon from this world. So many things could happen.

A herd of ten zombies headed our way and those of us on guard duty were able to quickly take them out. Taking aim and firing was extremely relaxing. All my attention was given to one small area for a few minutes. I focused on the slight movements the zombies made that indicated where they would go if they quickly changed directions. Once the herd was taken care of, I looked to make sure no other zombies were going to join them.

"You're a good shot." One of the men said. "Almost like you were born with a gun in your hand."

"I assume that's your way of trying to flirt with me." I replied stoically.

"Only my way of making conversation."

After he said that he merely shrugged. He was a fighter, I could tell that, and I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to kill anyone here today. I merely wanted to escape with Alex, Alec, and K-Mart. Luckily I probably wouldn't have to face off against him as Alice and her clones would most likely want the honor of killing 'the traitors'. They would want the privilege of killing Alex and his wife. They would see us as monsters and kill us because of their misconceptions.  
* * *  
I had been inside many religious buildings in my lifetime. They sometimes provided shelter and other times my allies would offer me things if I joined them in religious places. I think some of my allies had hoped to convert me to one religion or another. None worked, of course, but my past experiences had allowed me to draw comparisons to this church.

It was old in nightmare terms as it was large with the ceiling being much higher than a small church. Glass panes showed different tales of the Christian mythology. I heard Alec's cries coming from the altar but felt compelled to look at the art a few seconds longer as there was no danger now. I touched one of the glass panes and felt no power coming from it. Looking at the ground I could see a hand that must be a few months old by now.

I picked it up and turned it over. I briefly wondered who the limb had once belonged to and how they had lost it. I dropped the hand and walked over to my son and let one of my tits out so he could feed. I held him and smiled. He would become a strong fighter once he was older. He would learn the strength from his mother and the knowledge of his true father. In my mind Chris wasn't Alec's father as I felt no emotional connection to him. Alec would call Alex father with Chris just being another person in his life.

"I will protect you, Alec," I told him. "After this day is done you will begin a new part of your life. All of us Mormonts will."

I turned to look at the rest of the church and I imagined what the execution would be like later today. The people, those not on guard duty, would be in the pews. They would be praying for Alex's death like some perverted religious ceremony. If I failed with my task, these would be the final breaths that my husband would take. If I died here would I be returned to Essos or would my spirit wander in the nothingness between realities?

I hoped to never find out the answer to that question.

I walked over to one of the pews and sat down. Behind the altar was a man on a crucifix. The man was in pain and this was a commonly accepted piece of religious symbolism. Yet Alice had to ask me if letting Alec see the execution was good for my child. People of all ages would flock to churches like this one showing a man in pain as he died, yet death was a debated topic?

Humans of all realities were odd when they decided on their limits. Humans of all realities were also odd in their religious symbolism and their spiritual beliefs. I had my own beliefs that could be considered odd, but at least my rules were more free flowing than most. In this house of the Christian god, I couldn't feel a presence of any importance. The only true peace I had ever found was in nature and being one with it. It had made me stronger than I would have been otherwise.

Soon enough I would be racing through the wastelands and being one with nature. I hoped not to have to transform as I wanted to keep that secret from Alex for just a while longer. While I loved him and was risking everything, there was a part of me that was wary of his darker nature. A nature that wouldn't go away quickly even if he showed signs that he had changed.

"We will be in Eden soon." I told Alec as he continued to gleefully suckle. "There we'll be back with Khaleesi and some others you'll be happy to meet."  
* * *  
I sat in front of the altar as I waited for the others and Alex to enter. Alec was being watched over by an Alice clone while K-Mart had made an excuse to be on guard duty. Hopefully my ally's plan of taking Alec from one of the clones would work so they would be set for me and Alex to leave. There would be enough chaos without worrying about my son's safety.

When the doors started to open I stood up quickly. I put a hand on Jorah and imagined his face to calm myself. His strength would be with me and hopefully my faith in him would enough. My senses did their part in double checking my surroundings. I heard the obvious footsteps from those coming towards me and the minute sound of the wind against the panes. Taking everything in was a must as every advantage would need to be used in this fight. While Alex looked more than frightened as he was brought up, I knew a part of him was excited to see me facing off against Alice. He had felt power and thought he could defeat her, now he was going to see if his wife was as powerful as he knew I was.

Alice clones guarded Alex while the original Alice walked in front of them. As the procession marched, the others, clones and other humans alike, sat in the pews like I knew they would. Some of them keeping up a somber appearance while others were grinning madly. Each foot step was loud on the floors and meant to be. This was a show and everyone here knew that.

My hands stayed by my sides as the procession reached its destination. Alex was shoved down so that he fell down in front of me. He looked up at me and there was no hope on his face. He didn't have to act like there was no way out, he wasn't that good anyways, because he felt the claws of death grabbing at him. He truly thought that the gods had called for him to come home.

"This is Doctor Alexander Isaacs." Alice said, facing the crowd. "He works for the Umbrella Corporation. Among his atrocities are the Nemesis Project and me. He destroys lives for no greater goal than he can. When he was finally able to disfigure himself for his own sake, he couldn't keep the power he had sought."

I didn't state that he had given up that power for the woman he had loved. He had finally figured out that power wasn't the most important thing in the world. It just took losing me once and the fear of losing me again to convince him. I wished I could tell the people here about why I loved him, but I couldn't. Not yet.

"He is a coward and a sadist." Alice continued. "I have good reason to kill him. He and those he works for have torn my life apart. The company he works for is the reason there are zombies. I would kill him today but Ray has a greater reason to kill him. She was married to the bastard and was smart enough to leave him. Today she gets the honor of killing the man."

I looked at Claire to see how she was taking the news. Her face was kept as calm as she could make it but I could see the struggle. I couldn't make out the expression on her face so I turned to the others in the room. They seemed confused on what to do. I had lied to them and they may even be debating if they could trust me. I was searching for a cure but could anyone trust someone who had worked for Umbrella?

More minutes of silence passed as Alice allowed her words to sink in. Maybe she was even trying to be kind to me by giving more time until I had to kill Alex. It was also a form of torture as it allowed me even more time to worry about the possibility of failure.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Doctor Isaacs?" Alice asked as she turned to face my husband.

He looked as if he wanted to say some angry retort but no words were able to come from his lips. The only things that came from his mouth were sounds that bordered on actually being words. A few people laughed at this and I held myself from killing them all. How many of them could respond after being tortured and then being moments away from a possible death?

But I had a part to play for just a few minutes longer and I couldn't defend my husband at all. I had to tear into him and that wasn't hard to do. He had done enough horrible things to take a lifetime to tell. However, he had also cared for me and done everything in his power to let me live an actual life.

"I can answer for him." I said and Alice nodded. "I have seen the monstrosities he has done in person, some I even helped with. He created Alice clones merely to run in a maze and die. He created life just to take it away again. He likes playing a god and imagining all his faults are imagined. He will sacrifice his men for a chance at saving his own skin. He is selfish and didn't even respect our unborn son. I had a miscarriage and he cut our son up like Franc was merely another animal. What do men like Alex care for life?"

My husband looked at me with pained eyes as if he truly believed I would turn my back on him. I had decided whether or not to abandon him when I saved him on the helicopter so many months or years back. Time seemed to linger here making some moments seem lifetimes ago while other moments something that always was. I would not abandon Alex, not even to cleanse my own soul.

"I have helped him with some of his experiments." I continued, my voice growing more confident. "I became a monster and for that there is no redemption. Since leaving I have formed an organization to help find a cure and help start a society for when the world is cured. The rain will fall in torrents once again and the oceans will return! That is how I am trying to redeem myself!"

I looked at the crowd as I saw them start to perk up. Some more than others and I took careful note of all those who seemed more than excited about my speech. I needed allies after I escaped and settled down into routine again. One day I would also seek to recruit Alice and her clones, if they would have me.

"But there is something much more important than bringing humans back to their rightful place in the world, something much more important." I said and it was then I felt fully at peace with what I would have to do now. "That is love and honor. Without these things there is no point in continuing to live or think that we can become what we once were. Without these things we should give up and accept that zombies are the new rulers of the world. I do not abandon people when their past is horrid but their future is a glorious sight to behold."

Some of those who had first liked my words now looked at each other as if wondering what was really going on. Less than a handful still seemed ready to give my plan a try. Maybe I had inspired trust in them or maybe they were desperate enough to do anything to make the world right again. Claire tried to have her face not reveal anything, but I could see through her mask now. I could see that she felt betrayed as there was only one reason I would bring this up now.

"Doctor Alexander Isaacs is a horrible person, there is no denying that so I won't." I replied. "But he is also the man I love and the one I married. I took his last name and only hid it for safety. I did not need Umbrella finding out I was alive and to hide myself from my husband as we were estranged for some time. My name is Rin Isaacs and I will not kill Doctor Isaacs. Anyone who tries will die. Alice, if you leave me alone now I promise to help you when you call. I don't mind if you decide to abandon my group, but I will offer you help as there is debt I still need to repay."

Instead of responding by words she held out her hand and attempted to push me back with her psychic powers. I had practiced with Khaleesi and fought clones, so I knew how to deal with her attacks. Alice's attacks, unlike her clones, were full of a slightly different energy and yet similar enough that my countermeasure worked. I used my dragon's essence as a shield and merely slid a few inches back instead of being slammed into the wall behind me.

Alice's face was surprised for a moment. She gave a signal and five of her clones unleashed their own psychic energy on me. I felt the fire from my dragon burn through my veins. House Targaryen was fire and blood, yet the fire made up my very being now. It was as if my dragon were more than frightened for me and so lent out more strength than normal.

Holding up a hand I pushed away the psychic energy with fire coming from my palms. Some of it acted as a shield while other flames tore into the five clones. The clones yelled out in pain and screamed to an uncaring god for help. Part of me made sure not to set the whole place on fire while another part of me focused on killing the five. When the flames stopped I turned to look at Alice.

"If you stop this conflict between us I will leave you alone." I told her. "I will be a constant ally in your own struggles if you let me be now."

"No." Alice replied coldly and she was unprepared for the psychic energy I unleashed on her.

In an instant she slammed into one of the pews and was rendered unconscious. The people watching were frightened now as they didn't have a leader to guide them. The scent of burnt flesh was quickly filling the church and I looked to see how Alex was handling the situation. His face was whiter than a cloud and he couldn't stop his shivering. Through all the fear his face also showed signs of intense interest. In his fear he was still calm enough to look over the entire situation and what it meant.

"Take this," I told him and handed him my gun. "K-Mart will be waiting in one of the buses. Just run and I'll meet you later."

My husband took the gun as if it were a new scientific discovery. His hands were more than clumsy as he took it in his hands. He nodded as he stood up. Before I could turn to prepare for the next round of attacks he kissed me. He kissed my lips and neck, taking me in as if it were the last time he'd see me. Maybe it would be the last time. Maybe he was right.

"Go." I hissed and I heard his feet moving away as I turned to the clones.

It had taken them a few minutes to get a plan sorted out. I was an unknown that they weren't prepared for. They had to figure out how to kill me and get the original somewhere safe. I gripped Jorah in both hands as I prepared for more attacks. I didn't have long to wait as ten came at me with the others gathering around us in a circle. Some shot at me with guns which I dodged. They were good shots so it was a testament to their skills that they nearly hit me multiple times. Some came at me with psychic attacks and those were hard to block with so many being thrown around. Seeing that only clones now remained in the church I felt safe to attack without worry.

Doing offensive and defensive attacks with my dragon's essence, I was able to get rid of some of them in gruesome manners. Skin peeled off their bodies, blood leaked through their eyes, and limbs seemed to disappear into ash. As they raced towards me I knew that the true battle would start soon. For now there was safety in the space between us, but that wasn't going to last for long.

I blinked.

Grey Worm shoved the dagger in a little deeper before I stopped his attack. With my dragon's essence I broke the dagger in two.

"I only want to know where Daario is." I told him. "Queen Daenerys Targaryen demands his presence."

"The Queen is dead." Grey Worm said.

With a final push of strength, he attempted to shove me off. I kept my hold with one hand while the other went to his neck. I pinched one nerve and the man dropped unconscious. I made certain that he was still alive and wouldn't wake up for awhile before removing the remaining dagger from my eye. After pulling the rest of my eye out, gritting my teeth from pain as I did so, I tore some of Grey Worm's clothing to make a bandage to help stop the blood pouring from my eye.

"Rin, are you-" Jorah began.

"I am well enough to capture Daario." I replied. "I can rest afterwards."


	47. Chapter 47

The pain from where my eye had been wasn't as much of a concern as the fact that I had a missing eye. Fighting and capturing Daario wouldn't be a problem, but flying was a little bit different. I trusted Jorah enough to guide me but I would still like to fly on my own. Once the blood flowing from my socket stopped, I pushed back my self-pity. The momentary reprieve had been good, but now I had to complete the mission.

"Where would he be?" I asked Jorah. "You've been in here before while I haven't."

Instead of responding with words, Jorah started to walk. Both of us held our swords out and I was prepared to fight at a moment's notice. Only Daario and a few men could be in here while the rest were fighting or there could be more than I was expecting. As we walked with nothing happening, I grew slightly worried. The Usurper could have already escaped or he had planned a clever trap for us.

We finally saw him alone where Daenerys had exiled Jorah for the first time. He sat on a 'throne' with two Unsullied on either side of him. The Unsullied started to move towards us. Jorah and myself didn't need to be worn down more before dealing with Daario. Any strength we had we needed to conserve. I held up a hand and the Unsullied went rolling down the steps. I waited to go towards Daario until I was sure that the Unsullied weren't going to move.

Daario stood up quickly and turned around to face us. His face was in shock at the fact I was alive and what I had done, but he quickly gathered his composure once again. Jorah and myself stopped walking so that the Usurper could make the first move. The man needed to be properly defeated before he became Daenerys' play thing.

"So you're back from the dead." Daario said sounding perfectly calm. "Maybe I was right about you. Maybe you are some magician that dabbles in the dark arts."

I didn't say anything as there was nothing to say. He was a man who worked in the shadows instead of stating his intentions out in the open. He won a woman's heart right before attempting to kill her. I would not play any verbal games with him. A few quips did not get me any closer to my goal. Unfortunately, neither would cutting off his head.

"You're silent." Daario replied. "I thought that had just been an act. So how did you survive? How did you save the queen?"

"You weren't paying attention." I replied simply. "You saw what you wanted to see."

"So the cunt does talk. So are you chasing after this one like you were with Daenerys, Jorah? Having more luck with this one?"

I glanced over to see Jorah holding his sword much tighter than he had to after Daario had called me a cunt. It was almost like I could feel the energy it was taking for him to not lash out. If I started to fight Daario, Jorah would join in with reckless abandon. And Daario's taunting would get worse as he had found a target. I could already see the Usurper holding himself easier and start to believe that there was any way he would be leaving Meereen alive.

"Probably not as good as a Targaryen." Daario said, taking out his sword. "Fire and blood. That was how it felt when I fucked her. Fiery passion in her blood. Almost a pity that I couldn't let her live. And you know what she would cry out, Jorah the Andal, when she was on the point of climaxing? When she was losing all control? When she was nothing but a dumb, senseless bitch with all her sweating and moaning? She called out your name. Sometimes she did. I liked when she did. Because when she called out your name I knew I could cause both of you so much pain. I could cause you so much pain when she died. If you were still alive."

There was no holding back my husband after that. Whether what the Usurper said was true or not didn't matter as it had struck a nerve with Jorah. Any sense of a plan was gone as now I was forced to make sure my husband didn't die. As we got closer to the Usurper, I knew my husband was more insulted at both him and Daenerys being used than of his chance with the queen being gone. I felt myself growing angrier that Daario had used both my husband and my queen so wrongly.

Jorah's blade connected with Daario's sword first. I went behind the Usurper but his movements were swift enough that he was able to block my blow. He was a cruel man, but not a bad fighter. As our swords continued to clash I could see why Daenerys had fallen for him. He was young, virile, and full of life. Something for the queen to take solace in as she became more of a ruler.

Daario's aims were cocky, Jorah's blows were given like he was a rabid bear, and my movements had no lingering emotion to them. This was a fight, the only dance that truly mattered, and if I thought too much then I would be compromised. This wasn't to say I felt no joy when it appeared as if I were about to strike the final blow, though.

Our dance took us down the steps. My movements were slightly weakened by my missing eye. Going down the steps I tried to focus on sound more than sight when I was unsure of where to go. Daario swung his sword at me and Jorah took this opportunity to try and cut into his side. As the Usurper's sword connected with mine, Jorah drew some blood. The enemy moved too quickly to allow my husband to get a deep cut.

We all stopped for a moment as we heard the chaos rage outside. Daario was in the middle, Jorah above, and myself below. All of us taking a break as we reassessed the situation. The fighting outside wouldn't end until we captured the Usurper and had him executed for all to see. The Battle for Meereen had to end soon as too many innocent people were probably dead already.

"So who are you?" Daario asked looking at me.

"I am Jorah Mormont's wife." I replied. "I am Rin Mormont also known as Stonebreaker in Essos and Scourge in Westeros."

"You know he only chose you because the woman he wanted would never love him."

"It is hard to anger me with lies."

I walked toward him with slow and powerful steps as Jorah attacked him. I joined in and there was a new fever to the fighting. No, not a new fever, a new calm. It was so calm that there was so much time to consider each move. I looked for a way to knock the Usurper out so the battle could end. While I was calm and everything seemed to take ages to happen, I was aware of how quick everything was happening.

I knew, rather than felt, how quickly Daario was managing to get to a victory with Jorah. Or at least it would appear that way to him as I saw the basis of a new plan. I allowed the Usurper to knock my sword away from me and pretended to be shocked. When I raised my hands in defeat, Daario took only a moment to trade a few blows with Jorah before taking what he saw as easy prey. In my mind I heard my dragon cry out seconds before she died and time went back to normal. I merely watched with interest as Daario's sword swung hard at my head and broke into many shards.

"What are you?" Daario said in shock as Jorah knocked him out.

I managed to catch him before he fell down the steps. Jorah put his sword away, put mine back in my scabbard, and we walked back to the balcony. Soon enough I was in the sky with Jorah and Daario upon my back. I circled the pyramid a few times as I was unsure about flying further. It was scary being in the sky with only one eye.

"You can fly." Jorah comforted me. "I'm here. I'll guide you."

I took a deep breath and flew high into the sky as I looked for Daenerys. I looked around with one eye and also used my other senses. Just like when I had fought Daario, I used my other senses whenever my eye failed me. It didn't take long as Drogon was a hard figure to hide. I roared to him and he came towards us. Daenerys had an odd mixture of happiness and vengeance on her face. It was a frightening thing to see as it seemed to belong more on Drogon's face than hers.

"You found him." She said with a wicked grin on her face and then her face softened when she looked at me. "Rin?"

"She's a little uneasy flying, but she'll be fine after she's able to rest." Jorah replied. "Where do you want to do this?"

"Follow me."

Drogon let out a loud roar and I followed suit. Viserion, Rhaegal, and Tyrion soon joined us in the sky. All of us dragons circled around until we saw that the fighting had died down enough to look to see what was going on. Daenerys led us to the fighting pits where Drogon had returned to her and the Sons of the Harpies had attacked. Drogon landed as did I, while the others circled the arena.

Jorah got off me and Daenerys was there to help him with Daario. I transformed back to human and gave myself a moment to breathe. That bit of flying had been much different than any I had done before. It was a kind of flying that would be normal to me from now on. I would learn how to fly without a rider as I didn't want to feel like I was dependent on a person for that. When I had lived with my pack, a show of weakness would make the others not respect me which could mean a quick death.

I watched as my queen and husband got the Usurper in a good position to be viewed by those who were even now gathering around. Daenerys' and Daario's men were the first to arrive. Soon enough the common folk of Meereen gathered in the many available seats. Some eyes went to Daenerys who they thought had been dead. Some eyes went to Daario who they thought as a good man grieving his deceased lover. Finally, eyes went to me who they thought was both a dark magic user and the person who had murdered their queen. When Grey Worm hadn't questioned me being alive I assumed that Daario had told him some lie and now I think they thought I had resurrected myself from the dead.

Minutes passed as all of us waited for the arena to fill up. I distracted myself by keeping my only eye on Daario. There was a chance he would wake up and try to kill my queen before he died. If Daenerys died then I didn't know what to do next. To keep Jorah happy I knew we had to serve the queen and if she died there was no clear sense of direction. Could he really live like I was used to or would he long to help her onto the Iron Throne until his dying days?

"This is Daario Naharis." Daenerys said.

"You're not Daenerys!" Someone from the audience shouted.

"I am Daenerys Targaryen! And this man that I let into my bed betrayed me! He tried to kill me and if it weren't for Rin Mormont, I would be dead!"

"You're not our queen! That demon just used magic to bring you here today!"

"Death is a finite thing." I said quietly but my voice silenced the person as if I had yelled. "I would not mess with it. When the gods take us, it is not for us mortals to disagree with their decision."

For a few minutes there were whispers in the crowd as they tried to determine what was going on. For Daenerys to get justice she had to be believed, not bowed to out of fear. If we lost this time then we would lose for good as Daenerys didn't plan for Daario to live longer than he had to. One of the queen's men brought me what I would need to enact justice on the Usurper. I held the needle and prepared myself.

"I am Daenerys Targaryen!" Daenerys yelled. "You have all been lied to! Daario the Usurper used me! He defiled your queen for a chance at power! I trusted his lies more than Ser Jorah Mormont's loyalty! If I had been more attentive this would not have happened! I have failed you and with the Usurper's death I will make this right!"

My queen's body showed no doubt as she walked toward the crowd, leaving Jorah and myself to watch over Daario. She was certain in her steps and I was glad that it wasn't me on the receiving end of her anger. Drogon growled and snapped his jaws at the Usurper. The dragon wanted to taste flesh and couldn't understand why he was being denied. I admit the man was easy prey now and killing him would feel more than good.

"I asked for Daario to be brought alive so that he could admit his crimes." Daenerys said. "I know the lies he told you were convincing and nothing but the truth from his lips would confirm the truth. Once he wakes we will ask him."

"What if it is just another trick?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Then it would be an elaborate one." Jorah replied. "Retaking Meereen is not an easy task and there would be no just cause to do so unless khaleesi is telling the truth."

Saying it wasn't an easy task was simplifying the matter a lot. It had taken time to find allies, not just the Unsullied, and rescuing the dragons hadn't been a simple thing. There had been many layers to make this battle a reality. And while preparing for this battle I had made a new life in the nightmare. I had found love with Alex and I might end up killing good people just to save his life.

"When will he wake up?" A woman asked.

"Soon." I replied and looked at Daario.

His eyes were slowly starting to open. I saw Jorah tighten his grip on the Usurper and prepared to help if need be. Daario's eyes opened but he didn't seem to see with them. It was as if he and he eyes were part of two completely different bodies. He groaned and then he was himself again. He was his cocky self again even in his final moments.

"Daenerys, you're alive." Daario said laughing. "Praise the gods for having you returned to me. It took you too long to figure out my lies, didn't it?"

"Rin had you figured out." Daenerys said, trying to keep the hurt from her eyes. "It was her who kept an eye on me and then saved me."

"You always need someone else rescuing you, don't you? You're one weak conqueror without anyone to help you."

I wanted to say that even the strongest among us needed help at times. That just because you had to depend on people was far from a sign that you were weak. Daenerys wasn't a fighter and had to have other people fight her battles for her, but she was a ruler and knew how to command. I was sure that her taking the Iron Throne would see her involved in a battle or two because she rode a dragon and dragons were fighters by nature. I didn't say any of this out loud as I wasn't part of this verbal battle.

"And you had to worm your way into my bed." Daenerys retorted. "You had to hide to take Meereen, I can stand in the open to get what I want."

"You know if Jorah and myself weren't there to rescue you from the Dothraki you wouldn't have made it out." Daario said. "How did you plan to get out if we weren't there for you?"

"I didn't need your help. I had a plan before you came. I survived without my dragons and I can survive without you."

There was complete silence from those around us. It was as though Jorah, Daenerys, Daario, Drogon, and myself were in a vacuum of pure silence. I was certain that the people around us were convinced that we weren't telling a lie. That theory was confirmed as angry muttering started going around the arena.

"Do you really think that you can take the Iron Throne?" Daario asked. "It would have been amusing to see you try, which is the only regret I'll have. You'll fail because you're weak and you're trying to be strong."

"I am not weak." Daenerys hissed. "The blood of dragons is in my veins. What is in yours?"

He didn't reply in words and merely smirked. He was going to die with a smile on his face if he could stand the pain. My queen nodded at me and I held up the weapon. Sunlight made the needle shine and I looked at it to make sure there had been no mistakes. At this point in time a mistake would ruin the execution as a delay would not be a good thing. Once I was satisfied I stood in front of Daario.

"You rode the dragon, you betrayed the dragon, and now you will die by the dragon." I held the needle up high so all those gathered had a chance at seeing it. "I once was a human living in Westeros. There I was given the name Scourge. Events led me to Essos and I ended up becoming half-human and half-dragon. When my blood is injected directly into a vein it causes a human to burn from the inside. That is the fate that Daenerys has declared for Daario and I am more than honored to lend my blood to this cause."

The crowd erupted into applause. I could tell that their cheering indicated their shame of nearly letting their queen die. Their minds were probably quickly leading them to the conclusion that none of it had been their fault and that they were blameless. They would take great solace in the Usurper's death and feel that a great debt had been paid. The lie of them being blameless would let them sleep at night.

"Kill him, Rin." Daenerys said as the applause died down.

I looked at Daario and saw some fear enter his eyes. It was a faint sign but it gave me hope that he would experience fear in just a few seconds. I injected him in the jugular vein and then stood back. Jorah stood beside me as we waited. It didn't take long for my blood to start flowing through his veins. Daario tried to keep strong as he started to burn from inside, but he wasn't able to. He cried and cursed as the scent of burnt flesh filled the air. The last move the Usurper made was to fall down and look up at Daenerys. Her face showed no emotion but hate in her eyes as his eyes poured tears. With one final yell he died. We moved out of Drogon's way as the dragon quickly ate him.

Loud cheering came from the people around us. Daario was dead and their queen was alive. This was a day for celebration and there would be much merriment before the time we had to leave to Westeros. Jorah took my helmet off and kissed me, my arms went around his neck. For a brief moment in time I could imagine that they were cheering for us. As he kissed me nothing existed but me, him, and our child inside my womb.  
* * *  
"How is it?" Jorah asked as he finished helping me put my bandage on.

After the battle my eye socket had been looked at closely. Physicians did not want any undue harm to come towards the queen's sister and dragon trainer. It was beyond odd being called Daenerys' sister because of Viserion, but it was something I would have to get used to. A few different materials had been used with enough success for me. However, the physicians wanted me to be in absolute comfort no matter how much I insisted otherwise.

"Much better than the others." I said as I walked across the room.

The room was more furnished than I was used to and it made me uneasy. So much comfort I feared that it would be easy to forget to pay attention. The only good part about the comfort was how sweet making love to my husband was. I went back to him and sat on his lap, his hands going down my sides and his lips kissing my neck. I ran my hands through his hair and started to moan.

"You have a visitor." Grey Worm said slowly.

He had visited me many a time after the battle and yet couldn't talk to me. His shame could be read in his body language. I had explained to him, once I figured what was causing him shame, that I understood his reasons for attacking me and held no ill will against him. But that didn't make a difference to him.

"Who is it?" I asked as I stood up.

The woman didn't answer but I could tell what she was. Her disheveled appearance along with a silver snake bracelet made what she was very clear. She was a priestess of the Rasiki Order that was said to only be loyal to House Kaari. That House had been at war with House Targaryen since before memory. So it was no surprise that Jorah stood up quickly to provide me assistance if need be.

I blinked.

A few of the Alice clones held swords. I had seemed to live lifetimes with various weapons and so none of their blows hit me. Jorah was always there to defend his wife. But he couldn't protect me from the bullets I failed to dodge. Luckily my skin had become immune to bullets for the time being and so they did nothing but provide momentary discomfort to me.

One of my blows to one of the clones hit home. One of the shards cut her stomach open and she tried to fight the pain but failed. I didn't finish the kill because others were coming at me.


	48. Chapter 48

The clones came at me in a swarm with no moment of calm. There was no moment that provided me any time to reflect on the greater picture. Instead I was forced to fight constantly and allow instinct to overrule thoughts at times. I ran up the wall and somersaulted backwards to get over five Alice clones that were firing at me. I had to twist and make the move short as some clones sent waves of psychic energy at me. I put up a shield that softened my fall. A fall that I couldn't complete without raising Jorah as a clones swung their own blades at me.

I stood up and danced with them. Having a brief second to think things through, I prayed for forgiveness and used some of the clones to catch bullets aimed at me. Once three clones were hit with this maneuver, they grew wise and made this harder to do. I couldn't feel sorry for myself as a sword came at my head and I ducked only to block two other blades from cutting into me.

The only thing that allowed me any hope was that Alex, Alec, and K-Mart would escape even if I was dead. I wasn't sure that Alex could handle being a father but Khaleesi could. I was also certain that my daughter could lead the Mormonts to victory without my help. She had great strength within her and that same strength was in the clones I was currently fighting.

I used my dragon's essence to sweep a few clones out of my way. I tried not to focus on the fact that they all looked like Khaleesi or the fact that this was imitating what I had done while still working with Umbrella. I pushed those darker thoughts to the back of my mind as I fought. My skin became soft as a human's as one of the clones struck a blow and became impenetrable the next so that the clone's sword broke off at the hilt.

"Valar morghulis." I said without emotion as I positioned her to take a blow intended for me.

I swatted at the decapitated head with Jorah and used it to knock a clone's gun out of her hands. It took her only a moment to pick it up but by that time I was heading towards an exit. As I was mere feet from getting out I ran into an invisible wall. I turned my fall into a series of attacks. I pulled out the blade from my side and shoved it into a clone's throat. I ignored the pain while taking careful note of the blood loss. Fear could be a guide but it should never lead one's actions.

Focusing on the fire power I had discovered earlier, I shot fire from my hand and watched as the clones burned. Some paused in a panic while the others attacked with greater ferocity. They came at me yelling obscenities as if that would improve their attacks. Instead it did the opposite and the attacks seemed somewhat weaker to me and less refined. The blows I had been dodging earlier, coming from all sides at once, were less coordinated and tended to lead to injuring the clones. I didn't smile but I did take note of this changing battlefield.

The clones, though fighting weaker, had managed to drive me back to the altar. While I was the better fighter, they had the bigger numbers. I tried to get to the exit again but found my way constantly blocked by bullets, swords, and psychic attacks. When I smelled fire I allowed myself to be pushed back. The clones that I had burned were lighting the building on fire which was fine by me. I wasn't affected by flames but they were. This would become a death trap to them.

The Alice clones grew weary as they realized this victory was too good to be true. That didn't stop them from attacking as there was no other plan. The only reason they stopped was because of commotion outside. Guns were fired and we all stood still. Hopefully K-Mart had gotten far enough to escape with the others.

"Stay with her." One of the clones said, pointing to five of the others. "Make sure she doesn't escape."

I watched as the large group of clones left and knew that this didn't make the fight any easier. They must have decided that whatever was going on outside was more important or maybe they knew whoever stayed inside was going to die. That showed fear and respect, but also a sense of dishonor to those who shared the exact same genetic code. Maybe that could spell hope that I could get some clones on my side.

But now was the time to plan for the present, not the future. These five clones decided on using their blades against me. Using Jorah like a sword was a little odd, but I had quickly grown accustomed to it. The shards could cut into a human and the other end was still extremely useful to blocking. I twirled my weapon around as enemies attacked me on all sides. As I continued this dance I heard a familiar set of footsteps. I didn't have to turn my head to look as I would recognize my husband anywhere. I didn't have time to think about why he was here, I had to kill these clones.

"You didn't run, did yo-" A clone said and her distraction gave me enough time to kill her.

Shards had dug into her face and she fell down as I pulled my weapon out. I didn't know what she would have said and I didn't care. As I fought the last of the five clones, I worried about how this would affect my plans. If I only had myself to worry about that would be one thing, but now the thought that I would have to get everyone out of here worried me. Could I do that?

This final clone was the hardest I had fought today. Or maybe it was because I was worn out both emotionally and physically. I could fight for days if need be but I was still only a mortal woman. In a series of moves she was able to knock me down. Jorah went across the floor and I raised my arms for protection. Her blade shattered and she quickly pulled out her gun. Her eyes were focused only on me.

"What do you have to say for yourself, traitor?" The clone asked. "You want to say anything before I kill you?"

I didn't reply to her and merely prepared myself for death. I didn't know where I would go and that frightened me. I didn't know if I would be stuck between realities for all eternity or if I would be sent back to the world I had grown up in. In either case I wouldn't allow this woman to see my fear and I would leave this world with no fear in my eyes. So I merely looked at her and she seemed somewhat angered that I wasn't quivering in fright. There was no pleasure to be taken in her anger, it was just a fact to me.

The clone waited for me to quiver in fear and then she grew bored with waiting. She pulled the trigger and then a shot was fired. I looked confused as Alex dropped the gun. After he had a moment he picked it up. I could understand his shock as he had never shot a gun before. Turning into a monstrosity was one thing, firing a gun was something different. Besides, he hadn't fired the gun to end a life, he had fired it to save one.

I couldn't believe that he had killed for a good purpose instead of a selfish one. I stood up and walked over to Jorah. Maybe my husband could be trusted and I had been right to save him. Jorah had run away from an execution only to redeem himself, maybe Alex would find the same fate.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I will survive," I said and took a moment to patch the wound on my side. "It just won't be comfortable. We'll need to get to Eden before we can really rest."

"You nearly died..."

"Even with all my power I am mortal. Valar morghulis means all men must die and I am merely a man. I am merely a mortal."

I saw fear on his face and wondered if it was for nearly losing me again or the fact that I could die. He had probably been under the delusion that since I had faked my death that there was no way I could breathe my last breath. Things like that were a deadly belief to have as you would meet your ancestors much quicker that way. You would make mistakes either for yourself or the one you thought couldn't die.

Standing up I found Alex at my side to help me. He was a cruel man and yet he had his moments. Even if he changed I doubt he wouldn't change completely, though. My fate was tied with him and I didn't mind that as we walked out. Each step we took I listened closely for any sounds that would indicate danger. Whatever chaos had been raging outside seemed to take the others away from the church as no one was there once we exited. Looking up to the sky I felt the need to transform and escape into simplicity. I held myself back as it was too risky right now.

"Silence." I told Alex and quietly lead him through the town.

There was a crowd in front of us and their attention was focused o-Alex pulled me to him so that I wouldn't have to look at it. He ran his fingers through my hair and that calmed me somewhat and I promised to let myself break down when we got to Eden. I couldn't break down now, though every muscle in my body wanted to. It would be the easy thing to break down and yet I couldn't. I kissed Alex's shoulder and then focused on my son's dead body.

"You dumb bitch!" Claire yelled. "What the fuck were you aiming at?"

The woman's wrath was aimed at one of the clones. The clone appeared ashamed and yet wasn't replying. Most likely because she felt guilty which wasn't as important to me as finding where K-Mart was. Taking the sight in as merely a series of facts, I saw that there were footprints in the sand around K-Mart's size. It took only a few moments for me to figure where she must likely have gone and soon I was moving. Alex was clearly shaken by everything that had happened and yet I couldn't pause to comfort him now. Once we were safely away we would take solace in each other's arms.

"Where are we going?" Alex whispered.

"To wherever K-Mart is." I said.

Hopefully I had guessed correctly before the others started their chase anew. Right now they were distracted by Alec's death and Claire was sure not to quiet down for a little while now. She was the aunt of the late Alec. As I continued my search for K-Mart I felt disgusted about hoping that this meant she would eventually turn to my side. I was thinking of using a woman who had just lost her nephew and that made me a monster.

Finally we found K-Mart in the dumpster of what had once been what the humans of this reality would call a 'fast food place'. I made sure that no one had spotted our location before going to the girl. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Instead of replying with words I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked guiltily into my eyes and must have seen the sadness that I was trying to hide. We both looked to Alex and I wondered if saving him had been worth condemning my son to death. My son had barely lived in the world before he had a bullet put through his skull. While I wanted to blame my husband, the decision that led to Alec's death had been my own.

"We need to get moving." I told K-Mart after a few minutes. "The others will start to search sometime in the near future."

"Why does it matter?" She replied. "I got a baby killed. I'm a baby killer."

"I ate humans before and Alex has done worse. Yet we are still here and we will still move on."

I looked at Alex and saw an angry look on his face. He must know what I said was true and yet his pride was getting the better of him. I waited for him to tell her some anecdote that would help her move on. However, he said nothing which didn't surprise me. I put a hand on K-Mart's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. After a minute she stood up.

"So what now, Double R?" K-Mart asked, her voice still wavering.

"There are some vehicles near the edge of this town." I told them. "We'll steal one of them and escape."

She let out a sigh before starting to move. I held out Jorah, K-Mart held her gun, and Alex gripped onto his gun for dear life. There was a span of ten minutes where I thought that we would make this out without a problem. But Alec's corpse would not distract them forever and our time had just run out. As we approached a small car, six of the guards noticed us.

The second that they started firing as us, Alex ran as quick as he could to the car. I cursed under my breath and had to quickly reassess the situation. I indicated to K-Mart to go in the backseat and then we were off. While the girl usually remained in the background, she was a good fighter. Each time she aimed at a guard, she always hit her mark. She, like me, was aiming to disable and not kill the guards. It didn't matter that they were on the opposite side of this conflict, they were still good people that didn't deserve to die. Sometimes we shot and the guards fell from a roof. At these points I would turn quickly to find my next target and not focus on the mess of a corpse.

Along with returning fire, I also made sure that Alex was protected. The man, smart as he was, wasn't a fighter but a coward for the most part. He had dropped his gun and was now in the midst of a panic so great he must have forgotten the world around him. All that mattered was that he was safe. I wanted to say that he thought I was okay and didn't have to worry about me, but I was uncertain if that was the case. I would have to teach him courage later and right now I was pushing away bullets aimed at him. If I had been better prepared and if it had been earlier in the fight, I would have pushed the bullets back to the guards.

Alex reached the passenger's door and jumped right in, slamming the door behind him. I gave thanks to the gods that he wasn't changed yet as he was used to giving orders and being driven around. This meant that I didn't have to worry about giving orders to him that he most likely wouldn't hear in the first place. I finally reached the car and got in the driver's seat. Finding the keys took little time and soon enough I had started the car.

"K-Mart." I said with relief as she entered the backseat.

"What the fuck?" K-Mart said to Alex. "What th-"

"We can discuss this later."

I started to head out of the town as K-Mart rolled down a window so that she could continue to shoot any followers. If I drove deep into the wastelands Alice and her allies might not want to follow me. I didn't think her hate was so strong to turn into stupidity. While she was angry at Alex and myself, she should know that we were only part of the problem and there were bigger threats to go after. Much bigger threats than Alex or myself.

"What is the plan?" Alex asked as he turned around.

Looking in the rearview mirror I could see what he was worried about now. Three jeeps were now coming after us all with three people shooting on each. I hadn't been born into this world and hopefully I had learned well enough to survive this chase. I drove as fast as I could while turning to avoid gunfire. While K-Mart's aim was always true, she was running out of bullets and I had less time to escape.

"We're going to drive deep into the wastelands." I told him calmly as if nothing stressful was going on. "Alice knows that we're not so important as to endanger her own people. She will give up the chase once we get far enough away."

"And you think we can last that long?" Alex hissed.

"You're acting like we have a choice." K-Mart said. "Shit, out of bullets."

"Alex is right, it isn't certain if the gods will let us live." I replied. "We just need to make it a little longer."

The chase was going on too long and I had to make a decision. I could either continue to fight honorably or cut the chase short and fly away. No matter how fast Alice's vehicles could go, they would never be as fast as a pair of dragon wings. Feeling the power inside of me, I rolled down my window and stuck a hand out. All three jeeps seemed to slam into an invisible wall and one even exploded.

"That will buy us some time." I told them. "We'll drive a little more and then we take a different route. K-Mart, try to find some rope."

"Why rope?" Alex asked. "And what route?"

"We're going to take to the skies. No matter how fast Alice reacts, she won't be able to follow us there. The rope is to tie you up as I don't trust you to survive without being bond."

"I can handle anything for you."

"You ran like a scared pup to the car. You ran and the plan had to change. You endangered our lives, Alex."

"I thought...I...why a different route? I thought the plan was t-"

"I trust Alice to be smart, but I can't depend on it. You humans tend to go for the illogical in the heat of anger."

Alex nodded and we drove some distance in silence. For awhile there was nothing to do but drive and then I stopped. I exited the vehicle and looked to the wind for any indication of what would be the best way to go once in the sky. K-Mart hadn't found rope in the backseat and was now looking in the trunk. Alex opened his door and started to vomit in exhaustion. I didn't blame him for panicking, even though it could have gotten us killed, as he had never been in a real combat situation before. He had never had time to learn about how to keep calm while the whole world seemed to be falling apart. He was good with science and butchering the human genome. But Alex was not a fighter.

"Found some." K-Mart said and handed me the rope. "Will it be enough?"

"Yes," I said after examining it. "It's enough. Barely, though."

Alex finally got to walking over to us. His body was still shivering so I kissed him. When our lips met his body relaxed. It didn't relax completely but it was as though I had breathed some of my strength into him. I walked away and then focused on my dragon. All through my transformation Alex's eyes widened to the point I was afraid they were going to fall away from his face. When my transformation was complete, I lowered my body to the ground and the two walked over to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked, putting a hand on my cheek.

I laughed and they soon made their way onto me. Alex had trouble getting on me and once he was in position K-Mart complained about the length of the rope. I wanted to offer advice but I couldn't as in dragon form I couldn't speak. While I waited I looked around to make sure there wouldn't be any surprises waiting for us.

"Okay, we're ready." K-Mart said and gripped onto me.

"You were the dragon from before." Alex said. "None of us knew what to make of you and eventually dropped investigations as you didn't reappear."

"You stopped searching for a dragon?"

"There was no re-"

"She's a goddamn dragon."

I prepared myself to take off and I felt K-Mart press her body against mine. A few quick wing flaps later and we were in the sky. I felt as if all the problems from before had gone away and that I was finally free. I started to take a long detour so my path towards Eden wouldn't be spotted when I heard helicopters.

"This is amazing." K-Mart said with a laugh and then stopped.

Alex would have turned his head if he wasn't in his current position. K-Mart had decided to tie him with his back down. I could feel him struggle against the rope as he tried to see where the noise was coming from. None of us had to even see the flying vehicles to know where they were from: the Umbrella Corporation.

"We have to help Alice." K-Mart said.

"Why?" Alex retorted. "She perfectly fine with having us killed. Let her die, we'll be safer."

K-Mart was right in that we had to help Alice and yet Alex brought up a valid point. Her and her allies had tried to kill us. I owed them nothing and yet I turned towards the helicopters anyways.

I blinked.

"What do you want?" I asked the priestess.

"I do not bring you harm." She said with a bow. "I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to find you. I would use the excuse that you were born in Westeros, but that is no excuse for someone of the Rasiki Order."

"And why do you need to find me? Why should I care that you took a long time to find me?"

"Surely you have already guessed why I am here. Surely you have already guessed what would interest me so much in a person. Rin, you are the only surviving member of House Kaari and so it falls to the Rasiki Order to provide its services to you."


	49. Chapter 49

Jorah stood on my right, the Rasiki priestess stood in front of me, and I sat in a chair. The air in the room was charged as if it knew revelations would be told this day that would have long lasting effects. Ever since I could form a thought I had wondered where I had come from. Not as if I were missing a piece of myself, but just a curiosity. A curiosity that I explored from time to time but didn't take as great deal of interest in as other humans. Now the question of my House was answered and I didn't know how to feel.

"How do you know if I am a Kaari?" I asked the priestess.

"You have the ability to smell a person's lineage, don't you?" She asked.

"At times, yes."

I had sensed the Targaryen blood in Tyrion and remembered how it was slightly different than the blood flowing through Daenerys' blood. If the priestess was implying what I meant, then this ability was something all members of my House had possessed. If I tapped into this power long enough I could sense humans from Houses that were thousands of miles away.

"Is that why I'm good at tracking?" I asked her.

"Unless you were looking for a certain lineage, no." She replied after a moment. "Your magical abilities can heighten skills you learned on your own, even without you consciously thinking about them."

"Who were her parents?" Jorah asked.

My husband, more than me, worried about where I had come from. I think that this meeting with the priestess was more exciting for him than me. Though both of us were excited to finally have questions answered that couldn't be answered before. The thought about the Rasiki Order helping Daenerys with her quest came to mind but I worried that even with me being the last Kaari that the Order wouldn't let a hate so strong die.

"I can't tell that by merely sensing her blood." The priestess told him. "I can tell what House's blood runs through her veins but not who gave her that blood."

"They were never there for me." I told her. "They were murdered when I wasn't even a year old. My family was a Direwolf pack and then the Raqus. I never had family by blood. And how can I have a strong enough scent from House Kaari? There must be generations of mixed blood as I don't look like a dragonlord."

"The Kaari learned to adapt in an attempt to save themselves. Your ancestors' blood changed and became a new line of Kaari to protect the House. If your ancestors did not do this they would have died out. They mixed with the Houses of Westeros from the South to the North. Yet their blood ran strong and it was a long time until it became too weak to be called Kaari. You are the last Kaari to share the blood of your ancestors."

Jorah looked at me and I took strength in his presence. So I was the last to be a true Kaari and my child would be the continuation of a line that was supposed to have died so long ago. I put a hand on my stomach to try and better sense what was growing inside. In nine months Jeor would be born, or a child of another name if it was a girl, and the Kaari line would grow again. Now there was even more of a need to protect my child. Much more than what a mother felt for her child.

"I assume my child will have Kaari blood." I said.

"Yes he will." The priestess reassured me.

I seemed to be stuck with the tasks of bringing to life things once long dead. I felt it was my task to bring dragons back to the world, humans back to their rightful place in the nightmare, and now I had the task to bring House Kaari back into existence. I had never wanted to become involved with humans and their problems. I had only wanted to explore the world without restrictions and now that was a thing of the past. I had found things more important than myself.

Looking at Jorah it seemed as if he were holding back questions. Now was about me and my own worries, not his. Somehow I felt that he would know the right questions to ask as he was raised in a world with Houses and human politics. I had grown up in a world of wilderness and the laws of nature. There hadn't be a moment of peace for me like most humans knew, but that had been okay. There was no other way that I could think of growing up and surviving.

"Some time ago I was infected with greyscale." I told the priestess. "I tried to kill myself before the disease came to its deadliest phase and failed in my endeavor. I then became a stone man. Franc Raqus rescued me and brought me back to his estate. I eventually connected with a dragon as she hatched and was cured. How is that possible?"

The priestess smiled and I felt a combination of emotions. Her smile gave me both joy and fear. A mixture of emotions that complimented each other. As she paused she ran her fingers against her silver snake bracelet. Maybe it was a great secret or maybe what had happened to me confused her. It was one thing to be an oddity amongst humans but another thing to be an oddity amongst my own House. A House that should be dead and yet wasn't.

"That is hard to explain." The priestess finally replied. "Some legends say that the Kaari were once dragons that became humans for one reason or another. The people that believe these legends think that is the reason the House was so full of powerful magic users. The most powerful magic users had to have come from magical creatures such as dragons. I am assuming that the innate Kaari magical abilities helped protect you enough for some part of you to survive and then be reborn with the help of a dragon."

"So it wasn't the fact that I was more animal than human?" I asked.

"That is a good theory but is not correct."

I had an answer to how I had survived. The question that had burned in my mind was finally answered. While I had never thought Houses important, it had been my House that had ended up being my salvation. It had been my House that had saved me when I hadn't been looking. It would be my House, then, that I would have to honor for its service to me.

"And what are your plans now?" Jorah asked. "Are you going to tell my wife she is a Kaari, answer some questions, and then leave?"

"No," The priestess replied. "Me and the rest of my Order will follow and serve her for the rest of our lives. We will also serve her descendents whether bastard or not. Of course she will most likely outlive us all."

"She can die just like the rest of us."

"If killed, yes. If dying peacefully, no."

Jorah and I looked at each other and back to the priestess. I didn't like thinking of a world without Jorah and if she was telling the truth about me having a longer lifespan, I would have to. Unless, of course, there was another way to make sure we could die together. As much as I wanted to make this happen, I would respect my husband's wishes on the matter. His life should be his own and if he wanted to live out a normal human lifespan that would be his decision. It would be a sad day but a day that would have to happen if he willed it.

"What lifespan do I have?" I asked the priestess.

"You connected with a dragon and her essence is in you." The priestess replied. "I can feel her. She gave you many gifts, Kaari, and one of them was her long life. Your lifespan will be made of all the time she missed in this world."

"Can we discuss more later?"

"Of course, but before I go I wish to give you a gift."

Jorah's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. Though I thought there was no need, I didn't correct him for the gesture as I could be wrong. I hadn't noticed the thin package that was tied to her back as her words have been much more interesting. Now she took it off and handed it to me. Taking it I could feel the sword hidden beneath the wrapping. Slowly I opened it and waited for some trap to finally spring.

"A sword?" I asked the priestess as I looked at the hilt.

It had an intricate design that didn't make it too ceremonial and yet the design still showed that this sword was beyond important. It was silver with a winged snake in gold. The winged snake twisted around the hilt and I turned it over to see that it was more than well taken care of. Unwrapping the rest of it I saw what was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Valyrian steel. This was not just a sword it was something that the Rasiki Order cared deeply about and had probably been guarding for centuries at least.

"It is the sword that the Lord or Lady of House Kaari carried." The priestess replied. "There was usually a test attached to becoming the ruler of the House and the reward was the sword. It grants the user vast amounts of information so that they can lead the Kaari in the best manner possible. The winged snake is the symbol of your House. The motto is 'Bow before no mortal or god.' As you are the last of that great House, the sword is given to you without ceremony."

"What is its name?" Jorah asked, not able to take his eyes away from it.

"The name changes from ruler to ruler. Sometimes the name is a person, a place, or a word that is meaningful to the current ruler of House Kaari."

I thought about what I should name this weapon. I didn't like naming and found the process much too human for my liking. Not everything needed a name and, besides that, I was horrible at the process. Now I was being asked to name something of vast importance. I would name the symbol of my House and I would be the first person doing so in a long time. I had named my weapon in the nightmare Jorah so that my husband could protect me even when he wasn't there.

"I am divided between two worlds." I told the priestess. "Will I ever have to choose between them or live out the rest of my days living two lives?"

"Kaari are powerful magic users." The priestess replied. "Something in that other world called out to you and so you followed. But you will have to choose as not even the most powerful Kaari could manage living in two worlds at once. You may either end up destroying reality or yourself if you do not choose."

"Then I will name this sword Alexander." I replied. "He is my husband in the nightmare and I will have to leave him when my tasks in that world are done. This world is my home and yet I can't leave him completely. Alexander Isaacs has faults and yet I love him still. This sword is Alexander so when I see him for the last time he will never leave me."

Jorah nodded at me and I wondered if his look of understanding was tainted with knowing he would have me. That he wouldn't have to share me in the future and every child I would have would contain his blood. As long as he didn't mind that I would always love my husband in the nightmare and try not to dissuade me from being with him, I didn't mind. We weren't perfect and loving meant accepting someone's imperfections.

The priestess handed me a scabbard with my House's motto. I stood up and put Alexander in its scabbard. I then put the scabbard on me. Once I put it on I felt a new power coming into me. I felt a sense of purpose that I had never experienced before. I was now Lady Kaari above anything else. Maybe I felt this way because I knew where I came from and it was giving me more direction than I thought possible.

"The Rasiki Order will always be here for you." The priestess said and then left.  
* * *  
My wings caught a thermal and I adjusted my flight path. I had been flying for three hours so far without Jorah on my back. I was becoming more comfortable with the tiny adjustments that I had to make with only having one eye. Flying back towards Meereen I saw Viserion taking a nap after having made a successful kill.

Upon arriving in Meereen I found a place to land and then quickly made my way to my room. It was strange seeing people pay so much attention to me. Some came to me asking for my blessings and others asked if it was true that I was the last of the Kaari. The truth of my heritage had spread quickly once priests and priestesses of the Rasiki Order had come into Meereen with my name on their lips. It was lucky that Daenerys was so trusting of me and so didn't appear to outwardly mind working with a great enemy of her House.

"The queen wants to talk to you." One of the Unsullied told me as I approached my room.

"I have come back from flying and need some rest." I told him. "Unless it is important. If it is important I will come to her aide right away."

When he didn't reply I entered my room and shut the door. I took off all my clothing and lay naked on my bed. I closed my eye and went back over everything I had learned in today's flight. I remembered the problems I had had and the joys of flying nearly as well as before. My eye opened when I heard my door open and I recognized Jorah's footsteps. We looked at each other a moment before he stood by my side. His hands squeezed my tits and his lips kissed my mouth. One of his hands stayed on my tit and the other rested on my belly. We smiled at each other.

"I love you, Rin," Jorah said. "And I love our child. He will be a good start to your House."

I put a hand on my husband's face and imagined him dying. Hopefully he passed away peacefully in his sleep and yet there wasn't a way that he could pass that would comfort me. For when he passed I would have to continue to exist and continue to be strong for my House. A House I would rule for many years to come. A House I would have to rule without Jorah by my side and how could I ever take a husband after him?

"I am here." He said as if reading my thoughts.

"I know." I replied as one of his hands slowly made its way to my cunt. "But one day you won't be here. I have a long lifespan and one day I'll have to live in a world without you."

"I don't want to leave you."

I had a moment to look at him before I started moaning. I grasped the bed sheets as my hips started to move on their own accord. He leaned down and started sucking on one of my tits. His tongue played with my nipple and I just lay there moaning. He removed his fingers and kissed my tits.

"The world won't be the same without you." I told him. "Am I supposed to take another husband?"

"You have before." Jorah reminded me.

"Jorah, that was in a different reality. In this reality there is only you that can please me. I fell in love with Alex partially because he looks like you. I fell in love with a poor facsimile of the only man I'll love in this reality."

"And yet you truly love him now."

"If I hadn't met you first I wouldn't have given him a chance to prove himself."

I took his hands in mine. Tears were in his eyes and they imitated the tears that were in mine. He must be imagining leaving me alone here without his presence. A life in Westeros would be worthless if he wasn't there to greet me every morning. He was the only father for my children that I could imagine.

"If you could, would you extend your lifespan to match mine?" I asked.

"I don't think there is a way." Jorah replied.

"And if there was?"

"I have been thinking about it for days now, Rin, and I haven't decided."

"Take all the time you need, you more than deserve it."

Jorah kissed me once on the lips and then he traveled lower. I ran my fingers through my husband's hair as he started to eat me out. Each of his movements sent shivers down my spine and made it more than easy to lose myself.

"Oooh...Jor...ah!" I yelled out as I came.

His lips were on mine as he took his pants off. He helped me off of the bed and I kneeled in front of him as I heard him take off the rest of his clothing. I was more interested in his cock than what he was doing and started to give him a blow job. I smiled as I heard him start to lose himself and more than quickly I felt him about to cum. I took his cock out of my mouth so that his cum landed on my tits.

"Oh, Rin..." Jorah said as he knelt in front of me and kissed his cum off of my tits.

Each of his kisses were given both hard and yet tenderly. Soon enough he picked me up, his lips never leaving my tits, and put me back on the bed. He bit my tits as he entered me and I screamed in pleasure. As he started his thrusts, his kisses went from my tits to my neck. He was so maddening and I couldn't take it so I switched our positions.

As his lips went for my mouth, I leaned down to kiss his neck. I fucked him hard as if it was the only way that I could stay alive.

"Rin...Rii...iin...oh..." Jorah moaned.

My back arched as I came and I felt my husband's cum fill me. I breathed hard as it was over and looked down at the man I loved. The only man in this reality that I could ever love. No matter what happened I would stand by his side for as long as he lived.

"Daenerys wants to see me." I told Jorah.

"Khaleesi can wait a moment longer." He said and I smiled.

I got off of him and we lay on our sides facing each other. The scent of our lovemaking had quickly filled the room and I loved this moment more than the fucking at times. This moment was full of peace and calm as if the world could never touch us. Jorah's arms went around me and pulled me close. I, in turn, put my head on his chest merely to hear his heartbeat. For a moment longer we could pretend that this was what the rest of our lives would be like: lives full of calm with no difficult decisions to be made.  
* * *  
"You wanted to see me, my queen?" I asked Daenerys.

We were in her room in the Great Pyramid. I stood in front of where she sat as she drank some wine. Her hair was slightly unkempt and I assumed she had fucked Yara yet again. We weren't in her bedroom and that is where I assumed the Greyjoy currently resided. Daenerys looked calm, collected, and yet oddly distant.

"You took your time." Daenerys finally said. "And I don't believe it was merely because you needed to recover after flying."

"I spent some time with my husband." I explained honestly. "The Rasiki priestess said I would have a lifespan much longer than a human's and that is taking its toll. Jorah and myself are both trying to calm ourselves over the matter so that we can think more clearly on it."

Daenerys nodded and there was another moment of silence. While she was more distant than normal I could understand. In just a few weeks she would finally be making her way to Westeros to complete her task. I didn't want to imagine what she must be going through and I was glad I couldn't fully comprehend her point of view.

"My House has wronged you in the past." The queen said. "If it wasn't for my House you could have had a more normal life growing up. When I take the Iron Throne you may claim any part of Westeros for House Kaari. It is the least I can do for the lifetimes of torment I have given your ancestors."

"I will keep on the lookout for a good location for my House." I said.

"You have lived in Westeros in the past, surely you already have a location or two that you've found to your liking."

"It will most likely be in the North as I grew up there. I have so many memories from there and it will be interesting to return. Besides my own memories, Jorah is from House Mormont which is in the North. Is this what you wanted to discuss?"

"I know you don't like naming things, but I wanted your advice on what to rename Slaver's Bay."

While before the conversation had been different from our previous ones, now her voice had returned to normal. She didn't tend to sound so formal when she spoke to me and I decided it was just her trying to hide her nervousness.

Why would she be so nervous about asking me to rename Slaver's Bay? Was this a test of my loyalty? Were Theon's worries true and my queen's doubts came from Yara? Or were my queen's doubts her own as I was a Kaari?

I blinked.

"Why are we going to risk our lives for her?" Alex asked.

I wanted to reply to my husband but I couldn't. I wanted to explain to him about honor but I couldn't right now. In dragon form there were limits I had and one of them was speech. I put my husband's complaints to the back of my mind as I surveyed the battlefield. There were four helicopters and there were also ground troops. Once we had defeated Umbrella here we would have to get away quickly or have the chance at facing Alice's wrath.


	50. Chapter 50

In the Battle for Meereen there had been nothing in the air to fight. I and my fellow dragons had flown unopposed. That wasn't the case now as the four helicopters in the air were meant to fight just as I was. After flying a helicopter for the first time, I had decided to learn as much about them as I could. Even when I had escaped Umbrella I had paid attention to anything I could find. That was the reason I could properly decide how to fight the enemies in the sky. They would have to die first before I could help Alice with the enemies on the ground.

I changed my course to merely focus on flying up as high as I could. Hopefully Umbrella wouldn't focus on me too much until I could reach a good height. Just as I was about to reach my intended altitude I heard one of the helicopters change its original direction. As if I sensed what it was about to do, I dove as one of its missiles came at me. Alex screamed out as K-Mart remained silent as she pressed her body against mine. Even as I focused on escaping death, I made sure to change my movements to make sure the girl stayed on me.

K-Mart could be a good dragon rider if she ever made her way to either Westeros or Essos. She seemed to be synched to my movements and had no problem holding on. Alex, on the other hand, was only staying on me because he was tied to me.

I turned and aimed myself at the first helicopter. In the cockpit I could see the pilot look at me with fear in his eyes that turned his skin as white as sand. For the next few minutes we chased each other. Sometimes with the helicopter chasing me and sometimes the other way around. Each of us were experts in the sky and so our chase was a difficult one. I shot fire from my mouth and he continued to shoot at me, some of the soldiers started shooting from the passenger part of the vehicle. Finally I managed to hit the propeller on the back with my fire. It was due to the pilot's skill that he was still able to keep the vehicle airborne.

Instead of going in for the kill I dove down and it exploded from friendly fire. I let out a chuckle as I imagined the other pilot's look of shock. K-Mart let out a shout of joy and Alex let out what sounded oddly like a dying wolf. I flew up as fast as I could and looked at what enemies were coming after me. While before I had one helicopter to worry about, Umbrella had quickly wizened up so that now the remaining ones were after me. Before I didn't think too much about where the helicopters crashed, now I realized a good opportunity for causing the most amount of damage.

I started flying around and getting the helicopters where I wanted them. I roared and pretended to try and take one of them in my claws. The vehicle turned to where Alice and her allies seemed to be having problems. I made sure that the crash would happen where I wanted it to and had to allow myself to be shot at a few times so my plan could go forward. I gritted my teeth as some shots shook me a little bit.

"Just use your powers!" Alex shouted. "Fucking use them!"

I couldn't explain to him, as I couldn't talk, that I couldn't use my psychic abilities while in dragon form. If I could this battle would have been a lot shorter. I would still allow Umbrella a chance at a fair fight, but I would be more than willing to use my powers for moments like these. If I could merely use my dragon's essence to push the helicopters the right way or use my powers to make them crash where I wanted them to I would. But I didn't have those options at the moment and I wouldn't lose this fight because I was wishing for a different lot in life.

Finally I had one helicopter where it would cause a good amount of damage once it crashed. I aimed my fiery breath at it and my attack merely singed it. The soldiers shooting out of it laughed as the pilot shot a missile at me. I dove so that the missile merely flew a few inches past me and then turned so my stomach was facing the helicopter. I tried again and this time the vehicle started to fly off course and with a second shot it went crashing down.

I looked as it fell onto part of the Umbrella convoy. K-Mart held her breath as I righted myself and she saw the helicopter nearly fall onto some of Alice's men. The explosion killed a lot of Umbrella soldiers and disrupted whatever plan had been going on down below. I saw Alice, the original one, look up at me with an angry expression and then quickly focused on what was happening down below. I turned my attention back to my own part in my second battle.

The two remaining helicopters were now a little more keen onto my attack patterns. I wanted them to crash two separate times but it was looking more like they would have to crash as one. Holding back a curse, I focused on how to work with my new situation. The wind was getting trickier to navigate and I quickly figured out why. Taking a sudden sharp turn to the right, fire from both helicopters nearly hitting me yet again, I could see the dust clouds in the distance. While I was certain I could navigate the storm, even with two untrained riders on my back, I didn't trust Alice to be able to survive if the fighting went on much longer. It was for her that I would end this much sooner than was advisable.

I flew towards one of the helicopters and then suddenly changed my direction to go towards the other one. I started to lead them to the most unstable parts of the sky. K-Mart was still holding on tightly and Alex's ropes still bond him tightly. Down below some of the Umbrella men were trying to drive Alice's allies into a corner. There were a series of buildings that, if destroyed, would make this move undoable. It would also mean I could kill the rest of the Umbrella soldiers rather easily.

Diving down I had to pull up quickly as some of the Umbrella soldiers had started shooting at me. Luckily Alice was too distracted by Umbrella to also waste attention on me. Choosing a helicopter, I started chasing it and making sure of the other helicopter's location. Every tiny movement I took in as if it were the most important thing in the world. Finally the chase came to an end and I timed things so that both helicopters crashed at the same time.

I turned sharply to the left so that the helicopter's fire would hit its companion. As one went crashing down I grabbed the other in my mouth. It took a few seconds and then my teeth broke easily through the metal. With the vehicle in my mouth, I breathed fire. When I opened my mouth I watched as both crashed down within seconds of each other. The plan that Umbrella had was put to an end with explosions and destruction. I roared and saw Alice looking up at me. She didn't look happy and yet I thought she would allow me a few days before she would start hunting me again. A little bit of peace had been made but I couldn't focus on that as the battle was not yet over.

Looking around at the battlefield I tried to figure out the plans that Alice had and if she had any control at the moment. From what I knew of her she hadn't had battle experience like Jorah or Tyrion had had. Having people follow you didn't always translate to making you a good commander. For the next half hour I attacked Umbrella soldiers that were causing Alice's allies too many problems. When I saw a weakness in her ranks I did my best to help strengthen her. As I was doing this I made sure to keep focus on the weather and the storm that was quickly coming towards us. I didn't want to leave Alice with enemies but I could only risk so much for her. There was a fine line between being honorable and courting death.

Diving down I breathed fire onto a few remaining Umbrella soldiers and watched as they burned. I was too high up to get the full effect of their burning flesh but not too high to miss their looks of pain. Suddenly I was taken back to the days where I would hunt humans and use many methods to catch that elusive prey. A prey that could think in much different ways than any other kind and was a prey that was more like me than my pack. I had thought there was something oddly familiar about them and yet hadn't made the full connection.

"Rin!" Alex yelled out and I noticed the change in the wind.

I cursed my lapse of concentration and quickly adjusted my flight path so I stayed airborne. There could be the argument that a part of my mind had still been focused on the fight, but the fact that I had let myself think about the past like that wasn't something that deserved to be defended. The storm was starting in full and there was little time to check on how Alice was doing. All I could do was pray to the gods that she and her allies would find safety in time. For now I would have to worry about myself, Alex, and K-Mart surviving the storm. If I only had to worry about me I wouldn't be concerned, but I had a man tied to my back and an untrained rider. Besides my riders, I kept seeing Alec's body and had to remind myself that I could mourn him later. For now the storm was my past, present, and future.

Finding a wind to ride was hard as all of them divided at the wrong times. Flapping too much would be suicide if I couldn't figure out the ways the winds were moving. As I tried to figure out how to move I saw K-Mart fall off of me. The gods seemed to be messing with her as she didn't fall down but was tossed around like a leaf. Her face was unlike her usual calm expression and her skin had turned pure white to better showcase her fear. Alex had finally run out of energy to scream and so I chased after the girl in fearful silence that was only broken by the violent sound of the wind.

I focused on the wind and how she blew to time my next move. I spread my wings as far as I dared as I aimed my claws to catch K-Mart. At first it appeared that this would be easy and then the girl managed to skim my claws just as they closed. I roared in anger and tried again. Each time I grew more furious as the task became much more daunting. The human body could stand more than many would think it could but there were always limits. There would only be a few more tries before I lost K-Mart and would have to mourn yet another human lost too soon.

The wind blew K-Mart upwards and I flipped over with my claws extended to try and catch her yet again. I allowed the wind to push me around and only made minor adjustments so that my prey wouldn't be lost to me again. The girl nearly escaped my grasp again but my claws managed to get her. I felt her tiny human hands do their best to hold on. They didn't provide the best grip but they would have to do for now. While focusing on K-Mart I also focused on how to escape the storm. Though I had come to think of the storm as something never ending, I knew there was a limit to it. If I merely flew far enough I would experience calm winds yet again. K-Mart started to laugh when we finally exited the storm.

"Wow!" K-Mart laughed.

"We...shoul-" Alex breathed out and was silent, the ordeal being too much for him.

The next hour was spent finding a good place to land. Assuming one of the Umbrella soldiers had sent out a message to Wesker, I would have to be much more cautious in my flights. I had always been vigilant when I had flown and now I would have to go beyond that. Or else fly the same depending if Khaleesi thought I was being 'paranoid' yet again with my caution.

Finding a cave, I circled around to make sure there would be no surprises before entering. Before the end of the world there was a forest and now only a few tree trunks remained of it. I managed to land on only one claw so that I could gently put K-Mart down. She quickly untied Alex and got my husband off of me. I then transformed back to human and breathed heavily. I bent over with my hands on my knees as I allowed the full weight of the emotions to rush to me while still allowing some part of my mind to focus on K-Mart. She would be the warning system for now as I couldn't fully focus on the present.

Alec had died all because of me. His corpse filled my mind as well as Claire's yells. If I had chosen him over Alex, my second son would be alive. But then Alex would have died and I couldn't have let that happen. His life, Alec's, and Jorah's were intimately connected to mine and I couldn't let any of them die. I would risk everything just so that they could breathe for one second more. I had made an enemy out of Alice and that would probably turn out to be the worst decision I would make in the nightmare. She had managed to terrorize Umbrella and the Mormonts were much less of a force.

I didn't flinch when I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and felt grateful that I had managed to let him live. Alec was gone and yet Alex was here. While I had lost my son, I still had my husband to lean on for years to come. He had shown that he was still the same man and yet had the ability to change. He had killed one of the clones, comforted me when we had seen Alec's body, and yet had still run in complete fear.

"I'm sorry about Alec." Alex said, his face in great pain. "I know how much losing Franc hurt you and now-"

"You're alive." I told him. "We can have other children."

"And yet Alec's death hurts you."

I put a hand on his chest so I could feel his heartbeat. I felt it beating fast as he put a hand on mine. Alex was learning and I didn't think he would dissect our future children if they died. Of course there was much more to being a father and I knew that he would learn those lessons well. Hopefully. My lips soon found those of my husband's and I lost myself for a few glorious seconds. My body became just another animal and the need to fuck Alex was all I could think about. His body and his voice was intoxicating.

"Do you want to check the cave or fuck first?" K-Mart asked and I broke away from Alex.

I couldn't lose myself now. Not when Umbrella, zombies, or a million other enemies could come at us. At least in the cave there would be time to fuck when K-Mart was on guard duty. Now was the time to make sure of any possible dangers and then explaining things to the girl and my husband.

"Me and K-Mart will make sure the cave is safe." I told them. "Alex, just alert us if anything comes to try and kill us."

Alex nodded and then I entered the cave. K-Mart had her gun raised even though she had run out of bullets. If the enemy inside was human then a moment of doubt could mean that we would win the encounter. If the enemy happened to be a zombie then no amount of show would help. The undead creatures were immune to any kind of fear and only lived to kill. They had no emotional weaknesses to exploit unlike humans. I held Jorah out, ready to attack at a moment's notice. My senses extended beyond sight and the dim lighting didn't deter me at all. K-Mart, on the other hand, was walking a little slower. I would have to teach her how to look without seeing when we reached Eden.

"You can keep calm." I told K-Mart as we both heard a noise in front of us.

The noise had drawn my attention and then I had calmly analyzed it. I had quickly realized that the sounds in front of us were those of wolves. The wolves of the nightmare weren't like the Direwolves I had grown up with, but their presence was still reassuring. One issued a growl of warning and I held my weapon in front of me while not showing any signs of weakness. I had developed a battle style where I showed no emotion because creatures of the wild weren't impressed with any emotions I had shown.

"Show me and my pack no harm." I said in my native tongue. "In return I will let your pack stay here in peace. Attack my pack and we will attack you."

The wolf growled louder but I could tell by his tone that he was considering. The nightmare was too dangerous to risk lives needlessly. My native tongue, if one wanted to call it that, channeled warg-like abilities according to the Rasiki Order. So the reason the wolves didn't attack might have been because a sort of mind control I possessed due to my House. Because of a heritage I was only recently becoming aware of.

"You're going to need to teach me how to do that." K-Mart replied as we completed our inspection of the cave.

"I can tell you how I did that but you won't be able to do it." I told her calmly. "Unless humans in the nightmare can also be wargs."

"Wargs?"

I smiled and then daylight hit our faces. Alex seemed more than relieved to see us walking out. If I guessed it was probably because I was alive, the cave was safe, or a combination of the two. It took us an hour to set up camp while not disturbing the wolves. As soon as they figured out that we didn't mean them harm they were much more relaxed. One even came next to me and tried to help me. Finally everything was set up and we made plans to leave the next day if the gods let us.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex began, his arm around my waist.

We were all eating a meager meal that the wolves had helped us gather. The alpha had given us scraps for the moment. My husband was next to me and K-Mart sat across from us. Myself and K-Mart had been used to eating meager meals while that wasn't the case for Alex. He would have to learn how to survive on little or else he wouldn't survive at all. With my guidance I believed he could learn and become greater than he was. Sacrificing Alec for him would work out in my favor in the long run. Hopefully.

"At first I didn't know where I had arrived." I told him. "I had just fucked for the first time and then I was in a strange new environment. You would call where I came from medieval compared to your world. When I started a relationship with you I had grown used to the world but I didn't trust you. I was unsure of what you would use the information for and who would end up finding out. Even if you didn't share the information I had the sense that telling you wasn't the right thing to do. I was as honest as I could be but trusting you with everything wasn't something I could do. But I have changed my mind and believe you are ready for the full story. You and K-Mart both."

"So you changed your mind?" Alex asked as if not believing me.

"Partially. But the other reason is that I had to show you my dragon form so that we wouldn't all die."

"Wouldn't using your powers have helped in the fight?"

"Unfortunately I can't use my powers while I'm in my dragon form."

"Unfortunately?" K-Mart said with a shake of her head. "You can turn into a fucking dragon. A dragon has enough power as is. Psychic powers would just be overkill at that point."

"And overkill is what should be aimed for." Alex retorted.

I smirked at my husband's reaction and got a reprimanding look from K-Mart in return. His reaction showed that no matter how much he said he was willing to change that there might be parts of him that would never go away. He would always have a lust for power but if it could be channeled we could stay together. At least until I had to go.

For the next few hours I explained my story. I talked about Westeros, Essos, the Direwolves, Jorah Mormont, and everything that had happened. The hardest part of explaining was figuring how to tell my story and what elements to tell first. Up until I fucked Jorah for the first time things were easy and then everything became confusing.

I blinked.

"You are the queen, Daenerys, and you were the one to free the slaves." I replied. "I merely helped with what you were already doing. If not for you then I would have had no reason for dealing with Meereen."

This answer seemed to please Daenerys. Some tension went from her body as she drank her wine. I had passed whatever test she had just given to me.

"I'll name it Dragon's Bay." Daenerys replied. "Both of our Houses were dragonlords and if not for dragons I would not be here."

"My House would be stronger if I had children with a Targaryen father. Besides my own blood being stronger, I wish to repair the long animosity between our two Houses." I told her.

"Not only am I not a man but I don't think Jorah would like if that happened."

"Tyrion has Targaryen blood in him. I sense it, now that I know what I'm looking for, as clearly as I see the sun in the sky. Bearing his children isn't what I want and I sense another human bearing Targaryen blood. I hear the howling of my pack and feel snow falling upon my face when I do. If that human turns out to be a man I will court him. As for Jorah, we have agreed that I will bear more of his children and I have made it clear this is only about my House. My heart will belong only to him in this reality."

"Are you sure that there are more Targaryens out there?"

Daenerys had seemed to turn more pale than I had seen her before. I hadn't stopped to consider how this would affect her as I didn't think it that important. I had grown up as part of a pack and being the odd pup of my family. My concerns over House Kaari had opened me up to new feelings but I hadn't yet had time to truly comprehend how Daenerys viewed House Targaryen.

My queen had thought she was the last one and now had been proven wrong. I didn't know how I would react if I found more Kaari and felt ashamed that I hadn't stopped to think of the queen I served in this matter.

"Tyrion and one other." I told her. "There will be three heads to the dragon yet again, I promise you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin's adventures will continue and conclude in the second/final fic in this series: Crossing the Divide.
> 
> So look out for that.
> 
> I also want to thank my readers for showing interest in this little project of mine. It originally was going to be much smaller and simpler. Then it became a much bigger beast. This has been my largest fic since before I began blogging around six years ago.


End file.
